4 Le mystère des Animagi
by Nevilli
Summary: A présent qu'Hester est au courant pour la lycanthropie de Nathan, elle n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : devenir Animagus pour pouvoir le surveiller et le protéger. Mais la route pour y parvenir est semée d'embûches. Alors que la guerre fait rage au-dehors, les élèves de Poudlard sont divisés entre eux et elle doit faire un choix. Eric son ami ou Nathan, son amour perdu ?
1. Les répercussions

Qui aurait pu croire cette nuit-là que l'on était en plein cœur du mois de juillet ? La pluie se déchaînait sur les terres sauvages d'Ecosse, gorgeant la terre d'eau et rendant les pierres aussi glissantes que des savonnettes. Le vent tourbillonnait au bord des falaises qui bordaient une Mer du Nord dont les vagues claquaient violemment contre les parois rocheuses, manquant d'en détacher plusieurs morceaux à chaque attaque.

Par un tel temps, personne ne se serait aventuré dehors, surtout en pleine campagne sans aucune présence humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde et dans l'obscurité la plus totale, en raison des nuages gris qui cachaient la lune pourtant pleine. C'était pour cela qu'un groupe de créatures, pour le moins dangereuses, avait spécialement choisi cet endroit afin de se cacher à la vue des humains normaux, notamment les sorciers.

D'ordinaire, les vampires ne craignaient pas vraiment les sorciers et s'arrangeaient, au contraire, pour être assez proches d'eux afin d'accroître leur nombre et d'étendre leur pouvoir. Mais depuis près d'un mois, ceux-ci préféraient rester discrets en raison de la cuisante défaite qu'ils avaient subie lors de la dernière pleine lune.

Persuadés de leur victoire éclatante, ils s'étaient lancés à l'assaut de Pré-au-lard, un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers qui se trouvait tout près de Poudlard, la légendaire école de sorcellerie. Cette dernière regorgeait en effet d'apprentis sorciers au cou appétissant. Le plan des vampires était pourtant sans faille : ils devaient profiter de la dernière sortie des élèves dans le petit village pour frapper. Hors des murs et sans les professeurs pour les surveiller, ces derniers seraient bien plus vulnérables et deviendraient des recrues de choix dans les rangs des vampires. Forts de cet apport massif en sang et en effectif, ils auraient enfin pu partir à l'assaut du ministère de la magie et ainsi contrôler la Grande-Bretagne afin de régner sur les humains qui la peuplaient, fussent-ils sorciers, ou moldus.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas prévu que l'un des élèves qu'ils avaient pris en otages pour les transformer plus tard serait en fait un loup-garou dormant. Le jeune garçon, qui entrait tout juste dans l'adolescence avait justement éveillé ses sens bestiaux cette nuit-là et s'était métamorphosé pour la première fois en un énorme loup désireux de déchiqueter du vampire, son ennemi le plus féroce. A l'aide de ses congénères qui avaient élu domicile au cœur de la Forêt Interdite bordant l'école de magie, Nathan Jones avait pu repousser les longues-dents menés par Scarlett McAllister et en anéantir la plupart.

La jeune femme, seule sorcière de son groupe, avait été contrainte de prendre la fuite en laissant derrière elle ses subalternes se faire massacrer par leurs ennemis de toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, cela lui était sévèrement reproché…

- Scarlet McAllister, tu es jugée aujourd'hui pour haute trahison envers le noble peuple des vampires. Que plaides-tu ?

- Non coupable, votre honneur, répondit l'intéressée.

Bien qu'elle fût dans une position très délicate, Scarlett ne tremblait pas. Ses petits yeux verts restaient fixés sur son auditoire. Elle se tenait bien droit devant eux et restait immobile au point de ne faire bouger aucun de ses courts cheveux noirs. Elle savait qu'elle avait échoué dans son entreprise de s'emparer des élèves de Poudlard, et avait mené nombre de ses troupes à la mort. Pourtant, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue elle savait que les vampires avaient autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle était prête à faire face à cette parodie de procès qui n'avait qu'un seul but : lui ôter son humanité en la transformant en vampire pour mieux la contrôler.

- Non coupable ? répéta Goric, celui qui occupait la place de juge. C'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

- Oui, votre honneur, répondit Scarlett sans se montrer le moins du monde impressionnée par le sourire gourmand que lui adressait le magistrat vampire.

- Pourtant tu as de nombreuses charges contre toi, veux-tu les entendre ?

- Avec plaisir, votre honneur.

Elle avait dit cela avec toute la neutralité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mais n'avait pas pu cacher son amusement face à cette situation pour le moins hypocrite. Goric s'en rendit compte et toisa Scarlett d'un regard sévère de son seul œil valide – l'autre étant barré d'une énorme cicatrice. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, ce fut d'un ton encore plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Tu es accusée d'avoir entrainé tes hommes dans un guet-apens visant à amoindrir les forces vampires pour nous empêcher de prendre le ministère d'assaut. Et aussi d'avoir comploté tout ce temps contre ton peuple d'adoption, en faveur de ton ancien peuple, pour tous nous détruire. Tu as prévenu les professeurs de Poudlard pour qu'ils viennent nous anéantir avant que nous puissions mordre le moindre enfant, enfants que tu avais interdit de mordre soi-disant pour qu'ils puissent servir d'otages au cas où. Mais en fait tu voulais dès le début empêcher notre force et notre nombre de s'accroître davantage. Tu as nous caché délibérément la présence de loups-garous dans la forêt bordant le château, tu t'es en fait débrouillé pour programmer l'attaque un jour de pleine lune. En outre, tu n'as rien fait pour protéger tes subalternes et tu as préféré prendre la fuite, les condamnant à une mort certaine. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

En entendant tout cela, Scarlett dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas esquisser un sourire narquois. Cette hypocrisie l'amusait tant ! Elle, une traitresse ? Les vampires ne savaient pas quoi inventer pour satisfaire leur soif de sang, ils pensaient peut-être qu'elle se laisserait faire.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, et vous le savez bien, Goric. répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Devant elle, assis à une table de pierre, les éminents vampires se raidirent et Goric se leva d'un bond furieux.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous trahir, ça m'est impossible par le Serment Inviolable que j'ai juré auprès de votre seigneur Vladimir. D'ailleurs s'il était là, il rirait autant que moi face à cette parodie de jugement à laquelle vous me soumettez.

Devant l'assurance de la jeune femme, aucun vampire – ni ceux qui présidaient le jugement, ni ceux qui y assistaient – n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ignorais que l'otage que j'avais pris était un loup-garou dormant, je l'avais choisi parce qu'il était rival de mon frère Milo et qu'il me servirait pour l'attirer vers moi.

- Mensonges ! s'écria un autre vampire, très grand et faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs autour de lui. Nathan Jones et Milo McAllister se détestent depuis leur première rencontre. Nous l'avons vérifié grâce à nos précieux informateurs !

- Et qui vous a fourni ces précieux informateurs ? demanda Scarlett d'une voix chargée d'ironie. Qui vous a permis d'en faire des soldats loyaux et dévoués ?

Encore une fois, personne n'osa parler, tous gardèrent la tête baissée en signe d'embarras.

- Et d'ailleurs, n'avez-vous jamais haï quelqu'un, Thémius ? Si tel est le cas, ne voudriez-vous pas le tuer vous-même plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'acquitter de sa pauvre tâche ?

Le dénommé Thémius préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. A la place, il décida de chercher un autre angle d'attaque :

- Mais il s'est transformé à la pleine lune, et ça tu ne l'avais pas prévu. Si tu étais vampire, tu aurais senti à son odeur nauséabonde que c'était un loup-garou puant !

- Si j'avais été vampire, je n'aurais pas pu vous cacher dans les montagnes de Pré-au-Lard en vous transplanant par groupes à l'intérieur même des cavernes. Si j'avais été vampire, je n'aurais pas pu lancer ces maléfices d'anti-transplanage sur les manoirs de familles de sorciers que vous avez transformées. Si j'avais été vampire…

- Mais tu as laissé ton plus jeune frère s'enfuir et devenir le martyr de toute la communauté sorcière ! l'interrompit une femme vampire aux cheveux blancs dressés en pics au-dessus de sa tête.

Pour la première fois, Scarlett semblait mécontente qu'on lui eût coupé la parole de cette façon. Mais elle se contint et lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut du ton le plus cordial possible :

- Les sorciers auront besoin d'un martyr pour faire face à ce fléau. Mais mieux vaut que ce soit Milo McAllister que Nathan Jones qui soit ce martyr…

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Goric en croisant les bras, l'air suspicieux. Nathan Jones est un loup-garou, son influence serait moindre en raison de la peur qu'il inspirerait autour de lui.

- Justement non, répondit Scarlett avec un sourire désabusée – comme si elle se préparait à expliquer quelque chose d'extrêmement simple à un enfant particulièrement têtu – Nathan Jones a prouvé que les Loups-Garous sont capables de vaincre les vampires plus efficacement que les chasseurs eux-mêmes. S'il devenait le fer de lance de la lutte anti-vampires, nous nous retrouverions avec des ennemis encore plus ennuyeux et redoutables que les sorciers. De plus, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur Nathan. Au contraire de Milo que je peux manipuler à ma guise…

- Après ce que vous avez fait à son frère, il est plutôt improbable qu'il vous fasse confiance à nouveau…

- Ah mais je ne cherche pas à ce qu'il me fasse confiance. Il suffit qu'il me craigne pour faire de lui ce que je veux.

- Il faudrait faire vite alors, car un jour, il deviendra aussi puissant, voire plus que son frère, et il vous sera d'autant plus difficile de l'arrêter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dispose d'un bon nombre de leviers contre lui qui me permettront de le contrôler à ma guise lorsqu'il deviendra assez influent pour présider le ministère de la magie. A ce moment-là, je le forcerai à reconnaître la légitimité des vampires dans le monde magique, au même titre que les loups-garous, les gobelins et les elfes de maison.

- Et cela arrivera quand ? demanda Goric avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Nous n'attendrons pas des décennies. Si nous avions mis la main sur Poudlard, nous n'aurions pas eu à patienter autant de temps…

- J'avoue avoir fait une erreur en prenant un loup-garou en otage lors d'une pleine lune, reconnut Scarlett. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas délibéré. J'avais simplement choisi ce jour pour frapper en raison du nombre élevé d'élèves qui étaient au village à ce moment-là. C'est tout…

Elle se tut et attendit que Goric se prononce. Voyant qu'il avait l'air encore plutôt indécis, elle se permit d'ajouter :

- J'aimerais aussi vous rappeler qui je suis. Je suis Scarlett McAllister, une sorcière dont les talents magiques dépassent largement la moyenne. Je suis celle qui a tué le terrible Dean Thomas, je suis celle qui vous a fourni les familles McAllister, Clayme, Mordox et bien d'autres sur un plateau. Et je suis aussi celle en qui Vladimir a confiance et qui se transformera en votre pire cauchemar si jamais le verdict ne tourne pas en ma faveur. Rappelez-vous que parmi tout la communauté des vampires, seul votre seigneur est de taille à m'affronter, qu'il est et restera mon époux, et qu'il sera très mécontent s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, comme ne pas pouvoir survivre à la morsure, par exemple…

Scarlett vit avec une intense satisfaction l'entière assemblée de vampires déglutir en même temps. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné et ne prit pas le temps d'attendre le verdict avant faire volte face pour quitter la froide caverne. Mais au dernier moment, Goric la retint :

- Nous te laissons partir pour cette fois, petite impertinente ! Mais ne te surestime pas ainsi. Personne ne pourrait venir à bout seul de toute notre armée, et tu n'y fais pas exception.

Scarlett ne fit pas le moindre geste trahissant une quelconque émotion. Goric avait certes raison, mais qui s'en souciait, elle était hors de cause.

- Et comme tu l'as fait si bien remarquer tout à l'heure, tu es liée à nous par le Serment Inviolable. Si jamais tu n'honores pas ta promesse, tu mourras purement et simplement !

Cette fois, une légère contraction apparut à la mâchoire de Scarlett, mais elle ne se retourna pas davantage. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la vaste salle souterraine, cependant, ce fut d'une démarche rageuse. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était magiquement liée à ces idiots aux longues dents et connaissait parfaitement les risques d'un tel lien. Pourtant, elle n'était pas inquiète outre mesure. Si son plan marchait comme elle l'espérait, même Vladimir serait le cadet de ses soucis.

Beaucoup plus au sud, dans une tranquille maison moldue. Nathan Jones se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de se réveiller, prisonnier du cauchemar qui le hantait depuis plus d'un mois.

Comme toutes les autres fois, il se voyait marcher dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie d'Hester, son ex-petite amie. Tous deux passaient un excellent moment, alternant entre le rire et la tendresse, jusqu'à ce que la lune apparaisse derrière les nuages. Nathan se figea alors, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver, mais ne pouvant rien empêcher.

Ne se rendant compte de rien, Hester continua à marcher, riant avec délice – ce rire qui faisait tant frissonner Nathan. Mais une fois encore, ces tremblements n'avaient rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son amie. Il savait bien que la transformation commençait, et qu'il devait fuir le plus loin possible de celle qu'il aimait. Mais comme toujours, ses jambes refusaient de bouger, il semblait incapable de s'éloigner de cette délicieuse odeur que dégageait cette femelle humaine…

_Non !_

Mais c'était trop tard, Nathan avait déjà chargé et s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans le cou de cette délicieuse proie. Cette dernière le remarqua trop tard et ne put faire le moindre geste pour se défendre. C'était idiot, se dit Nathan, car la vraie Hester aurait trouvé le moyen d'esquiver l'attaque cela prouvait bien que c'était bel et bien un rêve. Pourtant, comme d'habitude, rien de ce que pouvait penser Nathan ne le fit s'échapper de cette vision d'horreur. Il fallait attendre que le rêve arrive à sa fin.

Blam ! Il percuta violemment Hester et lui bloqua les mains et les jambes avec ses propres membres aux extrémités griffues. La malheureuse proie se mit à crier à pleins poumons, mais cela ne changea rien à l'appétit du monstre qu'il était devenu. Il allait la goûter, la croquer et la savourer avec délice sans que personne ne pût l'en empêcher…

_Non !_

Mais un millième de seconde avant de planter ses crocs dans la nuque d'Hester, il se sentit s'éloigner du corps de sa proie bien juteuse. Puis, aussi soudainement que s'il avait été un cognard, il fut propulsé au loin. Il retomba sur ses pattes sans problème et, furieux d'avoir été dérangé dans son repas, il poussa un rugissement strident, puis porta ses yeux jaunes sur l'homme qui venait de l'expulser ainsi comme une poupée de chiffon.

Nathan savait bien entendu qui c'était, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris – comme toutes les autres fois – lorsqu'il reconnut son agresseur. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs ramenés vers l'arrière, des yeux verts et froids, un dos droit et une expression sur le visage qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Encore une fois, il pensa tout d'abord à Vindicus McAllister et montra les crocs. Mais lorsqu'il se souvint que les yeux du grand frère de Milo n'étaient pas verts, mais noirs, il se rappela que c'était en fait Milo lui-même, avec quelques années de plus.

Avant qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste en direction de son mortel rival, ce dernier leva sa baguette magique, dont la blancheur scintillait sous l'éclat de la lune, et s'écria :

- SECTUM SEMPRA !

- NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Nathan se réveilla enfin en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur, de bave et de larmes. Le souffle encore court, il s'efforça de revenir à la réalité. Mais là aussi, le scénario semblait écrit à l'avance et Nathan savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Comme une horrible sensation de déjà-vu, il entendit les pas précipités de sa mère qui accourait et entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Nathan ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Comme cela lui faisait à chaque fois, le jeune garçon fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Il continuait de fixer son reflet dans le miroir accroché à la porte de son armoire. Bien qu'il continuât à être un jeune homme solide et bien bâti, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, pour la énième fois, à quel point il avait maigri. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et il nageait à présent dans son pyjama. En outre, ses yeux qui étaient autrefois doux et rêveurs, exprimaient à présent une terreur indescriptible soulignée par des cernes noirs qui semblaient creuser douloureusement sa peau.

Sa mère avait elle aussi remarqué le changement chez son fils unique. L'air très inquiet, elle s'assit précautionneusement au bout du lit. Elle savait que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer.

- Encore un mauvais rêve ? demanda-t-elle avec une douceur que l'on emploie pour parler à un bébé.

Toujours incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche, Nathan hocha la tête silencieusement.

- Cela fait le quatrième cette semaine, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait…

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui lança son fils. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui proposer. Elle essaierait de le persuader d'en parler à quelqu'un. Un professionnel qui l'écouterait parler de ses rêves et de ses autres problèmes. Mais Nathan ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un moldu tentât de pénétrer son esprit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer qu'il faisait des rêves dans lesquels il attaquait sauvagement ses amis, parce que c'était sa plus grande peur depuis qu'il avait subi sa première métamorphose de loup-garou.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu le courage d'en parler à ses parents. Il savait que tous deux seraient pétrifiés à l'idée que leur fils n'était plus entièrement humain. Terence Jones, son père, voyait déjà d'un très mauvais œil qu'il passât toute son année scolaire dans une école ou l'on apprenait aux élèves à transformer les tasses de thé en souris. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre que son fils unique eût été mordu par un loup-garou dans l'enceinte de cette école loufoque. Et encore moins que cette morsure eût été prévue bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne survienne, mais qu'elle ne fût pas évitée en raison d'une obscure prophétie dont Nathan ne savait pratiquement rien.

Il voulait éviter aussi que sa mère, en bonne avocate moldue, ne tentât de trainer Poudlard en justice pour ce qu'elle aurait considéré comme une faute de vigilance de la part de l'école. Ainsi ne lui avait-il confié que la partie visible de la mandragore, à savoir qu'il avait rompu avec sa petite amie et qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait encore.

Cette fois, contrairement aux autres, Mrs Jones n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre après avoir éteint la lumière, laissant Nathan dans une obscurité qui lui faisait peur et le confortait à la fois. Il entendit sa mère repartir vers sa chambre et rassurer son père :

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, encore…

Nathan percevait la lassitude et l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa mère. Dans celle de son père, en revanche, on sentait plutôt irritation et colère.

- Il commence à nous ennuyer avec ça ! tonna-t-il de sorte que Nathan n'eût pas à tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Cette école va le rendre fou. Je suis persuadé qu'ils l'ont transformé. Ce n'est plus notre fils qui est là, c'est un monstre !

En entendant cela, Nathan ne put réprimer un frisson. Son père ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Cependant, ce n'était pas Poudlard qui était à l'origine de sa métamorphose, mais bien sa propre bêtise qui l'avait poussé, une nuit de pleine lune, à sortir défier Milo McAllister dans la Forêt Interdite, un endroit terrifiant où vivaient des créatures qui figuraient parmi les plus dangereuses du monde magique.

- Ne crie pas si fort, Terence ! le pressa sa femme. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il entende ça !

- Je m'en fiche ! tonna Mr Jones. Après tout, ça le regarde s'il préfère être le premier de la classe dans une école de fous plutôt que dans un véritable collège où il apprendrait des choses qui seront vraiment importantes à son avenir !

Encore une fois, le père de Nathan avait pointé un problème qui hantait Nathan depuis la découverte de sa véritable nature : son avenir. Que ferait-il une fois avoir fini ses études à Poudlard ? Parviendrait-il à trouver du travail compte tenu de son état ? Serait-il protégé des préjugés et de la peur qu'inspiraient les loups-garous, ou devrait-il vivre une vie de paria toute sa vie ? Devait-il plutôt arrêter sa scolarité à Poudlard afin de pouvoir trouver un travail moldu où personne ne pourrait le refuser en raison de sa véritable identité ?

- Ce n'est pas le fait d'être dans cette école qui le rend si agité, fit remarquer Félicity, il n'y a eu aucun problème ces trois dernières années. Ce n'est que depuis cet été qu'il est autant sur les nerfs. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas sans lien avec tous ces morts que l'on a retrouvés récemment dans les ruelles de Londres. Tu sais ? Ceux qui ont l'air de s'être fait attaquer par des animaux sauvages ?

Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Nathan imagina son père réfléchir aux suppositions de sa mère qui, comme toujours, était si perspicace. Les morts dont elle parlait étaient en effet les victimes de clans vampires qui avaient fait plusieurs descentes en ville ces dernières semaines.

Encore une fois, Nathan ressentit pour cette espèce hybride une rage telle que ses membres s'agitèrent tout seul dans son lit. Mais cette fois, au moins, il comprenait pourquoi il ressentait cette haine à leur égard. Les vampires étaient les ennemis naturels des loups-garous et si l'un et l'autre se retrouvaient réunis au même endroit, il en résultait obligatoirement un combat à mort dont le vainqueur était tout sauf prévisible.

Pendant un court moment – juste après avoir découvert sa véritable nature – Nathan avait été tenté d'utiliser cette situation à son avantage. S'il parvenait à réunir assez de loups-garous pour protéger la communauté magique, peut-être pourraient-ils enfin faire cesser ce bain de sang qui empourprait les rues de la capitale britannique depuis près de trente jours. Mais rapidement, le jeune loup-garou s'était rendu à l'évidence à quatorze ans, il était encore trop jeune pour prendre part au moindre combat, et encore moins capable de se faire respecter au sein d'une meute aussi sauvage que pouvait l'être une tribu de lycanthropes.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer que personne ne s'en prendrait à lui où à ses parents en raison du fait qu'il avait – par miracle – mené la contre-attaque face aux vampires un mois auparavant, dans les collines surplombant Pré-au-lard. Malgré tout, il était bien conscient de ne pas être seul. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi – peut-être était-ce dû à son instinct animal qui s'était considérablement développé après sa première transformation – mais il ressentait la présence d'un sorcier tout près d'ici, à moins de deux rues, peut-être trois. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré de cette présence était-elle fait pour le protéger lui, ou protéger les autres du danger qu'il représentait ?

Encore une fois, les mystères du passé faisaient à présent sens dans son esprit. S'il avait été escorté par un puissant Auror du ministère toute l'année précédente, ce n'était aucunement par un traitement de faveur réservé aux enfants de Moldus pour les protéger des vampires, mais bien une mesure de protection au cas où la bête qui sommeillait en lui fût éveillée par la présence et les activités meurtrières de son plus féroce ennemi.

Tendant encore un peu l'oreille, Nathan se rendit compte que ses parents avaient cessé de se disputer et devaient à présent dormir. Il devait s'efforcer de faire pareil, car – il le savait – demain, un hibou viendrait lui apporter un courrier de la plus haute importance. Il entrait en effet en quatrième année à Poudlard, la meilleure école de Sorcellerie au monde. Or, à cette occasion, sa mère en profitait toujours pour aller au Chemin de Traverse faire les achats de rentrée le plus tôt possible afin d'éviter la cohue du mois d'août. Ils se lèveraient donc de bonne heure pour arriver à Londres dès que possible.

Ce serait aussi l'occasion pour Nathan de retrouver Mathilda, car la mère de cette dernière et Mrs Jones s'étaient liées d'amitié le jour où elles avaient découvert ensemble l'extraordinaire rue commerçante des sorciers. Mais à cette pensée, Nathan n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Pourrait-il encore fréquenter ses amis, sachant qu'il allait se transformer en bête féroce une fois par mois et risquerait de leur déchiqueter le cou si personne n'y prenait garde ?

Bien entendu, quelqu'un y prendrait garde, il le savait bien. Les dirigeants de Poudlard lui avaient expliqué qu'ils aménageraient un endroit à Pré-au-lard pour qu'il puisse se transformer en toute sécurité et sans danger pour ses amis. Ils avaient assuré à Nathan que la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard était leur priorité, mais que cela n'allait pas compromettre sa scolarité.

Etendu dans son lit, tout en cherchant le sommeil, Nathan se surprit à penser qu'avec des loups-garous dans une forêt située à quelques mètres du château, un calmar géant au fond du lac – sans compter toutes les créatures horribles que le professeur Lovegood leur faisait étudier – les dirigeants de son école avait une conception bien à eux du mot « sécurité ».

Pendant que le jeune homme de Gryffondor tentait de s'endormir, un autre jeune homme – complètement différent de Nathan – éloignait délibérément le sommeil pour continuer les recherches et les expériences qu'il menait depuis la fin d'année mouvementée qu'il avait connue un mois auparavant.

Amaigri lui aussi, les cheveux noirs plus longs et bien plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire, et les yeux fatigués affichant un vert vitreux, Milo McAllister était plongé dans les vieux grimoires d'une bibliothèque secrète située au sous-sol d'un élégant manoir au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, la résidence principale de la puissante famille de sorciers des Malefoy.

Doté de pouvoirs magiques déjà supérieurs à la moyenne de ce que pouvait accomplir un futur élève de quatrième année, Milo tenait à se perfectionner davantage dans le domaine des arts assassins en étudiant tous les poisons et tous les sorts de magie noire qui étaient à sa disposition.

Il regrettait de ne pouvoir utiliser les ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque du manoir de _sa_ famille, mais sa mère avait été très claire sur ce point. Le manoir ayant été envahi par les vampires au cours de l'hiver précédent, Pretoria McAllister craignait que ces dangereux tueurs aux longues dents, bien qu'incapables d'investir la grande bâtisse, n'y eussent posé de nombreux pièges mortels destinés à dissuader quiconque de ce qui restait de la maigre famille des McAllister de tenter d'en reprendre possession.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la perte de son héritage familial qui poussait Milo à se dépasser ainsi il se fichait éperdument du manoir familial en tant que tel. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était venger son grand-frère et le reste de sa famille qui avaient subi la folie de sa grande sœur. Cette dernière avait prévu, pour laver le monde de la crasse laissée par les Moldus, de s'allier aux vampires et prendre le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie. Il voulait être celui qui stopperait Scarlett dans ses ambitions démentes. Peu importait la façon dont il réaliserait cela – que ce fût grâce à un dard imbibé de poison enfoncé dans son cœur, à l'aide d'une lame tranchante, ou par un puissant sortilège de mort qu'il s'efforçait de réaliser correctement – il aurait la peau de sa sœur détestée, dût-il mourir dans l'entreprise.

A ses côtés se trouvait, comme toujours, Alienor, dont la loyauté envers son cousin n'était plus à prouver. Elle aussi pourvue de dons magiques hors du commun et d'une érudition rare chez une personne de cet âge, elle faisait tout son possible pour aider son cousin dans son entreprise dangereuse.

En réalité, elle doutait des capacités de Milo à pouvoir réussir cette périlleuse mission qu'il s'était imposé. Même avec son aide, il était peu probable que son cousin réussît là où Vindicus McAllister avait échoué. Mais pourtant, Alienor persévérait aux côtés de Milo. Elle refusait de le voir replonger dans cette affreuse apathie qui l'avait englouti lorsqu'il avait été témoin de l'atroce assassinat de son frère. L'important était qu'après avoir tout perdu – son honneur, sa famille, sa confiance et ses convictions – Milo pût se concentrer sur un but précis. Ainsi, le moment où il devrait de nouveau faire face à ses démons, était retardé jusqu'au moment, improbable, où il tuerait Scarlett…

Lorsque le soleil se leva ce matin-là, Eric Hortshore était déjà levé. Comme à son habitude, il étudiait dans ses grimoires de cours car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de rester à un niveau respectable, compte tenu de la mauvaise volonté dont faisait preuve sa baguette lorsqu'il tentait de lancer le moindre sort. Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'il l'avait acquise et qu'il tentait d'en tirer quelque chose, mais sans résultat. A chaque échec, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle refusait de fonctionner correctement alors que tous ses camarades parvenaient à produire des sorts plutôt réussis. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il était Cracmol – personne issue de sorciers mais ne possédant aucun pouvoir – mais cela ne tenait pas la route car il était capable de préparer des potions ayant des effets magiques. Il avait ensuite blâmé sa baguette de seconde main qui avait appartenu à un élève de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant. Il avait ainsi essayé de réaliser un sort avec celle de Sally, mais celle-ci s'était montrée aussi réticente à accomplir ses volontés. Et il pouvait aussi rayer le fait qu'il était aussi mauvais en lancer de sortilèges en raison de son à la maison de Poufsouffle car non seulement Sally, mais également toutes ses amies, parvenaient à produire des sorts très avancés pour des élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en troisième année.

Alors Eric avait décidé de ne plus se poser de questions. Peut-être, après tout, que la baguette attendait son heure, ou plutôt que lui, attendait son heure. Un digne Poufsouffle était censé faire preuve de patience et de persévérance. Ainsi, si ça baguette refusait de fonctionner aujourd'hui, il attendrait patiemment le moment où ce serait possible. En attendant, il se perfectionnerait encore et encore dans les matières qu'il maîtrisait déjà. Alienor lui avait dit un jour qu'au lieu de perdre son temps à combler ses lacunes, il valait mieux prendre soin à consolider ses points forts, et il comptait bien suivre ce conseil.

Le fait qu'il avait pu se lier d'amitié avec cette fille si sombre le surprenait encore. Certes, ils n'étaient pas rendus à rire ensemble et à s'inviter l'un et l'autre pendant les vacances. Mais au moins, ils se faisaient confiance, et dans un monde en proie à la peur et aux ténèbres dans lequel ils entraient progressivement, la confiance de l'autre était à la fois le bien le plus précieux et le plus difficile à obtenir d'autrui.

Eric reconnaissait les talents indéniables de sa camarade et savait qu'ils pourraient lui sauver la vie le cas échéant. Cette dernière, quant à elle, était consciente du potentiel extraordinaire que recelait le jeune homme de Poufsouffle et comptait beaucoup sur ses potions pour la tirer de mauvais pas si l'occasion se présentait.

En réfléchissant calmement à tout ça, Eric se rendait compte à quel point ils avaient évolué au cours des dix derniers mois. Il y a quelque temps, il aurait été incapable de faire confiance à un Serpentard et aurait préféré mourir que de devoir reconnaître leur valeur. Cependant, en bon Poufsouffle, il avait su donner des secondes chances à ceux qui le méritaient. Or Alienor et Milo avaient prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas – ou plus – que des petits prétentieux sang-purs obnubilés par leur puissance. Il avait pu se rendre compte, grâce à la petite Daryena McAllister, qu'appartenir à une maison ne signifiait pas forcément voir son destin scellé. Oui, il était Poufsouffle, et oui, ils étaient Serpentard. Mais oui, ils étaient avant tout des êtres humains capables de ressentir des émotions et de s'en servir pour devenir plus forts ensemble.

Avec ces pensées encourageantes en tête, Eric pensait être capable de faire face à tout ce qui pourrait lui barrer la route. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer en voyant ce sorcier avancer dans l'allée de leur maison qu'il pût ébranler toute la confiance et la sérénité qu'Eric avait eu tant de mal à trouver en lui.


	2. Lourde Décision

De l'autre côté de la Mer d'Irlande, chez Hester O'Brian, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins studieuse et beaucoup plus mélancolique. Cela faisait à présent un mois que Nathan avait rompu avec elle, et la jeune Serdaigle n'arrivait toujours pas à passer à autre chose.

Elle passait la plupart du temps allongée sur son lit à contempler d'un air absent le plafond de sa chambre qui était constellé d'étoiles brillantes. Elle ne mangeait que très peu des repas que sa mère lui apportait dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait plus non plus à dormir en raison des nombreux cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits depuis le jour où elle avait vu la silhouette de son petit ami doubler de volume et prendre les formes d'un féroce loup-garou.

Tout faisait sens à présent dans son esprit jeune, mais vif. L'élève mystérieux dont elle brûlait de découvrir l'identité depuis sa première année à Poudlard n'était autre que Nathan Jones. Avec Tina, elle s'était lancée dans de grandes investigations pour percer à jour ce mystère et découvrir l'identité de la créature hybride qui étudiait dans la même école qu'elle. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait à tête reposée, c'était évident : lors de cette fameuse première année, un événement tragique avait secoué les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard et leur avait coûté chacune cent points de moins pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, empêchant les Serpentard de la gagner une nouvelle fois.

A l'époque Hester n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à cet incident qui avait permis à Serdaigle de remporter la Coupe cette année-là. Mais à présent, elle se rappelait que tous ces points avaient été enlevés à cause d'une excursion nocturne de deux Serpentard et deux Gryffondor en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite pour se livrer à un combat d'une extrême violence. On disait que deux d'entre eux portaient encore les marques du terrible affrontement. Evidemment, la première était Alienor Lantiem qui se déplaçait à présent en fauteuil rampant – sorte de copie des fauteuils roulants moldus avec huit pattes mobiles à la place des roues. Quant au deuxième élève, il était clair que c'était Nathan Jones, dont la cicatrice à l'épaule – d'une inquiétante couleur violette – était due, disait-on, à un sort particulièrement puissant que lui avait lancé Milo McAllister…

Comme d'habitude, Hester se sentit rougir de honte en repensant à ce garçon au destin si tragique. Plus que la morsure du loup-garou, c'était belle et bien la pitié et l'admiration qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour Milo qui avait causé sa rupture avec Nathan. Voyant l'attitude du jeune McAllister changer radicalement après le massacre de sa famille par toute une armée de vampires, la jeune fille n'avait pu empêcher certains sentiments et espoirs de germer en elle dès qu'elle pensait au jeune, beau et ténébreux Serpentard. Mais à cause de ça, Nathan lui avait fermé la porte au nez alors qu'il était clair pour elle que c'était lui qu'elle désirait le plus.

Mais selon le jeune Gryffondor, elle était attirée par celui qui lui faisait le plus pitié et ne pourrait cesser ne jongler entre l'un et l'autre suivant l'état de vulnérabilité dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Hester poussa un soupir d'impuissance. Peu importait, à présent pour qui son cœur battait, car il était clair que, qui que ce fût, elle ne pouvait avoir ni l'un ni l'autre. Nathan ne lui adresserait plus la parole – il n'avait pas répondu aux deux lettres d'excuses qu'elle lui avait envoyées – et en ce qui concernait Milo, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir l'audace d'aller l'aborder.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme cela sans rien faire. A cause de sa nature de loup-garou, Nathan allait certainement souffrir d'une immense solitude et d'un affreux sentiment d'être incompris. Il fallait donc qu'elle réussisse à trouver un moyen de s'approcher de lui. Mais comment pouvait-elle aider quelqu'un qui refusait toute assistance ?

Toutes les solutions qui avaient germé dans son esprit lui avaient paru plus loufoques et invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne elle-même un loup-garou, et il n'existait toujours pas de vaccin pour annihiler les effets de la morsure. Il y avait bien la possibilité de se transformer en animal pour accompagner Nathan lors de ses transformations, car elle avait découvert qu'un loup-garou ne s'attaquait qu'aux humains. Mais les seuls moyens qu'elle avait trouvés pour y parvenir étaient tous hors de sa portée : étant remarquablement douée en métamorphose, elle aurait pu utiliser ses dons pour se transformer elle-même en animal, mais rien d'indiquait qu'elle pourrait garder un esprit humain une fois transformée de même que le polynectar ne permettait que la transformation humaine et s'avérait fortement déconseillé pour toute métamorphose animale (d'autant plus que c'était une potion incroyablement difficile à accomplir) quant à la solution de devenir une Animagus, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà la rayer, la transformation était horriblement longue et difficile, et pouvait vite tourner au désastre à la moindre erreur.

Ainsi, sans réel plan pour venir en aide à son ami en détresse, Hester de pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fixer inlassablement le plafond tout en laissant, de temps à autre, une larme s'échapper de ses yeux, lui couler le long des joues et venir mourir sur son oreiller. Sans réelle motivation pour se lever ou faire quelque chose de constructif, Hester se plongeait quotidiennement dans ses souvenirs, surtout les plus heureux dans lesquels elle était avec Nathan. Avec amertume, elle se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir de la véritable nature de son ex-petit-ami et continuer à sortir avec, peu en importaient les dangers…

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve vint s'engouffrer dans sa fenêtre laissée ouverte par inadvertance. D'habitude extrêmement excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir et de lire sa lettre de Poudlard, Hester ne fit cette fois aucun geste en direction du volatile qui dut se débrouiller tout seul pour se débarrasser de la l'enveloppe et reprendre son envol vers l'école, qui se situait beaucoup plus au nord.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner qu'elle daigna y jeter un coup d'œil. Voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de sa fille qui commençait à devenir inquiétant, Eleanor s'assit au pied du lit et regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Les deux étaient de plus en plus semblables, arborant les mêmes yeux noisette, les mêmes tâches de rousseur sur les joues, elles faisaient d'ailleurs maintenant à peu près la même taille et coiffaient toutes les deux leurs cheveux d'une longue tresse leur tombant au creux du dos. Pourtant, à l'expression d'abattement qui s'étalait sur le visage de la fille, on pouvait être sûr qu'il ne serait jamais confondu avec celui de la mère.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda cette dernière avec douceur. Depuis le début des vacances, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à propos d'un garçon ?

Hester esquissa un petit sourire triste.

- En quelque sorte, lui répondit-elle en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de ne pas repenser à Milo.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'il faut que je t'apprenne au plus vite les sortilèges de contraception les plus communs ?

Cette remarque, Hester ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'elle s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Mais peu à peu, le toussotement se transforma en un petit rire discret, le premier depuis sa rupture avec Nathan.

- Non, répondit-elle entre deux gloussements, je ne suis pas encore rendue à cette extrémité.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? C'est quelqu'un que tu apprécies, mais tu n'oses pas lui dire ?

Toujours résolue à ne pas penser au jeune Serpentard, Hester répondit :

- Pas vraiment. En fait, nous avons rompu cet été…

- D'accord, dit Eleanor sur un ton compatissant, tu veux m'en parler ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Hester qui sentait une boule lui monter dans la gorge. C'est juste qu…

Puis, prenant sa décision, elle s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Maman, comment on fait pour être Animagus ?

De surprise, la mère d'Hester eut une telle réaction de recul qu'elle faillit tomber du lit. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dut prendre quelques secondes de répit pour parler de nouveau.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu devenir Animagus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hester baissa la tête en signe de gêne.

- C'est un secret, dit-elle simplement.

Pendant un moment, elle crut que sa mère allait la gronder et tenter de l'empêcher de commettre une telle folie, mais celle-ci sembla se raviser.

- Tu sais que c'est très difficile de devenir Animagus ? lui demanda-t-elle avec patience.

- Oui, je sais, dit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

- Le ministère surveille de près celles et ceux qui tentent de le devenir. Si tu veux le faire, il faudra te déclarer et scrupuleusement suivre les procédures, rappela Eleanor.

- Je sais, répéta Hester.

- Ils te demanderont immanquablement pourquoi tu veux devenir Animagus, et tu ne t'en tireras sûrement pas avec un « c'est un secret ».

Encore une fois, Hester esquissa un timide sourire et détourna le regard. Elle était déjà extrêmement reconnaissante envers sa mère de ne pas tenter de la raisonner et de la faire changer d'avis. Aussi décida-t-elle de lui avouer une part de vérité :

- En fait, c'est parce que je cherche à protéger quelqu'un, admit-elle sans lever les yeux.

- Et tu penses qu'être Animagus te permettra de protéger cette personne ?

- Oui, répondit Hester sur un ton plus affirmé, c'est même le seul moyen.

- Et celui que tu cherches à protéger, c'est celui avec qui tu as rompu ?

- Oui, reconnut Hester en baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois, c'est Nathan.

Eleanor considéra sa fille pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle espérait découvrir un message caché dans la requête de cette dernière.

- Tu m'as déjà parlé de lui, non ? se souvint Eleanor. Il est plutôt bon élève, si j'ai bien compris, et moldu également. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de toi pour le protéger ? Il ne peut pas se protéger lui-même ?

- Je… je ne peux pas te le dire.

Hester garda les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Certes sa mère ne rejetait pas sa demande en bloc, mais elle faisait preuve d'un peu trop de curiosité au goût de la jeune fille. Eleanor continuait de regarder Hester d'un air songeur, elle semblait préoccupée, comme si elle craignait que sa fille ne se trompe de méthode.

- Tu sais, Hester, si tu veux le protéger des vampires, être une Animagus ne t'aidera en rien. Les vampires boivent aussi bien du sang animal que du sang humain, quand ils n'ont rien d'autre à se mettre sous les dents…

- Je… Je sais, répondit Hester en rougissant un peu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est pour autre chose.

Eleanor fit une nouvelle pause. Cette fois, elle porta son regard sur le plafond étoilé qui brillait dans la pénombre de la chambre aux volets fermés.

- Tu espères le reconquérir ainsi ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans lui jeter un regard, cette fois. Tu penses que si tu peux l'éloigner du danger, il pourrait revenir vers toi ?

- Euh… je…

En réalité, Hester n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cela ne lui semblait pas une idée si idiote que cela. Pourtant, Eleanor ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Si c'est pour ça, oublie-le tout de suite. Tu sais comme les hommes sont susceptibles parfois, et ils ont leur fierté. En faisant tout pour le protéger, tu le blesseras dans son amour propre, et entamera son égo, car pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils doivent protéger les femmes, et pas le contraire.

La mère d'Hester avait dit cela avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable. La jeune fille savait pourquoi : Eleanor Goldstein avait beaucoup souffert à cause des hommes et ne leur accordait plus aucune confiance. Le père d'Hester, notamment, avait quitté sa mère quand il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Incapable de ravaler sa fierté, il n'avait pas pu supporter que sa compagne fût plus incroyable que lui-même. Suite à cela, Eleanor avait dû effacer les souvenirs de cet homme pour protéger son secret et celui de toute sa communauté. Ainsi, non seulement il ne se rappelait pas d'Eleanor, mais ignorait également qu'il avait une fille. Tout ce qu'Hester avait gardé de lui, c'était son nom de famille et la couleur de ses cheveux, oscillant entre le châtain et le roux. Elle n'avait même pas une photo et ne savait pas du tout à quoi il pouvait ressembler, sa mère ayant brûlé de sa baguette magique tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui.

- Il y a d'autres garçons dans ton école, lui fit remarquer Eleanor, et encore plus ailleurs. Ce n'est certainement pas avec le premier garçon que tu feras toute ta vie. S'il ne veut plus de toi, fais-toi une raison.

La vérité était lourde à porter. Hester en vacilla, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, Nathan ne_ voulait _plus d'elle. Cependant, elle se rappela pourquoi elle voulait rester près de lui, et ce n'était pas pour le récupérer.

- Je sais bien que c'est terminé, finit-elle par reconnaître, mais si je veux faire ça, c'est que personne d'autre ne peut le faire. Sa famille est moldue et ne pourrait pas le protéger comme je le pourrais. Je suis la seule à savoir qu'il a besoin de protection.

Ce qu'elle disait n'était pas tout à fait vrai, car à la fin de l'année précédente, le professeur Lovegood avait insisté pour qu'elle reste auprès de Nathan, et lui assure de son soutien. Mais comme les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait cette demande à Hester restaient obscures, cette dernière préféra ne rien dire de plus.

Eleanor resta longtemps silencieuse, semblant réfléchir intensément.

- Et Nathan, est-il au courant ?

Les yeux d'Hester rencontrèrent ceux de sa mère, et cette dernière eut sa réponse avant que sa fille ne la formule :

- Il sait pourquoi je veux l'aider, mais il n'accepte pas mon aide…

- D'où la volonté de pouvoir te transformer en animal quand tu le veux. Tu veux garder un œil sur lui, sans qu'il le sache, c'est ça ?

- A peu près oui, répondit Hester avec un certain embarras.

Le regard dans le vide, Eleanor semblait réfléchir, une fois de plus. A son visage, Hester ne sut dire si c'était bon pour elle, ou mauvais.

- Tu sais que tu t'aventures sur une pente glissante, ma chérie ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix douce.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Hester.

- Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de tenter l'expérience, avec ou sans mon accord, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, Hester rougit. Sa mère la connaissait décidément très bien. Mais l'inverse était aussi vrai : Eleanor Goldstein était une chercheuse renommée qui travaillait pour la commission de recherche des nouvelles potions. Lorsqu'elle parlait d'_expérience_, on pouvait être sûr qu'elle la mènerait jusqu'au bout Hester n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps pour savoir que c'était gagné.

- Ok, alors allons-y ! dit Eleanor sur un ton beaucoup plus professionnel. Tu as beau être trop jeune pour être Animagus, le temps de terminer l'apprentissage, tu auras atteint l'âge requis, alors autant s'y atteler dès à présent.

Le visage d'Hester s'illumina aussitôt et elle bondit de son lit pour aller serrer fort sa mère dans ses bras.

- Merci, Maman ! s'écria-t-elle émue aux larmes. Oh merci !

- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ce n'est rien, répondit Eleanor en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, et tu verras, par rapport à ce qui t'attend ces deux prochaines années, l'idée même de me demander mon accord t'apparaitra comme une promenade de santé !

Hester éclata de rire et serra sa mère encore plus fort. Elle était si heureuse ! Enfin elle pourrait agir, et ne plus faire que subir. Enfin elle serait à même de protéger et de soutenir celui qu'elle aimait, même si ce devait être de façon totalement désintéressée.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut le cœur plus léger qu'elle alla visiter le Chemin de Traverse afin de pouvoir faire ses achats avant la rentrée. Elle avait l'habitude de les faire plus tard en temps normal, mais sa mère était libre ce jour-là, et elle en avait profité. Cela permit aux deux sorcières de continuer de discuter de la folle ambition d'Hester qui ne pouvait cacher son excitation à l'idée de pouvoir se transformer en animal.

- N'oublie pas, ma chérie, lui répétait inlassablement Eleanor, pour l'instant, cela doit rester un secret. Normalement, il est impossible avant quinze ans de suivre un entrainement d'Animagus. Mais comme tu les auras en janvier, les messieurs de la Commission de Régulation des Changeurs de Formes ne pinailleront pas trop, je pense. Enfin, pas sur ça…

- Oui, se contenta de répondre Hester.

Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle respirait difficilement et semblait écrasée par la soudaine pression qu'elle sentait sur elle.

- Nous ferons une demande en express aux Départements de la Justice Magique et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Mais normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, j'ai plusieurs amis qui y travaillent et Papa connaît personnellement les anciens directeurs de ces départements. Tu devrais vite recevoir un rendez-vous.

Elles passèrent devant le magasin de Mme Guipure de prêt-à-sorcier et ouvrirent la petite porte qui fit sonner une clochette.

- Je suis à vous tout de suite ! cria une petite sorcière replète.

Eleanor et Hester attendirent donc sur des tabourets à l'entrée du magasin. Elles continuèrent leurs conversations à voix basse comme si elles étaient en train de fomenter un mauvais coup.

- Ils examineront ta candidature et normalement, au bout de deux ou trois semaines, ils t'enverront un courrier pour te dire s'ils retiennent ta candidature ou non. Si c'est oui, tu devras passer devant trois membres de la Commission qui te demanderont tes motivations et examineront en détail ton dossier scolaire pour savoir si tu as le niveau nécessaire pour suivre la formation.

- Ca devrait bien se passer alors, dit Hester confiante, je suis la meilleure de mon année en métamorphose.

Mais Eleanor ne semblait pas aussi optimiste.

- En général, il faut avoir passé ses ASPIC pour avoir une chance d'être admis. Ils acceptent par principe les candidats âgés de quinze car c'est dans la loi. Mais en pratique, ils refusent souvent tout élève qui n'aurait pas terminé ses études à Poudlard.

Tout d'un coup, Hester ne parut plus aussi sûre d'elle. Il lui restait encore quatre années complètes à étudier avant de pouvoir passer ses ASPIC, et n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être au niveau, toute première de la classe qu'elle fût.

- Mais rien ne sert de stresser maintenant, continua Eleanor, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance cette année et réessayer l'année prochaine.

- Il faut vraiment que je sois admise cette année, Maman ! insista Hester. Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre !

- D'accord, d'accord, ma chérie, consentit Eleanor avec une patience, mais dis-toi que tu seras obligée d'être beaucoup plus précise concernant tes motivations devant la commission. Ils voudront certainement entendre ton histoire du début à la fin, et ce dans les moindres détails…

Hester parut d'abord scandalisée. Elle se voyait mal raconter sa vie intime à des vieux sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Êve ni d'Adam. Mais, repensant à Nathan et aux insistances du professeur Lovegood, elle se dit que finalement, pourquoi pas tenter le tout pour le tout ?

En parcourant les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse quelques minutes plus tard, Hester se rendit compte à quel point l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard avait effrayé le monde sorcier. Les vampires avaient réussi à pénétrer tout près d'un grand bastion magique réputé imprenable, et à présent, on se sentait vulnérable jusque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Partout où elle regardait, elle ne voyait que des mines soucieuses et tendues, personne ne restait seul très longtemps et l'on voyait de nombreux sorciers former des groupes, mais sans pourtant sembler le moins du monde content d'être ensemble. Auparavant, sur le Chemin de Traverse, Hester avait eu l'habitude de voir des mines réjouies et joyeuses, des gens contents de se retrouver et s'arrêtant volontiers entre deux magasins pour bavarder avec une connaissance rencontrée par hasard.

Aujourd'hui, au contraire, tout le monde gardait le visage fermé, évitait de rester trop longtemps dans la rue, et se hâtait d'entrer dans des magasins dont les vitrines semblaient plus ternes que jamais. Rien, cependant, n'aurait pu l'ébranler plus que la rencontre qu'elle fit à cet instant…

Elle reconnut d'abord la tignasse châtain clair, presque blonde et se cacha derrière un tonneau rempli d'yeux d'anguilles. Puis avec horreur, elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul et parlait avec animation avec une fille de son groupe d'amis, une gamine qu'Hester trouvait insupportable sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Tapie derrière son tonneau, Hester attendait patiemment que les deux élèves fussent hors de vue. Il était hors de question que Nathan la vît à cet instant, elle n'était pas prête et ne supporterait pas le regard faussement désolé de son idiote d'amie. Cependant, c'était sans compter Eleanor qui choisit précisément ce moment-là pour sortir de chez l'apothicaire. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille prostrée ainsi derrière un tonneau rempli de choses visqueuses et malodorantes, elle fit l'erreur de penser à voix haute :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma chérie ?

- AAAH !

Hester sursauta si violemment qu'elle percuta le récipient de plein fouet et renversa son contenu sur la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse, au grand dam de l'apothicaire qui choisit ce moment lui aussi pour sortir prendre l'air.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! vociféra-t-il. Mes yeux d'anguille, ils sont tout éparpillés partout ! Il va falloir réparer ça, ma jeune amie !

- Attendez, je vais arranger ça, dit précipitamment Eleanor, _Empleo_ !

Aussitôt le contenu du tonneau reprit sa place initiale. L'apothicaire sembla satisfait et rentra, mais non sans pester contre ces « jeunes et leur manie de vouloir tout casser ».

- Désolée, ma chérie ! dit Eleanor en se précipitant vers sa fille. Tu n'as rien ?

Mais Hester semblait trop horrifiée pour prononcer la moindre parole. Incapable de bouger, elle se contentait de fixer les deux yeux d'un bleu rêveur qui la regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'agacement. Eleanor s'en rendit compte et plaqua la main contre sa bouche. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains haussa les épaules et fit volte-face. Il fut suivi par son insupportable amie qui décocha à Hester un regard dégoûté avant de courir à la poursuite de Nathan.

- Je crois que j'ai encore tout gâché, fit Eleanor en regardant sa fille avec inquiétude.

Hester, elle, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, tout en cherchant le moyen de ne pas verser une seule larme devant tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Maman, assura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, si on continuait ?


	3. Nostalgies du temps passé

La cloche du magasin de chaudrons tinta violemment alors que Nathan Jones et Mathilda Greenhouse en poussaient la porte de bois.

- Quel culot elle a de se pointer sur le Chemin de Traverse, pile au moment où tu y vas ! s'indignait Mathilda, le visage buté. Je lui ferai regretter le goût de te faire encore du mal à cette sale petite…

Mais Nathan n'écoutait plus. Il s'efforçait de continuer ses achats comme si de rien n'était. Le visage douloureusement imperturbable, il ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête toutes les fournitures dont il allait avoir besoin pour entrer en quatrième année. Il lui faudrait un nouveau chaudron car l'ancien fuyait. Mais cette fois, il prendrait plutôt un en cuivre, car celui en étain était plus fragile et nécessitait de faire cuire plus longtemps les préparations. Ensuite, il irait faire un tour chez l'Apothicaire, pour renouveler presqu'entièrement son stock d'ingrédients pour potions. Mais pour cela, il devrait attendre qu'Hester fût vraiment partie, car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait surmonter la surprise d'une nouvelle rencontre inopinée. Il lui faudrait aller également au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, car ses gants de gardien avaient été mis en lambeaux suite au match particulièrement éprouvant qu'il avait disputé contre l'équipe de Serdaigle l'année précédente. Match à l'issue duquel il avait partagé son premier baiser avec Hester…

Nathan se secoua violemment la tête. Il ne devait en aucun cas ressasser le passé. Il reporta son attention sur sa liste de fournitures que lui avait envoyée l'école en même temps que sa lettre d'admission en quatrième année. Il devrait également faire un saut chez Madame Guipure, la couturière du Chemin de Traverse. Ses robes de sorciers lui allaient encore plutôt bien, mais il devait en choisir une autre pour les soirées. Apparemment, dès que l'on entrait en quatrième année, cela ouvrait le droit de participer à des soirées mondaines organisées par certains professeurs pour des occasions spéciales. Réprimant un petit sourire, Nathan s'imagina coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme et d'un costume queue-de-pie en compagnie de Grégory et Mathilda qui seraient tout aussi ridicules que lui. Malgré son soudain amusement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer lors de ces soirées au bras d'Hester, ni de ressentir un douloureux pincement au cœur.

En dernier, il irait chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie magique. Il y avait là-bas des centaines et des centaines d'ouvrages qui se promenaient d'étagères en étagères et quelques fois, Nathan avait même cru en entendre certains discuter entre eux. D'ordinaire peu intéressé par les livres, le jeune garçon était pourtant toujours émerveillé d'entrer dans un tel lieu et on devait souvent l'arracher de force à la lecture d'un vieux grimoire sur le quidditch, ou d'un guide de soins à apporter aux ficus quadriphoniques. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Nathan ne s'attarderait pas à récupérer son nouveau manuel de sortilèges (Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 4), car la librairie était également l'endroit où Hester et Nathan s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, et il ne voulait pas se faire assaillir de souvenirs une nouvelle fois.

Malheureusement, ne comprenant manifestement pas les sérieux efforts dont devait faire preuve Nathan pour éviter de penser à Hester, Mathilda continuait de diffamer cette dernière avec une hargne et une fougue qui lui étaient peu coutumières elle était en effet d'ordinaire joyeuse et calme et préférait apaiser les tensions que les créer.

- Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne me serais pas cachée derrière ce tonneau en t'apercevant, je me serais carrément noyée dedans !

Toujours impassible, Nathan paya son chaudron de cuivre et quitta la boutique sans un mot, mais il dut supporter les mots cruels de Mathilda qui continuaient d'incriminer son ex-petite-amie.

Si au début il avait tenté de prendre la défense de l'accusée en expliquant calmement qu'il ne haïssait pas Hester et qu'il souhaitait que Mathilda lui témoigne un minimum de respect, le jeune Gryffondor avait vite abandonné devant la véhémence de son amie à diaboliser son ex-petite-amie. D'un autre côté, Nathan se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas en fait ce qu'il voulait : donner l'impression qu'Hester avait tous les torts pour masquer le fond du problème – à savoir, sa lycanthropie.

Nathan effectua la suite de ses achats sans le moindre incident – Hester semblait être déjà repartie. Il croisa sur le Chemin de Traverse d'autres camarades né-moldus, en la personne de Christopher Reinstad et Malcolm Belly. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ces deux élèves de Poufsouffle – surtout Christopher qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur et avait fait encaisser à Nathan plus de buts qu'il ne pouvait en compter lors du match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor. Ils se contentèrent donc de se saluer d'un discret signe de tête avant de revenir à leurs achats. Ce n'était pas étonnant de les voir tous faire leurs courses en même temps, car les parents des quatre apprentis sorciers étaient amis depuis la première journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mathilda et Nathan finirent leurs achats chez Fleury et Bott et Nathan fut surpris d'y rencontrer la dernière du groupe des cinq élèves qui avaient découvert ensemble la fabuleuse rue commerçante des sorciers trois ans auparavant.

- Dalia, s'étonna Nathan avec un grand sourire, quelle surprise ! Mathilda m'avait dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir aujourd'hui.

La jeune orpheline tourna vers Nathan son regard froid et intimidant.

- Je n'ai pas été prévenue que vous vous retrouveriez aujourd'hui, dit-elle en ignorant superbement Mathilda qui commençait à rougir.

Bien qu'elle fût également petite et blonde comme Mathilda, on ne pouvait pas trouver de plus grand contraste entre deux personnes. Tandis que Mathilda avait de longs cheveux lisses d'un blond doré qui brillait au soleil, Dalia les avait un peu plus courts, d'une couleur blanc sale, et plutôt emmêlés. De même que Mathilda avait des yeux couleur noisette et un regard joyeux qui contrastaient fortement avec le regard glacial et les yeux gris de Dalia. Et aussi, sans être ronde à proprement parler, Mathilda avait bien plus de formes et de joues que Dalia dont la silhouette osseuse lui donnait l'air un peu malade. Enfin, lorsque l'on comparait l'air naïf et enjoué de Mathilda à celui, froid et calculateur de Dalia, il n'y avait pas besoin de se demander laquelle était la plus intelligente….

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les deux filles ne s'appréciaient guère et Nathan faisait souvent office de charnière entre les deux quand ils étaient en groupe. Même si c'était de plus en plus rare, se rendit-il compte avec amertume.

- Si tu veux, tu peux finir l'après-midi avec nous, proposa Mathilda en recomposant son visage pour lui redonner une mine enjouée, on pourrait aller manger une glace, on comparer nos robes de soirées, ou…

- Non, merci, la coupa Dalia. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller m'acheter plus que mes fournitures. J'ai dû m'abstenir d'acheter une robe de soirée, j'irai aux bals en robe d'école.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Mathilda scandalisée. Tout le monde va se moquer de toi !

Dalia lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire du regard des autres.

- De toute façon, ce ne sera plus vraiment pareil maintenant…

Nathan se crispa aussitôt, le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos. Se pouvait-il qu'elle sût ?

Mathilda, elle, pensa à tout à fait autre chose :

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, tu veux dire ? Avec cette fille, il ne nous voyait plus du tout !

A nouveau, Dalia regarda Mathilda avec l'air de celle qui se fait couper la parole par un misérable insecte. Son regard froid fit reculer Mathilda dont le sourire forcé s'effaça aussitôt.

- Je me fiche de ce que l'histoire avec Hester O'Brian, dit Dalia en reportant son attention sur Nathan, moi je voulais vous parler d'Eric. Cela fait plus d'un an que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé.

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de rougir. En effet depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant, Eric et lui ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole. Ils étaient pourtant amis depuis leur première année, malgré leur appartenance à des maisons différentes, et avaient pris l'habitude de faire leurs devoirs ensemble, le plus souvent en compagnie de Dalia. Cependant, ayant pris parti pour Karl Ukkel, le brutal champion de Durmstrang, Nathan était entré en conflit avec Eric qui lui avait nettement préféré le discret et jovial Constantin Lemy de Beauxbâtons. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait beau avoir pris fin il y avait plus d'un an, Nathan et Eric ne s'étaient plus beaucoup parlés depuis leur clash. En outre, le rapprochement de son ami de Poufsouffle vers des élèves Serpentard qu'il détestait par-dessus tout avait définitivement refroidi les intentions de Nathan à reprendre contact.

Au lieu de ça, le jeune Gryffondor s'était beaucoup plus rapproché des camarades de sa propre maison – comme Grégory, Mathilda, ou les cousins Weasley. Il était d'ailleurs heureux d'avoir renoué le contact avec ses camarades de chambrée car il riait beaucoup avec les cousins et pouvait parler de choses sérieuses en compagnie de Grégory mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'était senti mieux avec Eric et Dalia pendant les périodes où ils se parlaient encore.

Comme Nathan ne réagit pas, ce fut Mathilda qui le fit à sa place :

- De quoi tu te mêles, d'abord ! Eric a choisi lui-même de s'éloigner en se rapprochant de ces immondes McAllister ! D'ailleurs, on n'a rien à dire à une Serpentard comme toi ! On pensait que tu étais différente, mais tu es comme tous ceux de ta maison : arrogante et dénuée du moindre sentiment !

Elle fit alors volte-face en saisissant par le bras un Nathan totalement abasourdi par la vivacité soudaine de Mathilda. Ils sortirent même de la boutique sans payer, laissant Dalia seule, comme d'habitude.

Mais la jeune Serpentard ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait été habituée depuis sa première année au mépris de ses camarades Serpentard. Maintenant que ceux-ci l'acceptaient comme l'une des leurs, c'était à présent ses amis Gryffondor qui lui tournaient le dos. C'était un logique retour de baguette, les Serpentards étaient détestés par une bonne partie des élèves des autres maisons.

En fait, seul le groupe d'Eric faisait exception à la règle, montrant que les Poufsouffle étaient beaucoup plus capables de se montrer amicaux et secourables que les Gryffondor têtus et bornés dans leurs anciennes considérations dépassées.

Si ces derniers décidaient de se replier sur eux-mêmes comme le faisaient les Serdaigle avec leur soif de savoir, c'était leur problème. En fait, seuls les Poufsouffle semblaient en mesure de réunir les maisons entre elles. Mais pour cela, il faudrait de la bonne volonté de la part des autres maisons. Et Dalia se surprit à sourire en remarquant que, des trois autres maisons à qui le groupe d'Eric avait tendu la main, seuls les Serpentards, que l'on disait égoïstes et imbus d'eux-mêmes, avaient répondu présents.

Méditant silencieusement à ce sujet tout en longeant les rayons de la librairie, Dalia repensa à Eric, le ciment dans toute cette affaire. Etait-il satisfait de ce qu'il avait accompli grâce au Soulèvement Anti-Vampire ? Ou serait-il, comme à son habitude, encore à la recherche de perfectionnement ? Ou peut-être pensait-il à autre chose, Dalia avait eu un mauvais pressentiment le concernant deux jours auparavant. Elle espérait que cela ne voudrait rien dire…

En effet, de là où il était, Eric était loin de se soucier de Nathan, Dalia ou Hester. Le regard sombre, la tête baissée, il s'efforçait de ne pas craquer en suivant sa sœur le long d'une allée sordide qui les amènerait dans un endroit encore plus sordide.

Toute sa vie, Eric n'avait fait que suivre Constance. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il lui vouait une admiration sans bornes et savait parfaitement qu'elle était différente de ses trois autres sœurs. Elle était brillante, douce, intelligente, compréhensive…

Bref, l'idéal pour une ancienne élève de Poufsouffle, et c'était cet idéal qu'Eric s'efforçait de suivre, bien qu'il fût bien moins doué qu'elle. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait, il pensait à elle. Toutes les décisions difficiles qu'il avait eu à prendre, il s'était d'abord demandé ce qu'aurait fait Constance. Il savourait les moments où elle l'avait regardé avec fierté, où elle l'avait pris par la main pour le propulser en avant, et gardait à l'esprit tous les encouragements et les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Eric s'efforçait de conserver cette image de sa sœur si souriante et avenante, toujours prête à aider son prochain. Plutôt qu'une image d'elle vide et sans vie, le corps en pleine putréfaction dévoré par les asticots pendant plusieurs mois. Un corps qui reposait dans un cercueil en bois simple qu'Eric suivait. Un corps parmi une dizaine d'autres.

Lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé les cadavres dans une auberge des Alpes suisses. Il avait fallu recourir à plusieurs sortilèges d'identification pour permettre aux détecto-mages de reconnaître les corps. Sorts qui avaient aussi permis de révéler qu'avant de pourrir dans cette auberge, les corps de la sœur d'Eric et de ses compagnons d'infortune avec été transformés en Inferi et manipulés par ce qui semblait être un mage noir plutôt puissant.

Ce qui amenait les enquêteurs à se poser beaucoup de questions. Etait-ce là le résultat d'une attaque de vampires ? Ce qui serait probable vu que le détachement de Constance était censé les traquer. Ou était-ce l'œuvre d'un mage noir particulièrement dangereux qui avait échappé aux Aurors locaux ? De nombreuses discussions houleuses animaient les réunions des enquêteurs à la solde du Ministère de la Magie, mais Eric n'y prit pas garde ce jour-là. Rien, même la perspective de percer de nouveaux mystères, ne pouvait détacher son esprit du souvenir de Constance. D'ailleurs, il ne le voulait pas il continuait de fixer la photo de sa sœur posée sur le cercueil. Sa sœur qui lui ferait pour toujours des clins d'œil et des sourires d'encouragement, sans jamais plus lui parler.

Eric ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes et les laissa couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'un membre du ministère prononçait un discours vide et creux sur le courage et la volonté dont avaient fait preuve les pauvres victimes.

Tremblant de tous ses membres au premier rang tandis que l'on mettait sa sœur en terre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin d'être soutenu, à l'image de ses trois autres sœurs qui pleuraient bruyamment dans les bras de leur mari, ou compagnon. Bien qu'il se sentît aussi peu semblable à elles qu'un Sombral à une licorne, Eric les enviait d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Il n'avait pas pu contacter Dalia à temps – d'ailleurs, il ignorait où elle habitait – et n'avait pas osé faire appel à Nathan car leurs relations s'étaient plutôt refroidies depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quant à Hester, elle devait encore être sous le coup de sa rupture avec Nathan, Eric ne se sentait pas de lui imposer d'assister à un enterrement après un tel traumatisme. Il y avait aussi Milo et Alienor, avec qui il avait fini par devenir ami. Mais étant directement affiliés à Scarlett McAllister, le chef des vampires, il aurait été malvenu de les inviter à l'enterrement des victimes des longues-dents.

Ce fut donc seul qu'Eric se résolut à exprimer son chagrin, avec tout l'honneur et toute la dignité dont il était capable dans un tel moment de détresse. Puis, comme arrivée de nulle part, Sally Aybalt, une Poufsouffle qui entrait en troisième année, vint se blottir contre son aîné. Il la regarda avec surprise, ne se souvenant pas avoir pensé à l'inviter. Puis, presqu'aussitôt surgirent également à ses côtés Allison Moore, Paul Oakman, Joshua Hoover, Edmund Grundberg, Jordana Fly et Frida Jensen, tous membres comme lui du Soulèvement Anti-Vampires.

- Les Serpentard te demandent d'accepter leurs sincères condoléances, même s'ils n'ont pas pu venir compte tenu de la situation, expliqua Sally dans un chuchotement seulement audible par Eric.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire sans joie. En effet, les sorciers de sang-pur ayant été les premières victimes des sorciers, la majorité des membres de ces grandes familles étaient devenus vampires, l'ennemi numéro un du ministère de la magie. Même si les survivants n'y étaient pour rien dans les activités criminelles de celles et ceux qui furent autrefois leurs parents, frères, sœurs, oncles tantes et cousins, ils attiraient néanmoins l'antipathie des familles de victimes qui éprouvaient l'irrépressible besoin de trouver un bouc-émissaire pour soulager leur chagrin. Eric comprenait donc qu'il était assez difficile pour les familles des victimes d'accepter la présence de membres de ces familles à l'enterrement. Pourtant, le jeune garçon fut touché de l'attention des Serpentard et esquissa un petit sourire humide, celui-là était des plus sincères.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il à Sally avant d'éclater en sanglots contre son épaule.

En rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, Eric ne parla pas, ni ne jeta un seul regard vers les membres de sa famille. Il avait beau partager leur chagrin et leur détresse à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir Constance, un fossé s'était créé entre lui et sa famille depuis le départ de sa deuxième sœur. A présent que Constance était décédée, Eric n'avait plus du tout l'impression d'appartenir à cette famille de sorciers médiocres qui étaient incapables de se protéger tous seuls. Constance n'était plus là pour s'occuper de leur protection contre les vampires et ils étaient plus vulnérables que jamais.

Eric avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour minimiser les risques d'intrusion de longues dents dans leur maison, mais sans la possibilité de jeter le moindre sort correct, sa marge de manœuvre était plutôt limitée. Il s'était donc contenté d'asperger la maison d'eau bénite (dont il semblait être le seul à avoir percé le secret), mais cela devait être renouvelé trois fois par jour pour continuer d'être efficace. Quant aux gousses d'ail postées à chaque entrée de la maison, elles pourraient peut-être suffire pour éloigner un groupe de deux ou trois vampires, mais s'ils attaquaient à vingt ou trente – comme ils l'avaient fait à trois reprises non loin de chez les Hortshore – ce ne serait jamais assez…

De plus, Eric savait bien qu'il ne serait pas à la maison tout au long de l'année : il irait à Poudlard en Septembre pour suivre sa quatrième année d'étude au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Lorsqu'il serait parti, le jeune Poufsouffle savait bien que ni sa mère, ni son père ne serait capable de préparer la moindre potion, ni de jeter le moindre sort de protection. Avec Melinda et Océane parties de la maison et vivant à présent chez leurs compagnons respectifs, et Flora qui intègrerait Poudlard pour la dernière fois en compagnie d'Eric, les parents Hortshore seraient vulnérables à la moindre attaque, qu'elle fût de la part de vampires, ou de raffleurs dont la situation précaire du monde magique favorisait la recrudescence…

Mais d'un autre côté, Eric se consolait en se disant que les Hortshore n'étaient ni riches, ni puissants. Ainsi, il y avait fort peu de chances pour que quiconque les prît pour cibles. Contrairement aux clans Malefoy et Weasley qui réunissaient les familles les plus anciennes aux membres les plus puissants et les plus influents du monde magique.

Le jeune Hortshore comprenait tout à fait pourquoi on tentait de les protéger avant tout. Il ne partageait pas la colère des autres familles de victimes qui étaient prêtes à se rebeller contre le ministère en raison du manque de conviction qu'il témoignait à vouloir protéger le reste de la communauté et les moldus. C'étaient aux principales cibles qu'il fallait porter assistance, et aux survivants des massacres précédents, comme Milo et Alienor.

En fait, dans l'esprit d'Eric, si on s'alliait tous – pas seulement les membres du ministère – pour protéger celui ou celle qui était à côté – quel qu'il ou elle fût – on pourrait réussir à contrer les vampires et à les empêcher de se nourrir de sang moldu entre deux rafles dans le monde sorcier.

Au lieu de cela, les sorciers ne faisaient que protester car ils ne se sentaient pas assez protégés. A aucun moment, ils n'essayaient de gérer les choses eux-mêmes et tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était reporter les fautes sur les autres sans se demander si à leur place, ils auraient pu faire mieux.

Il se passa presque un mois entier pendant lequel Eric resta cloitré chez lui à continuer d'asperger la maison d'eau bénite et confectionner de plus en plus de potions qu'il gardait dans sa ceinture, ou rangeait dans la réserve sous la cuisine. Il ne gardait un œil sur le monde extérieur que par l'intermédiaire de la gazette du sorcier. Il fut d'ailleurs consterné d'y lire, jour après jour, plus de drames qu'il n'en avait vus en quatorze ans de vie dans le monde des sorciers.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le matin du 31 août en ouvrant un numéro du journal magique qu'il se rendit compte que la rentrée scolaire approchait à grands pas, et qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ses achats. Après avoir jeté un regard noir à sa sœur Flora qui lisait innocemment son nouveau livre de sortilèges devant la cheminée de pierre, il se précipita sur sa cape de voyage, récupéra une bourse au hasard, se saisit d'une sacoche en cuir, prit une pincée d'une poudre fine dans un vase posé sur un meuble miteux à côté de la cheminée, et la jeta dans l'âtre.

Mais rien ne se passa. Eric se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main. Il fallait en effet allumer un feu dans la cheminée avant d'y jeter la poudre de cheminette. Mais comme pour la plupart des activités magiques nécessitant une baguette, Eric était incapable de jeter le moindre _Incendio_. Curieusement, ce fut pile à ce moment-là que Flora choisit de lever le nez de son livre de cours.

- Tu as un problème ? lui demanda-t-elle avec cet horrible ton de peste qu'elle avait mis des dizaines d'années à perfectionner.

Eric s'efforça de ne pas entrer dans son jeu et choisit de rester calme.

- Pourrais-tu allumer un feu, s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix patiente.

- Fais-le toi-même, lui répondit-elle en reprenant le cours de sa lecture, moi je suis occupée.

Eric sentait monter la fureur en lui, mais il s'efforça de rester cordial.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire menaçant, alors pourquoi ne suspendrais-tu pas ta lecture du magazine que tu caches derrière ton livre de sortilèges pendant trois secondes, le temps d'allumer ce fichu feu ?

Il avait lâché ces trois derniers mots en haussant brusquement le ton et s'en voulut aussitôt. Il savait que ce que désirait sa sœur par-dessus tout, c'était le voir sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il dépasse les bornes et se fasse punir par leurs parents. Cachant difficilement son expression de triomphe, Flora poussa un long soupir théâtral avant de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

- Où veux-tu aller ? lui demanda-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui croule sous les responsabilités.

- A ton avis ? lui demanda Eric d'un ton hargneux. Je vais au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter mes fournitures, vu que tu ne m'as pas prévenu quand tu y es allée !

Flora composa sur son visage un air faussement désolé qui lui donna envie de vomir.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée ! Mais si je l'ai fait, c'était pour ton bien.

- Quoi ? fit Eric qui, pourtant, voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu avais l'air absorbé dans tes pensées ces temps-ci, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour te faire oublier Poudlard et la stupide impression que tu as d'être un vrai sorcier…

Et voilà, on y était, pensa sombrement Eric. Encore ce sujet brûlant à propos des capacités magiques du dernier de la fratrie. Flora était persuadée qu'Eric était un cracmol – enfant de sorciers dépourvu du moindre pouvoir magique – et le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle désirait le contrarier. Ce qui arrivait donc très souvent.

Prenant une ou deux longues inspirations, le jeune garçon reprit contenance et lui lança sur un ton glacial :

- C'est toi peut-être qui protège la maison depuis la mort de Constance ?

- Ta soi-disant eau bénite ? répliqua Constance d'un air méprisant. Elle ne sert à rien mon pauvre, c'est juste de l'eau ! On te laisse en asperger les murs pour que tu aies l'impression de _faire_ quelque chose. Mais honnêtement, personne n'y croit à part toi.

C'en était trop pour Eric. Les fioles à sa ceinture tintaient dangereusement et il risquait de les utiliser si jamais il continuait cette pénible conversation. Il fit donc volte face et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tant pis, dit-il d'une voix hachée, je prendrai le bus. Ca me prendra une heure de plus

- Mais c'est mieux pour toi Eric, il faut que tu t'habitues pour ta vie de CraaaAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Rapide comme l'éclair, Eric avait dégainé une de ses potions et l'avait lancé sur Constance pour la faire taire. A présent, le souffle court et le sourire triomphant, il contemplait la forme gisante de sa pauvre sœur qui ne pouvait plus se relever.

- C'est une potion de Glu Perpétuelle, expliqua Eric avec hargne, si tu ne réussis pas à t'en débarrasser avant que je revienne des courses, ce sera plutôt bizarre non ? Après tout, c'est toi la sorcière et moi le cracmol.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Mais même dehors, on entendait encore Flora crier :

- Eric ! Reviens ! Eric ! Je te jure que si tu ne reviens pas, tu le regretteras ! ERIIIIIIIC !

Eric se calma le long du trajet au cours duquel il fit plutôt sensation. En effet, il était parti tellement précipitamment qu'il en avait oublié de se changer. Ainsi, il parcourut plus de deux kilomètres avec sur le dos sa vieille robe de sorcier et une cape de voyage par-dessus aux pieds, il avait des bottines à boucles de cuivre et sur la tête, il portait son chapeau pointu.

Quand il se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de sa tenue pour les passants qu'il croisait dans le centre de Londres, il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il fût arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, tout tremblant et hors d'haleine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais du côté des moldus habillé normalement ? rugit alors le patron du pub en se précipitant pour claquer vivement la porte que le jeune garçon avait laissé ouverte.

Ernest était un vieux sorcier bourru aux manières plutôt rustres, mais qu'Eric aimait bien. C'était surtout le grand-père de Sally qui était son amie d'enfance, il était donc habitué à passer du temps au Chaudron Baveur.

- Salut Eric ! lui lança la jeune fille en sortant de l'ombre énorme de son grand-père.

Eric n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de la voir de près lors de l'enterrement et ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il se rendait compte à quel point elle avait grandi et son visage s'était affiné. Par contre, elle avait gardé ses grands yeux marron qui pétillaient de malice et sa longue chevelure châtain qu'elle nouait toujours en queue de cheval lui tombant sur la nuque.

Eric ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en répondant à son salut. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Eric et Sally n'avait jamais sauté le pas et préféré rester très bons amis. D'ailleurs, Eric espérait ne jamais subir la colère d'Ernest, et sortir avec Sally aurait été le meilleur moyen de la provoquer. De plus, il avait vu comment avait fini la relation entre Nathan et Hester et estimait que cela ne valait pas le coup de prendre un tel risque alors qu'ils s'entendaient si bien en étant juste amis.

Cependant, cela n'était pas aussi facile qu'avant. En fait, si quelques années auparavant, c'était le charme d'Eric qui semblait opérer sur Sally, depuis quelque temps, c'était le contraire qui se produisait et Eric se rendait compte que sa jeune amie d'enfance ne le laissait plus vraiment indifférent.

- Ca va, tu tiens le coup ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

La question de Sally le ramena durement à la réalité et il baissa les yeux de douleur. Il s'assit alors en compagnie de son amie et lui dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : de sa souffrance due à la perte de sa sœur adorée jusqu'au mépris que lui témoignaient celles qui restaient, en passant par la peur de ne jamais pouvoir jeter un sortilège digne de ce nom. Pendant tout le temps qu'Eric parlait, Sally ne dit pas un seul mot mais écoutait avec attention et posait sa main sur l'épaule de son ami lorsque sa voix commençait à trembler. Même si personne n'avait de potion pour guérir le mal qui rongeait Eric, il se sentait mieux de vider ainsi son chaudron à son amie de toujours.

- Enfin ! dit-il avec plus d'énergie. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, il faut que j'aille faire mes achats de rentrée, Flora a _oublié_ de m'emmener avec elle quand elle y est allée.

- La garce ! pesta Sally. Moi je les ai déjà faites, mais je vais t'accompagner, tu dois aller où ?

Mais avant qu'Eric ne pût ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, une voix masculine retentit derrière eux. Une voix autrefois fière et décidée qui était à présent triste et résignée.

- On viendra aussi, annonça Milo McAllister en époussetant la suie sur ses habits alors qu'Eric et Sally se retournaient pour aller à sa rencontre.

Derrière lui, Alienor surgit elle aussi de la cheminée du vieux pub dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Elle semblait moins abattue que son cousin, mais n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que cela à l'idée de faire ses courses de rentrée en compagnie d'Eric et Milo.

Le jeune Poufsouffle cependant savait qu'il ne fallait pas miser sur les apparences. Comme Dalia, une autre de ses amies qui avait participé au Soulèvement Anti-Vampires, Alienor ne faisait jamais étalage ses émotions, mais n'en était pas moins une amie sûre et digne de confiance. Ses longs cheveux sombres et sa haute taille lui donnaient une élégance toute particulière tandis que ses petits yeux noirs semblaient percer à jour les secrets de quiconque croisait son regard.

Milo, au contraire, semblait plus fatigué, plus amaigri et même plus petit que jamais. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas du tout grandi au cours de l'année passée, contrairement à Eric, Alienor et Sally qui avaient tous pris plusieurs centimètres. Alienor atteignait même presque sa taille, assise dans son fauteuil rampant. Son regard, pourtant ne trompait pas, il semblait pour la première fois heureux de retrouver ses deux camarades de Pousfouffle. Eric eut même l'impression d'avoir remarqué une ébauche de sourire dessinée sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur, dit-il à Eric sur un ton sincèrement triste, tu peux être sûr que je traquerai la mienne inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de faire des victimes autour d'elle.

Eric en fut reconnaissant, mais Sally ne put s'empêcher de reculer de surprise.

- Tu serais prêt à tuer ta sœur, pour que ça cesse ? lui demanda-t-elle choquée.

- J'en fais le serment ! annonça Milo en se redressant, le poing sur le cœur.

Eric eut un faible sourire.

- Ne fais pas de promesses hâtives, Milo, lui conseilla-t-il cependant, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre une sœur.

- Et toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre toute sa famille à cause de cette sœur, répliqua Milo d'une voix égale.

- C'est vrai, admit Eric, mais j'ai dû mal à imaginer qu'on puisse tuer l'un des siens, même pour les meilleures raisons du monde.

- Elle l'a bien fait elle, rappela Milo d'un ton dur.

- Justement, ça ne vaut pas le coup de se mettre à son niveau ! fit remarquer Sally. Laisse faire les brigades spéciales de tireurs de baguette d'élite, elles auront plus de chance que toi d'y arriver en plus. Et tu n'auras pas à commettre cet acte irréparable.

Milo eut un petit sourire triste.

- Je suis un Serpentard, Sally. Je me fiche de la morale, seul l'accomplissement de ma vengeance compte.

Sally semblait scandalisée. Elle se retourna vers Eric pour avoir un peu de soutien, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il se contentait d'observer Milo le regard neutre. Alienor adoptait la même posture.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, lui fit remarquer Sally, tu te rends compte que ta sœur a tout un bataillon de vampires derrière elle ? Ils ne te la laisseront jamais approcher, tu es tout seul contre des milliers.

- Nous sommes deux, rappela Alienor en s'avançant fièrement aux côtés de son cousin.

Milo esquissa un autre sourire appréciateur, mais Sally ne sembla pas impressionnée.

- Deux ? Oh bien sûr ! Cela fait toute la différence ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir venir à bout de Scarlett McAllister à vous deux ?

- Non, admit Alienor, imperturbable, mais cela nous permettra au moins de nous enfuir in-extremis.

- On n'a peut-être pas pour l'instant le niveau pour l'affronter, continua Milo, mais c'est en se confrontant à elle encore et encore qu'on arrivera à progresser, et un jour, on aura le dessus sur elle.

Il avait dit ça avec un certain détachement et une voix sans timbre qui firent peur à Sally.

- C'est insensé ! cria-t-elle presque dans le pub, faisant tourner les têtes autour d'eux. Tu te rends compte que tu risques ta vie dans ce jeu idiot ? Et si tu finis par te faire blesser tellement gravement que tu perds l'usage de tes jambes, comme Alienor, tu feras quoi ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème pour me mouvoir, répliqua Alienor vexée, avec ce fauteuil rampant je peux aller où je veux. Je peux même voler avec un balai grâce au harnais de Vin'.

- Mais tu ne pourrais jamais transplaner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sally d'un air sombre.

Alienor resta silencieux un moment, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cet argument lui avait coupé l'herbe sous la patte. Milo semblait lui aussi déstabilisé, il ne savait quoi dire de plus.

- Vous faites bien ce que vous voulez de votre vie, dit alors Eric, se décidant enfin à parler, après tout, c'est la vôtre non ?

Une nouvelle fois, Milo esquissa un sourire triste. Les yeux fixés sur ses souliers, il semblait incapable de regarder son nouvel ami dans les yeux.

- J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas nous aider, déduit-il avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Eric, tu as le droit de gâcher ta vie à traquer ta sœur sans relâche. Mais pour ma part, je refuse de gâcher la mienne pour t'aider à te détruire. C'est une aventure que tu devras accomplir seul.

Pendant un moment, Eric crut que Milo allait mal le prendre, se fâcher et – pourquoi pas ? – les attaquer sauvagement. Mais l'instant d'après, le jeune Serpentard se détendit et se fendit d'un nouveau sourire triste.

- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il d'un ton résigné, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, mais je pense que tu nous aurais été d'une grande aide pourtant.

Eric ne s'attendait pas à cela et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Pendant près de trois ans, Milo n'avait jamais cessé de le harceler et de le pousser à bout pour prouver qu'il lui était supérieur en tout. Même depuis le soir où Milo avait tenu à s'excuser auprès d'Eric pour tous les horribles traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir, jamais le jeune Serpentard n'avait montré qu'il reconnaissait les mérites de son camarade de Poufsouffle. Les deux avaient longtemps été rivaux et s'étaient détestés de toute leur âme. Que Milo reconnaisse enfin la valeur d'Eric représentait beaucoup pour ce dernier. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait plus vraiment sûr de ce qui était bon de faire à présent et était sincèrement tenté de venir en aide à son ancien ennemi.

Cependant, Mathilda décida de profiter de ce moment de gêne et d'incertitude pour ramener les garçons à la réalité :

- Bon, si on y allait ? La nuit va tomber que vous n'aurez pas encore acheté vos robes de soirée !

Elle s'élança alors en direction de l'arrière-cour du pub, suivie par Alienor et Milo qui semblaient beaucoup moins enthousiastes. Eric attendit un peu avant de les rejoindre, il regarda le dos de ses trois amis pendant un instant. Sally marchait d'un pas vif, vraisemblablement décidée à ne pas penser à ce qu'avait dit Milo. Alienor la suivait calmement avec son fauteuil rampant, froide et distante, fidèle à elle-même. Milo, lui, semblait plus hésitant, il se tourna en direction d'Eric pour voir ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il trainait.

Jamais Eric n'aurait pensé que Milo puisse lui témoigner de l'attention et s'inquiéter pour lui. Cela le touchait au plus haut point, mais d'un autre côté, ce phénomène tout nouveau était réciproque. Eric se surprit à s'inquiéter lui aussi au sujet de son ami de Serpentard.

Milo s'engageait dans un chemin des plus dangereux et duquel il risquait de ne jamais revenir. Pour tout soutien, il disposait de l'aide de sa cousine paraplégique qui semblait elle aussi convaincue que leurs tentatives seraient vouées à l'échec. Eric pouvait-il renverser la balance ? S'il décidait d'aider Milo dans sa folle entreprise, auraient-ils plus de chances d'en revenir vivants ?

Comme sortant d'un rêve particulièrement idiot, Eric secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège. Il devrait sûrement laisser ses amis se faire trucider sans rien pouvoir faire. Quelle perspective ! se dit Eric, sarcastique. Finalement, c'aurait été plus facile à accepter s'ils étaient encore ennemis mortels. Curieusement, Eric se mit à regretter le temps où Milo et lui ne pouvait se trouver dans la même pièce sans se lancer des sorts et des potions en échangeant des paroles venimeuses. Il ne le regretta cependant que quelques secondes…


	4. La nouvelle politique du ministère

- Dépêche-toi, Hester ! Tu vas être en retard au train !

- Je fais aussi vite que je peux maman !

Mais c'était un mensonge. Bien qu'elle sût parfaitement que le Poudlard Express partirait dans moins d'une heure, Hester avait la tête ailleurs, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer assez pour réussir à faire rentrer toutes ses affaires dans son énorme valise. Gigotant à côté, le panier dans lequel était confinée Antigone semblait sur le point de se renverser à chaque instant. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Hester avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires, en commençant par mettre sa vieille chatte tigrée dans son panier. A présent, le temps commençait à se faire long pour cette dernière, elle essayait désespérément de sortir de sa prison d'osier mais Hester ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Cela faisait à présent presqu'un mois depuis qu'elle avait envoyé cette lettre à la Commission de Régulation des Changeurs de Formes, et personne n'avait daigné lui répondre. Pourtant sa mère lui avait assuré que cela ne prendrait que quelques jours avant qu'elle reçoive sa convocation pour l'entretien. Le hibou s'était-il perdu en route ? Avait-il été intercepté par les vampires ? Non, c'était idiot ! Hester était une sang-mêlé anonyme qui n'avait jamais intéressé qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, avec une légère bouffée d'angoisse lui nouant la gorge, la jeune fille se rappela soudain des mots de Scarlett McAllister lorsqu'elle les avait enlevés, Nathan et elle, pour attirer Milo dans un piège – stratagème qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout marché.

_Je sais qui vous êtes, Nathan Jones et Hester O'Brian, j'ai fait des recherches sur vous_, avait-elle dit. Et si elle était encore surveillée par cette Scarlett ? Et si cette femme se trouvait à proximité, scrutant ses moindres mouvements, attendant son heure pour passer à l'attaque ? Et si c'était ce qui était arrivé à Nathan ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas répondu à ses lettres pour la protéger, parce qu'il savait qu'elle risquait d'être en danger s'ils communiquaient trop.

Mais Hester se ressaisit rapidement. Elle baissa la tête en signe de déception. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lors de leur passage au Chemin de Traverse était sans équivoque : il lui en voulait encore et semblait se soucier encore moins d'elle que de sa dernière paire de gants.

A ce moment, la mère d'Hester entra brusquement dans sa chambre et la fit sursauter.

- Ma chérie, dit-elle avec la voix de celle qui contient sa colère, si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, tu es bonne à passer toute l'année scolaire ici, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Hester ne se retourna pas et continuait de préparer sa valise à la vitesse d'un Véracrasse tout en étant en colère contre elle-même. Peut-être était-ce le cas, en fait. Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus aller à Poudlard. Elle avait été tellement secouée par sa rencontre inopportune avec Nathan qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre pendant neuf mois dans un endroit où elle risquerait de tomber sur lui à chaque coin de couloir.

En outre, si elle était devenue la cible des vampires, était-ce plus prudent pour sa mère de rester avec elle pour éviter que cette dernière fût prise en otage, ou valait-il mieux qu'elle partît loin d'elle pour éviter de la mettre en danger ?

- Failamalle ! s'exclama Eleanor Goldstein, la tirant ainsi de sa rêverie.

Aussitôt, les affaires mises en boule dans la valise se plièrent et se rangèrent d'elles-mêmes, permettant de faire de la place pour les livres de cours, la lunette astronomique, et le petit chaudron en étain qui gisaient à côté de la malle.

- Voilà qui est fait, annonça Eleanor d'une voix sévère, maintenant, arrange-moi cette natte, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas été refaite depuis la fin de l'année scolaire !

C'était en effet le cas, mais Hester n'osa pas le faire remarquer à sa mère qui était déjà d'une humeur massacrante. Elle s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain, défit sa natte embrouillée et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant de la refaire. N'y parvenant pas, elle abandonna la partie et sortit de la pièce avec l'air d'avoir passé un mois dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Regarde-toi ! s'exclama Eleanor. On dirait Hermione Granger ! Bon, en même temps tu es aussi brillante qu'elle, ajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant, en plus, nous n'avons plus de temps.

Elles coururent ensemble dans le jardin avec valise et panier à chat. Sans attendre une seconde, Eleanor empoigna sa fille par le bras et fit un tour sur elle-même. Hester eut pendant un quart de seconde la désagréable sensation d'étouffer sous la pression d'un coussin invisible plaqué contre son nez et sa bouche. Mais l'instant suivant, alors qu'elle pouvait respirer de nouveau, elle se trouvait dans une petite ruelle non loin de la gare de King's Cross.

- Allons-y ! décida Eleanor avant de sortir de l'obscurité pour aller rejoindre la grande place.

Mais Hester ne bougea pas, elle était occupée à regarder avec émerveillement le majestueux hibou grand-duc qui la toisait de ses yeux ambrés, du haut d'une benne à ordure rouillée.

- Maman, regarde ! dit-elle à sa mère en la rejoignant.

Elle avait besoin que sa mère voie elle aussi le hibou, elle-même n'y croyait pas. Après autant d'attente, se pouvait-il que…

- Nous sommes très en retard, Hester, le train va partir dans dix minutes !

- Je sais, répondit Hester avec une voix tremblante, mais regarde quand même, c'est le hibou.

- Le hibou ?

Alors qu'elle replongeait dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, Eleanor poussa un petit cri de surprise en reconnaissant le fier hibou du Ministère.

- Ca y est ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca a pris du temps, mais ils se sont enfin décidés à te l'envoyer. Ta convocation pour l'entretien !

Hester débordait de joie en allant chercher l'enveloppe accrochée à la patte du volatile. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse. Et si elle n'était pas prise ? Pourquoi cela avait-il pris plus de temps que prévu ? Pourquoi le hibou n'était-il pas venu directement à elle, plutôt que de rester à distance sur le bord d'une poubelle malodorante ? Et comment arriverait-elle à suivre la formation d'Animagus, en parallèle avec celle de sorcière ? Elle disposait bien d'un moyen d'assister à plusieurs cours en même temps et de rattraper le temps perdu à dormir en travaillant dans le même temps. Mais ce moyen était déjà particulièrement éprouvant en temps normal, alors y ajouter une surcharge de travail par-dessus, Hester doutait qu'elle pût le supporter.

D'un geste brusque, Eleanor se saisit de l'enveloppe et la déchira pour récupérer une lettre d'aspect officiel.

- Si je te laisse faire, dit-elle devant le regard indigné de sa fille, on y est encore à demain !

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, le sourire d'Eleanor se transforma en une horrible grimace et Hester sut alors qu'elle avait été recalée dès le départ, sans même pouvoir passer l'entretien.

- C'est absurde ! rugit sa mère avec force. Tu es une élève brillante, peu importe ton âge ! Michael avait pourtant dit qu'il arrangerait ça ! Ils vont m'entendre !

Sans prendre le temps de dire au-revoir à sa fille, elle transplana dans un tourbillon de robe de sorcier en laissant sa fille seule avec sa grosse valise et son panier qui hébergeait Antigone.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait de rater son train, Hester prit quand même le temps de ramasser la lettre que sa mère avait chiffonnée avant de la jeter à terre. Lorsqu'elle lut la réponse de Ministère, elle ne put empêcher les larmes de lui couler le long des joues.

_Chère Miss O'Brian, nous vous remercions d'avoir posé votre candidature pour suivre cette formation d'Animagus et nous admirons votre courage et votre confiance en vous. Vos différents bulletins scolaires sont épatants et extraordinairement surprenants. _

_Cependant, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que pour commencer la formation, il est nécessaire que vous ayez plus de quinze ans pour la finir après votre majorité. En effet, ce n'est pas légal pour un sorcier de devenir un Animagus avant d'atteindre ses dix-sept ans. (Pour plus de détails, vous pouvez vous référer au paragraphe dix-huit du décret de loi sur les identités changeantes)._

_Ainsi, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de refuser votre demande, en espérant bien sûr vous voir la renouveler une fois que vous aurez atteint l'âge requis._

_En attendant votre nouvelle requête, je vous prie, Miss O'Brian, d'agréer l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Walden Urquhart_

_Commission des changeurs de formes_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes, Hester essayait d'avaler la terrible vérité : elle avait échoué. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas réussi à passer un test. Et cela, dès la première épreuve qui plus est. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle pourrait reposer sa candidature en janvier prochain. Mais une petite voix lui chuchotait dans sa tête que c'était peine perdue. Son âge n'était qu'un prétexte, sa mère lui avait cité les noms de plusieurs Animagus célèbres qui avaient commencé leur formation avant d'avoir quinze ans, et certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas un aussi bon dossier scolaire qu'elle. Alors que pouvait bien demander le ministère de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle été recalée ? C'était ce que sa mère essaierait de comprendre en allant directement au ministère.

Elle, de son côté, elle essayait d'accepter le fait qu'elle ne serait peut-être jamais une Animagus. Elle ne pourrait pas porter assistance à Nathan, elle ne serait jamais pour lui qu'une ex-petite-amie qu'il ne cesserait de haïr…

Hester n'eut plus vraiment conscience de rien par la suite. Elle ne sut pas comment elle avait regagné King's Cross avec une énorme valise et le panier d'une Antigone surexcitée dans les mains, ni comment elle avait réussi à attraper le train à la dernière minute. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit conscience d'où elle se trouvait, Antigone était assise confortablement sur ses genoux, ronronnant de toutes ses forces, tandis que sa valise se balançait dangereusement dans le filet à bagages au-dessus de sa tête. Autour d'elle, Timothy, Hope et ses autres amis de Serdaigle étaient occupés à converser joyeusement sur les vacances de l'un, le devoir de métamorphose de l'autre, et les théories géniales d'un troisième.

Tout était parfaitement normal, en fait, pour un compartiment abritant les élèves les plus studieux de quatrième année. A une exception près : Hester était plus que jamais déprimée.

Dans un autre compartiment du train, la situation était un peu plus atypique. Même si cela devenait de plus en plus courant, on avait encore du mal à s'habituer à voir des élèves de Poufsouffle converser joyeusement en compagnie de Serpentard dont la plupart avaient été craints pendant près de trois ans par toute la communauté du Blaireau noir. Lorsqu'ils s'égaraient devant le compartiment en question, les passants ouvraient de grands yeux et semblaient incapables de prononcer la moindre parole, avant de reprendre leur route à la hâte, comme s'ils craignaient d'avoir été témoins de quelque chose d'interdit.

A l'intérieur, confortablement assis sur les banquettes du train, les quatre Serpentard et quatre Poufsouffle ne semblaient pas prêter attention une seule seconde aux regards surpris de leurs camarades. Captivés par leur conversation, ils se moquaient bien de l'image qu'ils donnaient autour d'eux.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il faudrait tenter de retourner au manoir dès qu'on peut, annonça Milo, les yeux sur le plan d'une grande bâtisse. Scarlett ne peut pas l'investir, mais elle saura sûrement si quelqu'un y retourne et voudra aussitôt voir qui c'est.

- C'est en effet le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide de la retrouver, admit Dalia qui regardait le plan par-dessus l'épaule de Milo, les bras croisés en signe d'indifférence, comme si elle prenait tous les jours la décision de mettre sa vie en jeu pour retrouver et tuer la grande sœur d'un camarade de classe.

Sally, elle, ne semblait pas vraiment prendre goût à la situation et regarda Dalia avec sévérité avant d'arracher le parchemin des mains de Milo.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il en se levant d'un air menaçant. De quel droit tu…

- Du droit de la raison ! répliqua Sally d'un ton hargneux. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de planifier ta propre mort ? Ta sœur a sûrement piégé le moindre centimètre carré de ton ancienne maison. Et si cela ne suffit pas à te tuer, elle le fera volontiers. Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as aucune chance contre elle ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille rencontrèrent ceux, durs et froids de Milo, mais elle ne cilla pas. Le jeune garçon ne sembla pas intimidé lui non plus, d'un geste vif il récupéra le plan et s'y replongea comme si de rien n'était, ce qui arracha un hurlement d'agacement de la part de Sally.

- Si tu ne veux pas prendre part au plan, tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici, lui rappela Milo en levant un sourcil.

Pendant un instant, on eut l'impression que Sally allait l'attaquer – chacun se préparait en sortant potions ou baguette pour empêcher un combat imminent – mais la jeune fille se ressaisit et se rassit elle-aussi tout en poussant un long soupir désabusé.

- Je ne suis là que parce qu'Eric est là aussi. Tu peux choisir de courir vers la mort autant que tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas l'emporter dans ta chute.

Le ton fier et décidé, elle ne remarqua pas Eric qui avait rougi jusqu'aux lobes des oreilles. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour Dalia qui esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

- Une telle décision t'honore, répliqua Milo sur le ton du sarcasme, mais si Eric décide de m'aider, c'est son problème, pas le tien.

- Je ne t'aide pas, lui répliqua Eric très sérieusement, je te suis juste pour pouvoir ramener ton corps à ta mère quand ta sœur en aura fini avec toi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas quoi inscrire sur ta tombe…

Cela fit sourire Milo mais il ne quitta pas le parchemin des yeux, au contraire de Dalia qui lança un regard noir aux curieux deuxième année de Gryffondor qui les observaient derrière la porte vitrée du compartiment.

- Ils sont vraiment pénibles ! lança-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin. Ils n'ont jamais vu de leur vie des Serpentard travailler avec des Poufsouffle ?

- Probablement pas, répondit nonchalamment Alienor, jusqu'à l'année dernière, je te ferai remarquer que tu étais la seule à faire ça.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut en être amené à se détester autant entre maisons, fit remarquer Allison, une jeune fille de la classe de Sally.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Paul Oakman, un garçon brun de petite taille, les quatre maisons ont été créées pour pouvoir étudier la magie dans un environnement qui nous correspond, pas pour s'écharper à chaque fois que l'on se croise dans les couloirs…

Alienor émit un petit rire moqueur qui suscita l'indignation d'Allison et de Paul.

- Vous êtes bien naïfs, leur lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois, en réalité, le système des maisons a été mis en place pour permettre aux quatre fondateurs de s'affronter à distance sans recourir à la force.

- C'est ignoble de dire ça ! s'offusqua Allison. Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard étaient amis ! Ils ont construit l'école pour célébrer leur amitié.

- Ce sont des âneries, tout ça, ils étaient plus rivaux qu'amis, répliqua Alienor, apparemment amusée de voir les Poufsouffle sortir de leurs gonds. En fait, l'instauration de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons leur permettait de savoir chaque année qui était le meilleur professeur. Et crois-moi, pour obtenir ce titre, tous les coups étaient permis !

- C'est complètement idiot ! s'indigna Paul. Si c'est comme ça, autant réunir toutes les maisons pour n'en faire qu'une seule.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint alors Milo, la dernière fois que quelqu'un a tenté de faire ça, c'était un sorcier dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, et cela ne s'est pas très bien fini pour lui.

Tous déglutirent difficilement suite à l'intervention de Milo. Ils savaient bien entendu à qui il faisait référence : même plus de cinquante ans après sa mort, ce mage noir terrifiant continuait d'inspirer la peur et l'horreur à toute la communauté magique.

- N'empêche, j'ai cru comprendre qu'après cette période sombre, on ne voyait plus vraiment le fossé qui séparait les différentes maisons, fit remarquer Sally pour dissiper ce moment de gêne.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Eric, du temps de mes grands parents, les sorciers semblaient plus enclins à se mêler les uns aux autres. Mon grand-père paternel a fait toutes ses études à Poufsouffle et ma grand-mère était une Serdaigle.

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un Serpentard dans ma généalogie, reconnut Paul sans aucune gêne, je ne comprends pas comment on est arrivé à se détester autant entre nous. C'est encore pire que pendant les jours sombres à la fin du siècle dernier !

- Ce sont les périodes d'après-guerre qui rapprochent les gens et les amènent à se sentir plus solidaires, expliqua Alienor avec sagesse. Quand ils sont démunis et qu'ils n'ont plus rien, les gens sont forcés d'oublier leurs petites querelles et de se serrer les coudes pour survivre et avancer. En temps de paix, des scissions se créent de nouveau et on retrouve notre bonne vieille partition en quatre qui divise les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne depuis plus de mille ans.

- Mais là, on est quand même en période troublée ! rappela Allison. On devrait justement se serrer les coudes. L'année dernière, c'était le cas pendant le match de Quidditch entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

- La politique du ministère, expliqua Milo avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Depuis le massacre de ma famille par les vampires, j'habite chez Drago Malefoy, le nouveau ministre. J'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'entendre des discussions confidentielles avec ma mère…

- Mais… Le ministre de la magie est très bien, dit Paul sans comprendre, dans son discours il a rappelé que personne ne serait mis de côté.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit officiellement, fit remarquer Alienor, mais en coulisses, il effectue de drôles de manœuvres pour faire passer des lois anti-moldues. Et tante Prétoria le soutient dans ses manigances.

- Ils jouent un jeu très malin, reconnut Milo, ils font tout de manière très lente et très prudente, de manière à ce que personne ne se rende compte de rien alors qu'il est en train de transformer le ministère en un bastion pro-sang-pur…

- Il explique que les sorciers de sang-pur sont les plus à même de contrer la menace vampire et que s'ils tombent entre leurs mains, cela sera bien plus dommageable que si ce sont des moldus qui se font attaquer, car les moldus ne deviennent pas vampires, expliqua Alienor sans détour.

Devant ces informations alarmantes, personne ne put dire mot pendant près d'une minute.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda alors Paul, la voix tremblante à Milo qui avait repris la lecture de son plan avec une grande concentration.

- Honnêtement ? demanda Milo en levant les yeux de son parchemin. Je m'en fiche complètement. Sang-purs et né-moldus peuvent s'écharper au ministère, sur le chemin de Traverse ou en Somalie occidentale, cela n'empêchera pas Scarlett de frapper là où ça fait mal. Moi, du moment qu'on me laisse la traquer, rien ne me dérange.

Mathilda tenta de répliquer, mais Alienor ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tout ça pour dire que, cette année encore, il risque d'y avoir des tensions entre les Serpentard qui sont presque tous des sangs-purs ou des sangs-mêlés, et les autres qui voudront protester contre la nouvelle politique du ministère.

- Mais ce n'est pas de la faute des Serpentard si le ministère prend toutes ces horribles décisions ! s'offusqua Allison. Ils n'ont pas à subir l'idiotie de leurs aînés.

- Il faut toujours des boucs-émissaires dans ces cas-là, fit remarquer calmement Alienor, que veux-tu ? On est fait pour être divisés. Les quatre fondateurs étaient rivaux avant d'être amis, ne l'oublions pas.

Cette remarque était tellement empreinte de pessimisme exacerbé que personne ne songea à contredire l'affirmation d'Alienor.

- Et nous ? demanda alors Eric en direction de Milo. Nous sommes amis ou rivaux ?

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme de Serpentard dont les yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux, bruns foncés, d'Eric.

- L'avenir nous le dira, dit-il alors avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Eleanor Goldstein était resté à Londres pour s'occuper d'une affaire qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'était dirigée en direction du Ministère de la Magie pour obtenir des explications sur la décision de la Commission de Régulation des Changeurs de Formes concernant sa fille.

Mais à peine arrivée dans l'Atrium, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le grand hall autrefois splendide et bien éclairé affichait une lumière terne et inquiétante qui faisait froid dans le dos. Au milieu de celui-ci trônait vingt-huit statues dorées représentant les membres de la très respectée Armée de Dumbledore. Cependant, au lieu de refléter autour d'elles une belle lumière scintillante, elles paraissaient chacune éteinte et sans vie. La crasse et la poussière s'y étaient accumulées et le bassin dans lequel elles auraient dû déverser de l'eau en flot continu était désespérément vide, comme asséché par cette horrible atmosphère obscure qui teintait les murs du grand hall autrefois si lumineux. Au pied de la statue qui représentait Harry Potter, on lisait sur un écriteau fait à la va-vite : « _Suite à la pénurie de personnel actif et aux trop nombreuses attaques de vampires ces derniers mois, nous avons dû réquisitionner le personnel de la maintenance magique pour assurer la sécurité des sorciers. Ainsi, la fontaine de la libération et les fenêtres magiques des niveaux un, six et huit seront éteintes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce désagrément._ »

Cela ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux d'Eleanor, mais elle prit quand même un ascenseur pour se rendre au deuxième étage où siégeait le département de la Justice Magique.

- Bonjour, je voudrais voir Mrs Granger, dit-elle à la sorcière d'accueil qui était assise derrière un bureau en chêne qui datait du siècle dernier.

La sorcière ne lui jeta aucun regard et lui répondit d'une voix sèche :

- Mrs Granger est occupée, elle préside l'audience d'une jeune né-moldue accusée d'avoir pratiqué de la magie en pleine rue le mois dernier.

- Le cas Trenter ? s'étonna Eleanor. Mais je croyais qu'elle avait été innocentée par le Magenmagot.

- Eh bien le Magenmagot est revenu sur sa décision, répondit la sorcière d'une voix agacée. A présent, si vous voulez bien revenir plus tard, je suis très occupée !

- Je ne peux pas, dit Eleanor, c'est très urgent, dites à Hermione que…

- Mrs Granger est très occupée, rappela la sorcière d'accueil, qu'importe votre lien avec Mrs Granger, elle ne pourra de toute façon pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui.

- Ecoutez, commença Eleanor qui commençait à sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle perdait patience.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda une voix claire et digne derrière eux.

Eleanor se retourna et fut très surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Walden Urquhart, le chef de la Commission de Régulation des Changeurs de Formes.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Mrs O'Brian ? demanda poliment Urquhart alors qu'Eleanor commençait à se décomposer.

- Goldstein, corrigea-t-elle machinalement, je préfère porter mon nom de jeune fille.

- Bien entendu, dit aimablement le sorcier, cela doit être un grand honneur d'être la fille d'un des grands héros de la dernière guerre.

Eleanor n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton de sa voix. Il était trop flatteur et trop compréhensif pour être honnête, elle avait davantage l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Je suis venue pour ma fille Hester, annonça Eleanor qui se sentait de plus en plus déconfite, elle s'est présentée au concours d'entrée à la formation d'Animagus et…

- Ah oui, l'interrompit Urquhart, j'ai été désolé de devoir la refuser, mais elle n'avait pas l'âge requis.

- Pourtant, il y a quelques années, la Commission avait accepté Ursula Blenk qui était encore plus jeune qu'Hester, et son dossier scolaire n'était pas aussi bon.

Contre toute attente, le sorcier du ministère ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé et esquissa même un sourire chargé d'ironie.

- Ah oui, en effet. Ce doit être bien d'avoir des relations bien placées au ministère, cela permet d'avoir accès à des informations confidentielles qui ne devraient pas être révélées à quelqu'un d'extérieur à la Commission.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Eleanor qui, pourtant, voyait à peu près où l'autre voulait en venir.

- Michael Corner n'est plus membre de la Commission, chère Eleanor, pas plus qu'il n'est encore à la tête du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Il faudra abandonner l'idée de bénéficier du moindre passe-droit pour votre fille tout simplement parce qu'elle est la petite fille du célèbre Anthony Goldstein…

- Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle est sang-mêlée, s'emporta Eleanor d'une voix furieuse.

- Vos soupçons sont profondément injustes et infondés, se défendit Urquhart, demandez à votre fille de postuler à nouveau l'année prochaine, peut-être qu'elle aura une bonne surprise cette fois.

Eleanor ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle tourna les talons d'un geste vif et quitta le Département en claquant la porte, sans prêter attention aux derniers mots de cet idiot à la botte de Malefoy.

Cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer, quoi qu'elle fît, Hester n'avait plus aucune chance d'être animagus. Comment Eleanor pourrait-elle annoncer ça à sa fille ?

De son côté, Hester n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été éconduite, mais allait bientôt le découvrir…

A la descente du train, l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins joyeuse qu'à l'ordinaire. De nombreux Aurors et chasseurs de vampires les attendaient à la gare pour les escorter jusqu'au château. Personne ne parlait et tout le monde semblait aussi tendu qu'au dernier jour de l'année précédente au terme de laquelle les vampires avaient attaqué Pré-au-lard. D'ailleurs, il s'en était fallu de peu pour que les élèves fussent transformés en vampires.

Alors qu'ils attendaient les première année pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition, les élèves de Poudlard étaient incroyablement calmes et discrets. Du côté de la table des professeurs, on était tout aussi réservé. Les convives se chuchotaient à l'oreille tout en hochant la tête d'un air grave, personne ne souriait ou ne riait. C'était encore pire que l'année passée, pensa Hester. En outre, le plafond magique au-dessus d'elle reflétait parfaitement l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait : gris et austère, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas suivre la formation d'animagus.

- Ils arrivent ! s'exclama Timothy à côté d'elle.

Si l'excitation des élèves les plus anciens s'était ressentie un peu plus fort dès qu'on vit la double-porte en chêne massif s'ouvrir lentement, elle était retombée et se transforma en profonde incompréhension lorsque les première année firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais… que s'est-il passé ? gronda un sixième année non loin d'Hester. Il y en a que se sont noyés dans le lac, ou quoi ?

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas réellement en état de s'offusquer, Hester se rendit néanmoins compte que les nouveaux élèves étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que les années précédentes. D'habitude, ils étaient près de cent à s'aligner devant l'antique tabouret où reposait un très vieux chapeau de sorcier. Cette année, on n'en dénombrait pas plus de cinquante et le professeur Londubat, qui animait comme chaque année la répartition, semblait lui aussi préoccupé par cette foule si maigre dont les membres ne paraissaient pas aussi intimidés que d'habitude.

- Ce sont tous des sangs-purs ! comprit alors Hope juste à côté d'Hester. Il n'y a aucun né-moldu !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'alarma Timothy qui était d'ascendance moldue. Pourquoi il n'y en a aucun cette année ?

- Peut-être qu'aucun enfant de dix ans n'a manifesté de pouvoirs spéciaux cette année, proposa Norman Hodge, un camarade d'Hester à la voix forte et décidée.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il y en a toujours ! répliqua Hope très inquiète.

Pour Hester, cela faisait enfin sens. Le clan Malefoy était enfin passé à l'action, et cela se ressentait dans la sélection qu'ils avaient faite pour désigner les élèves dignes d'entrer à Poudlard. Ils avaient fait ça sans bruit et sans fracas, de sorte que personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'ils manigançaient. Il avait tellement bien fait semblant de se sentir concerné par le sort de tous les sorciers que personne n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait avoir d'autres plans en tête. A présent il était trop tard pour protester, Drago Malefoy serait Ministre jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre sa retraite, ce qui n'arriverait sûrement pas avant un bon moment.

Auparavant Hester se serait indignée face à une telle injustice et aurait juré d'y remédier lorsqu'elle serait elle-même en âge d'entrer au ministère. Mais tout était différent maintenant, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'envie de se battre. Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de rien d'ailleurs. Elle écouta à peine lorsque le vieux Choixpeau Magique entonna sa traditionnelle chanson :

_Les jours sont sombres et les nuits sans fin_

_De nos espoirs il ne reste plus rien_

_La communauté est en pleine détresse_

_Que doit-on faire pour cela cesse ?_

_Je vous le dis rien n'est fini_

_Même si tout part dans l'oubli_

_Nous construisons notre futur_

_Tous ensemble, au fur et à mesure_

_Car tout commence ici à Poudlard_

_Ce beau château aux quatre étendards_

_Qui restera toujours une barrière_

_Contre ce qui nous menace sur cette terre_

_Commencez d'abord par vous réunir_

_C'est tous accordés qu'on affronte le pire_

_Ensuite alors je vous répartirai_

_A votre maison vous appartiendrez_

_Chez Gryffondor vont les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis, les plus valeureux_

_Ils peuvent maîtriser les grands lions_

_Et deviennent célèbres en leurs noms_

_Si les Poufsouffle sont plus discrets_

_Mieux vaut ne pas les sous-estimer_

_Même s'ils préfèrent l'anonymat_

_Ils seront toujours là pour toi_

_A Serdaigle, on aime la lecture_

_Et on s'enferme entre quatre murs_

_Pour découvrir tous les secrets_

_Qui nous entourent et qui sont cachés_

_Serpentard aussi est intelligent_

_Et il s'en sert à bon escient_

_Mais le pauvre est bien mal compris_

_On le prend pour un malappris_

_Alors messieurs, voyons mesdames_

_N'allons pas faire tout un drame_

_Bien sûr je vous ai dispersés_

_Mais c'est pour mieux vous associer_

_Car malgré toutes vos différences_

_Vous êtes chacun dans la danse_

_Egaux dans la vie et dans la mort_

_Ne soyez qu'un vous serez plus forts_

Une fois de plus, cette année, on perçut une différence notable par rapport aux habitudes qui régissaient chaque début d'année à Poudlard : il y eut très peu d'applaudissements pour honorer la nouvelle chanson de Choixpeau. Au contraire, on semblait buté et au bord de la révolte. Les quatre tables de la Grande Salle émettaient un furieux bourdonnement au rythme de centaines de chuchotements indignés qui d'élevaient jusqu'au plafond magique qui fut à cet instant zébré d'un éclair foudroyant tout à fait inattendu.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il nous compare aux Serpentard, c'est insensé ! chuchotait-on à la table des Serdaigle.

- Les Serpentard ne sont pas du tout incompris ! Ils sont juste mauvais de naissance ! hurlait-on à Gryffondor

- Intelligents ? s'indignait-on à Poufsouffle. En quoi c'est intelligent de martyriser les plus faibles ?

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour inspirer la pitié ! grondait-on à Serpentard. Si les autres ne nous aiment pas, c'est leur problème !

Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer dans la Grande Salle et ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que l'on commence à se lever et à s'insulter dans tous les sens. Le professeur Chourave avait anticipé cela et fit résonner une forte détonation du bout de sa baguette magique. Aussitôt, la Grande Salle replongea dans un calme tendu et les mécontents se rassirent tous sans exception tandis que les regards se tournaient sur la vieille directrice qui venait de se lever.

- Je n'accepterai pas de chahut à Poudlard pendant la cérémonie de la Répartition, prévint-elle le regard flamboyant et la mâchoire tressaillant, ici, nous valorisons le respect et la solidarité entre tous. Il est hors de question que je voie mes élèves se battre pour des stupides raisons politiques !

Pour tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, et aussi pour certains professeurs, c'était la première fois que l'on voyait la directrice de l'école se mettre en colère. D'ailleurs, tous se dirent que ce n'était pas plus mal que cela n'arrivait pas souvent car, recroquevillés sur leurs chaises, tremblant parfois de tous leurs membres, ils n'en menaient pas large face au courroux de cette très vieille sorcière qui ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne n'osa parler et la Grande Salle fut baignée dans le silence le plus complet. Puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était mise en colère, la directrice retrouva son sourire bienveillant. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa de nouveau aux élèves, ce fut de son habituel ton chaleureux :

- Je vous remercie de votre attention, maintenant nous pouvons commencer la répartition.


	5. Les Protecteurs

Jamais on n'avait dîné dans une atmosphère si tendue à l'occasion de banquet de début d'année. Au grand soulagement de nombre d'élèves, la Cérémonie de la Répartition fut beaucoup moins longue que d'habitude, ce qui permit aux convives, mal à l'aise et toujours en colère, d'engloutir leur repas à la vitesse d'un Nimbus pour ensuite regagner leur dortoir le plus tôt possible et pouvoir ainsi vilipender leurs camarades des maisons rivales en toute impunité.

Cependant, la directrice ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec ses jeunes réfractaires. Lorsque la dernière part de tarte se fut évaporée, elle se leva à nouveau, l'air grave et très sévère.

Aussitôt les rumeurs des conversations s'évanouir et on oublia momentanément ce à quoi on réfléchissait à l'instant pour se concentrer sur la directrice.

- Comme vous le savez, les sorciers sont en guerre contre les vampires, annonça-t-elle sans préambule, nombre d'entre vous ont pu le constater, cette guerre est violente, brutale et n'épargne personne.

Elle balaya l'assemblée des élèves d'un regard navré, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la table des Serpentard, à laquelle Milo et Alienor étaient assis, curieusement calmes et attentifs, attendant la suite du discours. A poufsouffle, on baissa la tête également, se sentant désolés pour tous ces élèves devenus orphelins de père, de mère et souvent même de famille entière. A Serdaigle, on observait un silence empreint de respect et de dignité. Nul ne fut capable d'affirmer si les élèves de la maison de l'aigle compatissaient réellement, ou s'ils adoptaient les règles de bonne pratique dans l'optique de suivre les recommandations de leur directrice. En revanche, à Gryffondor, la réaction n'aurait pas pu être moins équivoque. Le visage dur et l'air révolté, on regardait la directrice avec un certain dédain, et même une once de dégoût dans les yeux de certains. Cependant, la vieille sorcière semblait totalement indifférente à l'effet qu'elle produisait chez ses élèves, et continua toujours avec son ton grave et concerné.

- Malgré tout ce que peut dire le ministère à ce sujet, l'issue de ce conflit est aussi indécise que les résultats de la Coupe des quatre maisons à ce stade de la compétition. Aussi, j'aimerais vous rappeler l'enjeu de cette guerre pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne puisse se tromper de cible à haïr et à dénigrer.

Encore une fois, elle fit une petite pause et regarda les quatre tables devant elle avec un mélange de sévérité et de compassion.

- Si nous ne gagnons pas cette guerre, reprit le professeur Chourave, ce seront tous les humains résidant en Grande-Bretagne qui seront menacés d'extinction. Nous ne pouvons laisser notre pays devenir un bastion de vampires qui servira de point d'ancrage à une expansion à échelle mondiale. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'échouer et de laisser les moldus à la merci de la soif de sang de ces créatures.

Tout le monde se regarda interloqué, le discours de la directrice était très engagé et semblait curieusement inciter à la violence et l'imprudence.

- Mais nous ne sommes que des élèves ! protesta une cinquième année de Poufsouffle. Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander de livrer bataille là où même les adultes sont incapables de gagner !

Son intervention fut saluée de plusieurs hochements de tête et même de quelques applaudissements. Mais le professeur Chourave semblait demeurer inébranlable.

- Personne ne vous demande de vous battre, précisa-t-elle, le ton grave, mais vous y serez forcés à un moment ou à un autre tant que cette guerre perdure. Par ailleurs, Scarlett McAllister nous a prouvé qu'elle pouvait frapper même à Pré-au-lard. J'imagine que chacun d'entre vous se souvient de ce jour terrible.

Elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu besoin d'ajouter cette dernière phrase. Toutes et tous gardaient en mémoire la soirée pendant laquelle leur humanité avait été menacée et déglutirent difficilement en se rappelant à quel point ils avaient été très proches d'être transformés en vampires.

- Bien entendu, le corps professoral et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord sur un nouveau programme scolaire afin de mieux vous préparer à ce qui vous attend dehors. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle avec force parce que certains élèves avaient recommencé à protester, ce n'est aucunement notre force ou notre intelligence qui pourra nous sauver face aux longues dents, mais bien un esprit de camaraderie soudé et fondé sur la confiance et le respect de chacun.

Encore une fois, de nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent des tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

- L'année dernière, vous vouliez éviter de nous apprendre quoi que ce soit sur les vampires pour nous dissuader d'aller les affronter nous-mêmes, et cette année vous nous incitez à combattre ! s'indigna Zack Weasley, assis à côté de Nathan. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

- L'année dernière, nous soupçonnions les vampires de vouloir s'emparer de Poudlard et nous devions vous empêcher de leur faciliter la tâche vous laissant agir imprudemment. Cette année, nous savons maintenant qu'ils sont capables d'endormir notre vigilance et de forcer nos défenses. Voici pourquoi nous devons tous être préparés dans le cas d'une nouvelle attaque.

- Et pourquoi ne pas livrer ceux qu'ils convoitent ! lança un septième année de Gryffondor. Ils seront peut-être plus cléments envers nous si on satisfait leurs exigences !

Dans le groupe d'Eric, on fut profondément choqué par cette envolée. Mais ce qui choqua encore d'avantage le jeune garçon, ce fut les divers hochements de tête et les murmures approbateurs qu'il surprit autour de lui. Pouvait-on haïr autant au point de livrer son rival à un sort pire que la mort ?

Du côté du Milo, on souriait d'un air désabusé. C'était bien entendu eux qui étaient visés, eux les Serpentard de grande lignée. Le jeune McAllister échangea un regard éloquent avec Alienor et sut alors qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Tout le monde voyait les Serpentard comme des égocentriques obnubilés par leur ambition et la recherche de la gloire, et lorsque l'on prononçait le nom de Gryffondor, c'est aussitôt le respect que l'on discernait dans les yeux de celui qui l'avait formulé. Le nom du chevalier au lion était synonyme de force, de courage et d'abnégation, c'était bien connu. Mais qu'y avait-il de courageux et de noble dans le fait de vouloir livrer son rival à un ennemi cruel et féroce qui lui ôterait son humanité dans la minute où il pourrait planter ses dents pointues dans son cou vulnérable ?

Incapable de rester sans réaction devant la tentative de lynchage de ses petits protégés, le professeur Malefoy se leva à son tour et aussitôt, cela fit taire toutes les conversations venimeuses chargées de menaces envers les Serpentard. S'il y avait un professeur à Poudlard qui pouvait se vanter d'exercer son autorité encore plus efficacement que la directrice elle-même, c'était bien Scorpius Malefoy. Avec son petit bouc finement taillé, ses longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan et ses yeux gris et froids qui vous glaçaient le sang, le terrifiant professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne souffrait jamais d'aucune interruption dès qu'il faisait entendre sa voix basse et menaçante.

- Quelle ironie ! lança-t-il. Quelle ironie de voir les nobles et fiers Gryffondor prêts à livrer leurs camarades par haine de leur rivaux éternels !

A la table du lion d'or, cette fois, on se sentait un peu étroit dans sa robe d'école. Les élèves se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé, mais certains – dont les cousins Weasley et leur ami Kevin Dornton – conservaient leur expression butée sur le visage. Le professeur Londubat se leva à son tour. Cette fois, tous les Gryffondor semblaient embarrassés, le directeur de la maison de Gryffondor était très aimé par ses élèves. Petit et corpulent, il attirait la sympathie avec son sourire bienveillant et ses yeux rieurs. Cette fois, par contre, il ne riait pas vraiment et contemplait les élèves de sa maison avec une déception mal camouflée.

- Nous sommes tous éprouvés par la perte de centaines des nôtres, et par certaines mesures qu'a prises le Ministère de la Magie pour tenter de contrer la menace vampire, dit le professeur Londubat avec un sérieux inquiétant, mais cela ne doit pas être un prétexte pour nous réfugier dans la peur et la haine de celui qui nous est différent. Vous êtes forts et courageux, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses propres élèves qui affichaient toujours un air buté, ne transformez pas ces qualités en défaut en vous trompant de cibles.

Avant que les paroles de Londubat puissent atteindre le cœur de ses protégés si têtus, ce fut au tour du professeur Chang de se lever et de s'adresser aux élèves de Serdaigle dont l'air solennel paraissait trop mécanique pour être sincère.

- Ces temps troublés ne sont pas seulement le terrain de l'action et des contre-attaques, c'est aussi un bon moment pour réfléchir et trouver les réponses à nos problèmes de façon pacifique et intellectuelle.

Un peu troublés, les élèves de Serdaigle se regardèrent sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-on leur reprocher d'être trop dans l'action et de ne pas assez réfléchir ? C'était aux Serpentard et aux Gryffondor qu'il fallait appliquer cette remontrance, c'étaient eux qui agissaient sans réfléchir et se mettaient en danger pour des idioties. Cependant, le professeur Chang ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec eux :

- Je ne vous demande pas de réfléchir à des stratégies complexes et inutiles pour résoudre nos problèmes avec les vampires, mais plutôt de vous poser les questions essentielles. Qui suis-je ? Que puis-je faire contre ça ? Ai-je réellement choisi la bonne voie ? Voilà ce à quoi il est bon de réfléchir. Remettez-vous toujours en question, ce n'est pas parce que l'on a toujours agi d'une certaine façon que c'est obligatoirement la meilleure.

Alors que les Gryffondor, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle ricanaient silencieusement du discours incompréhensible de la Directrice des Serdaigle, les élèves de sa propre maison – en revanche – semblaient avoir été davantage touchés par les mots de Cho Chang qu'avaient été les élèves de Gryffondor avec le discours du professeur Londubat.

Trois des quatre directeurs de maison s'étant levés pour prononcer un petit discours, les regards se portèrent tous naturellement sur le professeur Davidson, le directeur de Poufsouffle. Un sourire brillant découvrant ses belles dents blanches, le beau Maître des potions se leva à son tour. Les couleurs éclatantes de sa somptueuse robe de sorcier semblaient effacer les autres enseignants qui portaient tous des robes sombres et sans motifs.

- Je n'aurai qu'un conseil à vous donner, leur dit-il de sa voix claire et suave, aimez-vous les uns les autres !

Sa réflexion fut accueillie par des yeux ronds et quelques sourires narquois de la part des élèves les plus âgés. Même les professeurs semblaient embarrassés. Mais loin de se décourager devant la réception mitigée de son message d'amour, le flamboyant professeur reprit d'une voix énergique :

- Comme vous l'a dit le Choixpeau Magique, _ne soyez qu'un vous serez plus forts_ ! La force réside dans l'union et non dans l'individualité. Vous avez chacun votre personnalité, mais il faudra vous accorder entre vous pour…

- Merci professeur je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher maintenant, le coupa Mrs Chourave alors que le silence qui avait suivi les déclarations des trois professeurs commençait à se dissiper, vous aurez fort à faire pour vos premier cours demain, tâchez d'être en bonne forme. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à gagner les élèves – dont certains parmi les plus jeunes s'étaient endormis sur leur table – il fallut plus de temps que d'habitude aux préfets pour mettre en ordre leurs camarades et les guider à leur dortoir. En dépit de tout ce qu'avait pu dire leurs professeurs, les mentalités n'avaient pas beaucoup changé et nombre des élèves de Gryffondor jetèrent des regards noirs aux Serpentard qui leur répondaient par des gestes grossiers. Les Serdaigle, quant à eux, ne se souciaient pas des autres et de leurs querelles imbéciles. L'année scolaire débuterait le lendemain et ils devaient commencer dès maintenant à travailler pour prendre tout de suite la tête de la Coupe des quatre maisons, cette compétition qui voyait s'affronter les élèves de Poudlard de façon pacifique. A chaque fois qu'un élève s'illustrait en donnant une bonne réponse à un cours ou en rendant un bon devoir à temps, il gagnait des points. Au contraire, toute infraction au règlement de l'école était sanctionnée et faisait perdre des points à la maison de l'élève en question. Parmi les quatre maisons, c'étaient sans aucun doute les studieux Serdaigle qui avaient gagné le plus de fois la Coupe au cours des siècles. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs remportée deux ans auparavant et comptaient bien renouveler cet exploit cette année encore.

Pour les Poufsouffle, l'exploit avait été de finir à la deuxième place ces trois dernières années. Habitués à être derniers chaque année, les élèves de la maison du Blaireau n'avaient pas l'ambition des Serdaigle, des Serpentard ou des Gryffondor de pouvoir remporter un jour le trophée si convoité. Au lieu de ça, ils préféraient parler de quidditch et maudire eux aussi les Serpentard en passant devant eux à toute allure. Resté tristement en arrière en compagnie de ses amis du Soulèvement Anti-Vampire, Eric surprit le regard de Milo et lui rendit son sourire triste et désabusé. Cette année allait être difficile pour les Serpentard et nombreux allaient être ceux qui, en plus de leur deuil, devraient affronter la haine et les moqueries de leurs rivaux.

Mais Eric faisait confiance à Milo et sa bande pour ne pas se laisser intimider par ces imbéciles incapables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Après tout, ils s'étaient entrainés l'année passée pour pouvoir être de taille à faire face aux vampires, que sont des élèves sorciers en comparaison avec les terrifiants tueurs aux longues dents ?

Les autres Serpentard, en revanche, serait-ils capables de faire face au désir de vengeance des élèves des trois maisons à la fois ? Les première année, en particulier, qui n'étaient pas encore contaminés par la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, survivraient-ils moralement aux attaques des élèves de la maison du Lion qui promettaient d'être sans pitié.

Finalement, sentant la fatigue le gagner et réalisant qu'il était le seul élève restant dans la Grande Salle, Eric regagna à grands pas son dortoir, craignant de tomber sur la redoutable concierge Romilda Vane. Une fois bien installé sous les couvertures, il se surprit à espérer un futur à Poudlard où les élèves des quatre maisons ne s'écharperaient pas pour des raisons aussi futiles qu'un score au quidditch, ou que les agissements des parents en dehors de l'école. Puis, réalisant que ce souhait était irréalisable – du moins cette année – le jeune Poufsouffle secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, en effet, Eric put comprendre à quel point il avait tort d'espérer un avenir si improbable. Il était clair à présent que les Serpentard apparaissaient désormais comme l'ennemi à abattre et il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'une bataille éclatât dans les couloirs entre deux cours.

Les professeurs ne pouvant pas être partout à la fois, les élèves de la maison de Serpent étaient obligés de ne compter que sur eux-mêmes pour se défendre. Ce qui ne posait pas de problème en soi, car il était de notoriété publique que les Serpentard étaient les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard dès qu'il s'agissait de lancer des maléfices et ensorceler les autres. Mais lorsque les assaillants s'y mettaient à quatre contre un pour terrasser leurs victimes, c'était impossible pour ces dernières de contre-attaquer de quelque manière que ce soit.

- On ne peut pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça ! avait dit un jour Eric à ses camarades de classe. Il faut agir, ils s'en prennent même aux première année !

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? lui avait alors répondu Thelma Fitzerberg d'un ton froid. Ce sont des sixième et des septième années, si on intervient, on finira nous aussi à l'infirmerie…

Eric avait pensé qu'en faisant partie du Soulèvement Anti-Vampire l'année précédente, Christopher et Thelma abandonneraient leurs griefs contre Eric qui avait un jour tenté de les aider à remonter leur niveau magique contre leur gré. Mais au contraire, ses deux camarades de classe semblaient toujours en froid avec lui et il fut d'ailleurs choqué de voir que eux aussi s'adonnaient au sport favori des élèves de Poudlard cette année-là : la chasse aux Serpentard. Il en fut d'autant plus choqué lorsqu'il les surprit en train d'utiliser les maléfices que leur avait appris Alienor lors de leurs séances de défense Anti-Vampires.

Eric se demanda alors si les autres Poufsouffle du groupe agiraient de la même façon. Il aimait beaucoup Allison et Paul, qui étaient dans la même année que Sally, et serait très attristé de les voir utiliser les savoirs qu'ils avaient acquis auprès d'une Serpentard, contre d'autres élèves de Serpentard.

Il eut sa réponse lors du troisième jour de cours, alors qu'il se rendait en métamorphose et passait devant trois élèves de septième année à Gryffondor qui avaient coincé la petite Daryena McAllister dans un cul-de-sac au fond d'un corridor du premier étage.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! exigea la jeune fille qui tenait fermement sa baguette magique pointée sur ses trois assaillants.

- Ne pointe pas ça sur nous, sale petite Serpentard ! lança le plus grand des trois en amorçant un geste pour arracher la baguette de bois aux mains de la petite Serpentard.

Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

- _Furonculus_ ! hurla la jeune fille de deuxième année.

Il y eut un flash de lumière, suivi d'un hurlement de rage et de douleur de la part du septième année qui se tortillait à présent dans tous les sens, tâtant avec horreur l'horrible éruption cutanée qui avait surgit sur son visage.

- Petite peste ! s'écria un autre. Prends ça !

- Aaaah !

Du revers de la main, il avait durement frappé Daryena dont la tête avait percuté violemment le mur de l'étroit passage.

Tétanisé, Eric tremblait de tous ses membres et ne savait quoi faire. Etant donnée sa trêve avec Milo, il n'avait plus pensé qu'il serait utile de continuer à transporter en permanence des fioles de potions de défense dans la ceinture de son uniforme. Et armé seulement de sa baguette magique, il était évident qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à trois élèves de septième année dont les capacités magiques supplantaient nettement les siennes.

- Mais que faites-vous ? Vous êtes dingues !

Surpris que quelqu'un ose faire quoi que ce soit contre ces trois brutes, Eric pivota sur lui-même et vit Sally, Jordana Fly, Edmund Grundberg, Joshua Hoover, Frida Jensen, Allison Moore et Paul Oakman pénétrer dans le corridor d'un pas décidé. La démarche beaucoup moins assurée, Eric décida de les suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'en cas de combat, il ne serait d'aucune utilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine ? demanda une des trois brutes pendant que l'autre était occupée à soigner le troisième.

- Laissez-la tranquille ! ordonna Allison. C'est une amie à nous !

- Ah ouais ? répliqua le Gryffondor aux furoncles. Eh bien votre amie vient de me transformer en cornflake ambulant, et ça va se payer !

- Elle n'a fait que se défendre, répliqua Eric en se décidant à agir enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que vous l'embêtiez comme ça ?

- C'est la nièce de Prétoria McAllister ! répondit l'un des assaillants comme si tout faisait aussitôt sens. Sa gargouille de tante n'a pas arrêté de passer tout l'été des amendements anti-moldus. Quelqu'un doit payer pour ça !

- Daryena n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, dit Eric d'un ton calme malgré son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, elle n'a rien contre les moldus et ne mérite pas qu'on la traite de cette façon !

Le Gryffondor se retourna en direction d'Eric qui put voir son insigne de Préfet-en-chef scintiller d'une lueur rougeâtre sous la lumière vacillante des torches qui illuminaient faiblement le corridor.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit le Préfet-en-chef, tu es Eric Hortshore, le garçon de Poufsouffle qui a rabattu le caquet de Milo McAllister. Tu as tout notre respect pour ça, mais si tu décides de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, nous ne te ménagerons pas.

- C'est drôle que tu parles de Milo, remarqua Eric, je me demande ce que serait sa réaction s'il voyait dans quel état vous avez mis sa cousine…

Les trois Gryffondor pâlirent un peu et s'éloignèrent par réflexe de la petite Daryena, toujours inconsciente sur le sol. Bien que simple quatrième année, Milo McAllister inspirait la terreur, même parmi les plus anciens élèves de l'école. Lors de ses deux premières années, il s'était amusé à provoquer en duel des élèves qui avait plusieurs années de plus que lui et les avait terrassé sans le moindre problème, le Préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor devait d'ailleurs faire partie de ses victimes.

- Dégage ! lança-t-il à Eric, la voix tremblante entre ses dents serrées, si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle.

- Nous sommes huit et vous êtes trois, fit remarquer Paul Oakman, vous feriez bien de passer votre chemin.

Il avait dit ça avec un sérieux inquiétant, mais cela eut pour simple effet de les faire éclater d'un rire gras et viril passablement insupportable.

- Ne me faites pas rire, les mioches de Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire contre trois Gryffondor de septième année ?

- Vous vous prenez vraiment pour des dieux ! s'indigna Allison. Tout ça juste parce que vous être dans la maison du courageux Godric Gryffondor ! Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de ses descendants en les voyant _courageusement_ molester une pauvre élève de deuxième année…

Les joues des trois Gryffondor prirent une teinte rosée, et leurs mâchoires se crispèrent en signe de colère.

- Ne te fiche pas de nous, sale insecte ! Vous êtes dans un couloir étroit, vous ne pourrez pas tous attaquer en même temps. Votre avantage s'annule, pauvres idiots !

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas un problème, dit Sally qui était sortie du corridor sans que personne ne le remarque. _Accio Crétins de Gryffondor_ !

- Aaaaah !

Les trois brutes s'élevèrent aussitôt. Eric et ses amis se collèrent aux parois du couloir pour laisser passer les trois énormes projectiles qui furent expulsés de l'étroit couloir à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Ils atterrirent douloureusement en plein milieu du couloir principal du premier étage, là où tout le monde put les voir honteusement étalés les uns sur les autres aux pieds de Sally qui riait aux éclats.

- Petite garce, tu vas me le payer ! s'écria le Préfet-en-chef en faisait un geste pour se lever et se jeter sur celle qui l'avait ridiculisé.

Mais il ne put mettre ses menaces à exécution car l'instant d'après, sept baguettes magiques pointèrent dans sa direction. Il tenta de répliquer en attrapant sa propre baguette, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée pendant son épique vol plané jusqu'au milieu du grand couloir. Une intense frayeur dans les yeux, il regarda Sally qui devait faire à peine les deux tiers de sa taille.

- Vous avez deux options devant vous, annonça-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, soit vous tentez de riposter sans baguette magique et vous pourrez ainsi retrouver Daryena à l'infirmerie et expliquer en face à Mrs Orgeade la raison de sa présence là-bas, ou alors vous vous écrasez pour cette fois et vous présentez vos excuses à Daryena quand elle reprendra ses esprits. Dans les deux cas, vous irez à l'infirmerie, vous préférez y aller en marchant, ou les pieds devant ?

Pendant un instant, Eric crut que le Préfet-en-chef allait se jeter sur Sally. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il baissa la tête et leva les bras en signe de défaite.

La nouvelle de l'humiliation des trois septième année de Gryffondor par des troisième année de Poufsouffle fit le tour de l'école et plus personne ne semblait respecter le Préfet-en-chef qui fut rétrogradé au simple rang de préfet le soir même. Le groupe de Sally fut également sanctionné pour son intervention car le règlement précisait qu'en aucun cas les élèves n'étaient autorisés à se battre et faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école.

Cependant, l'acte héroïque de la jeune fille avait engendré une grande polémique au sein de l'école qui déchirait ses élèves en deux parties. La plupart des Gryffondor s'indignaient du comportement intolérable de la jeune Poufsouffle et exigeaient une vengeance rapide et sans pitié. Cependant, quelques élèves de la maison du lion – dont faisait partie Grégory – considéraient la réaction de Sally comme un acte de bravoure louable et méritait d'être respecté. Mais ils étaient en minorité et ne pouvaient le plus souvent que murmurer leurs convictions car ils risquaient fort sinon de finir comme Daryena McAllister qui était toujours à l'infirmerie pour traumatisme crânien. A Serpentard, on était reconnaissant envers Sally et les autres d'avoir pris la défense d'une petite deuxième année de leur maison. Cependant, les élèves du Serpent étaient habitués à régler leurs problèmes par eux-mêmes et supportaient difficilement de demander de l'aide aux autres maisons pour ce faire. Ainsi, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui considérèrent que Sally s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas et que c'était aux Serpentard de protéger les leurs de la haine des Gryffondor. Du côté des Serdaigle, on pensait la même chose. Fiers et disciplinés, les élèves de la maison de l'Aigle en bronze considéraient les rivalités entre maisons comme du temps perdu à leurs recherches pour leur devoir de métamorphose qu'ils se bornaient à rendre au moins trois semaines avant l'échéance. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient parmi les élèves qui se moquaient le moins des Serpentard et ne les regardaient pas comme des vulgaires cafards responsables de tous les malheurs qui leur arrivaient ici-bas. Parmi eux, il y en avait certains, comme Hope Lepheimer et Timothy Vance, les meilleurs amis d'Hester, qui encourageait leurs camarades à prendre exemple sur Sally et son groupe. Ils étaient cependant largement ignorés et même moqués par Tina Acklebow qui trouvait désopilante la situation des Serpentard elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Milo McAllister l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir en refusant de sortir avec elle devant pratiquement tout sa classe. Chez les Poufsouffle en revanche, on était plus enclins à prendre partie. D'un côté, les plus vieux d'entre eux étaient tentés d'imiter Christopher et Thelma en ridiculisant les plus jeunes Serpentard, mais la plupart n'était même pas capable de tenir tête aux première année de la maison du Serpent, alors ils se contentaient d'encourager les Gryffondor quand ces derniers s'en prenaient courageusement à des élèves de Serpentard qui avaient plusieurs d'années d'études de moins qu'eux. De l'autre, on voyait les élèves plus jeunes de la maison du Blaireau porter une admiration secrète pour Sally qui incarnait le courage et la bravoure dont ils étaient certains de manquer considérablement. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait l'imiter et prendre la défense des plus jeunes Serpentard, mais elle surprit plusieurs fois des sourires appréciateurs et encourageants lorsqu'elle les croisait dans les couloirs, ce qui contrastait fortement avec les regards froids et les murmures agressifs que leur réservaient les élèves de Gryffondor.

Eric, de son côté, avait vite choisi son camp. A peine avait-il regagné la salle commune des Poufsouffle le soir où Daryena s'était fait attaquer qu'il en avait profité pour renouveler entièrement son stock de potions défensives afin de pouvoir protéger Sally le cas échéant.

Les Gryffondor étaient en effet très agressifs quand ils parlaient de la jeune héroïne et tout indiquait qu'ils passeraient bientôt à la contre-attaque. Parmi eux, les cousins Weasley et Kevin Dornton étaient sûrement les plus virulents et rien de ce que put dire Grégory pour apaiser leurs désirs de vengeance ne les convainquit à oublier leurs griefs. Nathan de son côté restait indécis. Il souhaitait bien entendu rester ami avec Eric et Sally, mais d'un autre côté, il éprouvait un malaise à l'idée de défendre les Serpentard, sachant que l'un d'eux était la principale raison pour laquelle il n'était plus avec Hester.

Cette dernière, justement, ne se sentait pas le courage de prendre part aux débats qui animaient ses amis de Serdaigle. Alors que Tim et Hope s'annonçaient désireux de soutenir les efforts déployés par Eric et Sally, Oliver et Franck préféraient ne pas s'en mêler tandis que Norman était plus enclin à suivre l'exemple de Tina et ses amis qui encourageaient les Gryffondor à molester les Serpentard à quatre contre un.

Chez ces mêmes Serpentard, on tentait également de s'organiser. Mais habitués à évoluer seuls et à refuser toute aide extérieure, les élèves de la maison aux couleurs vert et argent semblaient incapables de s'accorder entre eux et se gênaient plus qu'autre chose quand ils affrontaient ensemble leurs assaillants de Gryffondor. Ils avaient par ailleurs grandement besoin d'un nouveau leader qui les guiderait comme avait pu le faire Vindicus McAllister en son temps. Malheureusement le frère cadet de ce dernier, en qui l'on plaçait tous les espoirs, semblait indifférent à la détresse de ses camarades et ne faisait que réprimer sévèrement quiconque s'amusait à le déconcentrer lorsqu'il travaillait en compagnie d'Alienor à trouver un moyen de revenir au manoir McAllister sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Ce comportement, qui n'aurait pas été surprenant de la part d'un Serdaigle, irritait Eric au plus haut point. Après tout, c'était sa cousine qui avait été molestée par ces idiots de Gryffondor. Il aurait dû exiger réparation et tout faire pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise. Alienor et lui étaient parfaitement capables de tenir tête aux plus brutaux des septième année de Gryffondor, mais au lieu de cela, ils passaient leurs journées murés dans un silence de fantôme à étudier des cartes et des stratégies complexes sans prêter attention au désordre qui secouait l'école dès les premières semaines de cours.

Durant des décennies, les Serpentard avaient martyrisé une bonne partie de leurs condisciples des maisons rivales et s'étaient ainsi attirés l'animosité de ces derniers, en particulier des Poufsouffle qui étaient leurs souffre-douleurs attitrés. Mais depuis que les familles de nombre d'entre eux avaient été décimées par les vampires, l'an dernier, on avait dénombré beaucoup moins de violence et de tentatives d'humiliation de la part des élèves de la maison du Serpent envers les autres. En réalité, beaucoup avaient perdu leur esprit combattif et se contentaient de subir sans rien dire les humiliations que leur infligeaient les Gryffondor qui profitaient de cette faiblesse soudaine de leurs anciens bourreaux pour devenir à leur tour les nouveaux tyrans de l'école.

Jamais les professeurs n'avaient enlevé autant de points aux élèves si tôt dans l'année. Il fallait souvent attendre les matchs de quidditch pour voir les supporters de chaque équipe s'écharper de cette façon. Mais d'un autre côté, jamais on avait connu de telles violences à Poudlard. Loin de freiner les pulsions agressives des Gryffondor, les agissements de Sally les avaient poussés à se montrer encore plus brutaux et plus impitoyables, dépassant parfois les extrémités auxquelles avaient été rendus les Serpentard lorsqu'ils étaient encore désireux de prouver à tous leur supériorité sur les autres.

Bien résolu à ne pas laisser passer ça, Eric vint un jour à la rencontre du jeune prodige de Serpentard juste avant le dîner du dernier soir de la troisième semaine de cours.

- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-il alors que l'autre s'asseyait à la table des Serpentard.

Sans lever le regard vers son rival de Poufsouffle, Milo esquissa un petit sourire entendu et commença à jouer avec le couteau d'argent qui se trouvait à côté de son assiette d'or.

- Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à venir me faire la morale, dit-il sur le ton du sarcasme.

- Eh bien le temps est venu, répliqua Eric d'un ton sévère, à quoi tu joues exactement ? Il y a deux ans tu aurais été ravi de te jeter dans la bataille la tête la première pour prouver ta supériorité à tout le monde, et maintenant que l'on a besoin de toi, tu joues aux abonnés absents sans te préoccuper du sort de ta propre famille !

Curieusement, la réaction enflammée d'Eric fit glousser Milo qui prit tout son temps avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- En fait, lui dit-il sans se départir de son sourire narquois, j'attendais d'abord que tu viennes me voir.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda l'intéressé, mi-agacé, mi-flatté. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander en échange, lui avoua Milo en lui jetant un regard pénétrant de ses petits yeux verts.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Eric d'un air méfiant tandis que d'autres élèves s'installaient à la table des Serpentard et l'observaient avec un intérêt certain.

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à trouver et tuer Scarlett, annonça-t-il sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix, et si ni Alienor, ni moi ne parvenons à lui infliger le coup final, j'aimerais que tu le fasses à notre place.

Horrifié, Eric recula de quelques pas. Le regard fixé sur le visage amaigri de Milo qui souriait toujours d'un air serein, il tenta de faire le tri parmi toutes les pensées brouillonnes qui l'assaillaient soudain.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? lui répondit Eric, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix tremblante. Il est hors de question que je t'aide à gâcher ta vie et à gâcher la mienne en me faisant tuer par ta folle de sœur.

- En es-tu sûr ? lui demanda Milo d'un air sournois. Si tu m'aides, je jure de te débarrasser en un instant de tous ces idiots de Gryffondor qui vous ennuient toi et Sally.

Il tendit sa main en direction d'Eric, mais ce dernier ne la serra pas. Le respect et la sympathie qu'il avait commencé à éprouver pour son rival de Serpentard fondirent comme neige au soleil.

- Ca s'appelle du chantage, Milo, lui fit remarquer Eric d'un ton froid sous les regards curieux des autres Serpentard.

- Peu importe, répondit Milo en haussant les épaules, tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à nos fins, pas vrai ?

- Dans ce cas, que répondrais-tu si je te menaçais de te transformer en gelée de groseilles si tu refuses de nous aider ? lui demanda Eric en sortant une de ses fioles de sa ceinture.

- Impossible, répondit aussitôt Milo sûr de lui, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu fais partie des gentils, toi. Jamais tu ne t'abaisserais au même niveau que toi.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer :

- Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

Eric résista à la tentation de se jeter sur Milo et de lui faire ravaler cet air si arrogant qu'il semblait pourtant avoir abandonné au cours de l'année précédente.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est non, saleté de Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton assassin.

- Tant pis pour toi, trouillard de Poufsouffle ! chantonna Milo sur un air particulièrement agaçant.

Se sentant trahi et humilié, Eric poussa une exclamation de rage avant de tourner les talons en direction de la table de Poufsouffle, le dîner serait servi dans dix minutes.

A mi-chemin, il percuta de plein fouet un élève et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il toujours en colère, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Mais le sixième année ne sembla pas considérer ses excuses comme acceptables, il saisit Eric par les épaules et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était un Gryffondor grand et massif, qui fixait Eric avec un mécontentement manifeste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec McAllister, Hortshore ? Tu n'as pas compris que c'est lui l'ennemi ?

Toujours en colère contre Milo, Eric fut tenté d'acquiescer, mais se rappelant pourquoi il s'était disputé avec lui, il déclara d'une voix forte :

- C'est contre les vampires que nous sommes en guerre, pas les Serpentard !

- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est la même chose à présent, tu imagines combien de membres de cette maudite famille ont rejoint le clan des vampires ? dit un autre élève de Gryffondor qui avait rejoint le premier.

De plus en plus de têtes s'étaient tournées dans leur direction et contemplaient la scène, à la fois inquiets et excités à l'approche d'une bagarre.

- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Milo ! s'emporta Eric. Il a perdu toute sa famille et en plus vous l'accusez de leurs méfaits de vampires !

- Ils étaient de mèche depuis le début, dit un élève de Poufsouffle, ils veulent utiliser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs de vampire pour prendre d'assaut le ministère de la magie !

Plusieurs élèves autour hochèrent la tête avec conviction. Eric sentait la tension monter et la bagarre éclater. Sally et ses camarades avaient eu un dernier cours assez long et ne seraient pas là avant cinq bonnes minutes. La table des professeurs était également déserte en ce moment de troubles et d'instabilité, ils n'arrivaient dans la grande salle qu'au dernier moment avant le repas.

- Qui serait assez idiot pour abandonner son humanité pour ça ? demanda Eric avec dédain.

Il porta la main à sa ceinture, mais un autre Gryffondor le contourna par derrière et lui arracha les fioles de sa taille.

- Hé ! s'écria Eric en tentant de les récupérer. Rends-moi ça !

- Pas de fioles pour toi, le cancre ! déclara un de ses agresseurs. Essaie de nous arrêter sans elles, pour voir.

Il leva sa main qui tenait sa baguette magique et s'apprêta à lancer un sort à Eric, mais au dernier moment une main se saisit du poignet du Gryffondor et dévia le sort sur son pied.

- Argh ! s'écria-t-il en voyant son pied tripler de volume.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec une baguette sans autorisation de tes parents, dit alors une voix moqueuse, tu risquerais de te faire mal.

Redressant la tête, Eric reconnut les cheveux noirs de Milo McAllister qui lui tournait le dos.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Eric, au comble de la surprise.

- Moi non, répondit Milo sans se retourner, mais toi si, j'anticipe juste.

Il fit un geste très rapide de sa baguette magique et, la seconde d'après, tous les agresseurs furent à terre sans comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé. Lorsque tout fut terminé, il se tourna enfin vers Eric et il déclara :

- Maintenant tu m'en dois une ! Que serait un loyal Poufsouffle s'il n'acceptait pas d'aider l'ami qui lui a tendu la main ?

Malgré lui, Eric ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant toute la malice dont pouvait faire preuve McAllister pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Nous sommes amis maintenant ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire d'incrédulité. Je te hais, McAllister…

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te compter parmi mes amis, lui assura Milo avec un grand sourire. Et à présent…

Profitant du fait que les professeurs étaient encore en retard pour le dîner, Milo monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait leur table et déclara :

- A présent que tout est réglé, j'aimerais que les choses soient claires : maintenant que je suis rentré dans la danse, je vous déconseillerais de vous en prendre à mes amis Serpentard ou Eric ici présent. J'ajouterais même que moi vivant, j'empêcherai quiconque de se faire brutaliser à Poudlard devant moi, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Est-ce bien clair ?

Aussi inattendue et surprenante que fut cette déclaration, on vit plusieurs réactions dans la grande salle qui avait presque fini de se remplir. Certains regardaient Milo avec une lueur de défi dans le regard – ce fut d'ailleurs le cas de Nathan ou des cousins Weasley – d'autres hochèrent la tête d'un air appréciateur, comme Sally de Poufsouffle ou Hope Leiphemer de Serdaigle. D'autres, encore, paraissaient tout simplement terrifiés…

- Bien, ça c'est fait, déclara joyeusement Milo, qui est avec moi ?

Aussitôt, Alienor et Dalia vinrent le rejoindre, sortirent leur baguette et la firent s'illuminer au-dessus de leur tête. Elles furent suivies et imitées par Sally, Eric et le reste du groupe de défense anti-vampire – Poufsouffle comme Serpentard. Puis, après quelques secondes, Gregory Zelton se détacha de son groupe d'amis de Gryffondor pour aller les rejoindre à son tour et, presqu'aussitôt, Timothy Vance et Hope Lepheimer en firent de même, leur baguette magique illuminée au-dessus de leur tête.

Certains les conspuaient, d'autres les applaudissaient et le vacarme qui régnait alors dans la Grande Salle attira les professeurs qui furent très mécontents de voir ce qu'ils identifièrent comme une incitation à la rébellion. Ils retirèrent vingt points à chaque élève présent sur l'estrade. Ce fut ainsi que, pour la première fois depuis l'histoire de l'école, deux maisons (Serpentard et Poufsouffle) furent en négatif dans le décompte des points plus d'une semaine après la rentrée.

Mais Eric et son groupe n'y prirent pas garde. Ils avaient lancé leur avertissement et étaient persuadés qu'il serait pris au sérieux.

D'ailleurs, il ne le savait pas encore, mais le groupe qu'ils venaient de fonder sur un coup de tête serait nationalement connu à l'avenir – au même titre que l'Armée de Dumbledore – sous le nom des _Protecteurs_.


	6. Difficultés d'adaptation

- Pour ce cours, et le reste du trimestre, nous allons nous atteler à une pratique de la métamorphose particulièrement difficile pour une sorcier de premier cycle, annonça Rose Weasley à ses élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard tandis qu'elle passait entre les rangs pour distribuer tous sortes de petits objets – plumes brisées, encriers ébréchés, rapeltouts fendus – sur les tables.

Au tableau, le mot « Transfert » s'écrivit tout seul en lettres blanches, ainsi que les instructions pour lancer ce sortilège : mouvement de baguette, incantation, concentration etc.

- Le sortilège de transfert est un des sorts les plus courants dans le monde magique, et constitue un bon compromis lorsque les sortilèges d'apparition sont trop difficiles à lancer pour le sorcier, ou rendus impossibles par les loi qui régissent à métamorphose, telle la loi de Gamp. Par exemple, lorsque l'on a besoin de nourriture, on ne peut la créer à partir de rien alors on l'amène jusqu'à nous par un sortilège de transfert.

- C'est ce que font les elfes de maison dans les cuisines pour nous faire parvenir les plats dans la grande salle ? devina aussitôt Hope.

- Exactement Miss Lepheimer, répondit le professeur Weasley avec un sourire appréciateur. A présent, j'aimerais que vous transfériez sur mon bureau l'objet que j'ai posé sur votre table.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut ponctuée de nombreuses explosions et bruits secs tandis que les élèves s'échinaient à déplacer leurs objets sur le bureau. La plupart se fracassaient sur le mur ou explosaient à mi-chemin, ce qui obligea plus d'une fois les élèves à avoir recours aux sortilèges _Réparo_ et _Récurvite_.

Au bout des deux heures de cours, cependant, on dénombrait trois Serpentard qui avaient parfaitement réussi l'exercice – Milo, Alienor et Dalia – tandis que deux Serdaigle pouvaient eux aussi s'en vanter : Timothy et Hope.

Hester, en revanche, n'avait pas été capable de faire bouger son encrier ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Elle avait beau s'être concentré de toutes ses forces, visualisé le trajet à la perfection et exécuté le mouvement de poignet comme le manuel le préconisait, l'objet était resté désespérément immobile sur sa table. Les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres face à cet échec, elle fut la première à sortir en trombe de la salle de classe, sous le regard supérieur de Tina qui, pour une fois, avait réussi à obtenir un résultat supérieur à celui de sa rivale en cours de métamorphose.

Milo, lui, la regarda s'éclipser avec un air interloqué. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que la meilleure élève en métamorphose fût ainsi incapable de lancer un sortilège si basique ? Lui n'avait eu aucun problème avec et l'avait réalisé à la perfection au bout du troisième essai seulement.

Dans ces cours-là, Hester avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui, longueur qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de réduire en travaillant d'arrache-pied dans ce domaine plus que dans les autres. Mais ce jour-là où il dépassa enfin sa rivale dans le domaine de prédilection de celle-ci, le goût de la victoire lui sembla moins délicieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord. C'était une jeune fille éclatante et pleine de vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé de surpasser, et non cette inconnue au regard vide et aux piètres talents magiques en laquelle elle s'était transformée lors de ce cours…

Alors que les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel et que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber, les cours continuèrent sans anicroche au collège Poudlard mais les élèves de quatrième année eurent beaucoup de mal à suivre le niveau d'excellence qu'exigeaient professeurs pour des élèves qui devraient passer leurs BUSE l'année prochaine.

Si Milo, Alienor et Dalia parvenaient à garder leurs places de premiers de la classe grâce à leurs talents innés, Eric et Nathan y parvenaient, eux, à l'aide d'efforts colossaux et de longues heures passées à étudier dans leur salle commune ou à la bibliothèque. Hester, elle, semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir de rester dans la course et voyait ses notes s'effondrer alors que celles de Tina, revigorée par une telle déconvenue de la part de celle qu'elle détestait, s'envolaient littéralement.

Bientôt, chez les professeurs, on ne tarit plus déloges sur celle que l'on avait surnommée « la garce de Serdaigle » et on se posa de sérieuses questions sur les compétences magiques diminuées de celle que l'on considérait comme un véritable prodige.

Au bout d'un mois, alors qu'octobre commençait à poindre, la réputation d'Hester comme une des meilleures élèves de quatrième année avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Cependant, peu furent ceux qui s'en rendirent compte. A l'extérieur de l'école, les vampires avaient recommencé à attaquer les moldus tandis qu'à l'intérieur, on avait d'autres préoccupations, comme les devoirs de métamorphose et de défense contre les force du mal qui s'avéraient de plus en plus compliqués, ou le début de la saison de quidditch qui commencerait par les essais des nouvelles recrues.

Ce furent les Serdaigle qui commencèrent le bal. Malheureux finalistes lors de la dernière coupe, ils étaient plus que jamais résolus à battre l'équipe de Gryffondor une bonne fois pour toutes et gagner la coupe pour la première fois depuis dix ans. Menés pour la troisième année consécutive par la talentueuse Flora Lufström, ils comptaient bien débusquer des talents prometteurs qui pourraient remplacer avantageusement leurs trois poursuiveurs partis l'année dernière.

Ayant déjà fait un repérage, l'année précédente, lors des essais de l'année passée, ce ne fut pas difficile pour Flora de choisir ses trois attrapeuses. Nora Berenson, qui était en troisième année, se montra digne successeur de l'héritage de son frère Hector, ancien poursuiveur dans l'équipe l'année passée. La seconde à retenir l'attention de Flora était une autre troisième année du nom de Riza Quillfare, particulièrement douée à esquiver les cognards et les joueurs, Flora la voyait déjà transpercer la muraille défensive des Gryffondor. La troisième recrue, enfin, n'était autre que Tina Acklebow. Connaissant la jeune fille de réputation, Flora mit de longues heures à se décider à lui donner le poste. Le jeu brutal et sournois dont avait fait preuve la garce de Serdaigle était à l'exact opposé de ce que l'on pouvait attendre du jeu de Serdaigle – tout en stratégie et en finesse. Cependant, l'équipe de Serdaigle avait perdu neuf fois d'affilée la coupe ces dix dernières années en jouant toujours le même jeu, et toujours sur le fil, il était peut-être temps de changer de tactique. Tina avait d'ailleurs renforcé ce sentiment en étant celle qui avait marqué plus de dix buts au gardien, Xavier Ridinger, pourtant vétéran à ce poste.

Fière de son choix d'équipe, Flora Lufström avait hâte de commencer les entrainements pour pouvoir ensuite écraser l'équipe de Poufsouffle lors du premier match de la saison. Un petit bémol vint pourtant obscurcir son sentiment de satisfaction : lors des essais précédents, elle avait repéré une jeune troisième année qui regorgeait de talent et promettait de se montrer encore plus efficace que Tina Acklebow lors d'une course aux buts. Cette année, cependant, cette jeune fille à la longue tresse et aux lunettes rectangulaires ne s'était pas présentée, ce qui était bien dommage…

La jeune fille en question n'avait plus vraiment goût au quidditch et subir des essais où elle s'effondrerait encore une fois ne l'enchantait guère.

En réalité, Hester O'Brian n'avait plus goût à rien. Les cours lui semblaient cette année aussi inutiles que difficiles et la bibliothèque dans laquelle elle avait eu l'habitude de se réfugier pour travailler au calme lui apparaissait désormais comme un endroit hostile, dangereux, qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler tous les bons moments qu'elle y avait passés en compagnie de Nathan.

S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la spirale de la dépression, Hester ne savait plus quoi faire pour retrouver le moral. Elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir vraiment, car elle ne voulait plus rien, mis à part être pardonné par Nathan.

Milo McAllister, qui avait été dans cet état l'année précédente, savait plus que jamais ce que ressentait Hester. Désolé de la voir ainsi abattue, il fut plusieurs fois tenté d'aller la réconforter et de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Cependant, jamais il n'avait parlé à Hester autrement qu'avec l'air arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il se donnait autrefois. Il désirait plus que tout aller vers elle mais craignait de se faire brutalement repousser en raison de la rivalité qu'il avait lui-même instaurée entre eux deux. Par ailleurs, s'il faisait un pas vers son ancienne rivale qu'il avait pris soin de mépriser ouvertement et dont il avait toujours tenté de réduire les mérites, il savait qu'Alienor le gratifierait d'un petit regard supérieur qui ne lui plairait guère. De même que, même s'il avait plus de mal à le reconnaître, il craignait la réaction de Nathan Jones – le seul élève qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout – si jamais ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il passait du temps avec son ancienne petite amie.

C'est ainsi que le cœur battant la chamade dès qu'elle passait devant lui, et s'en voulant de rester immobile, Milo McAllister ne fit rien pour tenter de remonter le moral d'Hester.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Tout d'abord, Hope et Timothy, choqués devant l'air apathique de leur amie, tentèrent de lui remonter le moral par tous les moyens possibles, mais durent vite se rendre à l'évidence : Hester était dévastée et plus bonne à rien en magie. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi plus compter sur elle pour diviser par deux le temps qu'ils passaient à chaque devoir. Dorénavant, ils ne devaient plus compter que sur eux-mêmes pour dégoter les notes maximales aux devoirs de métamorphose.

Eric aussi, tenta de réanimer la flamme de la volonté dans les yeux de son amie. Ils avaient beau s'être quelque peu perdus de vue quand Hester avait commencé à sortir avec Nathan et qu'Eric était plongé jusqu'au cou dans les leçons anti-vampires d'Alienor, le jeune Poufsouffle refusait de voir son ancienne compagne de révisions se laisser abattre de cette façon. D'autant plus qu'il se rappelait très bien que lorsque lui-même avait été dans un tel état en première année, Hester avait été présente pour lui sans conditions ni interruptions.

- Rejoins-nous, Hester ! la pressa-t-il d'un ton impatient, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de potions très facile dans lequel la jeune fille avait pourtant eu les pires difficultés à obtenir la mixture attendue.

Comme à son habitude, Hester ne dit rien et le regarda d'un œil vide tandis qu'elle fourrait sans conviction ses affaires dans son sac de cours.

- Tu as toujours cherché le bien et la justice depuis que tu es à Poudlard, tu te retrouvas parfaitement parmi les Protecteurs ! A peine auras-tu commencé à défendre les innocents que tu retrouveras tous tes pouvoirs et tu redeviendras la Hester qu'on connaît et qu'on admire !

La jeune fille eut un sourire imperceptible, mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement en direction d'Eric. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avant d'y mettre son sac et de sortir de la salle de classe sans un mot, laissant Eric totalement désemparé.

Non, le groupe des Protecteurs n'était pas l'idéal pour elle. Ils comptaient en leur sein de nombreux Serpentard, et notamment Milo McAllister, la raison principale de son état. Si jamais elle rejoignait son groupe, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de retrouver grâce aux yeux de Nathan qui prendrait cette décision comme une pure et simple trahison. En effet, si le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas officiellement pris parti dans cette guerre interne qui secouait les élèves de Poudlard, il n'en restait pas moins très attaché aux jumeaux Weasley et à Mathilda qui, eux, ne perdaient jamais une occasion de ridiculiser les Serpentard dès qu'ils les voyaient. Il avait par ailleurs pris ses distances avec son meilleur ami, Gregory Zelton qui, lui, avait décidé de prendre part au combat du côté des Protecteurs.

Compte tenu de tout cela, Hester ne pouvait se résoudre à risquer le courroux et une nouvelle déception de Nathan alors qu'elle était déjà bien assez déprimée par sa rupture avec lui…

Les semaines suivantes passèrent assez vite et se ressemblèrent étrangement. La pluie semblait plus que jamais décidée à tomber sur le château et le parc, tandis que les essais des autres équipes de quidditch se déroulaient dans un froid mordant dû aux vents violents qui secouaient le terrain, manquant d'en déterrer les gradins de bois.

A la surprise de tous qui s'étaient attendus à voir Milo prendre la tête de l'équipe de Serpentard, ce fut Alienor qui fut désignée par le professeur Chourave pour succéder officiellement au pauvre Gregorius McAllister qui était à présent mort ou vampire. Une bonne partie des anciens joueurs ayant terminé leurs études quelques mois auparavant, Alienor se lança dans une sélection minutieuse et très appliquée de ceux qui postulaient pour une place dans l'autrefois prestigieuse équipe de Serpentard. Ils étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude, cette fois-ci, et les essais durèrent toute la matinée. Milo savait pourquoi : du temps de Gregorius, les essais n'avaient servi à rien car le capitaine de Serpentard choisissait délibérément ses amis et sa famille dans l'équipe sans se soucier si d'autres joueurs plus talentueux pouvaient se présenter.

Cette année, en revanche, Alienor avait clairement laissé entendre qu'elle donnerait sa chance à tous dans la sélection des nouveaux joueurs et qu'en aucun cas elle ne laisserait des liens familiaux ou d'amitié menacer leurs chances de victoire à la coupe. Au terme de ces deux heures d'essais, elle avait certes choisi Milo et Daryena aux postes d'attrapeur et de poursuiveur mais personne ne put le lui reprocher car l'un et l'autre avaient excellé dans leurs postes respectifs. Par contre, aucun des autres joueurs qu'elle sélectionna cette année ne faisait partie de sa famille ou de ses proches à Poudlard. Wilma Urquhart était une cinquième année à la carrure solide et qui pourrait bloquer plus d'une attaque en cas d'offensive massive pour lesquelles les Gryffondor avaient le secret. Angus Tarkan et Mathias Checkbird, les nouveaux batteurs étaient respectivement en quatrième et troisième année ils n'étaient pas aussi musclés que les joueurs auxquels on était habitué de voir les Serpentard occuper ce poste, mais tous deux visaient juste et Alienor était convaincue que c'était la précision, et non la force, qui leur permettrait de venir à bout des défenses de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Pour le gardien, elle avait choisi Marcus Mordox qui était aussi un troisième année et était parvenu à arrêter les trois quarts des tirs qu'elle lui avait administré en compagnie de Wilma et Daryena. Une fois formée, l'équipe de Serpentard se hâta de réserver le stade de Quidditch pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur les autres et s'entrainer le plus tôt possible à battre les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle.

Du côté de Poufsouffle, on fut également surpris. Pas du choix du capitaine, car il était de notoriété publique que Christopher Reinstad était de loin le meilleur joueur de son équipe et méritait amplement le brassard. Mais personne n'avait prévu, en revanche, qu'il organiserait des essais pour l'ensemble des postes de l'équipe, remettant en question la présence dans l'équipe de Dora Melzer, Benjamin Barber et Bartholomé Fenzer qui étaient pourtant titulaires depuis plus de trois ans, lorsque Dorian Jeece était encore capitaine.

Cela mécontenta les principaux intéressés, bien entendu, mais permit aussi à plus de joueurs de tenter leur chance dans une équipe qui avait gagné en popularité au cours de l'année dernière. A l'issue d'une séance d'essais particulièrement longue et fastidieuse, Christopher avait entièrement renouvelé l'effectif de son équipe de sorte qu'il demeurait le seul joueur de l'ancienne formation encore présent. Il y eut beaucoup de contestations quant à ses choix, on critiqua notamment l'entrée dans l'équipe de Thelma Fitzerberg, sa meilleure amie, ou alors celle d'Elphaba Dalkin, qui n'avait que douze ans. Mais l'autoritaire capitaine de Poufsouffle n'y prit pas garde, il était persuadé que l'équipe qu'il souhaitait former aurait plus de chances de remporter des matchs que la bande d'amis qui avait constitué l'ancienne équipe pendant de trop longues années. Il avait lui aussi réservé assez vite ses soirées au terrain de quidditch pour s'entrainer et ainsi vérifier ses intuitions.

A Gryffondor, on était un peu plus emprunté. Peter Weasley avait gagné le brassard de capitaine, mais de toute évidence, il l'avait accepté à contrecœur car il ne montra aucun signe de joie en voyant le nombre ahurissant de postulants qui souhaitaient intégrer l'équipe gagnante de l'année précédente. Etant donné qu'il était lui-même un attrapeur de haut niveau et que Nathan était probablement le meilleur gardien de l'école, il se dit tout naturellement que le choix des poursuiveurs serait secondaire et ne les empêcherait pas de gagner la coupe pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Il choisit donc deux de ses amis pour remplacer Tom et Félucia en tant qu'attrapeur. Cela n'était pas si important de faire l'impasse sur les poursuiveurs. Après tout, Diggs et Rigby étaient aussi tous deux de très bons batteurs, et Meredith était excellente poursuiveuse. Ensemble, ils avaient gagné la coupe une première fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'octobre s'assombrissait, laissant place à un mois de novembre humide et boueux, on ne parlait plus que de quidditch dans l'enceinte des murs de Poudlard. Les Gryffondor avaient gagné la coupe l'année passée en faisant un parcours sans faute, et nombreux étaient leurs supporters qui souhaitaient les voir reproduire cet exploit. Néanmoins, plus nombreux encore étaient celles et ceux qui souhaitaient que l'équipe rouge et or connaisse une défaite cuisante cette année. La déconvenue des Serdaigle, qui étaient à deux doigts de l'emporter l'année passée, ajoutée à la haine que vouaient les Serpentard à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Gryffondor, et à la désapprobation de certains Poufsouffle à propos de la conduite honteuse des élèves du lion envers ceux du Serpent, faisaient de l'équipe de Peter Weasley l'ennemi à abattre dans cette Coupe de Quidditch.

On remarqua également que les professeurs se montraient beaucoup moins cordiaux entre eux à mesure qu'approchaient Gryffondor-Serpentard et Poufsouffle-Serdaigle. Finalistes de la précédente édition, Serdaigle et Gryffondor étaient tous deux grands favoris de leurs rencontres respectives, mais le jeu excellent dont avaient fait preuve les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard lors du dernier match de la saison précédente, venait contredire cette affirmation.

Rien ne pouvait être plus indécis, en ce début du mois de novembre, que l'issue du match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Les Aiglons étaient bien entendus plus expérimentés et plus à même que les Poufsouffle à trouver une stratégie pour vaincre l'autre mais d'un autre côté, Christopher Reinstad avait fait travailler ses joueurs d'arrache-pied cinq soirs par semaine pendant un mois, de sorte que les Poufsouffle attendaient beaucoup de cette équipe entrainée par le héros des derniers matchs de Poufsouffle.

D'ordinaire très amicaux les uns avec les autres, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle commencèrent à se chamailler durement une semaine avant le jour du match. Cela obligea les professeurs à agir et à enlever encore plus de points à Poufsouffle qui déjà peinait à rester dans le positif quant aux Serdaigle, l'écart se creusa dangereusement entre eux et les Gryffondor qui devinrent ainsi les leaders incontestés de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Une seule élève semblait ne pas prendre part à toute cette agitation qui secouait l'école à l'aube d'un match important, il s'agissait d'Hester. Toujours plongée dans sa profonde apathie, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir personne ne reconnaissait plus cette élève si brillante et si pétillante de vie qu'on avait connu ces trois dernières années. Voici pourquoi, au milieu du mois de novembre, après un cours de métamorphose au cours duquel elle avait été particulièrement mauvaise, le professeur Weasley la convoqua dans son bureau.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda Hester d'une voix monocorde tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte de chêne pour poser les pieds sur un tapis bleu royal, assorti aux rideaux.

Le professeur Weasley était assise à son bureau, au fond de la pièce, et était occupée à lire un long parchemin, mais elle lui fit signe d'asseoir. Elle avait mis ses lunettes pour lire et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient exceptionnellement détachés, lui donnant une apparence décontractée qui contrastait avec la rigidité de son habituel chignon.

- Je t'attendais, Hester, dit le professeur en levant enfin les yeux vers elle, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe.

La jeune fille cligna les yeux quelques secondes.

- Ce qui se passe, professeur ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous…

Mais Rose Weasley l'interrompit d'un pénétrant regard, lourd de signification. Ne sachant quoi dire d'autre, Hester déglutit bruyamment, incapable de regarder son professeur préféré dans les yeux.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Hester. Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas. On ne passe pas du rang de première de la classe à celui de cancre en deux mois de vacances, ce n'est juste pas possible.

- La métamorphose est juste très difficile cette année, professeur, expliqua Hester, les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Il n'y a pas que la métamorphose, lui fit remarquer le professeur, c'est dans toutes les matières que tu t'effondres : botanique, potions, défense contre les forces du mal, et même sortilèges. Il y a un an, tu avais le niveau pour passer les BUSE, tu n'as pas pu régresser ainsi sans qu'il y ait quelque chose qui cloche.

Une nouvelle fois, Hester s'abstint de tout commentaire et évita le regard de son professeur. Il n'en fallut pas plus à cette dernière pour découvrir la vérité.

- C'est à cause d'un garçon ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est à cause de Nathan Jones ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à cela, Hester eut un mouvement involontaire des épaules, se recroquevillant comme pour se protéger des paroles du professeur. En colère contre elle-même, elle se ressaisit et déclara sur le même ton monocorde :

- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre professeur.

Mrs Weasley eut un petit rire qui eut pour effet de lui faire lever la tête et de la regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- J'ai moi aussi été jeune, Hester, expliqua-t-elle devant son air déconcerté, ce n'est pas parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne me souviens pas quel effet cela fait d'être éconduite par son premier amour.

- Je n'ai pas été éconduite ! protesta Hester d'une voix un peu plus forte. C'est juste… juste…

- Compliqué ? suggéra le professeur.

- Oui, reconnut Hester en baissant la tête.

Rose Weasley s'avança sur sa chaise et posa ses mains jointes sur son bureau, ses yeux bleus braqués sur ceux couleur noisette d'Hester.

- Ecoute, je sais pour Nathan, et je sais que tu sais. Il faut que tu saches…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Loup-garou ! protesta bruyamment Hester. C'est… c'est autre chose…

Son esprit s'égara fugitivement en direction d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux brillants yeux verts. Mais elle chassa brutalement cette image avant de se reconcentrer sur son professeur.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé si je n'atteins pas vos espérances cette année, dit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, mais peut-être que ça y est, j'ai atteint mes limites, et que je ne pourrais pas aller au-delà.

- Je ne crois pas, Hester, je pense juste que…

Mais la jeune fille ne la laissa pas finir.

- Au-revoir professeur, lança-t-elle d'un ton rude en se levant.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte si ridiculement éloignée de ce bureau en priant pour que Mrs Weasley ne l'arrête pas avant qu'elle soit sortie. Mais…

- Méfie-toi de Nathan Jones, Hester. Et pas simplement parce qu'il est loup-garou. Il y a une noirceur qui entoure ce garçon, bien plus inquiétante que n'importe quelle morsure de bête. Le fréquenter ne t'apporterait rien de bon.

Hester ne se retourna pas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau et la claqua aussi brutalement sans se soucier du professeur Weasley qui n'avait pas fini de parler. Elle savait que quelque chose de louche se tramait autour de Nathan, une obscure prophétie, si l'on en croyait le professeur Lovegood. Mais ce qui la troublait encore davantage, c'était qu'elle était tout aussi attirée par un garçon au dessein plus noir encore que celui de Nathan Jones.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien agité, Miss O'Brian, dit une voix sarcastique aux intonations antipathiques. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de claquer ainsi la porte d'un professeur ?

Se croyant seule dans le couloir du premier étage, Hester sursauta et poussa un cri en reconnaissant le professeur Malefoy qui l'observait d'un horrible regard calculateur.

- Voilà qui est touchant, ironisa-t-il en caressant sa barbiche en pointe, Miss O'Brian est complètement désorientée parce qu'elle ne peut pas choisir entre ses deux chevaliers servants…

Le choc que reçut Hester en entendant ces mots la fit reculer contre la porte du bureau du professeur Weasley. Que cette dernière devine la raison de la descente aux enfers d'Hester, c'était une chose, mais le professeur Malefoy…

- Je vous conseille d'abandonner l'idée de séduire McAllister, lui lança-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, vous ne le méritez absolument pas.

Ce fut comme si une décharge électrique avait traversé la jeune fille de part en part. C'était tout juste si elle pouvait respirer sous le choc qu'elle venait de subir. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

- Vos pensées sont si bruyantes qu'elles me dérangent, Miss O'Brian. Apprenez à fermer votre esprit ou ce sera cinq points en moins dans le sablier de Serdaigle !

Hester comprit enfin et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sans mesurer la portée de son geste, elle empoigna Malefoy par le col de sa robe de sorcier et lui lança d'un air féroce !

- Sortez de ma tête, ignoble serpent ! C'est privé, vous n'avez pas le droit !

Contre toute attente, le professeur ne se fâcha pas, il se contenta d'écarter les mains d'Hester de son cou tout en la fixant de son regard glacial.

- Mesurez vos paroles, O'Brian, dit-il d'une voix douce mais lourde de menaces, vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez.

- Et vous, vous oubliez que la Légillimancie est une pratique de la magie noire interdite par le ministère ! répliqua Hester d'une voix sifflante. Il me suffirait de vous dénoncer pour que vous finissiez à Azkaban !

Elle espérait ainsi faire fondre ce sourire si détestable qui ornait la bouche du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, mais au contraire, il s'accentua.

- Il faudrait pour cela que vous vous en souveniez, et je crois bien être un expert en sortilège d'amnésie, révéla le sournois professeur, ou alors je pourrais tout simplement aller voir ce cher Milo McAllister pour lui exposer en détail la raison pour laquelle Jones vous a quittée.

Hester pâlit malgré elle et ne put rien dire de plus que des balbutiements incompréhensibles.

- A présent, laissez-moi passer, petite insolente pathétique, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Weasley et cela sera beaucoup plus intéressant que les préoccupations d'une gamine de quatorze ans.

Sans vraiment l'avoir décidé, Hester s'écarta et regarda passer, les yeux embués de larmes, ce professeur impitoyable qui avait percé à jour ses secrets les plus intimes.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau, cependant, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un regard beaucoup moins odieux, plus compréhensif – si tant est que ce fut possible.

- Par contre, cette idée de devenir une Animagus pour protéger le loup-garou n'est pas mauvaise du tout, avoua-t-il sans sourire, dommage que le ministère n'ait pas donné son aval.

- Alors apprenez-moi ! s'exclama Hester. Apprenez-moi à devenir une Animagus !

Cette fois, le professeur retrouva son sourire mauvais et lui ricana à la figure.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me décarcasserais pour une gamine mal élevée qui va jusqu'à menacer ses professeurs, railla-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau. Bonjour Rose, ajouta-t-il au professeur Weasley qui était toujours assise à son bureau, l'air soucieux.

Il voulut y entrer, mais la main d'Hester s'agrippait à un pan de sa robe, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser et se retourner.

- S'il vous plaît… demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Le professeur la regarda comme si elle était une salissure coincée sous sa chaussure puis, d'un geste vif, lui arracha sa robe des mains et fit volte-face en direction du bureau où Mrs Weasley n'avait pas levé les yeux de sa lecture. Les yeux d'Hester se remplirent de larmes et sa respiration devint saccadée, mais Malefoy ne se retourna pas.

- S'il vous plaît… murmura-t-elle en un sanglot étouffé.

Mais il n'y porta pas plus attention. D'un geste négligent de sa baguette magique, il claqua la porte au nez de la pauvre jeune fille qui resta à terre de nombreuses minutes à pleurer silencieusement.

Et voici, mesdames et messieurs, le premier match de cette saison de quidditch : Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle !

Comme à l'accoutumée, ce furent Zack et Jack, les cousins Weasley, qui assuraient le commentaire de la rencontre. Leur envolée fut suivie d'un grand tonnerre d'acclamations couvrant tout le stade de quidditch.

Des deux côtés de celui-ci, on voyait des élèves habillés en jaune et noir ou en bleu et bronze, chaque camp essayant de faire plus de bruit que l'autre.

- Bien sûr, les favoris de cette rencontre sont sans conteste les Serdaigle ! annonça Jack de son habituel ton d'expert. Avec à leur tête l'une des meilleures attrapeuses que Poudlard a connu depuis le début du siècle, il est très difficile de les battre.

- Tout à fait Jack, reconnut Zack en hochant la tête avec ferveur, il ne faut pas oublier non plus que cette équipe adopte un jeu stratégique de haut niveau qui leur donne un avantage défensif certain.

Le commentaire fut accueilli par les Serdaigle sous forme d'acclamations et d'applaudissements tandis que les Poufsouffle huaient copieusement les présentateurs, ayant hâte de voir leur équipe contredire ces affirmations.

- Cependant, dire que le match est plié d'avance serait une très grosse erreur, Jack ! avoua Zack en se tournant vers les supporters en jaune et noir.

- En effet Zack, acquiesça Jack avec un sérieux qui ne lui était coutumier que lors de ces matchs, avec Christopher Reinstad comme capitaine de l'équipe, Poufsouffle a toutes ses chances de nous surprendre et surtout de surprendre l'équipe en face, même s'il s'agit de joueurs aussi talentueux que les Serdaigle.

Cette fois, ce furent les acclamations des Poufsouffle et les huées des Serdaigle qui se firent entendre dans tout le stade. Il était impossible de déterminer lesquels étaient les plus bruyants. Assis au milieu d'une foule d'élèves habillés en jaune et noir, c'était avec délice qu'Eric écoutait ses camarades défendre avec ferveur les couleurs de Poufsouffle. Quelques années auparavant, jamais un match de quidditch n'aurait suscité de tel intérêt de la part des élèves de sa maison qui considéraient leur équipe battue avant même d'avoir sifflé le coup d'envoi de la rencontre.

Aujourd'hui, au contraire, ce fut comme un seul et même homme que la totalité des élèves de Poufsouffle se leva d'un bond lorsque le professeur Robbins siffla le début du match.

- Et c'est Serdaigle qui s'empare du souafle en premier ! s'exclama Zack, surexcité. Ackelbow fonce vers les buts, elle évite Dalkin, ainsi que Fitzerberg, va-t-elle également passer Reinstad ?

Mais au dernier moment, Tina lança le souafle en direction de Riza Quilfare et partit se placer à toute vitesse. Quillfare fonça en direction des buts, évita Thelma qui était vite revenue et passa en direction de Nora Berenson, mais…

- Oh ! Très belle interception de Dalkin ! s'écria Zack dans son mégaphone. Elle relance vers Reinstad, qui évite Acklebow, passe à Fitzerberg et…

- Oh non, le cognard ! s'exclama Jack. Fitzerberg perd le souafle, au profit de Quillfare, qui le passe à Berenson, elle évite Dalkin et… Oh ! Très beau cognard de la part de Jensen ! Reinstad récupère le souafle et s'élance vers les buts de Serdaigle.

Sally et Allison, qui avaient salué à grands cris l'intervention de leur amie Frida, regardaient à présent d'un air anxieux Christopher qui fondait en direction des buts. Il évita deux cognards envoyés par Sorensen et Vinnerstein puis passa le souafle à Thelma pour feinter Quillfare qui était revenue en toute hâte. Thelma évita à son tour Tina et Nora Berenson, puis arma son tir…

- Va-t-elle marquer ? se demanda à voix haute Jack Weasley, les dents serrées.

Tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur Thelma et Ridinger, le gardien de Serdaigle. Au bout d'une demi-seconde d'attente insupportable, Thelma agit enfin.

- C'était une feinte ! comprit Jack un millième de seconde avant tout le monde.

Mais ce fut ce millième de seconde qui fit la différence. Comprenant son erreur trop tard, Ridinger fut trop lent à se replacer devant l'anneau de gauche que visait Elphaba Dalkin, lancée à plein vitesse en direction du souafle. Elle le frappa à la volée, il vint se ficher à travers les anneaux de Serdaigle, ce qui fit sonner le gong et laissa les bleu et bronze muets de stupéfaction.

Les jaune et noir, en revanche, laissèrent éclater leur joie devant cet exploit impensable. En moins de cinq minutes, ils avaient percé la muraille défensive des Serdaigle et leur avaient inscrit un magnifique premier but. Depuis que Flora était capitaine, cela n'était jamais encore arrivé.

- Poufsouffle ouvre le score ! s'exclama Jack les mains sur la tête et les yeux grand ouvert. Et par leur plus jeune joueuse, qui plus est ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Très peu de monde, en effet ! reconnut Zack. Mais attention à la contre-attaque des Serdaigle ! Ils peuvent être redoutables quand ils sont en colère.

Zack avait raison : dans les minutes qui suivirent, Poufsouffle ne toucha presque pas le souafle et Serdaigle marqua cinq buts presque coup sur coup, portant le score à cinquante contre dix. Cependant, loin de se décontenancer, Christopher Reinstad parvint à contre-attaquer par deux fois et réduisit lui-même le score à cinquante-trente.

- Quel spectacle, mes amis ! s'émerveillait Jack, les yeux brillants, tandis que Christopher célébrait son exploit d'un tour de terrain. Huit buts en moins de dix minutes, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

- C'est sûr ! renchérit Zack d'une voix transportée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir l'équipe de Serdaigle se prendre trois buts aussi rapidement.

Mais il s'avérait que si une partie de la défense hermétique de Serdaigle fonctionnait parfaitement grâce aux batteurs bleu et bronze, l'autre partie, incarnée par Tina, Riza et Nora, avait beaucoup plus de mal à reproduire le jeu impeccable des trois anciens poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Aiglons. Bien que très efficaces en attaque, Tina et ses coéquipières laissèrent passer de nombreuses fois les poursuiveurs de Christopher qui mirent de nombreux autres buts, portant le score au bout d'une heure de jeu à soixante partout. Flora en profita pour faire siffler un temps mort qui permit aux joueurs de reprendre leur souffle. Tout le monde savait que la principale faiblesse des Serdaigle était leur endurance limitée. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était si vite entamée.

- Que nous prépare l'équipe de Serdaigle ? se demanda Zack, au comble de l'excitation.

- Sûrement une stratégie complexe, devina Zack, il leur faut à tout prix creuser l'écart avec cette équipe de Poufsouffle. Si le match dure trop longtemps, ces derniers auront l'avantage.

Le match reprit et l'équipe de Serdaigle décida de marquer plus étroitement Christopher le capitaine et cerveau de l'équipe. Mais ce fut une erreur pour ne pas réitérer les erreurs des années passées, le jeune Reinstad avait entrainé chaque membre de son équipe à agir indépendamment des autres. Ainsi, loin d'handicaper les Poufsouffle, cette stratégie désavantagea plus les Serdaigle qui perdaient un poursuiveur et un batteur pour mener à bien cette tactique. Thelma marqua trois buts tandis qu'Elphaba en inscrivit deux, portant le score à cent-dix contre soixante en faveur des Poufsouffle.

Les supporters de ces derniers exultaient dans les tribunes, c'était la première fois depuis plus de deux-cent ans qu'ils menaient au score l'équipe de Poudlard qui avait remporté le plus de titres au cours des siècles passés.

Désarçonnés par une telle hargne de la part des Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle changèrent plusieurs fois de stratégie, mais cela ne donna rien de plus que deux buts supplémentaires en faveur de Poufsouffle.

- C'est incroyable ! s'écria Zack dans son mégaphone. Tout simplement incroyable ! Reinstad est un génie, il est le premier à tenir en échec l'équipe de Serdaigle en si peu de temps de jeu !

Les Poufsouffle étaient en effet très contents d'eux, mais d'un regard perçant, Christopher les découragea de se laisser aller et les incita à continuer de défendre et attaquer aussi efficacement qu'ils le faisaient depuis près d'une heure et demi. Cependant, les Serdaigle ayant compris qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attaquer – car cela leur faisait courir le risque de subir une contre-attaque brutale et fulgurante – ils se mirent à jouer essentiellement en défense et ne laissèrent plus passer aucun souafle dans leurs anneaux. Si Tina et les autres poursuiveuses n'étaient pas aussi douées à ce type de jeu que leurs prédécesseurs, les batteurs, eux, étaient beaucoup plus habitués et cassèrent de nombreuses fois les offensives audacieuses de Poufsouffle.

Cela ennuya singulièrement Christopher qui continuait d'attaquer coûte que coûte. En effet, il savait que l'attaque de ses poursuiveuses serait sa seule arme contre la talentueuse équipe de Serdaigle et son imbattable attrapeuse. Il fallait à tout prix creuser le score jusqu'à atteindre un écart de cent-soixante points, c'était le seul moyen de vaincre cette équipe. Malheureusement…

- Regardez ! s'écria Jack en pointant du doigt un petit point lumineux du côté des buts de Serdaigle. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Les deux attrapeurs n'attendirent pas confirmation et s'élancèrent à toute vitesse en direction du vif d'or qui voletait allègrement au travers des anneaux. Jora Toric, la nouvelle attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, avait une avance non négligeable sur Flora, mais Christopher ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant cette fille avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et mieux ne valait pas crier victoire trop vite.

Le vif d'or, en revanche, ne semblait pas plus alarmé que cela d'avoir été découvert par les deux attrapeuses. Toujours aussi allègrement, il slalomait entre les poteaux des buts de Serdaigle tandis que l'attrapeuse en jaune et noir continuait de s'approcher dangereusement. Ce fut lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres de lui qu'il sembla s'éveiller et s'éloigna vivement des anneaux de Serdaigle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Jora Toric l'avait pris en chasse et l'aurait rattrapé en quelques secondes, elle tendait déjà le bras en direction de la petite balle dorée qui s'éloignait des buts le plus vite possible. L'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle les contourna, pour éviter de se retrouver face à Ridinger qui risquerait de lui couper la route et s'engagea dans la dernière ligne droite. Cette manœuvre avait été une erreur…

Plus rapide qu'une balle de fusil, Flora Lufström avait foncé sans hésitation au travers de l'anneau, s'épargnant le petit détour qu'avait pris Toric. Mais ce fut assez pour qu'elle rattrape son retard, surgisse devant son adversaire qui fit une embardée pour l'éviter, et se saisisse de la minuscule balle d'or d'un geste vif et ferme.

Sous les applaudissements des Serdaigle et les grognements des Poufsouffle, le match était ainsi plié, réduisant à néant tous les efforts colossaux que l'équipe de Christopher avait dû fournir pour mener au score.

Serdaigle avait gagné par deux-cent-dix à cent-trente. La route était encore longue pour les Poufsouffle avant d'être acceptés dans la cours des grands…


	7. Revirements de situations

Dans le château la semaine suivante, il n'y eut pas une seule conversation qui n'abordât pas le stupéfiant match dont avaient été témoins les élèves de Poudlard en cette fraiche matinée de novembre. Personne n'avait jamais vu les Poufsouffle faire preuve d'autant de hargne et de détermination sur le terrain. Ceux que l'on appelait autrefois « nullards », ou « moins-que-rien », inspiraient à présent le respect et l'admiration. Pendant tout le week-end, chaque fois qu'un joueur de Poufsouffle passait, on le suivait et on l'acclamait durant tout le trajet jusqu'au prochain cours.

Si cette nouvelle notoriété aurait pu paraître séduisante de prime abord, les poursuiveurs de l'équipe jaune et noir se lassèrent vite de cette nouvelle pratique. Thelma et Elphaba avaient donc pris l'habitude de parcourir très vite les couloirs peuplés de supporters, ou de les éviter en prenant des raccourcis connus d'elles seules. Christopher, lui, lançait carrément des maléfices à quiconque lui barrait la route pour aller au cours suivant.

Certes il était fier de lui-même et de ses équipiers pour le très bon match qu'ils avaient disputé contre une des deux équipes favorites du tournoi, mais d'un autre côté les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas gagné et jamais on n'aurait pensé à acclamer pendant des jours une équipe dans la défaite si cela n'avait pas été celle qui les accumulait depuis de si nombreuses années.

Or, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ne voulait pas de cela. Il refusait la pitié des supporters et ne souhaitait pas que l'on vante ses mérites via une défaite honorable, mais plutôt par une victoire éclatante. Leur prochain match serait contre les Gryffondor, et on considérait Peter Weasley comme le deuxième meilleur attrapeur de l'école qui n'avait raté le vif d'or qu'une seule fois, contre Flora. Nathan était lui aussi vu comme un joueur redoutable qui gardait ses buts avec tant d'adresse qu'il était difficile pour les poursuiveurs de passer outre sa défense. Pourtant, c'était encore sur son jeu d'attaque que le capitaine de Poufsouffle misait tout. Il était plus que jamais convaincu qu'avec Thelma et Elphaba dans l'équipe, il serait encore plus à même de prendre en défaut le gardien de Gryffondor à qui il avait déjà fait encaisser de nombreux buts l'année précédente. Il espérait ainsi mener de plus de cent-cinquante points l'équipe si crainte de Gryffondor pour ne pas subir la pression de devoir absolument récupérer le vif d'or pour gagner.

Ainsi, Christopher avait réquisitionné tellement de fois le terrain de quidditch pour entrainer ses poursuiveurs à l'attaque que les deux équipes qui devraient bientôt jouer le prochain match, avaient du mal à trouver un créneau pour leurs propres entrainements. Bien vite, les Gryffondor reprirent leurs anciennes habitudes de s'entrainer dans la Forêt Interdite pour renforcer leur robustesse et leur agilité en zigzagant entre les arbres. Cependant, seul Peter et ses joueurs en furent témoins, mais ces entrainements rustiques qu'ils avaient appris à supporter l'année précédente sous l'impulsion de Félucia Tholmes, ne semblaient pas aussi efficaces cette année. Peter n'arrivait pas à faire en sorte que les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs qui remplaçaient Tom et Félucia, jouassent en parfaite harmonie avec Meredith Withwald, la recrue de l'année passée, laquelle devait souvent voler en solitaire pour passer les défenses difficilement pénétrables des centaures. Les batteurs Diggs et Rigby étaient certes aussi efficaces que d'habitude, mais on se rendit vite compte que la virtuosité des poursuiveurs était aussi pour beaucoup dans la réussite des batteurs à les protéger efficacement. Or, ni Trevor Hestenburg, ni Eric Jordan n'étaient des virtuoses, ils étaient juste bons et Peter espérait de tout son cœur que cela suffirait pour contrer les attaques et percer la défense des Serpentard. Heureusement, Peter savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Nathan pour arrêter la plupart des tirs des joueurs du Serpent. Il l'avait fait la saison passée, il en était parfaitement capable avec un an de plus et tous ces entrainements supplémentaires. Nathan était le seul de l'équipe à véritablement aimer ces séances dans la Forêt Interdite et se montrait toujours aussi difficile à feinter. Lors du prochain match, Alienor et ses coéquipiers auraient fort à faire pour marquer le moindre point. Autrement dit, tout se jouerait entre Milo et Peter pour décider de l'issue du match.

Les Poufsouffle réquisitionnant le terrain cinq soirs par semaine pour s'entrainer en vue des matchs de février, la capitaine de Serpentard ne pouvait plus compter que sur les matinées du week-end pour entrainer ses équipiers. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que son équipe toute nouvelle serait désavantagée par rapport aux vétérans de Gryffondor, mais elle leur avait concocté un entrainement spécial pour booster les forces de chacun sans chercher à combler leurs faiblesses. Milo manquait certes de stabilité et de robustesse, par rapport à Peter Weasley qui devait faire dix kilos de plus que lui, mais son habileté avec un balai, ainsi que ses réflexes et sa vitesse étaient sans égaux, même comparés à ceux de Flora. Si le vif d'or se montrait vite, elle était persuadée que Milo plierait le match en deux secondes. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle refusait de dépendre ses chances de victoire sur son attrapeur comme c'était le cas dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Alienor avait personnellement entrainé les petites Wilma et Daryena pour qu'elles puissent lui servir de soutien et même jouer sans elle si le marquage qu'elle subissait était trop serré elle avait vu les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle le faire, et comptait bien reproduire cette tactique si le cas se présentait. Quant aux batteurs, Angus et Mathias, ils ne cessaient de s'améliorer et leurs tirs de cognards pouvaient désormais protéger les buts de Serpentard aussi efficacement que le gardien, à la manière du jeu défensif des Serdaigle.

Le match approchait à grands pas, mais le jeune Milo McAllister éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer lors des entrainements. Certes, il réussissait toujours à récupérer le vif d'or assez rapidement, mais la tête ailleurs, il se prenait souvent un cognard perdu ou laissait la petite balle lui passer devant le nez avant de se relancer à sa poursuite et de l'attraper d'un geste vif.

L'esprit confus, Milo n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées de la pauvre Hester O'Brian qui, autrefois si brillante et dynamique, n'était à présent que le fantôme d'elle-même et semblait errer sans but précis dans les couloirs du château, telle une âme en peine incapable de trouver le repos.

Conscient qu'il récolterait sûrement un petit regard suffisant de la part d'Alienor, il prit la décision d'aller la retrouver après un cours de métamorphose dans lequel elle avait été particulièrement désastreuse. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et elle s'empressa de plonger le nez dans son sac de cours pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, commença Milo la voix ferme, comment ça se fait qu'une fille telle que toi se retrouve en bas de l'échelle à cause d'une stupide histoire d'amour ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Hester se figea un instant, mais, résolue à ne pas regarder Milo, elle continua à empiler ses affaires dans son sac plein à craquer comme si de rien n'était.

- Venant d'un type comme toi qui a un glaçon à la place du cœur, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, McAllister. As-tu un jour ressenti de serait-ce qu'une pointe d'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ?

La soudaine agressivité d'Hester surprit grandement Milo, mais il décida de ne rien transparaître. Oui, en effet, il éprouvait bien plus que de l'affection pour une personne en particulier, mais les standards de sa condition l'obligeaient à taire cette affection, d'autant plus que la personne en question l'avait beaucoup déçu, ces derniers mois.

- J'en avais pour mon frère, malheureusement il est mort, finit par dire Milo d'un ton glacial.

Si Hester n'avait pas été au comble de l'embarras jusque là, on pouvait sans aucun doute dire que c'était le cas à présent. Le visage toujours aussi rouge, elle se hâta de fermer son sac et s'enfuit, laissant Milo à la fois furieux contre lui-même, et profondément agacé du comportement de sa rivale. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était qu'une certaine personne avait surpris leur conversation une personne de haute taille, aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus rêveurs, bien qu'ils fussent beaucoup plus suspicieux à ce moment précis.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

Surpris d'être interrompu dans ses rêveries, Nathan leva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de Jack Weasley croiser le sien, dont il ne parvenait pas à effacer le trouble.

- Comment ça bizarre ? demanda le jeune garçon d'un ton brusque.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Jack, alarmé de le voir ainsi sur la défensive. Tu n'as toujours pas touché à ton Bubolbulb. Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies déjà rempli des litres de pus, mais tu nous laisses tout faire aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas normal…

Nathan regarda autour de lui et se rappela soudainement qu'il était en cours de botanique, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ce jour-là, cependant, il semblait incapable de se concentrer pour écouter et appliquer les recommandations de M. Londubat, son professeur préféré. Curieusement, ce manque d'assiduité le mettait hors de lui, et plus encore le fait que Jack le lui fît remarquer

- Ce n'est pas plus mal pour une fois, rétorqua Nathan d'un ton dur, au moins vous comprenez à quel point c'est dur la botanique quand je ne suis pas là pour vous sauver la mise !

Puis, sans prendre garde à l'air surpris et offensé de Jack et Kevin Dornton, il prit son Bubobulb et alla s'installer à une autre table pour s'appliquer à percer les pustules malodorantes de la plante hideuse.

Sur la table d'à côté, Gregory observait silencieusement son ami. Ayant rejoint les Protecteurs, le calme et sincère compagnon de Nathan avec vu ce dernier s'éloigner de lui sans cérémonie. Mais même à présent qu'il faisait équipe avec Irene et Janice pour les travaux pratiques de botanique, Gregory n'était pas résolu à abandonner son ami quand il le voyait aussi troublé qu'à présent.

- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il en installant sa plante en face de la sienne.

Nathan ne fit pas le moindre signe qui indiquait que le renégat de Gryffondor venait de lui parler, mais comme il ne le chassait pas non plus, Gregory en profita.

- Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Nathan sursauta tellement fort que son aiguille rata la pustule pour aller s'échouer sur son pouce droit qui tenait fermement – et même étranglait le pauvre Bubobulb.

- Aoutch !

- Attention Nathan ! s'exclama le professeur en accourant vers Nathan pour soigner sa plaie. Cela ne sert à rien de vous piquer vous-même, seul le Bubobulb peut délivrer la substance qui nous intéresse.

Nathan se força à rire, tendit la main pour permettre à Londubat de la soigner d'un coup de baguette, puis retourna à son Bubobulb comme si de rien n'était, toujours résolu à ne pas regarder Gregory.

- Si tout ce que tu cherches, c'est me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, tu ferais mieux de dégager tout de suite, lança Nathan d'un ton glacial.

Mais Gregory ne fit pas le moindre geste de recul, il se contenta de regarder Nathan avec un air soucieux qui ne plaisait guère à ce dernier.

- Arrête un peu, Nathan ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu trop forte qui fit tourner quelques têtes. Cesse de jouer l'incompris. J'imagine bien que la situation ne doit pas être facile pour toi, mais réagir en te repliant sur toi-même et en prenant les mauvaises décisions, je trouve ça particulièrement pathétique.

Cette fois, ce fut plus fort que lui, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers Gregory et de le fusiller du regard.

- Quel genre de mauvaise décision ? demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Quiconque aurait entendu Nathan lui parler comme cela aurait battu en retraite et se serait barricadé dans une salle vide, mais curieusement, Gregory resta aussi calme et serein qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il lentement, comme s'il s'efforçait de se remémorer un souvenir particulièrement lointain. Te venger sur les Serpentard pour oublier tes peines me semble être une solution idiote et puérile. Ils ne t'ont rien fait et ne méritent pas que l'on s'acharne sur eux comme le font nos idiots de septième année…

Nathan fut muet de stupéfaction devant cette accusation qui n'était pas vraiment méritée de la part de Gregory. Nathan n'avait jamais réellement pris part aux exactions qui opposaient les Gryffondor aux Serpentard, même si depuis quelque temps, il était fortement tenté de le faire.

- Je n'ai jamais embêté aucun Serpentard, Grégory, fit-il remarquer d'une voix moins hostile, je suis différent d'eux, moi !

- Tu ne les as peut-être jamais attaqués directement, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait non plus pour les aider quand ils devaient se battre à un contre quatre contre des Gryffondor bien plus âgés qu'eux !

- Ce n'est qu'un juste retour de baguette ! tempêta Nathan. Combien de fois les Serpentard nous ont molestés et humiliés quand on était en première année.

- Ils ne le font plus maintenant, lui fit remarquer Gregory, ils se sont drôlement assagis.

- Ca ne change rien, s'obstina Nathan, ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semé pendant si longtemps.

- Mais bien sûr que si, ça change quelque chose ! s'indigna Gregory choqué. Ceux que vous molestez, ce sont les première et deuxième année innocents qui n'ont rien à voir avec les agissements passés d'élèves qui ne sont même plus à Poudlard !

- Un Serpentard est un Serpentard, dit Nathan borné, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Gregory semblait être au comble du choc, il était clair que ses poings serrés signifiaient que, malgré tous ses discours pacifistes, rien ne lui aurait plus fait plaisir que de coller une droite dans la figure de son ami pour l'aider à penser correctement, ce qu'il avait pourtant toujours fait jusqu'à ce jour.

- Bizarre, finit-il par dire la voix tremblante de colère, en tant que né-moldu, j'aurais eu plutôt tendance à croire que tu comprendrais que l'importance, ce n'est pas ce qu'on est à la naissance, mais bien ce que l'on devient plus tard. Et c'est bien dommage quelques fois, ajouta-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Nathan d'une voix menaçante.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu me déçois beaucoup, répliqua Gregory sans se démonter. Tu étais autrefois si calme, si sage, digne de confiance et toujours là pour freiner les pulsions idiotes des cousins Weasley. Aujourd'hui, au contraire, tu les incites à commettre des actes inexcusables et tu es sur le point d'en commettre toi-même, tout ça parce qu'Hester ne veut plus de toi. Les Serpentard n'ont rien à voir avec ça, grandis un peu !

Pendant un instant, Nathan sembla sur le point de renverser la table de travail et de se jeter sur Gregory. Mais il se ravisa et, à la place, perça brutalement une énorme pustule sur son Bubobulb qui en tressaillit de douleur.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, finit-il par marmonner difficilement.

La douleur qui s'entendait dans sa voix fit de la peine à Gregory qui oublia un temps sa colère contre lui.

- Alors explique-moi, l'encouragea-t-il, je suis ton ami, tu peux m'en parler. En quoi les Serpentard auraient-ils un lien avoir Hester ? Jamais elle n'a…

Mais il s'interrompit, au milieu d'une pensée. Il surprit le regard de Nathan, repensa à Hester autrefois si brillante et si pétillante, puis à un autre génie qui complétait le trio de tête de leur promotion, un garçon qui lui aussi avait beaucoup changé…

- C'est à propos de Milo McAllister, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il. Tu l'as surpris en train de parler à Hester et tu as pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Incapable de rester impassible plus longtemps, Nathan jeta un regard alarmé vers son ami, comment pouvait-il en savoir autant ?

A sa grande surprise, Gregory éclata de rire.

- Il n'y a rien entre eux, le rassura-t-il, Milo voulait juste inciter Hester à nous rejoindre. Il pensait réussir là où Eric avait échoué en réveillant son esprit combatif. Mais je savais que ça ne marcherait pas non plus.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? questionna Nathan sur un ton soupçonneux.

C'était en effet surprenant que quelqu'un comme Gregory s'intéresse à de tels ragots.

- Il l'a dit à la dernière réunion des Protecteurs, expliqua le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'est quoi, les Protecteurs ? demanda Nathan.

- C'est le nom que nous nous sommes donnés, tous ceux et toutes celles qui souhaitent protéger les jeunes Serpentard contre les humiliations et les injustices des Gryffondor et de certains Poufsouffle…

- C'est un nom idiot, fit remarquer Nathan d'un air bougon.

- Je te remercie chaleureusement, lui répondit Gregory avec un grand sourire, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé.

Les cours furent très laborieux pour Nathan ce jour-là, tant et si bien que l'on commença à faire le parallèle entre Hester et lui. Gregory pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait parfaitement que McAllister n'était pas digne de confiance et avait probablement abordé Hester pour des raisons beaucoup moins louables que la défense des opprimés à Poudlard. C'était de la faute du Serpentard si Hester et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, et il était hors de question qu'il fasse encore plus de mal à Hester en la charmant, puis en la jetant « après usage » comme c'était si courant de la part des plus vieux Serpentard de l'école. Aussi avait-il pris une décision qui allait sûrement remuer encore davantage les anciennes blessures, mais il le sentait au fond de lui, il fallait absolument qu'il agisse.

A la fin de la semaine, il profita du cours d'histoire de la magie que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Serdaigle pour aller aborder son ex-petite-amie dans un couloir solitaire baigné par la lumière d'un quartier de lune particulièrement lumineux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu veux me voir ? demanda Hester, rougissant quelque peu devant le romantisme de la situation.

- J'ai besoin de savoir… commença Nathan, tandis que le cœur d'Hester battait de plus en plus vite. Il y a quelque chose entre toi et McAllister ?

Comme un château de cartes qui se serait soudainement effondré à cause d'une légère brise, l'espoir d'Hester, qui n'avait plus cessé d'augmenter depuis que les grands yeux bleus de Nathan s'étaient plongés dans les siens, vola en éclat et la jeune fille dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas s'affaisser sur elle-même.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda Hester d'une voix timide.

Le regard flamboyant de Nathan commençait à lui faire peur et elle fit quelques pas en arrière sans s'en rendre compte.

- Répond, c'est tout, insista le jeune garçon.

- Ca… Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit Hester en détournant les yeux, mêle-toi de tes affaires…

Les yeux de Nathan flamboyèrent de plus belle et Hester ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de paraître terrifiée. Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle continuait de reculer à petits pas précipités.

- Je savais bien que tu dirais ça. Mais laisse-moi au moins te rappeler quelque chose. Regarde-moi !

Devant la violence dans le ton de sa voix, Hester sursauta violemment et consentit à contrecœur à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Milo McAllister est maléfique, dit Nathan, une colère froide faisant vibrer sa voix, il cultive la haine des nés-moldus et des sangs-mêlés et prend un malin plaisir à martyriser les plus faibles. Cette idiotie de « Protecteurs, » ce n'est juste qu'un prétexte pour prouver aux autres sa supériorité. Il n'est pas vraiment ami avec Eric, Dalia et les autres, il les utilise juste pour gagner en popularité au sein du collège.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, protesta timidement Hester, il a changé, il…

- Milo McAllister est pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! la coupa Nathan. Pour ton bien, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de le fréquenter, et surtout de te prêter à cette grotesque comédie de Protecteurs.

- Sinon quoi ? bredouilla Hester, plus par peur des répercussions que par défi.

- Sinon j'interviendrai moi aussi, menaça-t-il en lui lançant un regard terrifiant, il y a trois ans, un duel entre moi et McAllister était synonyme de match nul. A présent, je serai curieux de voir si c'est toujours le cas.

Le ton avide de Nathan fit frissonner Hester qui n'osa plus jeter un regard sur cet ex-petit-ami devenu si effrayant, si repoussant même. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder s'éloigner en tremblant de tous ses membres. Jamais elle n'avait autant été impressionnée et effrayée par quelqu'un.

Une seule personne avait tenté de lui imposer son rythme et sa manière de penser, il s'agissait de Milo McAllister. Mais à l'époque, Hester avait su réagir avec vaillance et énergie. Elle avait rabattu le caquet du jeune coq prétentieux et s'était retirée avec dignité. Cette Hester-là était pourvue d'un caractère bien trempé et d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, mais cette Hester-là n'avait jamais eu encore eu le cœur brisé et ne s'était jamais sentie déprimée au point de ne plus vouloir se lever le matin. Pourtant, elle se rappelait qu'à l'époque, son cœur battait pour quelqu'un d'autre que Nathan, et que cela ne l'avait pas rendue apathique et vide. Au contraire, elle avait préféré défier le garçon de ses rêves car elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il n'était absolument pas fait pour elle. A présent que Nathan paraissait si hideux, et Milo si courageux, n'était-il pas temps d'inverser la vapeur ?

Elle ne sut pas vraiment d'où lui vint le déclic – la soudaine brutalité de Nathan, la prise de conscience de la valeur de Milo, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été jadis – mais il apparut à Hester que c'était le moment de réitérer l'exploit qu'elle avait accompli trois ans plus tôt et d'envoyer paître celui pour qui son cœur battait de façon inexcusable.

- Nathan Jones ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix qui fut probablement entendue dans toute l'aile du château.

Nathan, arrivé au bout du couloir pour prendre l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, se retourna et regarda Hester d'un air surpris.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! s'écria la jeune fille en effectuant un grand geste de sa baguette magique.

Un jet de lumière en sortit à la vitesse d'un éclair pour aller percuter Nathan dont les bras se scellèrent au tronc, les jambes se collèrent l'une à l'autre et les lèvres firent de même. Ne pouvant bouger que les yeux, il écarquilla ces derniers avant de tomber à la renverse, sa tête heurtant la rampe de l'escalier.

- Oups, dit froidement Hester sans le moindre soupçon de remord dans la voix. Maintenant écoute moi bien.

Du pied, elle retourna son ex-petit-ami et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient à présent étincelants tandis que ceux de Nathan étaient beaucoup moins assurés qu'à l'instant, beaucoup plus apeurés.

- Maintenant, parlons de ce qui serait préférable pour _ton_ bien ! Je suis une grande fille et je suis capable de décider toute seule ce qui est mieux pour moi. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton, ou tu risques de le regretter. Je vais désormais agir comme bon me semble, en commençant par rejoindre les Protecteurs et leur apporter mon aide pour empêcher tes idiots de copains de martyriser des pauvres gosses qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Et si jamais _tu_ tentes de t'interposer, alors prépare-toi à m'affronter au sommet de ma forme, car je ne te ferai pas le moindre cadeau !

Le souffle court d'avoir ainsi vidé son sac, Hester s'en alla sans même prendre le temps d'annuler le Sortilège du Saucisson auquel elle avait soumis Nathan. C'était le même genre de sortilège que Milo avait lancé à Eric la première fois que les deux s'étaient rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express. Contre toute attente, Hester comprit enfin à quel point cela pouvait soulager de s'acharner sur quelqu'un, lorsque l'on se sentait brisé de l'intérieur…

Ayant été ensorcelé dans un endroit peu fréquenté du château, Nathan resta ainsi immobile toute la nuit avant d'être découvert par la concierge, Romilda Vane, qui fut plus que ravie de lui infliger une punition de toute une matinée dans son bureau, de quoi commencer merveilleusement le week-end pour Nathan.

Les professeurs firent leur enquête et découvrirent qu'Hester était coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Nathan et enlevèrent quelques points à Serdaigle. Cependant, ils étaient – pour la plupart – tellement ravis qu'elle ait retrouvé son esprit combattif qu'ils ne songèrent même pas à lui donner une retenue à elle aussi.

Malgré tout ce remue-ménage du côté des enseignants, le petit différend entre Hester et Nathan était passé totalement inaperçu du côté des élèves. D'une part, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait ébruité autour de lui, l'un étant trop honteux d'avoir été ainsi pris par surprise sans pouvoir répliquer, l'autre trop fière pour s'en vanter devant tout le monde. D'autre part, l'approche d'un événement majeur dans une année scolaire d'étudiant à Poudlard avait éclipsé tous les autres centres d'intérêts des élèves pour ne se focaliser que sur celui-là.

Le match Gryffondor-Serpentard était prévu le week-end prochain et tous les élèves de l'école ne parlaient plus que de cela entre eux. Même les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle s'intéressaient de près au match car il mettrait en scène les champions en titre dont l'équipe avait le moins changée d'une année sur l'autre.

Les bagarres éclatèrent de plus belle dans les couloirs du château, mais cette fois, ce n'était aucunement dû à des conflits politiques ou d'intérêt, mais bien aux à-côtés du sport et aux extrémités auxquelles les supporters étaient parfois rendus…

Le matin du match, les joueurs de Serpentard avaient chacun été escortés par deux membres des Protecteurs tandis que les Gryffondor comptaient sur les septième année de leur Maison pour empêcher leurs rivaux de porter la main sur eux. A une heure du match, Eric et les autres étaient épuisés du nombre d'interventions qu'ils avaient eues à faire ces dernières quarante-huit heures et vinrent se placer à la tribune des Serpentard d'un pas lourd et ensommeillé. Gregory, lui, avait d'autres préoccupations étant élève de Gryffondor, il aurait dû supporter l'équipe des Rouge et Or où jouait comme gardien son meilleur ami Nathan. Or, comme ce dernier – et tous les Gryffondor en général – l'avait beaucoup déçu, il avait préféré assurer son soutien à Milo, Alienor et Daryena aux côtés de qui il se battait constamment pour réduire les injustices au sein du château. Cependant, au milieu de tous ces Serpentard qui avaient pris l'habitude de haïr les Gryffondor par principe, il se sentait plutôt gêné, tout comme Eric, Sally et les autres Poufsouffle qui avaient servi de bouc émissaire aux pulsions violentes de certains anciens Serpentard.

Contre toute attente, leur entrée dans les gradins fut saluée de nombreux applaudissements et de sifflements admiratifs qui les firent rougir tous en même temps. Affichant de grands sourires au dessus de leurs écharpes vert et argent, Tulia Rosier et Olivia Mortensen – deux autres membres des Protecteurs – leur indiquèrent de s'asseoir à côté d'elles.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus ici, leur annonça Tulia d'une voix forte qui parvint difficilement à couvrir le tumulte autour d'eux, parmi les plus jeunes d'entre nous, vous êtes comme des héros !

D'autres acclamations et sifflements admiratifs vinrent confirmer cette affirmation et c'est avec un mélange d'embarras et de fierté que les jeunes Protecteurs s'assirent en compagnie de leurs camarades de Serpentard alors que le sifflet de l'arbitre retentissait dans le terrain.

- Et voici le match qui commence ! annonça Zack Weasley qui, comme d'habitude, commentait le match en compagnie de son inséparable cousin, la voix magiquement amplifiée dans un mégaphone violet.

- Serpentard-Gryffondor ! ajouta joyeusement Jack Weasley. Match qui, nous l'espérons, sera à sens unique !

- C'est fort à parier, renchérit Zack en hochant la tête de façon frénétique, les Gryffondor sont les champions incontestés de l'année précédente. Ils n'ont eu que deux joueurs à remplacer par rapport à l'année dernière, ce qui leur donne un grand avantage sur les Serpentard qui ne sont composés presque que de rookies…

Comme d'habitude, les commentaires anti-Serpentard des cousins attirèrent la fureur des principaux intéressés et les acclamations et éclats de rire de leurs rivaux, à ceci près que ces derniers ne comptaient plus en leur sein que des Gryffondor les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ayant souhaité rester neutres. Les autres années, ils avaient presque tous pris le parti des Gryffondor contre les Serpentard….

- En gardant Milo McAllister qui n'a attrapé le vif d'or qu'une fois l'année dernière, et en sélectionnant Daryena McAllister qui n'est qu'en deuxième année, Alienor Lantiem a bel et bien montré qu'à Serpentard, mieux vaut tisser des liens proches avec le capitaine plutôt que d'avoir un réel talent pour le Quid…

Mais le gong qui annonçait un but l'interrompit dans son commentaire. Ne s'étant pas rendu compte que le match avait commencé depuis trois minutes, les deux cousins reportèrent leur attention sur le panneau des scores.

- Sûrement un but de Withwald, dit Zack d'un ton nonchalant, elle est particulièrement douée pour percer les défenses adverses, elle va…

- Non, c'est Daryena McAllister qui a marqué ! s'étrangla Jack en serrant très fort son mégaphone rouge. Serpentard ouvre la marque ! Dix à zéro !

Le stade explosa aussitôt en un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui couvrit totalement les grognements de dépit des Gryffondor. De toute évidence, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient choisi leur camp…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave ! assura Jack avec des gestes désinvoltes, ils vont revenir au score en moins de deux minutes, il suffit juste de…

Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par le gong, Serpentard venait de marquer le deuxième but, cela en moins de deux minutes…

- Mille gargouilles galopantes ! fulmina Jack en gesticulant de tous ses membres. Mais que leur arrive-t-il ? Qui a marqué ?

- C'est une autre nouvelle, lui apprit Zack, lui aussi dégoûté, Wilma Urqhuart. Mais que fait Alienor Lantiem ?

- Et que fait Nathan, surtout ! s'impatienta Jack. L'année dernière, il nous a montré qu'il était capable d'arrêter des tirs bien plus puissants que ceux de simples deuxième ann… Oh non ! Daryena McAllister marque encore une fois, trente à zéro pour Serpentard !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jack, le rassura Zack, c'est juste plus difficile pour les nouveaux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor de gérer la pression, mais au bout de quelques minutes de jeu, ils vont finir par s'y habituer.

- Oui, reconnut Jack, contrairement à eux, Daryena McAllister et Wilma Urquhart ont l'habitude des terrains de quidditch car elles participent aux rencontres inter-familles. Mais la chance va vite tourner…

- Ou Peter trouvera vite le vif d'or, aucune raison de s'inquiéter…

Mais le vif d'or resta hors de vue durant les deux heures qui suivirent, et pendant ce laps de temps, on ne vit pas – comme l'avaient prédit les cousins – de revirement miraculeux. Les Serpentard avaient continué d'attaquer encore et encore. Les deux petites nouvelles, soutenues par Alienor qui organisait leur jeu de façon précise et efficace, marquaient inlassablement et elles finirent par avoir à leur palmarès chacune sept buts. Seuls deux buts avaient été inscrits par Alienor qui, au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu, avait jugé utile de montrer que, elle aussi, elle était capable de marquer elle avait donc récupéré le souafle juste avant qu'il n'arrive à hauteur des buts de Serpentard, effacé facilement les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, avait évité deux cognards coup sur coup envoyés par Diggs et Rigby, dont l'un d'eux avait accidentellement touché Meredith Withwald, la dernière poursuiveuse qui arrivait à toute vitesse pour bloquer Alienor. Seule face à Nathan, la jeune Serpentard n'avait eu aucun mal à feinter le gardien rouge et or et marquer son premier but dans la compétition, le onzième de Serpentard dans le match. Deux minutes plus tard, elle réitérait son exploit pour marquer le douzième.

Personne ne comprenait la raison du si mauvais jeu des Gryffondor. Les soixante points qu'ils avaient inscrits n'étaient que le résultat des exploits personnels de Meredith qui s'était épuisée à défendre et attaquer sans relâche et paraissait désormais incapable de recevoir une passe correctement. De toute manière, il semblait à présent impossible aux yeux des spectateurs que Hestenburg ou Jordan fussent capables de viser juste pour passer le souafle à leur équipière. Et au niveau défensif, seuls Diggs et Rigby étaient plutôt efficaces pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de Serpentard d'approcher les buts de Nathan. Pour dix attaques des vert et argent, seulement trois tentatives se soldaient par des buts, et ce n'était définitivement plus sur Nathan qu'il fallait compter pour garder les siens. Depuis le début du match, le gardien de Gryffondor n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à empêcher le souafle de traverser ses anneaux, ce qui venait lourdement entacher sa réputation de rempart solide qu'il s'était forgée au court de l'année précédente. En fait, si Nathan était aussi inefficace, c'était parce qu'une image cauchemardesque envahissait son champ de vision, au point qu'il ne voyait plus que cela devant lui, au lieu du terrain avec les joueurs qui évoluaient à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Quelques secondes avant le coup de sifflet, un rapide coup d'œil vers la tribune des Serpentard lui avait appris que, non seulement Eric et Dalia soutenaient les vert et argent, mais qu'ils étaient également accompagnés d'Hester qui poussait des cris de joie à chaque action de jeu réussie des Serpentard. D'ailleurs, était-ce son imagination, où Hester regardait-elle un peu trop souvent en hauteur, là où Milo surplombait le stade à la recherche du vif d'or.

Par trois fois, dans ce match, l'attrapeur des Serpentard avait été sur le point de s'emparer de la petite balle dorée si convoitée mais à chaque fois, fidèle à lui-même, Peter Weasley avait surgi au dernier moment pour dévier la trajectoire de Milo et lui faire perdre de vue le vif d'or. Si ces phases de jeu avaient été chaudement acclamées par les supporters en rouge et or, Peter, lui, savait qu'il aurait pu faire bien mieux et récupérer le vif devant Milo. Mais consterné par la performance désastreuse de ses deux nouveaux poursuiveurs et de son gardien pourtant vétéran, il était souvent obligé de quitter des yeux le ciel pour porter son attention sur le match et hurler des instructions de dernière minute afin de limiter la casse. C'étaient grâce aux cris d'alerte de son frère qui assurait le commentaire avec son mégaphone rouge que Peter avait pu réagir in-extremis et empêcher Milo de récupérer le vif d'or.

Malheureusement, il y eut une quatrième fois, et Peter, épuisé d'avoir tant crié et tant défendu pendant près de trois heures, n'avait plus l'énergie pour déployer toute la puissance de son balai alors que Milo, pourtant plus loin de lui, fusa en direction du vif d'or, tendit la main et se saisit de la petite balle dorée d'un geste expert. Cela coupa définitivement le sifflet aux cousins Weasley qui étaient les seuls à avoir continué à croire jusqu'au bout en une victoire de Gryffondor, et fit utiliser le sien à Mrs Robbins, annonçant ainsi la fin du match. Serpentard remportait la rencontre, par trois-cent-dix à soixante.

C'était un coup de massue pour les Gryffondor qui, au comble de leur aversion pour les Serpentard, avaient attendu avec impatience le moment où ils cloueraient le bec aux joueurs du Serpent, notamment Alienor Lantiem et Milo McAllister qu'ils avaient espéré dégoûter et ainsi réfréner leur engouement concernant les activités des Protecteurs.

Pour les Serpentard, en revanche, c'était une véritable consécration. Les Gryffondor, véritables héros et génies du quidditch, vaillants soldats au grand cœur devenus arrogants et mauvais joueurs, avaient été battus par leur équipe de nouvelles recrues. Cela prouvait, plus que tout autre chose, que les Serpentard étaient des sorciers valeureux qui pouvaient remporter quelque chose sans avoir besoin de tricher, contrairement à ce que sous-entendaient les mauvaises langues.

Oubliant toute retenue, Eric, Hester, Sally et tous les autres des Protecteurs foncèrent en direction des vestiaires et envahirent la salle où Milo était en train de se changer en compagnie de Marcus, Matthias et Angus.

- Félicitations ! s'égosilla Eric en se jetant dans les bras d'un Milo, épuisé mais ravi. Vous avez été vraiment formidables !

Loin d'être flatté par de telles réactions, Angus et les autres rougirent et se recroquevillèrent dans leurs coins en voyant que de nombreuses filles peuplaient le groupe des Protecteurs filles qui gloussèrent et pouffèrent de rire en voyant leurs infortunés camarades dans une telle position compromettante. Milo, lui, n'éprouvait aucune gêne à se montrer torse nu devant un public féminin. Etant naturellement bien constitué, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû avoir honte de se montrer ainsi dénudé, même devant la gente féminine.

Lorsqu'il vit Hester, son visage s'illumina.

- Tu as pu venir ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sincèrement joyeux. C'est excellent ! Avec toi en leur sein, les Protecteurs seront invincibles !

Hester, en revanche, ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Milo lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Ce qui la gêna davantage, c'était qu'elle éprouvait les pires difficultés à ne se focaliser que sur ses minces yeux verts…

Dans un premier temps, la nouvelle de la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor supplanta entièrement celle d'Hester qui avait rejoint les Protecteurs. Mais petit à petit, alors que les Gryffondor laissaient éclater toute leur haine et leur frustration envers les Serpentard, on vit de plus en plus Hester prendre la défense de ces derniers et s'illustrer de façon mémorable contre quelques uns des plus féroces septième année de Gryffondor.

Bientôt, son nom redevint synonyme d'élève brillante et respectable alors que ses résultats scolaires redevenaient particulièrement exemplaires. Ceux de Nathan, en revanche, n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. A son tour, ses notes dégringolaient et il participait de moins en moins en cours pour finir par devenir aussi transparent qu'un fantôme. Il se coupa peu à peu de ses amis les cousins Weasley, mais ne revint pas vers Gregory et les Protecteurs, incapable de faire le moindre pas vers tout ce qui avait un lien avec McAllister. Personne n'avait compris sa contre-performance lors du match, mais aucun Gryffondor ne lui en tenait rigueur, tous étaient trop occupés à maudire les Serpentard. Mais lui s'en voulait, il savait très bien qu'il avait été mauvais, et il savait aussi pourquoi. En outre, l'arrivée prochaine de la pleine lune le rendait irritable et d'autant plus taciturne qu'il finit bientôt par ne plus parler avec personne.

En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où il était considéré comme le seul Gryffondor capable de suivre le terrible cours du professeur Malefoy, il fut cette fois impossible de contrer, non pas les sortilèges acérés de Milo McAllister, mais ceux beaucoup moins redoutables de Demetrius Sarzac. Cette situation plut beaucoup au professeur et à de nombreux élèves de Serpentard qui ne se gardèrent pas de se moquer et de conspuer l'élève de Gryffondor autrefois tant craint par les élèves du Serpent. Milo, lui, ne prenait pas vraiment plaisir à voir Nathan dans cet état-là. Comme pour Hester, il le considérait comme un rival digne d'intérêt et ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi en position de faiblesse. Voir son rival, son égal, rabaissé de la sorte, c'était comme si c'était lui qui était visé. Ayant été lui aussi dans un état de vulnérabilité similaire, il se sentait plus proche que jamais de son ennemi de toujours et avait longuement réfléchi à lui tendre la main à lui aussi. Mais il s'était ravisé, cela aurait été perçu comme une trahison de sa part car il était de notoriété publique que chez les Gryffondor, seul Grégory était digne de confiance. De plus, Nathan aurait très certainement refusé en bloc l'aide de Milo, comme lui-même l'aurait fait lorsqu'il était au plus mal. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Jamais Milo n'aurait pris quelqu'un en pitié de la sorte auparavant, cet abruti d'Eric Hortshore était-il en train de déteindre sur lui ?

Le Professeur Malefoy, lui, semblait totalement dépourvu de la moindre compassion en direction de Nathan. Comme un vrai Serpentard l'aurait fait, il le traitait avec le mépris du vainqueur qu'un Gryffondor aurait lui-même eu en voyant son ennemi juré à terre. Il prenait donc un certain plaisir à faire remarquer à tout le monde la toute nouvelle faiblesse de Nathan Jones, élève autrefois si brillant, mais qui n'avait pu surmonter ses problèmes émotionnels comme un vrai sorcier et dont les pouvoirs magiques s'en étaient clairement ressentis.

Par contre, s'il plaisait fortement à Scorpius Malefoy de voir l'élève qu'il détestait le plus dans une position si précaire, l'impitoyable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était aussi capable de le reconnaître lorsque les élèves qui avait touché le fond se relevaient miraculeusement…

- O'Brian, dans mon bureau ! tonna-t-il un jour à la fin d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Euh… bien, professeur, balbutia Hester qui avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi les exercices du jour.

Elle suivit le professeur qui, comme toujours, était vêtu de noir et faisait trainer sa robe de sorcier sur le sol de pierre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre éclairée seulement par des rais de lumière qui s'infiltraient entre d'épais rideaux vert émeraude qui ne semblaient plus avoir été ouverts depuis la dernière guerre. Réussissant à adapter sa vision à l'obscurité soudaine, Hester discerna autour d'elle des étagères remplies de livres poussiéreux reliés de cuir et un long bureau de bois sombre sur lequel étaient posés une plume de corbeau, un encrier, un crâne humain, des dizaines de copies d'élèves et un strutoscope de poche qui ne cessait d'émettre un sifflement strident. Lorsqu'Hester posa son regard dessus, il cessait aussitôt son insupportable bruit, puis recommença dès qu'elle eut remporté son attention sur le professeur.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air appréciateur, ce qui décontenança davantage la jeune fille qui n'était pas habituée à voir ce genre d'expressions sur le visage de son redoutable professeur.

- J'ai vu que vous avez fait des progrès foudroyants ces deux dernières semaines, remarqua Malefoy en caressant doucement le crâne de sa main aux doigts pourvus d'innombrables bagues (mais non, c'est pas cliché !). Je tenais donc à vous féliciter personnellement.

- Euh… merci ? dit Hester, éberluée.

Malgré ses résultats qui avaient toujours été dans la moyenne haute dans la matière du professeur Malefoy, c'était la première fois que ce dernier la félicitait. C'était la première fois, en réalité, qu'elle le voyait féliciter un élève qui n'était pas de sa maison.

- Aussi, j'ai décidé de reconsidérer quelque peu ma position sur le sujet que nous avions abordé en début d'année…

Le cœur d'Hester cessa quelques secondes de se battre. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le vérifier, mais le professeur l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Vos projets sont complètement fous et pratiquement irréalisables, mais ils ne sont pas dépourvus de logique et témoignent d'une grande ambition, vous devriez être à Serpentard…

Surprise, Hester ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais encore une fois, il parla le premier :

- Tout d'abord, je vais vous apprendre l'Occlumancie. C'est une matière à suivre indispensable pour quiconque souhaiterait dissimuler des choses au gens qui nous entourent dans votre cas, le ministère.

Cette fois, Hester fut trop surprise pour penser à la politesse et laisser parler le professeur.

- Ce n'est utile que contre celles et ceux qui pratiquent la Légillimancie, fit-elle remarquer perplexe, et ce n'est pas le cas du ministère, vu que c'est interdit et puni par la loi. Pourquoi n'essaierait-on pas des exercices de métamorphose animale plutôt ? Ce serait bien plus utile à mes projets…

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, répondit Malefoy d'un ton sans réplique, vous n'imaginez pas quel calvaire c'est d'entendre constamment les doutes, les plaintes et les préoccupations naïves d'une gamine follement amoureuse de ses deux princes charmants à la fois. Apprenez à fermer votre esprit et vous ferez de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde qui vous apprendra tout ce que vous voulez savoir.


	8. Au coeur des sentiments

Décembre arriva à toute vitesse sur Poudlard et enveloppa de Poudlard comme un nuage de poison particulièrement agressif. Les torches de feu et les charmes de réchauffement ne suffisaient plus à garder une température agréable dans les couloirs glacés. Les pires étaient ceux qui se traversaient les cachots, si bien que les élèves étaient souvent obligés de mettre leurs trois robes d'école en plus de leurs capes de voyages et de leurs écharpes pour aller assister au cours du professeur Malefoy qui, à lui seul, glaçait déjà l'atmosphère de la classe par son regard et sa voix menaçante.

En fait, parmi tous les élèves, seule Hester ne paraissait pas affectée par la soudaine arrivée du froid et de la neige qui commença à tomber le premier mercredi de décembre. Malefoy le lui avait promis : à partir de mercredi, il consacrerait toutes ses soirées à sa formation d'occlumens.

Lorsqu'elle arriva ce jour-là dans l'inquiétant du professeur, ce fut avec un sourire d'excitation et des frémissements d'épaules qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid. Le sourire disparut bien vite, cependant, lorsque le professeur se retourna dans sa direction et lui lança un regard lourd de signification : ce cours n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Soyez la bienvenue, O'Brian, dit-il sur un ton de profonde indifférence, vous êtes à l'heure, c'est un bonne chose, car cette leçon risque de durer longtemps…

- Euh merci… commença Hester.

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin, car le professeur avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa vers elle d'un geste vif. Alarmée, elle tenta de sortir sa propre baguette à l'aide de gestes hâtifs et désordonnés, mais le professeur avait déjà prononcé l'incantation :

- _Legillimens_ !

Le sortilège frappa la jeune fille sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se préparer à quoi que ce fût. Mais de toute façon, toute la préparation du monde n'aurait pu l'aider à faire face à ce qui lui arriva par la suite. Le décor du bureau de Malefoy parut se fondre autour d'elle pour laisser la place à d'autres images, une réalité qu'elle croyait avoir enfouie au plus profond d'elle-même.

_- Maman, pourquoi il est parti papa ?_

Son souvenir se plaqua devant ses yeux comme si elle était en train de le vivre à l'instant-même. Les yeux d'Eleanor Goldstein se plongèrent dans ceux de sa fille d'une douce couleur noisette et cerclés de lunettes ovales, ils étaient si semblables à ceux de l'Hester qui allait bientôt avoir quinze ans. Celle de quatre ans, en revanche, n'avait pas encore de lunettes, la couleur de ses yeux était bien plus foncée, au même titre que ses tâches de rousseur qui semblaient bien plus nombreuses qu'aujourd'hui. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, des larmes qui montaient également aux yeux d'Hester alors qu'Eleanor commençait à parler :

_- Ton papa ne nous comprend pas, ma chérie, il n'arrive pas à accepter que nous sommes différentes. Il n'accepte pas la différence._

Mais pour une fillette de quatre ans, les mots d'Eleanor avaient du mal à prendre tout leur sens. Tout ce qu'elle retenait, c'était que son père ne voulait pas d'elle.

_- Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai réchauffé le lait dans la casserole hier ? Je croyais qu'il serait content de ne pas avoir à attendre que les plaques se mettent à chauffer, je ne pensais pas qu'il se mettrait en colère. Je suis désolé…_

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la fillette, tandis qu'Hester avaient bien du mal à retenir les siennes. La mémoire lui revenait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le professeur faisait défiler les images devant elle. Elle ressentit presque sa mère prendre délicatement la tête de la fillette entre ses mains fines et lui poser un doux baiser sur le front. Involontairement, Hester porta la main sur son front, incapable d'empêcher sa main de trembler.

_- Ne sois pas désolée d'être qui tu es, Hester, lui dit Eleanor d'une voix douce, tu es une petite fille merveilleuse qui grandira pour devenir une femme magnifique. Tu seras capable de choses extraordinaires et tu seras un modèle pour tous les gens autour de toi. Tu es une sorcière, sois-en fière !_

_Très touchant_…

- Aaaargh !

Hester eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine tête qui la fit vaciller et s'effondrer contre le bureau du professeur.

Ce dernier lui laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits secondes durant lesquelles il se contenta de la regarder de haut, l'air aussi indifférent qu'on pouvait l'être. Lorsque le décor autour d'elle cessa de vaciller, elle tenta de se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent violemment et la forcèrent à se cramponner au bureau pour ne pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois par terre. Avec des gestes précautionneux, elle se tourna vers le professeur et lui décocha un regard lourd de reproches.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle d'un air à la fois accusateur et inquiet.

Droit et inflexible, Scorpius Malefoy ne semblait pas plus soucieux que cela par l'état d'Hester.

- Je suis entré de force dans votre esprit, lui expliqua-t-il sans la moindre gêne, c'était presque trop facile, vous m'avez laissé rentrer comme une potion dans un chaudron.

- Aviez-vous besoin d'être aussi brutal ? s'indigna Hester dont l'esprit était encore confus.

- J'y suis allé doucement, lui apprit le professeur Malefoy avec un sourire sournois, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. _Legillimens_ !

- Non, ne…

Mais trop tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'esprit d'Hester. Cette fois, ils étaient rendus à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère maternelle, Elisabeth Goldstein, et la petite Hester, âgée de six ans, pleurait à grosses larmes, découvrant la mort pour la première fois. Puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'elle était survenue, l'image changea pour faire place à une autre, beaucoup plus récente…

Un jeune garçon de onze ans s'inclinait devant elle au même âge, la faisant rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

_- Peut-être que tu accepterais de prendre un verre avec moi au Chaudron Baveur ?_

Comme cela lui était arrivé cinq ans auparavant, le cœur d'Hester tambourina dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle entendit ce genre garçon si beau lui faire sa déclaration. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle voulut caresser la joue de celui qui deviendrait si courageux, si beau, si brave à l'avenir, mais à l'instant où sa main touchait la joue de jeune garçon de son souvenir, celui-ci se volatilisa, ainsi que le décor autour, pour laisser place à un nouveau souvenir.

_- Euh… Nathan ! Nathan Jones !_

Ils étaient de retour à Fleury et Bott, le même jour qu'elle avait rencontré Milo. Une nouvelle fois, elle ressentit l'amusement devant la maladresse du jeune garçon au regard rêveur, elle fut également flatté de le voir perdre ses moyens devant elle, et elle ressentit de nouveau une brève douleur à la main lorsqu'il la lui serra un peu trop fort.

Pas ce souvenir ! Elle ne voulait pas repenser à Nathan, elle ne voulait pas que le professeur lui remémore tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux…

_Oh, mais c'est une très bonne idée, ça !_

- Urgh !

L'exclamation résonna dans sa tête à la manière d'une attaque surprise qui sembla lui faire exploser les méninges. Mais ce n'était pas fini, aussitôt la scène de chez Fleury et Bott évanouie, une autre se matérialisa devant Hester. Nathan et elle, se faisant face à une table de la bibliothèque, les yeux dans les yeux, près à s'embrasser…

Hester se rappelait de cet instant comme si c'était hier. A ce moment-là, Félucia Tholmes avait surgi par une ouverture secrète de la bibliothèque et les avaient interrompus dans ce qui aurait dû être leur premier baiser. De nombreux moments d'intimité s'ajoutèrent à celui-là, jusqu'à voir apparaître l'instant crucial, juste après le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor de l'année passée, au terme duquel Hester et Nathan s'étaient embrassés devant toute l'école…

Suivirent ensuite toutes les fois où les deux s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, en toute intimité dans une salle vide ou un coin reculé du parc. Emue par tous ces souvenirs qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre une deuxième fois, Hester oublia que c'était le professeur Malefoy qui lui faisait revivre tout ça et qu'il avait lui aussi accès à toutes ces informations.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle reconnut la scène aux Trois Balais, où Tina s'avança vers eux avec un petit air sournois, qu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer, et essaya de lutter par tous les moyens possibles…

_Non ! _hurla-t-elle en elle-même. _Non, c'est privé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_

L'univers autour d'elle sembla se craqueler rapidement et explosa en plusieurs petits morceaux, l'obligeant à protéger sa tête contre les morceaux acérés de son souvenir qui volaient à toute vitesse autour d'elle.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes en retrouver ses repères et se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, la peau aussi glacée que le sol sur lequel elle était étendue. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, ses jambes flageolantes l'obligèrent à se cramponner une nouvelle fois au bureau du professeur. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour la soutenir ou l'aider à se mobiliser. Il se contentait de la regarder avec un profond dédain, avant de déclarer :

- Il était temps que vous me repoussiez, Miss O'Brian. Durant cette incursion, vous m'avez laissé aller tellement loin que j'ai pu voir l'intégralité de votre histoire d'amour avec cet imbécile de Jones. Comme c'était passionnant… ajouta-t-il sans aucune conviction.

Le monde cessa aussitôt de tourner autour d'Hester, elle parvint à stabiliser ses jambes et jeta au professeur un regard de défi. Alors comme ça, il la trouvait trop faible ! Qu'il essaie de refaire la même chose quand elle serait préparée, il verrait bien que c'est différent !

- Encore une fois ! exigea-t-elle en se redressant. Je peux le faire, je peux vous repousser !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise, puis eut un léger sourire malsain.

- Je me doutais bien que vous étiez une jeune fille particulière, Miss O'Brian, mais je n'imaginais pas que vous pourriez être quelqu'un de sadomasochiste…

- Pardon ? fit Hester en s'écartant d'un bond épouvanté.

- Ces incursions vous font du mal, petite idiote ! répliqua Malefoy sur un ton acéré. Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte, mais lorsque j'entre dans votre esprit, je l'entends protester. J'entends votre pauvre petit cœur, que vous êtes fière de porter en bandoulière, pousser des plaintes déchirantes de douleur. Et c'est singulièrement agaçant…

- Peu importe, dit Hester d'une voix décidée, je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, je suis prête à endurer tout ce que vous me ferez subir.

Le professeur la regarda quelques secondes de son regard perçant, puis, l'air désabusé, fit tomber sa tête dans sa main droite.

- Autant de bêtise dans un corps si petit ! Ce n'est pas possible, vous devriez être Gryffondor ! _[petit clin d'œil à Eve ^^]_

- Quoi ? s'écria Hester en se raidissant.

Ayant à l'esprit l'image des cousins Weasley, elle se sentit profondément blessée.

- Je ne parle pas de souffrance physique, mais bien de souffrance morale, expliqua Malefoy en parlant lentement et en détachant chaque mot, comme s'il parlait à une fillette de trois ans. L'âme et l'esprit subissent des dommages considérables sous l'effet du sortilège Legillimens. Lorsque le sujet ne maîtrise pas l'occlumancie, ce sortilège peut être fatal sur la santé mentale de la personne ensorcelé s'il est répété trop de fois.

Hester se raidit d'avantage. Elle mit quelques secondes à réfléchir aux paroles du professeur et porta la main à sa bouche lorsqu'elle comprit l'ampleur du danger : si jamais le professeur entrait dans son cerveau trop souvent, ce dernier subirait des dommages irréparables et elle serait envoyée à l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, dans une salle spécialisée pour les cas désespérés.

Voyant le professeur qui la scrutait du regard avec une drôle d'expression, elle décida de se ressaisir et de faire cesser sa main de trembler.

- Combien de fois vous pensez que je peux subir le sortilège sans devenir folle ? demanda-t-elle avant une voix ferme qui la surprit elle-même.

Le professeur resta un instant à la scruter du regard. Hester ne sut s'il réfléchissait ou faisait cela pour faire durer le suspens, toujours est-il qu'elle était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Je pense qu'à votre niveau – tellement bas, est-il nécessaire de le rappeler ? – nous ne devrions pas dépasser deux fois par soir…

- Deux fois ? s'étrangla Hester. Mais c'est ridicule ! Comment vais-je faire pour progresser avec si peu de pratique ?

- En vous exerçant toute seule avant de vous endormir, idiote ! L'étude de l'Occlumancie, c'est apprendre à fermer son esprit. Et cela, vous pouvez le faire toute seule ! Apprenez à vous détacher de vos émotions, à faire le vide dans votre tête, à oublier toute colère, tristesse, joie, dégoût ou peur. Ne ressentez que de la sérénité et l'assurance d'être invulnérable.

- Ca m'aidera à lutter contre vos incursions mentales ? demanda Hester sceptique.

- C'est la clé pour maîtriser l'Occlumancie, lui assura Malefoy, prochain rendez-vous demain à la même heure. Maintenant dégagez de mon bureau, vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

Les jours raccourcissant, il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'Hester regagna la tour des Serdaigle, plus personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs, mis à part la sournoise Romilda Vane. Mais du fait qu'elle était une fille et non un jeune garçon au visage lisse et innocent, elle ne risquait rien à se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure.

Cependant, un peu bouleversée par ces deux incursions dans son esprit encore douloureux, elle se sentait vulnérable et était désireuse de retrouver au plus vite le confort et la sécurité de son dortoir. En outre, en bonne élève modèle, elle avait hâte d'essayer la technique que lui avait conseillée le professeur Malefoy afin d'être capable de le repousser le lendemain…

- Tu rentres bien tard, lui fit remarquer une voix malicieuse lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du dortoir des filles de quatrième année, où étais-tu ?

En entendant cette voix, Hester ressentit une bouffée de colère qui rendrait bien problématique son exercice de l'esprit. Comme si elle avait été soumise une nouvelle fois au _Legillimens_, des images défilèrent dans sa tête à toute vitesse, mais chacune était si claire qu'elle put facilement identifier cette personne détestée qui les peuplait toutes.

- Lâche-moi Tina, dit Hester d'une voix assassine, ce que je fais de mes soirées ne te regarde pas !

Mais la garce de Serdaigle ne comptait pas abandonner là. Elle s'approcha en douce d'Hester qui prenait bien soin de lui tourner le dos, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu étais à un rendez-vous galant, petit coquine ? Je me disais bien, aussi, que tu n'allais pas t'arrêter à Nathan Jones, tu vises Milo McAllister maintenant ? La bombe à l'intérieur d'Hester semblait sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. Son visage se rougit, ses dents se serrèrent jusqu'à lui faire mal et ses mains commencèrent à trembler, au plus grand plaisir de Tina qui en profita pour renchérir :

- Tu es une vraie croqueuse d'hommes, ma parole ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

Furieuse, Hester se retourna vers sa rivale et amorça un geste pour dégainer sa baguette magique. Mais, Tina la fit voler d'une petite tape fulgurante, et empêcha Hester de plonger la récupérer en attrapant son bras et en le tordant jusqu'à arracher un hurlement de douleur à Hester.

Cette dernière, incapable d'atteindre sa camarade détestée, se mit à hurler de plus belle – des hurlements de fureur cette fois. Mais personne ne vint à son secours, Timothy ne pouvait pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles et Hope devait être avec lui en train de finir son devoir de sortilèges.

- Tu te sens tout de suite moins fière sans ta baguette magique, hein ? Sale petite trainée ! cracha Tina avec une hargne jubilatoire qui aurait effrayé le plus courageux des Gryffondor.

Mais loin de se sentir apeurée, c'était plutôt la rage qui envahissait le cœur d'Hester à ce moment. Avec un hurlement sauvage, elle recula brusquement, envoyant Tina percuter l'un des montants de son lit à baldaquin. Poussant un petit cri mêlant la surprise à la douleur, la garce de Serdaigle relâcha sa prise et permit à Hester de se dégager et mettre son adversaire à terre d'un simple croche-pied. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de récupérer sa baguette magique, empoigna Tina par le col et la secoua comme un jus de citrouille.

- Ne me confonds pas avec toi ! rugit Hester. C'est toi la garce et la trainée !

En dépit de sa situation plutôt inconfortable, Tina souriait toujours, visiblement ravie d'avoir mis Hester hors d'elle.

- Au moins, moi j'assume, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin qui donna la nausée à Hester, je ne suis pas comme toi qui joue la Sainte Nitouche pour ensuite aller faire du gringue à tous les garçons que tu fréquentes. C'est qui le prochain ? Ce gros lard d'Eric Hortshore ?

Au comble de la fureur, Hester leva la main d'un air menaçant. Mais au moment de l'abaisser pour frapper Tina, elle s'interrompit au dernier moment. Le professeur Malefoy venait de lui dire qu'elle devait réprimer ses émotions pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser de son esprit tout désir de meurtre envers cette fille qu'elle voulait dépecer vivante et la relâcha brutalement contre son lit, puis récupéra enfin sa baguette magique.

- Va t'en d'ici ! lui dit Hester d'un ton rude, sa baguette pointée sur son ennemie de toujours. J'ai à faire !

- Et je dors où, idiote ? demanda Tina, la voix tremblante de fureur.

- Il est neuf heures du soir, répliqua Hester d'un ton froid, va plutôt t'avancer sur ton devoir de métamorphose, ça te fera du bien…

- Je l'ai déjà fini, Miss Simplette ! lui rétorqua Tina avec un sourire narquois. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais ce trimestre, je te domine largement en métamorphose !

Cette remarque était de trop. Avec un rugissement de rage, Hester fit apparaître une détonation de sa baguette qui obligea Tina à prendre la fuite, la tête entre ses bras.

Enfin seule, Hester grimpa sur son lit et s'y assit en tailleur. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à respirer profondément pour retrouver son calme. Mais le charme de la position du lotus n'opéra pas. Toujours furieuse après Tina, la jeune prodige de Serdaigle était incapable de se concentrer et de penser à autre chose que le jour où la garce avait dévoilé ses secrets les plus intimes à un Nathan déboussolé. Incapable de dompter les furieuses pensées qui tourbillonnaient rageusement dans son esprit, elle se résigna à abandonner tout espoir de fermer son esprit ce soir-là et redescendit plutôt auprès de Hope et Timothy pour travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose, lequel était beaucoup moins avancé que ceux de ses deux camarades…

Le lendemain matin, Nathan se leva de très bonne heure et fut incapable de se rendormir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, mais ne pouvait trouver le sommeil avec le visage d'Hester qui hantait ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle l'avait remis à sa place, il ne cessait de se remémorer la fille avec laquelle il était sortie, celle dont il était tombé amoureux le jour de leur rencontre à Fleury et Bott. Cette fille était de retour et il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas prêter attention aux battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient brutalement dès qu'il pensait à elle.

Cinq jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque surprise d'Hester, et il ne s'en était pas passé un seul sans qu'il ne pensât à son ex-petite amie et ne sentît son estomac se contracter à chaque fois. Il sentait Hester s'éloigner de plus en plus à mesure qu'il pensait à elle et se sentait davantage coupable que furieux de l'avoir poussée tout droit dans les bras de McAllister.

Sans avoir pu dormir plus de quatre heures ce jour-là, Nathan descendit donc prendre son petit-déjeuner à la grande salle plus tôt que d'habitude, la démarche hasardeuse due au manque de sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour reconnaître la longue natte se balancer à quelques mètres devant lui alors qu'il traversait le couloir du premier étage pour accéder à l'escalier principal.

- Hester ! appela-t-il sans se douter de la gravité de son acte.

La jeune fille fit aussitôt volte face, ainsi que ses cinq camarades qui l'accompagnaient. Tous les six le fusillèrent du regard, trois d'entre eux – dont Hester – sortirent leurs baguettes magiques. Alarmé, Nathan fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Woh woh woh ! dit-t-il en tendant les bras devant lui comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger du danger que représentaient trois baguettes magiques pointées droit sur lui. Du calme, je veux juste parler à Hester, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- C'est trop tard pour ça, fit remarquer Norman Hodge d'un ton agressif tout en faisant siffler sa baguette magique, dégage ! On ne veut pas que tu traine à plus de dix mètres d'Hester !

- Ne nous emballons pas, intervint Hope Lepheimer d'une voix douce, Hester n'a pas besoin qu'on la surprotège, elle sait se défendre toute seule…

Nathan, qui avait encore en mémoire la cuisante humiliation qu'il avait subie le week-end dernier, ne pouvait qu'acquiescer avec vigueur. Ce fut avec une certaine appréhension qu'il vit les camarades de son ex-petite-amie s'écarter pour qu'il puisse enfin la regarder en face. Mais curieusement, Hester regardait ses pieds, elle ne ressemblait plus à cette farouche guerrière qui lui avait tenu tête quelques jours plus tôt, à cette battante dont il était tombé amoureux…

Soulagé de ne pas se prendre un sortilège dans la figure, il fit un pas dans sa direction mais, le regard apeuré, Hester tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction des escaliers.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Norman. Hier, elle semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête…

- C'est peut-être trop tôt, objecta Timothy, ou alors elle faisait semblant…

- En plus, elle est partie droit dans la mauvaise direction, la Grande Salle, c'est de l'autre côté.

- J'y vais ! décida Hope. Commencez à manger sans nous, on vous rejoint !

- Je t'accompagne, dit Nathan en faisant quelques pas pour la rejoindre, il faut que je lui parle.

- Hors de question ! dirent ensemble les quatre garçons de Serdaigle.

- Toi, tu nous suis à la Grande Salle, et tu ne poses pas de questions ! ordonna Norman avec son habituel ton agressif.

- Euh… d'accord, dit Nathan d'une voix timide, voyant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hope dès qu'elle fut arrivée à hauteur de son amie. Un jour, tu l'envoies balader et l'autre jour tu le fuis ? Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas…

Le souffle court, Hester se tenait à une rampe d'escalier pour ne pas s'affaisser, les images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Elle aussi croyait qu'elle pourrait résister à une nouvelle rencontre avec Nathan, mais de toute évidence, elle s'était trompée. Tous les souvenirs déterrés par Malefoy la veille venaient l'assaillir de nouveau, tous les bons moments passés avec Nathan lui revenaient en mémoire aussi clairement que si on lui avait jeté le sortilège une fois de plus. Elle pensait qu'enterrer ses souvenirs au plus profond de son être et ne plus jamais y penser serait la solution, mais elle n'avait pas calculé le fait que son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'amuserait à les faire ressurgir par magie. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution : s'entrainer à penser à Nathan sans ressentir de peine et faire le vide dans sa tête et dans son cœur chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Tina ne devrait plus jamais l'atteindre comme elle avait pu le faire…

- Alors ? la pressa Hope. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

- Rien ! répondit Hester en se redressant brusquement. Il faut juste que je me renforce. Viens, allons manger !

Surprise par ce revirement d'humeur, Hope dut mettre quelque temps avant d'embrayer le pas sur son amie. Elle avait un peu honte de le dire, mais une phrase prononcée sans arrêt par les garçons lui revenait soudain en mémoire et illustrait parfaitement son état d'esprit : « _Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête des filles ?_ »

Hester mangea en quatrième vitesse se matin-là. Elle n'écouta quasiment pas en cours et se força à penser à Nathan tout en tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur et la sensation de chaleur – plutôt désagréable – qu'il l'envahissait dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Lorsqu'elle quitta son dernier cours (potions) ce jeudi-là, elle se sentait prête à faire face aux attaques sans somations du professeur Malefoy.

- Nous allons voir si vous vous êtes entrainée, lui dit-il de sa voix calculatrice une fois qu'elle eût fermé la porte.

Hester, qui avait négligé tous ses cours pour faire ses exercices d'esprit, était confiante. Elle s'était entrainée à ne plus réagir avec cet air apeuré dès qu'elle voyait ou pensait à Nathan, elle s'était efforcée de se vider l'esprit dès que ses pensées devenaient trop lourdes à supporter. Elle était prête…

- _Legillimens_ !

- Urgh !

Encore une fois, elle fut transportée au plein cœur de ses souvenirs : Nathan qui lui parlait de ses projets avec animation, Nathan qui semblait embarrassé de ne pas en savoir autant qu'elle sur le monde magique, toujours Nathan qui la pressait de questions pour en savoir plus, il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser, les yeux brillant d'excitation et le sourire reflétant son bonheur…

Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit, mais elle tint bon, elle resta debout, et le décor qui l'assaillait n'était plus assez net pour cacher la véritable réalité qui l'entourait. Au bout d'une très longue minute à inspecter son esprit, Malefoy finit par capituler. Les images autour d'Hester disparurent aussitôt et lui permit de respirer enfin.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous étouffer O'Brian, fit remarquer le professeur d'un ton narquois, cela ne sert à rien de se retenir de respirer, j'accède à vos souvenirs de la même manière…

Hester lui jeta un regard noir. N'avait-il pas vu la progression ? N'avait-il pas remarqué à quel point elle s'était renforcée, ces vingt-quatre dernières heures ? Etait-il incapable de reconnaître ses mérites ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées – c'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas – le visage de Malefoy se détendit.

- Bien entendu, j'ai noté un certain progrès, mais je crains que vous ne vous soyez trompée de méthode…

- Pardon ?

- _Legillimens_ !

Sûre de pouvoir résister au visage de Nathan, Hester reçut le sortilège avec défi et s'apprêtait à défendre chèrement son esprit. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Nathan qui lui faisait face, mais un jeune homme brun au sourire fier et aux minces yeux verts.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

Milo lui souriait tendrement, les yeux rieurs, le sourire ému. Hester ne pouvait faire un seul geste. Ce n'était pas Milo, c'était impossible qu'il la regarde comme cela, qu'il lui sourie comme cela. Et pourtant, elle reconnaissait les traits de Milo, elle les reconnaissait tels qu'elle voudrait qu'ils soient. Ce Milo si doux, si attentionné, c'était celui qu'elle rêvait qu'il devienne depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré trois ans auparavant. Un Milo qui souriait avec tendresse, un Milo qui s'approchait d'elle doucement, un Milo qui se penchait vers elle avec amour, un Milo qui…

- STOP ! rugit Hester en fermant brusquement les yeux.

Aussitôt, le fantasme éclata en morceaux. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans le bureau de Malefoy, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un genou à terre, et que seule sa main droite l'empêchait de finir face contre terre, sa main gauche tremblant trop fortement pour lui être d'un quelconque secours. En face d'elle, le professeur la toisait sévèrement, comme si elle avait commis une terrible faute.

- Vous avez été plus rapide à me repousser qu'hier, j'avoue que c'est un progrès. Mais de toute évidence, vous avez encore échoué…

- Comment ? J'ai réussi à…

- Vous m'avez repoussé car vous avez honte de ce que vous avez vu ?

Prise de court, Hester fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et plongea son regard sur ses souliers, le teint rougissant.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'assumer vos sentiments, O'Brian, je vous demande de m'empêcher d'y avoir accès. Or, lors de cette séance, tout ce que vous m'avez montré, c'est que vous étiez une bonne petite élève bien dans ses bottes qui faisait semblant de ne pas souffrir pour faire plaisir à son professeur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez, professeur ? demanda Hester, surprise.

- Evidemment pas ! rétorqua ce dernier avec dédain. Un être humain est obligé de ressentir des émotions, vous en souffrez ou pas, cela m'importe peu. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous m'empêchiez de les voir et de les ressentir. Honnêtement c'est atroce, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une petite fille de quatorze ans. Un peu plus et je vous demande de me coiffer avec la même natte que vous…

Piquée au vif, Hester lui jeta un nouveau regard noir et se détourna de lui.

- J'imagine que l'on va en rester là, dit-elle plus sur le ton du constat que de la réelle demande.

- En effet, reconnut Malefoy, la lèvre retroussée, vous êtes encore trop faible pour supporter trois incursions en une soirée…

- Alors bonsoir ! déclara Hester qui avait atteint la porte sans attendre la réponse du professeur.

Mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna en sa direction, et lui lança d'une voix pleine de défi :

- Vous n'avez pas d'aussi beaux cheveux pour faire une aussi belle tresse que la mienne !

Elle attendit la réaction de Malefoy, mi-fière, mi-effrayée par sa propre audace, mais ce dernier ne fit aucune geste qui indiquait qu'il avait entendu la réplique. Hester s'en alla alors, laissant le professeur seul dans son bureau. Au bout d'un moment, il esquissa un petit sourire et déclara pour lui-même :

- Ca, c'était de la répartie !

Malheureusement, les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas beaucoup plus glorieux pour Hester. Aucun des trois cours d'occlumancie qui suivirent, furent concluants. Frustrée, Hester ne dépassait pas les deux incursions par soir et avait l'impression de perdre son temps à essayer de vider son esprit quand elle pouvait à la place faire des recherches sur les Animagi et commencer à essayer de se transformer en animal. Mais décidée à l'emporter sur son terrible professeur, Hester avait subi chacun des cours avec volonté et détermination de même qu'elle s'était livrée chaque soir à ses exercices pour se vider l'esprit. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne semblait empêcher le terrible professeur d'entrer par effraction dans l'esprit d'Hester.

Le lundi suivant, la première tentative fut aussi désastreuse que celles des jours précédents. Hester était étendue sur le dos, incapable de se relever, et regardait son professeur avec un air de chien blessé, encore haletante et toute apeurée à l'idée de subir de nouveau le sortilège alors qu'elle se trouvait à terre. Mais la baguette du professeur se leva lentement. Il continuait de la regarder de son air implacable, mais semblait avoir détendu quelque peu ses épaules.

- Miss O'Brian, nous n'avançons pas, lui dit-il d'une voix très basse, vous avez beau faire des efforts, vous êtes toujours incapable de m'empêcher d'entrer dans votre esprit…

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Hester avec hargne, le souffle toujours court, cependant. Que je suis trop faible ?

- Pas nécessairement, reprit Malefoy en se caressant la barbe d'un air songeur, peut-être simplement que nous prenons un mauvais angle…

- Comment ça ? demanda Hester, toujours à terre.

- Et bien… dit Malefoy avec lenteur, comme pour peser ses mots, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller doucement, ne pas tenter de m'empêcher d'entrer, mais me donner autre chose à voir pour me leurrer. J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup, je commence à être lassé de l'univers rose bonbon de vos pensées naïves de collégienne…

Autre chose à voir ? Hester eut deux secondes pour méditer à cette nouvelle méthode avec que le professeur ne lance à nouveau son sortilège. Encore une fois, elle fut transportée au plus profond de son âme, impuissante, à contempler l'un après l'autre ses deux prétendants qui la regardaient avec amour et désir. Mais curieusement, Hester eut l'impression qu'une sorte de porte de sortie s'ouvrait derrière le souvenir de Nathan qui lui caressait doucement les épaules.

_Oui, c'est ça, allez-y !_

Cette fois encore, Hester eut l'impression de sentir sa tête voler en éclats lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du professeur s'adresser directement à son esprit. Mais elle tint bon et se força de dévier son regard en direction de la porte de sortie.

Ca y était ! Elle s'était libérée ! A présent, c'était elle qui choisissait les souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait que le professeur voit. Ils étaient tous insignifiants et sans valeur, mais aucun ne concernait Milo ou Nathan, et la jeune fille s'arrangea même pour garder le professeur dans son esprit quelques secondes de plus afin qu'il voit par lui-même ses souvenirs les plus ennuyeux et inintéressants. Comme ça, cela lui ferait les pieds.

Puis, lorsqu'elle jugea que le professeur avait été assez mené par le bout du nez, elle ferma les yeux ainsi que son esprit, et revint à la réalité aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi d'une véritablement porte de sortie.

Elle était toujours allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, mais n'avait plus le souffle haletant, ses yeux étaient restés bien secs et, lorsqu'elle se releva, ses jambes ne tremblaient pas. Pour la première fois, le professeur Malefoy semblait clairement satisfait de son élève.

- Bien, voilà qui était mieux, dit-il avec un sourire presque sincère, je n'ai volontairement pas tenté de résister pour ne pas briser votre effort, mais je dois vous avouer que c'était presque impressionnant.

- Merci professeur, dit Hester l'air exténué, mais très contente d'elle, on se revoit demain à la même heure ?

Elle avait bon espoir de pouvoir enfin être capable d'encaisser trois incursions par soirée, et aussi de fermer complètement son esprit du premier coup. Mais d'un geste nonchalant, le professeur balaya ses projets.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Miss O'Brian, vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en dix jours, je vous l'accorde, mais je suis fatigué d'entrer dans l'esprit d'une gamine de quatorze ans qui me dévoile ses fantasmes irréalisables. Nous arrêtons là les leçons d'Occlumancie.

Frustrée d'être stoppée en plein élan, Hester tenta de reprendre contenance et voir les choses du bon côté.

- Cela veut dire que l'on peut enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Quelles choses sérieuses ? s'étonna Malefoy, un sourcil levé.

Hester se liquéfia sur place.

- L'apprentissage Animagus, bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle paniquée. Vous n'avez pas oublié quand même ! Vous m'avez promis de m'apprendre à devenir Animagus après que j'ai maîtrisé l'Occlumancie !

Le professeur ne sourit pas, ni n'éclata de rire, mais Hester pouvait bien voir à ses yeux qu'il s'était moqué d'elle dès le début.

- Vous vous être mépris, Miss O'Brian, dit-il enfin de sa voix tranchante, j'ai promis de vous aider à résoudre vos problèmes. Mais pour ce qui est de devenir Animagus, ne comptez pas sur moi. Je suis professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ai-je l'air de faire joujou avec les animaux ?

A partir de ce moment-là, Hester n'adressa plus la parole au professeur et refusait de croiser son regard en cours. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps à ces leçons idiotes et était même en retard par rapport à ses camarades dans certaines matières.

Décidée à découvrir par elle-même le mystère de l'apprentissage des Animagi, elle s'enferma bientôt à la bibliothèque, le nez dans des livres anciens et poussiéreux pour comprendre le fonctionnement du processus. Plusieurs de ses amis s'inquiétèrent de cette conduite d'ermite, mais aucun ne parvint à la faire revenir dans le monde social.

Cependant, elle ne le remarqua pas sur le coup, mais lorsqu'elle croisait Nathan et Milo, elle ne rougissait plus et parvenait sans difficulté à leur esquisser un sourire aimable dès qu'ils passaient devant elle. En fait, sans l'intervention de Tina, elle n'aurait rien remarqué du tout…

Encore en train de t'exiler ici ? lui demanda son insupportable rivale d'une voix mielleuse qui siffla dans son dos. Qu'espères-tu accomplir, le nez plongé dans ces livres idiots ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Tina, lui répondit Hester d'un air absent, laisse-moi travailler.

Croyant percevoir une nuance d'irritation dans la voix nonchalante d'Hester, Tina en profita pour charger à nouveau :

- Je sais, tu veux concocter un petit philtre d'amour pour Milo et Nathan, comme ça tu pourras avoir les deux pour toi tout seul sans craindre de froisser leur petit cœur.

- Pense ce que tu veux, Tina, tu seras toujours loin du compte, dit Hester sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Il faut que tu saches pourtant quelque chose, renchérit Tina d'une voix sournoise, le philtre d'amour ne crée pas un sentiment réel chez celui qui le boit, juste une obsession compulsive qui n'a rien à voir avec les émotions du garçon.

Si elle pensait froisser Hester ainsi, c'était plutôt mal parti à aucun moment la jeune fille n'avait levé les yeux vers elle et elle paraissait tellement absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu sa rivale lui parler. Pourtant, elle lui répondit au bout de quelques secondes :

- Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître, c'est ça ton secret pour attirer les hommes dans tes filets, leur faire boire des philtres d'amour ?

Face à la contre-attaque surprise d'Hester, Tina se raidit momentanément, mais se ressaisit aussitôt avec un sourire radieux lui fendant son beau visage hâlé.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! lui dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin. Au contraire de toi, je sais très bien charmer les hommes par mes propres moyens.

- Comme Milo McAllister ?

Cette fois, ce fut plus difficile pour Tina de se contenir une veine palpita sur sa tempe et l'on devina aisément ses dents serrées derrière ses lèvres closes.

- Peut-être que je ferai mieux d'essayer avec Nathan Jones, il sera sûrement plus réceptif. D'autant plus que je me sens tout à fait capable de m'occuper de son petit cœur brisé…

Hester s'était attendue à cette attaque et l'encaissa tant bien que mal. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait se jeter sur Tina, lui arracher les yeux et les donner à manger au Calmar géant, mais elle réussit à se contenir et afficher toujours la même expression nonchalante et presque ennuyée. Elle vit que cela marchait dans les yeux de Tina qui reflétaient à présent un profond agacement.

- Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment cet organe qui t'intéresse chez les hommes, mais si ça ne te dérange pas de ramasser mes restes, je serai heureuse de te voir combler Nathan. Ca me peinait de le voir aussi déprimé ces temps-ci.

Une nouvelle fois, Hester se rendit bien compte que Tina devait développer des efforts surhumains pour continuer de sourire. Néanmoins, elle y parvenait si bien qu'Hester se dit qu'avec de l'entrainement, sa rivale aurait fait une parfaite Occlumens.

- Bon, je vais te laisser travailler, finit par dire cette dernière avec un mépris non camouflé, après tout, il faut bien que tu me rattrapes au tableau d'honneur, vu que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à présent.

Hester ne répondit même pas et se replongea à nouveau dans ses livres tandis que Tina s'éloigna d'un pas digne en faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, le nez dans ses notes, Hester se surprit à sourire jamais Tina n'avait eu aussi tort que sur cette dernière phrase…


	9. Le mystère des Animagi

La fin du trimestre approchait à grand pas, mais Hester n'était toujours pas résolue à se montrer assidue en cours. Peu lui importait, en réalité, la réussite ou l'échec aux examens elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin irrésistible de briller, de faire ses preuves, de montrer à Milo McAllister qu'elle pouvait le surpasser…

A présent qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui, le défi qu'elle avait lancé à son rival de Serpentard trois ans auparavant, perdait tout son sens. Elle avait un autre défi qui l'animait, un challenge autrement plus difficile qui nécessitait chez elle une telle concentration, qu'elle ne pouvait plus en gaspiller ailleurs, à des choses futiles comme des travaux scolaires.

Même lors des rondes des Protecteurs, elle restait très discrète et paraissait ailleurs, bien qu'elle fît équipe la plupart du temps avec Milo McAllister qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. En fait, à chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure qu'elle ne passait pas à la bibliothèque, elle passait en revue les ouvrages qu'elle avait lus sur les Animagus ainsi que ceux qui lui restaient à lire.

Grâce à un piètre mensonge sur la volonté de retrouver son ancien niveau en cours de Potions, elle avait obtenu du professeur Davidson l'autorisation d'accéder aux vieux grimoires interdits conservés dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. L'apprentissage Animagus étant une discipline étroitement surveillée, Hester se doutait qu'il devait y avoir un livre qui en parlait dans la plus complète bibliothèque magique de Grande Bretagne.

Pourtant, elle ne trouva rien qui pût l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Elle découvrit dans le « _Traité des lois magiques_ » les cinq-cent-vingt-en-un textes législatifs consacrés aux sorciers qui pouvaient se transformer en animaux dans « _Dangers et épouvantes liés au changement de forme_ », elle fut choquée en lisant les différentes atrocités qu'avaient subies les sorcières et les sorciers qui avaient tenté de se transformer sans préparation : certains avaient été bloqués dans un corps hybride – mi-homme, mi-animal – d'autres avaient été submergés par l'esprit de l'animal qu'ils souhaitaient devenir et finissaient à Sainte Mangouste, à se prendre pour un chien ou un cochon d'autres, encore, disparaissent tout simplement de la surface de la terre et ne revenaient plus jamais. Enfin, dans « _Les grands noms de la mythologie magique_ », figuraient l'intégralité des sorciers qui avaient réussi à se transformer en animaux au cours du siècle il y en avait eu sept déclarés au cours du siècle dernier, et seulement un pour ce siècle-là. Comme il habitait en ermite en Australie, c'était exclu pour Hester de venir le voir pour lui demander des renseignements sur la façon dont il s'y était pris.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et Hester désespérait de trouver quoi que ce soit avant cette échéance. Après celle-ci, cloîtrée chez sa mère en Irlande avec pour seule lecture des traités de préparation des potions, elle n'aurait aucune chance de trouver le moindre indice la mettant sur la bonne voie. Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches infructueuses, elle devenait de plus en plus acariâtre et sujette aux sautes d'humeur dès que l'on tentait de l'interrompre dans ses recherches. Seul Milo parvenait encore à converser avec elle lors des rondes. Le fait que le jeune garçon avait aussi une obsession en tête facilitait le dialogue entre les deux jeunes mais même lors de ces instants partagés, Hester ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec amertume à son fabuleux projet qui risquait de tomber à l'eau. Elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle voulait devenir Animagus, elle voulait juste finir le travail qu'elle avait commencé, au risque de négliger ses autres devoirs. Mais plus elle désirait pouvoir se transformer en animal à volonté, plus elle se rendait compte qu'à moins d'un miracle, son désir ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

Le miracle se réalisa le mercredi 19 décembre 2051, à 20h37. Il faisait un froid glacial dans les couloirs du château. Désabusée et démoralisée à l'idée de ne pouvoir mener son projet à terme, Hester déambulait sans motivation, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle entendit avant qu'elle ne vit la voix cynique du professeur Malefoy.

- A votre avis, elle en est rendue où ? demanda-t-il. A-t-elle réussi une métamorphose pour le moment ?

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit la voix du professeur Davidson, aux intonations curieusement inquiètes, elle a maintenant accès aux livres de la Réserve, mais je l'ai bien observé ces sept derniers jours, il ne semble pas qu'elle ait découvert quoi que ce soit…

Hester se figea soudain. Elle avait entendu les mots « réserve » et « métamorphose », qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Parlaient-ils d'elle ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le professeur Malefoy intervint de nouveau de sa voix froide et implacable :

- C'est plutôt surprenant de la part d'O'Brian. C'est une jeune fille pleine de ressources. Elle a maîtrisé les bases de l'Occlumancie en à peine dix jours, c'est un exploit que bien des sorciers – même les meilleurs d'entre nous – seraient incapable de produire.

C'était maintenant sûr qu'ils parlaient d'Hester. La jeune fille se cacha à la hâte derrière une armure rouillée pour espionner les deux professeurs qu'elle voyait converser à l'angle du couloir. Ils parlaient d'elle ! Ils parlaient de ses tentatives infructueuses à comprendre le mécanisme de la transformation en animal. Ainsi Malefoy en avait parlé à Davidson et aucun des deux ne semblait soulagé que la jeune fille ne parvînt pas à devenir Animagus. Au contraire, ils semblaient tous les deux contrariés et songeurs. C'était peut-être l'occasion qu'attendait Hester : si Malefoy était incapable de l'aider, peut-être Davidson pourrait-il le faire ? Si les professeurs connaissaient son projet et ne s'y opposaient pas, peut-être concèderaient-ils à l'aider avec plus de motivation que Malefoy. Hester s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette, mais une troisième voix la fit s'y reblottir en catastrophe :

- C'est parce qu'elle fait fausse route. Hester est brillante, mais elle cherche trop à résoudre le problème par la concentration la logique et la déduction. Or l'art Animagi est très différent de la métamorphose. Elle se concentre trop sur le fond du problème alors qu'elle ferait mieux de s'intéresser à la forme.

Les mots du professeur Weasley rencontrèrent un silence profond et songeur, comme si les deux autres professeurs avaient autant de mal qu'Hester à comprendre leur sens. Finalement, ce fut Malefoy qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas :

- Décidément Rose, si tu te montres aussi assommante dans tes cours, je plains tes élèves !

Une exclamation farouche prouva à Hester que Rose Weasley avait tenté de répliquer, mais le professeur Davidson l'interrompit d'une voix apaisante :

- Du calme Rose, tu vois bien qu'il plaisante ! Ne perdons pas notre temps à nous chamailler et cherchons plutôt un moyen de l'aider sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Derrière son armure, Hester étouffa un léger gloussement derrière ses deux mains jointes.

- Le point positif, reprit Malefoy comme si Davidson n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'elle maîtrise assez l'occlumancie pour empêcher le legillimens moyen de pénétrer dans son esprit. Cela empêchera le ministère de découvrir ce qu'elle compte faire s'ils décident d'enquêter sur elle.

Davidson répondit à cette affirmation par un petit gloussement semblable à celui qu'Hester venait d'étouffer.

- Tu es vraiment trop paranoïaque, Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Comment veux-tu que le ministère s'intéresse à elle ? Elle n'est qu'une banale étudiante comme les autres.

A ces mots, Hester ressentit une bouffée de colère. En la comparant aux « autres », Davidson la comparait également à Nathan Jones et Tina Acklebow !

- Elle est quand même bien plus douée que la moyenne des élèves, fit remarquer doucement Rose Weasley comme pour apaiser le courroux d'Hester, même si cette année elle est moins à l'aise que d'habitude en métamorphose.

- Douée ou pas, elle a attiré l'attention du ministère en leur présentant une demande de formation Animagus. Vu ses résultats des années précédentes, il est évident qu'ils l'ont refusée parce que son grand-père fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça Rose d'un air sombre.

- Quels gougeas ! renchérit Davidson d'une voix haut perchée.

- Toujours est-il que je connais les sbires de mon père, reprit Malefoy, toujours comme si de rien n'était, ils craignent Anthony Goldstein presque autant qu'ils craignent Harry Potter. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils vont chercher à faire surveiller sa petite fille pour être sûr qu'elle ne tente rien de dangereux… Pour elle, mais surtout pour eux.

- Et bien entendu, ils vont sûrement demander à toi de s'acquitter de cette sale besogne, devina Davidson avec une voix pleine de malice.

- Bien entendu, lui répondit Malefoy avec le sérieux qui lui était coutumier.

Davidson émit un son étrange, entre le gloussement et le soupir d'impatience.

- Quand ces idiots comprendront-ils que les agents doubles sont la plupart du temps des agents triples ? Ils ne retiennent décidément jamais la leçon !

Malefoy, manifestement amusé, s'apprêta à répondre, mais cette fois ce fut Rose Weasley qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tant que ça dans le tort. C'est vrai ! ajouta-t-elle devant leurs grognements incrédules. Aussi douée qu'elle puisse être, Hester n'en reste pas moins une adolescente blessée et vulnérable. L'encourager dans ses projets insensés n'apportera rien de bon, je vous le dis !

Cette fois, les deux professeurs ne se moquèrent pas de leur collègue. D'après ce que put voir Hester, ils s'étaient soudain faits graves et sérieux.

- Tu sais bien que l'on n'a pas le choix, lui rappela Davidson, les ordres viennent d'en-haut. Les aînés n'aiment pas trop qu'on leur dise non…

- Et pourtant ils devraient ! s'exclama Rose d'une voix hargneuse. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Luna et Parvati souhaitent à tout prix qu'Hester devienne une Animagus.

- Comme à chaque fois que ces deux là ont un plan, c'est sûrement pour une raison loufoque et compréhensible d'elles seules, fit remarquer Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique, et ça risque de se casser la figure au moindre coup de vent…

Davidson éclata de rire, mais Rose resta sérieuse.

- Mais alors pourquoi Oncle Harry les soutient-il ? Qu'a-t-elle de si important, cette gamine ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Malefoy en esquissant en majestueux bâillement, mais quand Potter parle, on obéit. Alors plions-nous à cette règle, ce n'est pas le seul « tyran au visage humain » qu'ont eu les sorciers _du bon côté_ au cours de l'histoire.

Les deux autres préférèrent s'abstenir de réagir à cette provocation et décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Ils laissèrent donc Hester qui resta longtemps derrière son armure, aussi abasourdie que lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'un élève de sa classe était un loup-garou.

Ainsi, non seulement les professeurs ne souhaitaient pas l'empêcher de devenir Animagus, mais en plus ils _voulaient_ qu'elle réussisse, et annonçaient être prêts à l'aider. C'était une bonne chose en réalité, car il était vrai qu'Hester avait besoin d'aide, et elle n'allait plus se priver de le demander.

- Pourquoi aviez-vous dit que j'étais trop concentré sur le fond du problème, au lieu de sa forme ?

Rose lâcha la pile de livres qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Ils vinrent s'écraser sur son bureau, brisant une plume et un encrier sous leur poids. Le professeur regarda Hester avec des yeux ronds tandis que les autres élèves sortaient de la classe, la mine quelque peu déconfite. Hester n'avait rien écouté du cours ce jour-là, trop occupée à en attendre la fin pour poser sa question au professeur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière se détendit quelque peu et esquissa même une ébauche de sourire.

- Tu nous as espionnés hier soir, comprit-elle en scrutant les yeux noisette de son élève. Tu sais combien de points je pourrais enlever à Serdaigle pour une telle entorse au règlement.

- Vous étiez dans un couloir, répliqua Hester du tac-au-tac, je n'ai enfreint aucun règlement, c'était à vous d'être plus prudent. Si vous aviez été dans votre bureau, je n'aurais rien entendu.

Le professeur leva les yeux de surprise et de réprobation face à ce reproche mal déguisé. Hester se surprit elle aussi, comment était-elle devenue aussi insolente en seulement quelques mois ? Et pourquoi cela ne l'alarmait pas plus que ça de manquer de respect à ses professeurs ? Etait-ce le fait de fréquenter Milo McAllister ? Ou sa rupture avec Nathan Jones lui avait-elle fait oublier les notions les plus élémentaires du respect ? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir été pendant une semaine en contact permanent avec un professeur qui ne cessait de l'agresser psychiquement au point qu'elle en veuille à ses collègues également ?

Mais avant qu'Hester pût prononcer la moindre parole d'excuse, le professeur Weasley avait déjà baissé ses sourcils. Elle lui jeta cependant un regard pénétrant.

- Ferme la porte s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle le visage grave.

Ravie de ne pas avoir été réprimandée, Hester se hâta d'obéir et, d'un geste rapide mais souple de sa baguette magique, elle fit se fermer la porte sans claquer.

- Bien, maintenant soyons claires.

Le professeur s'assit à son bureau, comme si elle s'apprêtait à commencer un nouveau cours. Puis elle fit apparaître une chaise de bois devant son élève, cette dernière s'assit dessus sans demander son reste.

- Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu veux t'engager sur cette voie glissante Hester. Je sais bien que tous mes efforts pour te dissuader n'aboutiront à rien, têtue comme tu es. Mais je tiens quand même à t'avertir des dangers que tu encours à…

- Je les connais déjà, l'interrompit Hester.

Une nouvelle fois, Rose Weasley haussa les épaules et Hester comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, honteuse, je ne…

Mais le professeur ne la laissa pas continuer :

- Tu ne _connais_ pas les effets d'une métamorphose ratée, tu as juste lu ça quelque part, précisa Rose avec gravité. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son corps, d'être coincée entre deux espèces dans jamais appartenir à l'une ou à l'une. D'être une erreur de la nature…

Hester déglutit difficilement. Non, en effet, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences d'un possible échec. Ayant pris toutes ses précautions et refusant le moindre risque, elle n'avait pensé qu'à la réussite. _Erreur de la nature_… Immanquablement, cela lui rappela Nathan, coincé dans un corps qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Elle se rappela alors pourquoi elle comptait prendre tous ces risques : elle voulait qu'il ne se sente plus seul, pas devenir comme lui…

- Pense aussi à ta famille, à ta mère. Imagine sa détresse, sa peur, son désespoir si elle te voyait revenir avec le cerveau d'un chevreuil ? Imagine sa peine si elle devait t'interner dans la salle spéciale de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ?

Encore une fois, Hester se sentit plus idiote qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Une larme coula de son œil droit lorsque le visage de sa mère, paniqué et inondé de larmes, lui envahit l'esprit.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Rose remua encore davantage la baguette dans la plaie :

- Et si tu disparaissais subitement, comment crois-tu que le vivraient tes amis ? Hope, Timothy, Eric Hortshore, Milo McAllister, tous les autres Protecteurs, comment pourraient-ils continuer d'œuvrer pour la sécurité des élèves si tu n'es pas là pour les seconder ?

Cette fois, c'était la culpabilité qui obstruait la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle songea à Hope et Tim, ses fabuleux amis qui ne l'avaient jamais laissée tomber puis à Eric, le fidèle et courageux Eric, qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle et finalement, ce fut bien entendu le visage de Milo qui s'imposa à son esprit, ce jeune homme torturé qui avait surmonté bien des peines. Son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'elle pensa à son jeune camarade, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de penser également à l'autre garçon pour lequel son cœur avait tellement battu avant Milo. Rose ne l'avait pas nommé, sûrement pour ménager le cœur de la jeune fille, mais lui aussi avait sa place dans cette succession de visages qui s'imposaient à Hester. C'était pour lui également qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas disparaître en fumée.

- Je vous écoute professeur, dit alors Hester d'un ton plus décidé que jamais, que dois-je faire pour éviter ça à tout prix ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Rose ne répondit pas, elle se contentait de fixer Hester d'un regard sévère, son chignon serré renforçant cette impression. Ses yeux bruns fixèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de couleur plus claire d'Hester, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cille.

- Ce que tu dois comprendre, Hester, commença Rose au moment-même où la jeune fille s'était dit que c'était peine perdue, c'est que devenir Animagus c'est altérer son corps, c'est modifier son identité. On ne peut pas le faire sans avoir une parfaite idée de qui on est.

Hester releva la tête, l'air surpris, ne voyant pas vraiment où le professeur voulait en venir. Elle savait parfaitement qui elle était, et se connaissait très bien…

- L'important, continua Rose, ses yeux fixant toujours les iris d'Hester, ce n'est pas _ce que_ l'on apprend, mais _la façon_ dont on doit l'apprendre.

Complètement dépassée, Hester regarda son professeur sans comprendre. Malefoy avait raison sur un point : Rose Weasley pouvait se montrer extraordinairement incompréhensible parfois. Voyant qu'Hester n'avait manifestement pas compris le conseil qu'elle venait de lui donner, le professeur choisit un autre angle :

- Il n'existe pas de méthode type pour devenir Animagus, expliqua-t-elle, chacun doit découvrir par soi-même la méthode qui lui correspond le mieux pour apprendre quelque chose, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

A l'écoute de ces mots, Hester eut l'impression qu'une grosse pierre lui tombait dans la poitrine. _Pas de méthode pour y parvenir_ ! C'était une blague ? Elle allait devoir se lancer à l'aveugle dans cette aventure, sans être sûre de ce qui allait advenir. C'était contraire à tout ce qu'elle croyait ! Il lui fallait un filet de sécurité, elle ne pouvait travailler sans, sinon elle aurait depuis longtemps tenté cette expérience périlleuse.

Rose semblait peinée de lâcher une telle pierre dans le chaudron plein.

- Je suis désolée Hester, mais c'est la vérité. Comme on ne peut choisir l'animal dont on va prendre l'apparence, on ne peut pas choisir la façon de le faire. Il faut que tu découvres la méthode de travail qui te correspond le mieux et t'y atteler en espérant que ce soit vraiment la bonne. Sinon, tu connais les risques…

Mortifiée, Hester fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Comment était-ce possible ? Les sorciers étaient capables de tout, il n'y avait pas une règle de l'univers qu'ils n'avaient pas percée à jour, alors pourquoi celle-ci dérogeait-elle à la norme ?

Comme si Hester avait formé ces questions à voix haute, Rose y répondit d'une voix douce :

- Ce manque d'informations est dû à un maléfice lancé par les premiers Animagi de l'histoire. Pour empêcher leurs descendants de découvrir leur secret, ils ont jeté un sort empêchant quiconque d'écrire ou de transmettre une méthode d'apprentissage par quelque moyen que ce soit. On doit apprendre par soi-même à être Animagus. C'est le plus grand mystère des Animagi.

- Mais comment les sorciers ont pu réussir à se transformer en animaux s'il n'y avait aucune indication pour procéder ? s'étonna Hester qui était très attachée aux instructions et aux protocoles pour entreprendre quoi que ce fût.

A la grande surprise de la jeune fille, Rose esquissa un petit sourire de connivence.

- Tu oublies que la soif de savoir des hommes est infinie. Encore maintenant, on tente de découvrir les derniers mystères du monde au sein d'un département du Ministère de la magie. Pour une Serdaigle, Hester, tu me déçois un peu, je pensais que ta soif d'apprendre ne s'arrêterait pas au seul obstacle de l'inconnu.

Hester se mit à rougir. En effet, elle avait toujours eu peur de sortir des sentiers battus et ne s'aventurait quelque part que si quelqu'un en avait éclairé le chemin avant. Voici pourquoi elle n'aurait pas pu être à l'origine des Protecteurs, malgré son adhésion totale aux valeurs qu'ils véhiculaient. Et pourtant, elle devait à présent imiter sa mère, la grande chercheuse, et parcourir le chemin par elle-même.

Ainsi, en utilisant leurs propres ressources enfouies au fond d'eux-mêmes, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières ont pu percer le mystère et perpétrer la légende. Alors pourquoi pas Hester ? Après tout, n'était pas la mieux placée pour se connaître elle-même et découvrir _sa_ propre méthode de travail ?

Encore une fois, Rose parla comme si elle avait sondé les pensées d'Hester au moment-même ou celles-ci se formulaient dans son esprit :

- Prends quand même garde à toi, Hester, rares sont celles et ceux qui se connaissent parfaitement. Rares sont celles et ceux qui peuvent percer les Mystère des Animagi…

Hester considéra cette dernière phrase comme une prise de congé. Elle remercia le professeur et repartit en direction de la tour ouest, sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de rater un cours entier de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le dortoir était en effet bien vide quand elle vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit à baldaquin.

Elle y resta de longues heures à réfléchir et ne prit même pas le temps d'aller prendre son repas à la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas vraiment dur pour elle de savoir quelle était sa meilleure façon de travailler. Elle était Serdaigle après tout, quel élève de la maison de l'Aigle n'aimait pas se cultiver à la bibliothèque, en mettant son nez dans tous les grimoires qu'il pouvait trouver ?

Mais malgré ces certitudes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Oui, elle était érudite oui, elle aimait se cultiver davantage. Mais elle était aussi plus que ça : intrépide et fonceuse comme une Gryffondor, elle pouvait se montrer aussi imprudente et têtue que Nathan parfois. De même, à vouloir devenir Animagus avant tout, sans considérer l'échec comme une possibilité, témoignait des qualités chez elle que l'on pouvait retrouver chez les Serpentard, comme l'ambition et la ténacité. Enfin, une partie d'elle pensait encore à Nathan, ce pauvre garçon piégé dans un corps de loup si elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose pour lui, elle continuait de vouloir être capable de se transformer en animal pour lui tenir compagnie lors de ses longues et douloureuses transformations.

Ces pensées confuses lui tourbillonnant dans la tête, Hester se demandait vraiment si elle était si sûre que ça, à propos de sa façon de travailler. Se connaissait-elle aussi bien qu'elle le croyait ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour elle de tenter de se transformer directement et sans préparation en l'animal qu'elle préférait comme l'aurait fait un Gryffondor ? Ou alors était-ce préférable qu'elle essayât d'espionner d'autres sorciers qui souhaitaient entreprendre la formation, adoptant ainsi la prudence d'un Serpentard ? Ou alors pourrait-elle aider ces gens, cela pourrait l'aider aussi…

Hester secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Elle partait beaucoup trop loin dans ses délires. Elle ne savait toujours pas en quel animal elle allait devoir tenter de se transformer. Peut-être faudrait-il commencer par là ? Comment allait-elle faire pour découvrir quel animal lui correspondrait le plus ?

Instinctivement, son esprit s'égara en direction d'Antigone, sa vieille chatte tigrée qui l'attendait bien patiemment dans sa maison en Irlande. L'ayant eu à l'âge de trois ans, Hester était presque aussi âgée que la petite féline, si bien que la jeune fille ne se voyait pas vivre sans sa compagne de toujours. Cependant, bien qu'elle adorait sa chatte et se serait bien volontiers transformée en le même chat tigré, elle savait bien que son seul amour pour ce spécimen l'espèce féline ne suffirait pas. Les chats étaient certes indépendants et capables de se débrouiller tous seuls, ils n'en restaient pas moins des animaux domestiques. Or, pour Hester, il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle devait se transformer en animal, ce serait un animal sauvage elle aimait trop la liberté pour s'enfermer dans un corps servile et dépendant d'autrui.

A ce moment-là, un petit moineau vint se poser au rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir en poussant doucement son petit cri chantant. Cela suffit à Hester pour sortir de sa transe. Elle leva les yeux vers l'oiseau et l'accueillit avec joie :

- Coucou, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Tu as faim ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit volatile laissa échapper un petit sifflement joyeux. Hester éclata d'un bref rire et alla chercher quelques miettes de pain qui trainaient sur la table de chevet de Naomi Pratt. L'oiseau les butina allègrement avant de s'envoler joyeusement vers le ciel. En le voyant ainsi, libre et heureux, Hester se surprit à penser que ce devait être plaisant de voler comme ce moineau. Qui pouvait être plus libre que celui qui pouvait voler ?

Mais à peine avait-elle cette pensée en tête qu'une grande bourrasque de vent passa devant la fenêtre à une vitesse extraordinaire – lui faisant voler sa tresse – et vint percuter le petit oiseau qui n'avait rien vu venir.

- Qu'est-ce qu… commença Hester horrifiée alors que le moineau poussait un dernier cri déchirant.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une trainée de sang écarlate qui tomba en chute libre vers le pied de la tour ouest. Hester resta muette de stupéfaction et d'indignation. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comme un petit être aussi plein de vie avait-il pu disparaitre comme ça ?

Puis, aussi subitement qu'était arrivé cet événement, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire deux ans auparavant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était déroulé à Poudlard, et comme première tâche, les champions avaient dû affronter ensemble un bébé basilic qui pouvait pétrifier n'importe qui de ses yeux. Pour se soustraire au regard de la terrible bête, Vindicus McAllister, le champion de Poudlard, avait invoqué une créature invisible, le Sombral, pour pouvoir voler au-dessus de la créature sans craindre ses crocs venimeux. La chose qui avait englouti le rossignol devait être une de ces créatures.

Hester resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes. Le désir de se transformer en petit moineau disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé si elle devait être un oiseau, elle voulait pouvoir se défendre contre ce genre de danger. Hors de question de mourir ainsi, gobée par une créature invisible qui profiterait de ses transformations pour dénicher son repas du jour.

C'était sûr, pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doute : seul un rapace pourrait être capable de voir venir le Sombral, éviter son attaque, et le repousser le cas échéant. Or, un seul de ces oiseaux attisait chez elle une intense curiosité doublée d'une admiration sans bornes : le symbole de Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice de la maison du même nom qui exerçait sur Hester une extrême fascination. L'aigle royal, voici l'animal en quoi elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir se transformer. Fier, inflexible et indomptable, c'étaient les adjectifs qu'elle rêvait de se voir porter un jour. Quel plus grand honneur que de pouvoir se transformer en l'emblème de la sorcière la plus douée de son temps ?

Mais, encore une fois, Hester dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas sa volonté, mais bien ses aptitudes qui choisiraient pour elle l'animal idéal. La grande question persistait : comment savoir lequel c'était ?

Encore une fois, il lui faudrait fouiller de fond en comble la bibliothèque. Mais aussi curieux que cela pût paraître, le sanctuaire aux milles ouvrages n'attirait plus autant Hester qu'avant. Elle se sentait trahie par cette immense pièce gorgée de savoir qui, pour la première fois, s'avérait incapable de l'aider correctement. C'était comme si une vieille amie s'était brusquement détournée d'elle au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, la laissant dans un profond désarroi.

Mais de toute façon, elle ne pourrait y couper. Il fallait qu'elle rende les livres qu'elle avait empruntés si elle ne voulait pas subir le courroux de Mrs Deauclaire, la terrible bibliothécaire de l'école. Hester vint rejoindre et se rapprocha de sa table de nuit où étaient posés cinq énormes grimoires qu'elle avait lus de fond en comble sans rien trouver d'intéressant. Lorsqu'elle prit le premier, cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté quelque chose de très important.

Il s'intitulait « _Magie tribale et pratiques anciennes du continent américain_ », il y était inscrit que dans la plupart des tribus amérindiennes, on comptait un sorcier pratiquant une magie ancestrale et différente de celle que l'on exerçait en Europe. Cette magie permettait au sorcier de découvrir le Totem de chaque guerrier pour faire en sorte que ces derniers soit protégés par lui, aussi longtemps qu'ils y croiraient.

Elle était peut-être là, la clé : si elle trouvait son totem, elle connaîtrait l'animal. Cependant, c'était impossible pour Hester de quitter le pays à la recherche d'un Shaman pour connaître son Totem, et elle ne connaissait personne à Poudlard qui pût pratiquer une telle magie pour l'aider. Peut-être existait-il d'autres livres dans la bibliothèque qui traitaient du sujet des livres qui expliqueraient comment procéder pour découvrir son Totem. Mais d'abord, il faudrait aller rendre ces livres de toute urgence…

- Impossible, dit alors Mrs Deauclaire avec une moue revèche qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique, pas plus de cinq emprunts en un mois. C'est le règlement, vous l'avez signé jeune fille !

Hester se garda bien de révéler que, comme la quasi-totalité de ses camarades, elle n'avait jamais lu le règlement intérieur de l'école et s'était contentée d'écrire son nom en bas du très long parchemin.

- Vous pouvez toujours étudier ici, reprit la bibliothécaire sur le même ton pinçant, les livres sont les mêmes ici que dans vos dortoirs…

Mal à l'aise, Hester se pinça les lèvres. A présent qu'elle savait que les professeurs la surveillaient, elle préférait de loin s'enfermer dans son dortoir pour lire au calme, sans se demander si on l'observait.

- Que cherchez-vous, jeune fille ? Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Perplexe, Hester hésita quelques secondes c'était la première fois que la bibliothécaire proposait son aide spontanément. Etait-ce un ordre des professeurs ? Etait-elle de mèche avec eux ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un acte purement désintéressé ?

Alors qu'elle se trouvait en plein dilemme – se faire aider par une sorcière bien plus confirmée et plus cultivée qu'elle, ou rester indépendante et tout découvrir par elle-même ? – un timide rayon de soleil se faufila par la haute fenêtre de la bibliothèque et vint illuminer la vieille sorcière par le côté. Les lunettes de cette dernière se mirent à scintiller d'un fort éclat argenté. Comme hypnotisée par une soudaine apparition, Herster resta muette encore quelques secondes, à observer avec ravissement le scintillement argenté émanant de Mrs Deauclaire.

- Alors, jeune fille, vous vous décidez ? demanda cette dernière sur un ton plus insistant.

Revenant à la réalité, Hester secoua la tête et leva les yeux en direction de la bibliothécaire. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser la vieille sorcière revêche.

- Vous m'avez déjà bien aidé, la remercia Hester, il faut que j'y aille maintenant, au-revoir !

Et elle partit en trombe de la bibliothèque, laissant une Mrs Deauclaire passablement décontenancée tandis qu'elle regardait la longue natte d'Hester se balancer derrière son dos au fur et à mesure que cette dernière galopait en direction de la sortie.

La jeune fille avait enfin réussi à percer le mystère. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé si tôt ? C'était tellement évident, et cela lui aurait épargné beaucoup de temps perdu. Mais à présent, elle allait rattraper tout ça. Elle allait maîtriser ce sortilège plus vite qu'elle avait maîtrisé l'Occlumancie, et parviendrait ainsi à découvrir son Totem, dernière étape avant de pouvoir commencer les transformations.

Plus énergique qu'elle aurait dû, elle frappa trois coup à la porte et entendit avec satisfaction quelqu'un avancer en sa direction, tout en pestant contre ces impertinents qui l'interrompaient dans son travail. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir le visage d'un professeur Malefoy passablement énervé et peu enclin à la négociation.

- Quoi _encore_ ? demanda-t-il en poussant un long soupir de lassitude.

Comme protégé par le talisman de certitude qu'elle portait en elle, Hester ne fut pas le moins du monde effrayée par l'attitude peu encourageante du professeur.

- J'ai encore besoin de vous, professeur, annonça-t-elle d'un ton serein. Il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus au plus vite.

Pendant quelques secondes, le professeur la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis, petit à petit, un petit sourire satisfait apparut aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Je vois que l'intervention de Rose vous a permis d'avancer de quelques pas, dit-il avec ce ton calculateur qui le caractérisait. Venez, entrez. Et cette fois, tâchons de travailler un peu plus sérieusement…


	10. Vacances au Manoir

- Tu… tu peux répéter ?

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à la proposition inattendue de son camarade. Ce dernier, visiblement agacé de devoir se répéter, esquissa une moue désapprobatrice, mais s'exécuta néanmoins :

- Je vous invite tous au manoir Malefoy pour Noël, déclara Milo, sans un sourire, j'ai parlé avec Mr Malefoy, il est d'accord, et il y aura assez de chambres pour tout le monde.

- Tout le monde… répéta Eric au comble de l'ébahissement. Ca veut dire qui ? Sally, Dalia et moi ?

- Et Hester, si elle veut venir, ajouta précipitamment Milo, puis devant le petit sourire entendu d'Eric, il ajouta : elle fait partie du groupe elle aussi, non ?

S'il avait pensé faire effacer le sourire goguenard de son ami, Milo ne pouvait se tromper davantage au contraire, les yeux d'Eric pétillèrent de plus belle et son sourire occupait presque la totalité de la partie basse de son visage.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas demander à Gregory, Hope et Timothy de venir ? Et les autres Protecteurs, tu les oublies ?

- Pas du tout ! répliqua Milo irrité, ses joues pâles prenant une teinte rouge vif. C'est juste que nous n'avons pas la place pour tout le monde, il faut faire des choix.

- Je vois ça, choix intéressant d'ailleurs… le railla Eric, les yeux rieurs.

Le teint de Milo devint d'autant plus écarlate qu'il n'y avait, en réalité, aucune arrière pensée derrière cette invitation, malgré ce que laissait entendre son ami.

- Bon, tu acceptes, ou tu préfères rester ici à t'ennuyer pendant deux semaines ?

Bien sûr qu'Eric acceptait, il était ravi de pouvoir rejoindre Milo, Alienor et Daryena pendant les vacances. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement rare qu'il trouvât une occasion de taquiner Milo, qu'il ne souhaitait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

- Je ne m'ennuierai pas, je travaillerai, rectifia-t-il avec un petit sourire, ce qui acheva d'énerver Milo.

- Il n'y a pas de différence ! lâcha celui-ci avec humeur. Et si ça te stresse tellement de ne faire que t'amuser pendant deux semaines, tu pourras travailler là-bas aussi. Il y a une bibliothèque assez fournie. Pas autant que Poudlard, mais tu devrais quand même y trouver ton bonheur.

- Alors j'accepte ! déclara joyeusement Eric en serrant la main de Milo, d'un air faussement solennel. Je vais préparer mes affaires.

Gêné par cette proximité, Milo retira vite sa main.

- On ne part que dans deux jours, lui fit-il remarquer, pas besoin de s'alarmer. On devrait plutôt profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour patrouiller un peu.

Eric éclata de rire et asséna une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

- N'aie pas l'air si sérieux mon ami, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, je te préférais arrogant et sans limites.

- Et moi je te préférais pleurnichard et muet, répliqua Milo du tac-au-tac, tu prends beaucoup trop d'aise avec moi je trouve…

Une nouvelle fois, Eric éclata d'un grand rire et, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Milo, lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste allègre.

- Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, cher Milo, tu fais partie des « gentils » maintenant !

Mais voyant la baguette de son ami toute proche de son nez, Eric cessa aussitôt sa besogne et se recula de quelques pas.

- Ne-refais-jamais-ça ! articula Milo, rouge de rage.

Le moment de gêne se dissipa vite. Eric reprit son sourire joyeux et remit en place son chapeau de travers.

- Tu es trop susceptible, le taquina-t-il avec un nouveau sourire, c'est toujours bon pour les vacances ?

Aussi soudainement que si l'on avait allumé les torches, le visage de Milo se métamorphosa et reprit son habituelle teinte pâle. Il se redressa, rangea sa baguette magique et répondit d'un air digne :

- Bien sûr, nous partirons samedi matin. Veille à prévenir les autres, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à courir tout le château pour les trouver.

Avec un nouvel éclat de rire, Eric disparut à l'angle du couloir et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier. Il allait d'abord à la Tour ouest prévenir Hester. S'il avait à peu près compris ce qui se tramait à son insu, la jeune fille apprécierait…

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? demanda Zack Weasley, le dos tourné à la dinde qu'il devait métamorphoser en cochon d'inde.

- Sûr et certain, lui répondit Nathan avec un sourire faux qui ne convainquit personne, je préfère rester là pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs. Si je reste avec vous, jamais je ne pourrai travailler.

Ce dernier point, en revanche, était on ne peut plus vrai. Les cousins Weasley étaient tellement dynamiques et pleins de malice qu'il était impossible de se concentrer en leur présence. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour balayer les réserves des deux jeunes intrépides.

- Viens avec nous, notre arrière-grand-mère se réjouit d'avance de ta venue, insista Jack en mettant par inadvertance la pointe de sa baguette dans l'œil de sa dinde qui se mit à pousser des plaintes stridentes.

- Attention Jack ! protesta Mrs Weasley. Ménage un peu ta dinde, je ne t'en donnerai pas une deuxième.

- Oui Tante Rose, désolé, dit-il plus pour s'en débarrasser que par réel embarras.

Les cousins Weasley étant directement apparentés au professeur Weasley, ils étaient les seuls à l'appeler par son prénom. Nathan profita de cet instant de répit pour tenter de faire disparaître les plumes de sa dinde, mais sans réel succès. Depuis quand la métamorphose était-elle devenue si difficile ?

Cependant, pour les cousins, le débat était loin d'être clos. Zack et Jack connaissaient trop bien leur ami pour laisser passer cela.

- Tu n'espères quand même pas renouer avec Gregory ? lui demanda Zack, inquiet. N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui s'est détourné de nous en prenant le parti de ce sale petit rat de McAllister. C'est à lui de venir s'excuser si jamais il souhaite revenir vers nous, pas l'inverse…

Nathan ne répondit pas. Non, il ne pensait pas vraiment à Gregory. Certes, cela le peinait de ne plus parler à son ancien meilleur ami, mais il se disait tout simplement que la vie était ainsi faite : les amis allaient et venaient, puis se détournaient au bout d'un moment. C'était pareil avec Eric et Dalia, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé, mais il s'y était fait. Après tout, il s'entendait tout aussi bien avec Zack, Jack et ses autres amis Gryffondor, pourquoi essayer de renouer avec d'anciennes amitiés si celles-ci ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui ?

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui il voulait renouer une amitié sincère. Incapable de se concentrer sur sa dinde, Nathan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir à l'esprit une longue natte se balançant au rythme du rire allègre d'une jeune fille aux fines lunettes rectangulaires. Cet instant d'absence n'échappa pas à Jack dont les sourcils se froncèrent dès qu'il comprit ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son ami.

- Interdiction de revenir vers Hester aussi ! tempêta-t-il, faisant malencontreusement brûler une plume sur sa dinde.

La pauvre bête poussa des petits cris perçants terrifiés qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand Mrs Weasley éteignit les flammes d'un coup de baguette elle fut même obligée d'endormir la bête et enleva dix points à Gryffondor pour cette faute de négligence.

- Peu importe, chuchota Jack dès que sa tante se fût éloignée, Gryffondor a plus de vingt points d'avance sur Serdaigle, on reste en tête dans le classement.

- Mais sérieusement, Nathan, reprit Zack d'un ton trop sérieux pour lui être coutumier, ne reviens pas vers elle. Ne lui parle même plus…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nathan sur la défensive. On était amis, avant !

- Avant, c'était avant ! dit Jack en regardant Nathan dans les yeux. A présent, elle te fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Ne va pas essayer de souffrir davantage que tu ne souffres déjà. Tu devrais essayer de voir d'autres filles.

- Oui, renchérit Kevin Dornton qui écoutait, non loin des cousins, regarde Mathilda ! Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et elle est devenue très jolie, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec elle.

Nathan eut un faible sourire, mais n'en rougit même pas. Oui, il savait bien que Mathilda avait un faible pour lui depuis leur première année. C'était aussi vrai que l'adolescence lui allait bien, lui donnant des formes généreuses et lui affinant le visage pour la faire ressembler à celui d'une femme plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux clairs et ondulés et ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Mais Kevin et les cousins ne pouvaient pas comprendre, Mathilda n'était pas Hester. Il se voyait mal parler avec elle de métamorphose, de magie étrangère, d'histoire contemporaine… Hester était intelligente, maligne et pétillante, aucune fille de cette école ne pouvait lui être comparée.

- De toute façon, reprit Zack avec un ton plus sombre, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, avec elle, c'est fini pour de bon.

- Comment le sais-tu ? lui demanda Nathan avec humeur, mais dont les entrailles se glacèrent sous le choc de cette réplique.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent navrés, puis, après un haussement d'épaules, Jack finit par lui dire la vérité :

- Elle ne reste pas ici à Noël, elle va chez McAllister…

A l'écoute de ces mots, Nathan eut l'impression qu'une lourde pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Il fut à deux doigts de renvoyer son petit déjeuner, mais réussit à se contenir. Les larmes, elles, perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et il dut se détourner pour que les cousins ne le voient pas.

- Nathan… commença Zack, sans bien savoir quoi lui dire, mais le jeune homme le coupa net :

- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Les cousins n'insistèrent pas et revinrent à leur métamorphose qui était loin de satisfaire leur professeur de tante.

- Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, couina une petite créature verte aux oreilles pointues et aux deux yeux jaunes globuleux, de la taille d'une balle de tennis, je me nomme Vicky, je serai à votre disposition tout du long de votre séjour. Si vous avez besoin de moi, il vous suffira de m'appeler.

Milo et ses amis venaient de sortir d'un petit bois pour apparaître sur un chemin de terre qui devenait dallé avant de donner sur un majestueux portail de fer. Devant l'air perplexe des invités, le jeune homme se décida à leur donner plus d'explications :

- C'est une Elfe de Maison, elle est au service de la famille Malefoy depuis quelques années. Sa mère était elle aussi leur elfe avant elle, comme leur grand-mère.

- Une esclave ? demanda Sally perplexe.

- Non, une servante, rectifia Milo, elle est très bien traitée et se réjouit d'avance de toutes les tâches qu'on lui demande de faire.

- Il n'empêche qu'elle ne doit pas être payée, fit remarquer Hester, l'air pincé.

Face à ce reproche non déguisé, Milo fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas commencer, Hester ! Il y a eu des tentatives pour les émanciper, à travers le siècle dernier, mais c'est peine perdue. Ils sont comme ça, ils sont faits pour servir les humains, refusent catégoriquement tout salaire, et sombrent dans le désespoir quand ils n'ont personne à qui s'occuper.

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent en direction du portail en compagnie des deux Aurors qui les escortaient, ceux-là même qui les avaient fait transplaner dans le petit bois. Mais loin de la couper dans son élan, l'argumentation de Milo n'avait fait qu'augmenter la véhémence des propos d'Hester :

- Les sorciers aiment bien vivre dans leur petit confort, insista-t-elle l'air buté, ils n'ont pas dû essayer sérieusement de libérer leurs esclaves.

Cela fit rire Milo, à la grande surprise de tous.

- Oh si ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Crois-moi, ils ont _vraiment_ essayé. Ils ont tellement essayé qu'au bout de dix mois, le Ministère a dû abroger la loi sur la liberté des Elfes en raison du taux extrêmement élevé de suicide de ces derniers, et des montagnes d'or trouvées dans les magiveaux. Les plus intrépides et les plus débrouillards d'entre eux ont préféré quitter le pays pour trouver des maîtres qui ne les paieraient pas et s'abstiendraient de leur donner le moindre jour de congé…

Face à l'ébahissement d'Hester, Eric et Milo éclatèrent de rire.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Hester piquée au vif. On n'a pas encore vu ça en histoire de la magie.

- A ton avis ? lui répondit Milo sur le ton de l'évidence. Mon grand-père a fait partie des sorciers qui ont fait campagne pour l'abrogation de cette loi !

Evidemment, songea Hester d'un air sombre. Elle oubliait souvent que – tout charmant et agréable qu'il fût devenu – Milo n'en demeurait pas moins l'héritier d'une grande famille de sang pur dont les idées conservatrices n'étaient plus à découvrir. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la vue de leur prochaine destination lui fit momentanément oublier ce qu'elle comptait dire.

Derrière le portail de fer, une élégante allée pavée de pierres blanches les dirigeait vers un magnifique Manoir, blanc lui aussi, dont les tourelles pointues semblaient perforer les nuages gris et bas qui les surplombaient. Autour de la bâtisse, s'étendait un parc d'une superficie respectable, à l'herbe verte et fraichement coupée, sur laquelle gambadaient joyeusement paons et lémuriens. Cela donnait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un de ces zoos moldus dans lesquels Hester était venue une fois en compagnie de sa mère. Milo sourit devant l'air ébahi de sa jeune amie.

- Et encore, dit-il avec un léger air vaniteux, le Manoir McAllister est bien plus impressionnant, mais bon… A présent…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sa voix alla se perdre douloureusement dans sa gorge. Entendant cela, Hester ressentit une boule dans la sienne. Hormis la fois où il avait essayé de remonté le moral d'Hester, jamais Milo n'avait parlé avec elle du massacre qui s'était déroulé exactement un an plus tôt.

- Venez, dit-il d'une voix plus ferme en se retournant vers les autres, suivez le guide.

Dans son dortoir au sommet de la Tour Gryffondor, Nathan restait allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Une boule dans la gorge, il résistait aux larmes qui menaçaient de lui couler sur ses joues depuis le petit matin.

Les jeux étaient faits, Hester avait finalement choisi McAllister, et il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher pris de remords douloureux, Nathan savait qu'il avait été odieux avec elle et qu'il l'avait lui-même repoussée, et même poussé dans les bras de son rival. Il se serait giflé s'il en avait eu la force. Hester avait été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – et les moments qu'il avait passés avec elle étaient sans aucun doute les plus beaux qu'ils eût passés de toute sa vie. Tout en elle lui manquait : son délicieux rire, son sourire éclatant, le froncement de ses sourcils lorsqu'il la taquinait, l'éclair pétillant dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle découvrait de nouvelles choses, sa longue natte se balançant de gauche à droite lorsqu'elle marchait avec prestance. Il avait été le dernier des idiots de lui refuser une seconde chance et s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi retors ? Aussi cruel ? Aussi insensible ?

La réponse était facile à trouver, mais elle ne lui plaisait guère. En effet, il était un loup-garou. Il venait de le découvrir lorsqu'il avait décidé de rompre avec Hester et ses capacités de réflexion en étaient ainsi émoussées. En outre, il avait l'impression que des pulsions sauvages l'assaillaient en permanence, même lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé. En permanence, il ressentait l'envie de blesser, de faire du mal, en acte comme en paroles. Il voulait que les autres ressentent la douleur que lui-même ressentait à être seul au milieu de tous. Il voulait que McAllister ressente cette douleur. Lui qui était devenu si gentil, si brave, si plaint, si aimé. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir ainsi conquérir Hester et le reste de l'école tandis que lui – et les autres Gryffondor – devenait le méchant petit esprit frappeur qui faisait pitié mais que chacun méprisait.

Il avait cependant résisté à l'envie de martyriser ceux qui le dérangeaient, au contraire de ses aînés. En partie parce qu'il craignait le courroux d'Hester si le faisait, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas tomber aussi bas il était un être humain et comptait bien le rester. Il était hors de question qu'il se laissât submerger par ses pulsions animales qui lui intimaient de faire le plus possible de ravages autour de lui. Il devait combattre ses désirs sauvages, et le meilleur moyen pour cela, c'était d'être seul, sans personne autour pour lui servir de proie.

Des coups frappés à la porte de son dortoir le firent sortir de sa rêverie.

- Entrez, dit-il en se redressant.

Il avait tenté sans succès de supprimer tout tremblement dans sa voix, mais son chagrin était trop important pour qu'il pût le chasser de sa simple volonté. Mrs Orgeade, l'infirmière du collège fit son entrée, le visage sombre et le démarche assurée.

- Ah, c'est vrai… se rappela Nathan en adoptant un air sombre lui aussi.

Pourquoi fallait-il que, deux jours avant Noël, il dût subir une pleine lune ?

- C'est l'heure, Nathan, l'informa l'infirmière en faisant apparaître une longue couverture chauffée par magie qu'elle passa par-dessus les épaules nues de Nathan. Par économie de vêtement, il devait en porter le moins possible lors de ses transformations.

A contrecœur, il la suivit jusqu'au Saule Cogneur où elle le laissa passer par l'ouverture entre les racines pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Il était si massif que ses épaules frôlèrent les bords du trou lorsqu'il s'y engouffra. Cette fois, il était vraiment seul et plus personne ne risquait de le voir s'effondrer. Ainsi commença-t-il à pleurer, submergé par le chagrin que lui occasionnaient la perte d'Hester, la solitude au château et la perspective d'une nouvelle nuit de douleurs…

Il était relativement tard lorsque les invités de Milo eurent fini le tour du propriétaire. Cela avait duré presque deux heures compte tenu de l'immensité de l'endroit. Eric, Sally, Dalia et Hester avaient été subjugués par toutes les merveilles qu'ils avaient pu y trouver. Les bibliothèques au sous-sol offraient un nombre incalculable d'ouvrages, dont certains – interdits à Poudlard – permettaient d'apprendre des pratiques effroyables de magie noire. Le salon au rez-de-chaussée, spacieux et richement meublé, offrait aux visiteurs un confort exceptionnel grâce aux moelleux coussins noirs qui ornaient des sofas de la même couleur. Aux étages, chacun aurait pu avoir sa chambre, mais les jeunes camarades préférèrent se regrouper pour pouvoir discuter jusque très tard le soir.

Ainsi, on trouva Eric et Milo dans la même chambre à deviser sur les chances de Poufsouffle et Serpentard à gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année. Alienor et Dalia partagèrent la leur, mais se contentèrent d'un simple regard complice avant de plonger dans leurs lectures respectives, un silence concentré envahissant la pièce, interrompu seulement par le bruit de petits pas que l'on entendait derrière la porte et qui devaient être imputées à Vicky. Dans une troisième chambre, en revanche, l'ambiance était plus gênante n'étant pas habituées à se fréquenter en dehors des rondes et des réunions des Protecteurs, Hester et Sally n'osaient pas briser la glace et restèrent longtemps cloîtrées dans un silence embarrassé, le nez dans leurs livres de cours, sans pouvoir se détacher de la première ligne.

- J'ai été surprise que Milo ne m'ait pas mise dans la même chambre qu'Eric, fit enfin remarquer Sally, toujours plongée dans un livre qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa camarade brisât ainsi la glace, Hester ne garda du moindre commentaire. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle non plus n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de la répartition des chambres et aurait également préféré partager sa chambre avec Eric. Au moins, avec lui, elle aurait su quoi dire, quel sujet aborder, quelle attitude adopter…

- Peut-être la famille Malefoy est-elle vieux-jeu, objecta finalement Hester, ils ne veulent pas mettre un garçon et une fille dans la même chambre.

Sally éclata de rire et Hester s'efforça d'adopter la même attitude. En effet, il y avait de quoi rire, en apparence. Mais pourtant, en pensant aux garçons qui composaient leur groupe, Hester se rendit compte que des deux, ce n'était peut-être pas avant Eric qu'elle aurait préféré partager une chambre…

- Les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient la même conception des choses, reprit Hester pour penser à autre chose, dans la Tour Gryffondor, par exemple, les garçons n'ont pas le droit de monter des les dortoirs des filles.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sally, franchement étonnée. Nous à Poufsouffle, on n'a pas ce problème. Garçons filles peuvent partager leurs dortoirs sans problèmes. Ca arrive même que l'on dorme les uns chez les autres, sans qu'il ne se passe rien.

Cette fois, ce fut Hester qui éclata de rire.

- C'est parce qu'à Poufsouffle, c'est la confiance qui prime, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, on n'a aucune raison de soupçonner qui que ce soit. A Gryffondor, ils sont plus… hardis.

Sally se mit à sourire à son tour.

- Oui, je te crois sur parole, assura-t-elle, tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles !

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Hester rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. La jeune Serdaigle préféra contempler ses genoux plutôt que de regarder Sally dans les yeux. Elle ne la connaissait pas encore bien, elle préférait attendre un peu avant de lui permettre de découvrir ses secrets, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

- Et toi avec Eric ? demanda Hester d'un ton un peu trop brusque pour qu'il ne s'agît que d'une innocente discussion entre filles.

- Quoi, moi avec Eric ? demanda Sally sur la défensive.

Ses sourcils froncés n'engageaient pas vraiment à poursuivre dans cette voie, mais Hester n'y prit pas garde. Tout plutôt que d'avouer certaines choses.

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous êtes plutôt proches, non ? Ca n'étonnerait personne si vous alliez un peu plus loin dans votre relation.

Contre toute attente, Sally éclata d'un nouveau rire. Elle secoua sa longue chevelure châtain qui scintillait d'une douce lueur dorée sous la lumière des torches.

- Je doute qu'Eric soit vraiment intéressé, avoua-t-elle sans se départir de son grand sourire, à vrai dire, je ne le vois pas vraiment en couple avec qui que ce soit.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'indigna Hester en se redressant sur son lit. C'est un garçon en or ! Il mérite amplement d'être heureux en couple avec quelqu'un !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire ! se défendit Sally en redevenant sérieuse. Mais honnêtement, tu imagines Eric en couple ?

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Hester l'air buté.

- Je croyais que tu connaissais Eric mieux que ça, la railla Sally. Franchement, je pense que la simple notion de couple lui est totalement étrangère. Reconnais-le Hester ! ajouta-t-elle alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il est tellement sérieux et pris dans ses études que mis à part ses livres et ses potions, je doute qu'il tombe un jour amoureux de qui que ce soit.

Cela coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'Hester. Sur le point de répondre avec colère, elle s'arrêta en plein vol et se retrouva, immobile, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Cela fit rire Sally et quelques secondes plus tard, Hester l'imita de bon cœur.

- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-elle avec un sourire, mais toi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Aussitôt, Sally redevint sérieuse et regarda Hester avec une telle intensité que cette dernière fut surprise de ne pas se faire désintégrer sur place.

- Je m'y suis faite, finit-elle par dire avec un petit haussement d'épaule, l'important c'est que ça lui convienne. Et de toute façon, ça me convient aussi, la vie est bien plus compliquée quand on est en couple.

Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans sa voix, ni même de la résignation. Juste une petite once de regret. Pendant un instant, Hester fut jalouse si elle aussi avait pu faire preuve d'autant de pragmatisme et de détachement, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas perdu autant de temps à geindre et s'apitoyer sur son sort en début d'année.

- Et Milo ? demanda soudain Sally en retrouvant le sourire.

Hester se figea aussitôt. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Quoi Milo ? demanda-t-elle du même ton brusque que Sally tout à l'heure.

- Eh bien… commença Sally en cillant. Il est plutôt beau, non ? Et il est beaucoup plus sympathique cette année, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les entrailles d'Hester se glacèrent d'un coup cela se répercuta sur sa voix qui se révéla aussi froide qu'un glaçon lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Tu veux sortir avec Milo ?

Au grand agacement d'Hester, Sally éclata de rire. Quelle cruche ! pensa-t-elle avec fureur.

- Moi, non pas du tout. Je pensais plutôt à toi.

Ah non, pas si cruche en fait…

- Moi ? répéta Hester en rosissant légèrement. Pourquoi moi ? Ca ne fait même un mois que nous nous adressons la parole sans s'insulter ou s'envoyer des piques acérées en plein figure !

- Peut-être, admit Sally avec un petit sourire de connivence. Mais on voit que vous vous entendez bien, et puis vous êtes tous les deux beaux, brillants et intelligents, vous irez bien ensemble, je trouve.

- Ah… ah bon, tu… tu crois ? balbutia Hester qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire alors que son visage tournait au rouge vif.

- Bien sûr ! insista Sally avec véhémence. Et je pense qu'il est bien plus digne de toi que Nathan Jones !

Encore une fois, Hester ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de garder un regard fixé sur ses pieds. Mais ses yeux la trahirent : en les clignant, de minuscules larmes vinrent se ficher dans ses cils. Cela n'échappa aucunement à Sally qui reprit un air sérieux.

- Pardonne-moi si je suis trop directe, dit-elle en la fixant des yeux, mais je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu passes à autre chose. Oublie-le et va plutôt vers Milo, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie.

Sally avait raison, elle était beaucoup trop directe. Hester se redressa sur son lit et adopta l'air le plus digne qu'elle pût.

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à sortir avec Milo, _juste_ pour oublier Nathan ! protesta-t-elle avec colère. Si je dois sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera pour la personne en elle-même, pas pour occulter le précédent !

- Comme tu voudras, lui répondit Sally en haussant les épaules, je ne faisais que donner mon avis.

C'était bien ce qui dérangeait Hester. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas découvrît ses pensées secrètes.

- Je te remercie, dit Hester avec un sourire forcé, mais je crois que pour l'instant, il faudrait que je fasse une pause avec les garçons, il y a des choses plus importantes pour moi, en ce moment…

- Bien sûr, reconnut Sally en lui rendant son sourire, je reconnais bien là la sagesse de Serdaigle. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant.

Hester éclata de rire. Un rire de façade. _La sagesse de Serdaigle_ ? Quelle blague ! En réalité, elle en crevait bien d'envie. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir le courage d'aller voir Milo et lui demander de sortir avec elle. Mais elle était tellement pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il pût lui rire au nez qu'elle n'oserait jamais.

Sally rit un peu elle aussi, mais ne répondit rien. Peu à peu, les deux filles s'évanouirent dans leurs pensées avant de complètement sombrer dans le sommeil un sommeil plein de rêves au sujet desquels Hester était bien contente que ni Sally, ni le professeur Malefoy ne pussent y avoir accès.

- Comptez-vous dormir encore longtemps ? Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Hester se réveilla en sursaut, inquiète que l'on eût pu intercepter ce rêve si compromettant qui venait d'être interrompu. Devant elle se trouvait un ombre menaçante qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Même sans lunettes, Hester n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à se battre plus vite et ses pensées les plus intimes vinrent tourbillonner dans son esprit. Dans un effort surhumain, elle les occulta et ne montra à son visiteur inattendu qu'un visage impassible, quoiqu'un peu grognon d'avoir été réveillé aussi brusquement.

- Pas la peine de tenter de me bloquer, Miss O'Brian, je n'essaie pas de pénétrer vos pensées. Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera d'une toute autre nature.

Hester mit ses lunettes et put enfin le voir : grand, mince, droit comme un « i », des cheveux couleur corbeau ramenés en arrière en catogan et un petit bouc finement taillé qui lui donnait un air passablement sournois. Le professeur Malefoy ne lui sourit pas ni ne lui fit un geste qui démontrât qu'il allait se montrer clément en cette veille de Noël.

- Le parc, dans cinq minutes, annonça-t-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille ne fit pas le moindre geste, trop surprise d'avoir été réveillée aussi brusquement. Sally, à côté, dormait toujours les poings fermés il ne l'avait pas réveillée, était-il vraiment venu, ou était-ce un rêve ? Mais se rappelant qu'il ne lui avait donné que cinq minutes, elle préféra ne pas prendre de risques et s'habiller en vitesse pour gagner le parc le plus vite possible.

- Vous êtes en retard ! tonna le professeur en la voyant arriver, hors d'haleine et toute échevelée.

- Dé… désolée pro… fesseur ! suffoqua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Le manoir est un vrai labyrinthe, je ne trouvais plus la sortie.

Malefoy secoua la tête d'un air désabusé puis, lui jetant un regard à glacer le sang, il lâcha :

- Et on dit les Serdaigle sérieux et disciplinés… Il y a des traditions qui se perdent.

Remontée par les réprimandes, et frustrée d'avoir été tirée du lit de si bonne heure, Hester s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle s'aperçut que le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, comme si quelqu'un avait supprimé les étoiles et la lune pourtant pleine.

- Qu… quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle surprise par une telle obscurité.

Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que la forme indistincte du professeur. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que quelqu'un l'observait. Quelqu'un d'horriblement malfaisant qui lui faisait froid dans le dos…

- Peu importe l'heure, répliqua Malefoy d'une voix cassante, le soleil ne se lèvera de toute façon pas tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi l'exercice.

- Quel ex...

Mais elle ne put continuer. Quelque chose avait bougé à quelques mètres d'elle. Quelque chose qui poussait un léger râle régulier, comme une respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

Soudain, un profond chagrin la submerga. Des images se mirent à tourbillonner dans sa tête, des images effroyables. Des souvenirs accablants l'assaillaient, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais ni parvint pas. C'était comme si on lui aspirait tout l'air qu'elle avait en elle en même temps que son bonheur.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle affolée.

Suite à un effort colossal, elle ferma son esprit et empêcha le professeur Malefoy de lui faire revoir toutes ces choses. Mais était-ce bien lui ? Il n'avait prononcé aucune incantation…

- C'est un bon début O'Brian, reconnut-il appréciateur, face à un Détraqueur, la meilleure chose à faire est de fermer son esprit. Et il ne pourra pas se servir de ses effrayants pouvoirs pour vous faire revivre tous vos pires moments. A un moindre niveau, il serait possible d'adopter la même technique face à un Epouvantard.

La nuit parut tout d'un coup moins sombre et Hester parvint à distinguer parfaitement le professeur Malefoy. Mais il n'était pas seul deux hautes silhouettes l'encadraient, comme deux gardes du corps. A quelques centimètres du sol, elles paraissaient flotter sans effort et la regardaient à travers ce qui semblaient être une cagoule noire. L'estomac d'Hester se révulsa et elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Des Détraqueurs !

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu il y a cinquante ans ! protesta-t-elle paniquée.

Le simple nom de ces créatures effroyables suffisait à faire trembler les sorciers les plus courageux. Haut de près de deux mètres, d'une maigreur maladive, drapés dans leurs longs manteaux noirs, les Détraqueurs étaient les plus fidèles partisans du sorcier dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils étaient capables de supprimer jusqu'à la moindre idée du bonheur à leur proie avant d'aspirer son âme et de la rendre aussi vide que Poudlard en juillet.

- Il en existe encore quelques uns dans les coins les plus sombres et les plus reculés du monde, expliqua posément le professeur, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un simple cours, tant qu'il existera encore du désespoir sur Terre, on y trouvera des Détraqueurs.

Hester mit du temps à recouvrer ses esprits. Quelque chose était étrange, rien ne lui arrivait, les Détraqueurs n'essayaient pas de l'attaquer.

- Je… je croyais que seul un Patronus permettait de repousser un Détraqueur, dit-elle en bonne petite fille modèle.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu ces créatures en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais son grand-père lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle avait fait ses propres recherches pour en savoir plus sur elles. Contre toute attente, le professeur cracha par terre avec mépris.

- Le Patronus est l'arme des faibles, lâcha-t-il avec dégoût, seuls celles et ceux qui ne peuvent fermer leur esprit l'utilisent pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Mais croyez-moi, l'occumancie et la légillimancie ont sur eux un effet bien plus redoutable. On ne les repousse pas, on les ignore et on les _utilise_…

Cette fois, ce fut à Hester d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût :

- Vous êtes ignoble, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, ce que vous faites tient de la magie noire.

Curieusement, le professeur ne s'offusqua pas d'une telle répartie, il en sembla au contraire satisfait et esquissa un petit sourire supérieur avant de répliquer d'un ton nonchalant.

- La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, O'Brian, seuls les efforts pourront vous faire réussir le sort que je vais vous enseigner.

- Le sort du Patronus, souffla Hester plus pour elle-même que pour le professeur.

- En effet, le Patronus, acquiesça Malefoy avec une grimace de dégoût, les Détraqueurs ici présent sont là pour attester de la qualité de votre sortilège. Ne me décevez pas !


	11. L'aigle et le loup

Noël passa, ainsi que le jour de l'an, et tous deux donnèrent l'occasion à Hester de produire de fantastiques Patronus. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait beau essayer tous les souvenirs heureux que sa mémoire pût faire ressurgir, elle demeurait incapable de produire plus qu'une infime volute vapeur argentée. Le professeur Malefoy n'arrangeait rien, se moquant constamment de ses pitoyables tentatives et ne cessa de rabaisser ses mérites en prétendant qu'il connaissait des sorciers qui, à onze ans, savaient déjà produire des Patronus corporels.

Hester avait pourtant tout essayé. Elle avait d'abord tenté d'affronter les Détraqueurs en ayant à l'esprit le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Persuadée qu'elle devrait faire intervenir un souvenir plus passionné, elle choisit alors celui de son premier baiser avec Nathan cependant, elle ne réussit pas à se concentrer assez pour lancer le sort, car le professeur, ayant deviné ses pensées, éclata d'un tel rire frénétique qu'il dut s'accrocher à la grande haie du parc. Vexée de se faire ainsi humilier, Hester s'efforcer d'ériger une barrière mentale entre elle et le professeur, mais cela lui drainait de l'énergie qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser pour lancer le sort. Elle choisit donc par la suite des souvenirs moins forts émotionnellement, tels que certains moments qu'elle avait passés avec Eric, celui où elle avait enfin réussi à repousser les assauts mentaux du professeur Malefoy, ou encore la fois où Milo lui avait proposé d'entrer dans le groupe des Protecteurs. Mais malheureusement, aucun de ces souvenirs heureux ne fut assez puissant pour former un Patronus assez consistant pour qu'on puisse en identifier la forme.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans qu'Hester parvînt à faire le moindre progrès dans ses leçons, si bien que deux jours avant la rentrée, le professeur Malefoy décida de l'abandonner à son sort et rappela avec lui ses deux Détraqueurs. Désespérée, Hester se recroquevilla dans un coin du jardin et tenta de lutter contre les sombres pensées qui l'assaillirent soudain. Si elle ne parvenait pas à produire de Patronus corporel, cela signifiait-il qu'elle serait incapable de devenir Animagus ? Etait-ce là le premier échec qu'elle connût de sa vie ? Comment pouvait-elle surveiller le loup-garou si elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de son enveloppe humaine ?

- Tu as l'air pitoyable, lui fit remarquer une voix narquoise à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta vivement. Elle n'avait pas vu Milo se glisser derrière elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui souriait, mais pas de cet air arrogant auquel elle était habituée. Il lui souriait d'un petit air rieur qui faisait naître des petites rides au coin de ses yeux, Hester avait les mêmes lorsqu'elle riait.

- Ce n'est pas évident, les cours particuliers avec maître Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, reconnut Hester avec un petit rire désabusé, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de réussir quelque chose avec lui, il met la barre encore plus haute et je me sens de nouveau dépassée.

Le sourire de Milo se fit triste et il lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Quelque part au niveau de son ventre, Hester eut l'impression qu'une décharge électrique la secouait de part en part, mais forte de son entrainement d'occlumens, elle resta impassible.

- Ne baisse pas les bras, accroche-toi, lui dit Milo en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si le maître prend le temps de te former, c'est qu'il sait que tu peux réussir. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Hester lui rendit un sourire timide, mais elle ne partageait pas son optimisme.

- Il a abandonné la partie, lui dit-elle d'une voix brisée, il a compris qu'il s'était trompé. Je n'arriverai jamais un sort aussi compliqué.

Mais Milo ne comptait pas abandonner, lui. Il força Hester à se redresser et à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle eut un imperceptible frisson.

- Si je peux y arriver, tu aussi, tu peux.

Hester ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise.

- Tu es capable de produire un Patronus corporel ? s'étonna-t-elle, mi-admirative, mi-jalouse.

- Bien sûr ! lui assura-t-il. Regarde : _Spero Patronum_ !

Un panache de fumée argentée s'échappa de la baguette blanche de Milo et s'enroula sur lui-même pour former un petit fennec joyeux qui gambada quelques instants le long de la haie avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée. Hester était émerveillée.

- Il est magnifique ! souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants. Beau, agile et rapide comme…

Mais elle s'interrompit, les joues rougissantes. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dire « comme toi » devant lui. Milo, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, il avait simplement l'air content de lui.

- C'est vrai alors ce qu'a dit le professeur ? demanda Hester pour masquer sa gêne. Tu étais capable de produire un Patronus corporel à l'âge de onze ans ?

Tout d'un coup, le visage de Milo s'obscurcit.

- Non, treize, rectifia-t-il sans sourit, le génie qui l'a réussi à onze ans, c'est ma sœur…

Aussitôt, Hester comprit sa gaffe et se fondit en excuses mais, le visage fermé, Milo l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il sans sourire, je voulais juste te dire une chose.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se remit à battre plus vite que de raison et elle dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se montrer plus intéressée que ça par ce que Milo avait à dire.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre tandis que ses mains moites trahissaient une certaine nervosité.

S'il lui demandait de sortir avec elle, là c'était sûr, elle ferait le plus grand Patronus de tous les temps !

- Pour ton Patronus, au lieu de te focaliser sur des souvenirs heureux. Fabriques-en un de toutes pièces, les fantasmes sont souvent plus puissants que la réalité.

Déçue de la réponse de son jeune ami, Hester mit du temps à comprendre l'impact de celle-ci.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

- Eh bien, je te donne un exemple : moi, mon vœux le plus cher – Hester ressentit son cœur battre plus vite que jamais – c'est de transpercer ma sœur comme elle a transpercé mon frère.

Hester mit toute sa force mentale à cacher sa déception et essaya de méditer à ce que venait de lui apprendre Milo.

- En gros, si on imagine un événement qui nous rendrait heureux, ça marcherait mieux qu'un vrai souvenir ? résuma-t-elle en cherchant déjà ce qui pourrait lui convenir.

- Essaie, et tu verras.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Libérée de Malefoy et de ses Détraqueurs, elle pouvait concentrer tout son esprit sur cette scène imaginaire qu'elle s'efforçait de constituer. Une fois prête, elle s'exécuta :

- _Spero_ _Patronum_ !

Elle n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi facile. A peine eût-elle prononcé l'incantation qu'une petite forme ailée sortit de sa baguette et s'envola à travers cieux pour s'évaporer à trois mètres du sol. Hester était ébahie, Milo aux anges.

- Bravo ! la félicita-t-il. Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

- Ce… c'est… c'était quoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

C'était parti si vite, elle n'avait pas bien vu. C'était assurément plus grand qu'un rossignol, mais pas autant qu'un aigle royal. Un rapace, assurément, mais lequel ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas bien vu non plus, mais vu la taille, je dirais que c'était un balbuzard, aussi appelé aigle pêcheur. On en trouve beaucoup sur les côtes des Etats-Unis.

- Sûrement parce que j'habite au large de la mer d'Irlande, présuma-t-elle, le regard toujours perdu à l'endroit où avait disparu le Patronus.

- Peut-être, admit Milo, mais tu sais, la plupart des Patronus sont dus au hasard. Regarde, moi et mon fennec, que crois-tu qu'on a en commun ?

La réponse, Hester la connaissait, mais elle doutait que Milo fût heureux de l'entendre dire qu'ils étaient tous deux petits et mignons. A la place, elle préféra changer de sujet :

- Comment tu sais tout ça au fait ? Pour le balbuzard, je veux dire. Tu as déjà été aux Etats-Unis ?

- Oui, plusieurs fois, répondit Milo, un sourire rêveur à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, ils ont de ces magiciens, là bas, c'était épatant !

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée à parler des différents pays qu'ils avaient visités et des formes de magie que l'on pouvait y trouver quand ils furent surpris par la nuit qui tombait. Ils n'avaient ni mangé de déjeuner, ni de dîner mais curieusement, la faim ne les taraudait pas. Rien ne les motivait davantage que de continuer leur conversation. Ils se résignèrent cependant à regagner leurs chambres respectives tandis que minuit approchait. Au moment de se dire bonne nuit, on voyait bien que les deux auraient bien aimé passer toute une nuit blanche à parler de magie étrangère.

- Bon alors bonne nuit, lui dit Hester, en face de sa chambre où Sally dormait déjà à poings fermés.

- Attends, la coupa Milo alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui faire la bise, j'ai une dernière question à te poser avant.

Ayant attendu toute la journée une preuve que le jeune McAllister fut intéressé par elle – et déçue à chaque fois –Hester s'attendait une nouvelle déconvenue lorsque Milo lui dit :

- A quoi tu as pensé quand tu as fait apparaître ton aigle ?

Etait-ce son imagination où Hester voyait-elle vraiment les joues pâles de Milo rosir légèrement ?

L'image qu'elle s'était construite lui revint en mémoire : deux regards qui se croisent – des yeux verts et d'autres marrons – deux paires de lèvres qui se touchent, deux corps qui s'étreignent. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas révéler tout cela à Milo à la place, elle répondit joyeusement :

- Je me suis imaginée te battre à plates coutures lors des prochains examens !

Milo éclata de rire et quand sa main pressa l'épaule d'Hester, cette dernière dut jouer de tous ses talents d'occlumens pour ne rien laisser transparaître de la nouvelle décharge électrique qui venait de lui transpercer le corps.

Elle prit congé de lui et lorsque la porte de sa chambre se fut refermée sur Milo, celui-ci passa du visage rieur à celui inquiet et soucieux. Pourquoi Hester utilisait-elle l'occlumancie contre lui ? Qu'avait-elle à cacher ?

A des centaines de kilomètres du lieu d'entrainement d'Hester, Nathan vivait difficilement sa solitude au château. Comme après chaque métamorphose, il avait les membres douloureux et un goût infect dans la bouche. En outre, il se sentait toujours profondément irritable après une transformation, il savait que le gène bestial n'était pas encore tout à fait parti, il fallait attendre quelques jours après la pleine lune pour se sentir de nouveau calme et serein. Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être un loup-garou qui savait qu'une nouvelle nuit de douleurs l'attendrait dans un mois.

Nathan avait tenté malgré tout de se mettre à ses devoirs de vacances, mais la tête lui avait trop tourné pour qu'il pût se concentrer correctement. Seul depuis deux semaines dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il éprouva tout d'un coup le désir d'être entouré, aimé, compris. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Nathan portant un regard humide à la fenêtre. Au travers, on voyait un bout de la Forêt interdite, cet endroit maudit où tout avait commencé. Si seulement il avait fait preuve d'un peu de prudence, si seulement il avait refusé de prendre part à ce duel avec McAllister, si seulement il n'avait pas écouté son orgueil ce jour-là.

Et McAllister – encore lui – pourquoi n'était-ce pas ce jeune crétin pétri d'arrogance qui avait été mordu ? Pourquoi le loup-garou ne l'avait-il pas attaqué lui aussi ? Pourquoi était-il le seul, l'unique ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne comme lui dans l'enceinte du château ? Quelqu'un qui comprendrait sa douleur, qui la partagerait.

Son regard se porta à nouveau vers la forêt. Il avait beau l'exécrer pour ce qui s'y était passé, Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fascination pour l'endroit. Il était sombre, silencieux, plein de dangers et pourtant recelant une beauté mystérieuse. Depuis plusieurs années, le jeune garçon mourait d'envie d'y retourner, de retrouver l'obscurité des arbres, d'écouter ce silence oppressant, de sentir le parfum de l'écorce, et même de se blottir par terre contre les feuilles mortes. Pendant longtemps, il s'était demandé pourquoi cet endroit qui l'avait traumatisé exerçait un tel pouvoir de séduction sur lui. Mais maintenant il comprenait maintenant il savait. Les forêts sombres et denses sont le lieu de prédilection des loups-garous.

Pendant tout ce temps, il avait combattu ce désir de revenir sur le lieu du crime, à l'endroit où il avait cru s'être rudement battu avec McAllister. Mais à présent qu'il connaissait la vérité, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de satisfaire sa curiosité ? Après tout, c'était son habitat naturel, c'était inscrit dans son sang, il s'y sentirait bien mieux que dans ce dortoir douillet où le confort lui semblait aussi déplacé qu'un Epouvantard dans une fête foraine.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la sombre forêt, il décida finalement qu'il s'y rendrait sans attendre. Aussi furtivement qu'un loup des bois, il descendit silencieusement les étages sans rencontrer personne et se retrouva vite hors des murs. Arrivé devant la grande porte du château, il huma l'air et tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait – son odorat et son ouïe s'étant considérablement développés après sa première métamorphose, jusqu'à atteindre le niveau d'un véritable loup dans les jours qui voisinaient la pleine lune.

Satisfait, pour une fois, d'être seul au monde, il courut en direction des premiers arbres et s'y engouffra avec un plaisir proche de l'extase. Il y retournait enfin, après tant d'années ! Son habitat naturel…

Il prit quelques secondes pour humer l'air de la forêt et se délecter de l'odeur de l'humus, les yeux fermés, puis reprit sa course en direction du cœur de la forêt. Il ne suivait pas le sentier, c'était inutile. Ce chemin taillé dans les buissons était fait pour les humains normaux qui avaient peur de la forêt et des dangers qu'elle recelait. Ce n'était pas son cas, il était on-ne-peut-plus confiant : dans ce sombre lieu, au milieu des arbres aux branches menaçantes, des buissons de ronces qui vous taillaient les chevilles et des créatures mystérieuses plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, il était le maître. Ici régnait la loi du plus fort, et c'était lui, le loup aux dents acérées et aux sens aiguisés qui pouvait se targuer de remporter ce titre.

Mais soudain, son assurance fut mise à l'épreuve par une série de légers bruits furtifs qu'il décela dans les fourrés environnants. C'aurait été imperceptible pour un humain normal, mais Nathan réussit à les localiser et à les identifier. Il y avait là danger : étaient-ils alliés, ou rivaux ?

- Je sais que vous êtres là ! s'écria Nathan d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune crainte. Montrez-vous !

Il s'attendait à voir plusieurs formes massives émerger des buissons, mais à la place sa demande fut accueillie par des éclats de rire ouvertement moqueurs. Au comble de la tension, Nathan se raidit de frustration et serra les dents en même temps que ses doigts sur sa baguette d'osier. Il ne supporterait pas longtemps qu'on se moque de lui impunément.

- Sortez de là ou je brûle ces fourrés ! s'égosilla-t-il. Sortez de là, je vous l'ordonne !

Une nouvelle fois – pour sa plus grande irritation – des rires gras s'élevèrent des fourrés.

- Tu l'entends Horlagh ? dit enfin quelqu'un, toujours hors de vue. Il nous _somme_ de nous montrer ! Il se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un l'avorton !

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais avec ses sens décuplés, Nathan l'entendait comme si son propriétaire avait parlé normalement à côté de lui. Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, il brandit sa baguette et incendia le buisson le plus proche. Des cris se firent entendre, mais ce n'étaient que des oiseaux innocents qui prenaient leur envol pour lui le danger que représentait un jeune sorcier écumant de rage. Les créatures qui s'étaient moquées de Nathan étaient toujours hors de vue…

- Tu tentes de nous effrayer avec ces flammèches ? lui susurra une voix doucereuse à l'oreille.

Quelqu'un l'avait contourné et s'était faufilé dans son dos sans qu'il le remarque ! D'un geste vif, Nathan se retourna et décocha un sortilège en direction de la voix, mais le propriétaire de celle-ci s'était déjà éclipsé avec autant d'aisance qu'un fantôme.

- Qui que vous êtes, je n'ai pas peur de vous ! hurla Nathan en tournant et se retournant sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'apercevoir celui qui avait si habilement déjoué sa vigilance.

- Et téméraire avec ça, lui souffla une autre voix.

C'était une voix de femme, elle se trouvait juste derrière lui ! Avec un hurlement sauvage, Nathan fendit l'air de sa baguette et son sortilège destructeur tailla en pièces un vieux chêne qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire.

- Tu veux détruire notre habitat, vermisseau ? chuchota une troisième voix. Tu ne manques pas de culot pour nous provoquer ainsi…

Un troisième ! Cette fois, il était tellement proche que Nathan sentit son souffle fétide contre son oreille. Cette fois il ne le manquerait pas. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se retourna pour riposter, mais à peine eût-il le temps d'ajuster sa baguette qu'une main poisseuse vint lui couvrir la bouche et, d'une force colossale, le fit basculer en arrière. Sa tête percuta violemment le sol feuillu de la forêt et le décor autour se mit à danser autour de lui. Cependant, un seul élément de celui-ci lui parût clairement tant il était proche de lui. Une tête d'humain à la peau sale et aux longs cheveux noirs emmêlés s'imposait à sa vision. Il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs car la main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Son nez était quasiment recouvert lui aussi, de sorte que Nathan suffoquait, essayant vainement d'inspirer l'air rendu nauséabond par les relents de sueurs et de sang que diffusait cette atroce créature.

- Contiens-toi, Sarlack, intervint une voix amusée, tu vas finir par l'étouffer si tu continues.

- Et alors ? dit le dénommé Sarlack. Ce serait pas une grosse perte !

- Moi, je m'en fiche, reprit la même voix amusée, mais les centaures risquent de ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Si tue ce gamin, les canassons risquent de nous tomber dessus en nous accusant d'avoir perturbé _le cours du destin_.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un dédain évident, mais personne ne rit. Le monstre qui maintenait Nathan au sol fut même pris d'un tremblement imperceptible.

- Je me fiche de cette racaille ! hurla-t-il pourtant en secouant le pauvre Nathan d'avant en arrière. Un de ces jours ils tâteront de mes crocs et nous verrons lequel est le plus malin !

Il desserra cependant son étreinte et Nathan put enfin inspirer de l'air à grosses bouffées. Paniqué, il n'osait faire le moindre geste et se contenta de regarder avec un dégoût mal camouflé la fétide créature aux atours humains qui le maintenait prisonnier.

- Maintenant lâche-le, dit alors la voix de celui qui semblait être le chef, le ton n'était plus à l'amusement cette fois, il était beaucoup plus sérieux et ne souffrirait d'aucune contestation.

Sarlack relâcha Nathan qui put se relever tant bien que mal, ses jambes tremblant trop pour lui assurer une stabilité confortable. L'un d'entre eux éclata de rire, un rire de femme…

- Regardez-le, le courageux petit sorcier ! Lui qui faisait tant le fier il y a une minute. On a l'impression qu'il va bientôt se faire dessus.

Les joues de Nathan prirent une teinte rouge de colère, mais il n'osa rien dire. Aussi téméraire et hardi fût-il, il n'était pas assez idiot pour provoquer une nouvelle fois la horde qui l'avait ridiculisé. A la place, il porta son regard en direction de celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant le chef de meute. Aussi grand qu'un petit ours, il avait des bras de la circonférence des cuisses de Nathan et des cheveux drus, coupés court, d'une couleur poivre et sel. Ses yeux gris fer fixaient Nathan avec une rare intensité.

- Merci, dit timidement ce dernier en détournant vivement le regard.

L'intéressé ne parut pas entendre l'expression de gratitude du jeune garçon et s'avança lentement en sa direction. Nathan avait beau être de fière stature, il se ratatina littéralement en voyant ce colosse se planter devant lui.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire qui ne gardait plus rien du ton amusé de tout à l'heure.

- Je… je cherchais un coin tranquille, murmura Nathan d'une voix tremblante.

Il espérait que seul le leader aurait entendu ce qu'il avait bafouillé, mais instinctivement, il savait que les autres l'entendaient aussi distinctement qu'il avait lui-même entendu leurs murmures.

- Un coin tranquille ? Sur nos terres ? cracha une des femmes. Tu ne manques pas d'air ! On devrait te vider les entrailles et les utiliser pour orner les entrées de nos terriers !

A la seule vision de ce projet effrayant, Nathan eut un haut-le-corps. Qui étaient ces fous ? Comment pouvait-on tolérer de tels psychopathes si près d'une école où étudiaient des centaines de jeunes sorciers ? Le leader semblait penser à la même chose car il leva légèrement la main en signe d'apaisement.

- Du calme, Vyra, dit-il d'un ton posé qui contrastait énormément d'avec celui de ses acolytes, n'oublie pas le Pacte qu'ont signé nos ancêtres. Nous ne devons en aucun cas attaquer d'élève de l'école si nous voulons rester dans cette forêt. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas attirer le mécontentement de ses professeurs, en particulier celui du professeur Patil ?

Cette fois, le tremblement qui parcourut l'assistance fut tout sauf imperceptible. Même les yeux de se agresseurs – que Nathan commençait à percevoir dans l'obscurité – reflétaient une crainte sans nom à l'écoute du nom de la sorcière qui enseignait la divination. Puis, une fois le malaise passé, le leader replongea ses yeux d'un gris implacable dans ceux, bleu ciel et apeurés, de Nathan.

- Quoi que tu sois venu faire ici, tu dois partir immédiatement, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme, mais ferme. Cette portion de la forêt nous appartient totalement, suite à l'accord que passa notre ancêtre Ramus avec Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Aucun humain du château n'est autorisé à se venir ici, sous peine de mort.

De nouveau, Nathan fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Reverrait-il un jour ses camarades, Eric, Dalia, les cousins Weasley ? Ses ennemis, McAllister et Lantiem ? Celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, Hester ? En reprensant à elle, son visage rieur constellé de tâches de rousseur lui hantait l'esprit. Serait-ce la dernière pensée qu'il aurait avant de mourir ?

- Nous te permettons de partir et retourner chez toi, lui dit finalement le leader, mais tu ne dois plus jamais revenir ici, sinon…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Nathan en comprenait parfaitement le sens. Pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à faire le moindre geste. Tête baissé, dos voûté, il resta immobile devant toute une meute mécontente.

- Pourquoi restes-tu planté là ? lui demanda alors le leader, Tu souhaites mourir ?

- Non, lui répondit aussitôt Nathan, c'est juste que…

Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à ce qu'il devait dire. Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est juste que ce n'est pas chez moi. Le château, je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit, craignant la réaction de ses sauvages interlocuteurs, mais ils se gardèrent de faire le moindre geste. Ils semblaient écouter avec attention, tous sans exception.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment humain, avoua-t-il, je me sens mieux ici en fait. Je… m'appelle Nathan Jones et je suis un loup-garou, comme vous…

Cette fois, cependant, sa réplique rencontra une vive vague de protestations, mêlés à des éclats de rire dangereusement menaçants.

- Comme nous ? répéta la femme nommée Vyra. De qui tu te moques ? En aucun cas tu es comme nous !

- Tu n'es qu'un simulacre de loup, petit homme, siffla une autre femme, plus petite, aux petits yeux brillants, jamais tu ne pourrais te comparer à nous !

- Mais… mais… protesta Nathan la voix tremblante. Je suis…

- Être mordu ne fait pas de toi un des nôtres, expliqua le leader d'une voix presque douce.

- C'est vrai, renchérit un autre qui prit place à son côté, tu es peut-être un loup-garou, mais tu ne vis pas comme un loup-garou.

- Vous voulez dire dans la forêt ? demanda précipitamment Nathan. Mais je pourrais, je m'y sens bien, je voudrais pouvoir vous rejoindre, je…

- Nous n'acceptons pas les traitres qui ont vendu leur âme aux humains pour une once de confort, le coupa Sarlack d'une voix postillonnante.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Vyra avec des hochements de tête frénétiques. Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, tu n'es qu'un toutou des humains, pas plus qu'un chien apprivoisé !

Les nerfs à vif, Nathan ne put supporter plus d'insultes. Le teint rougi, il se redressa avec colère.

- Si vous haïssez tellement les humains, alors pourquoi nous avez-vous aidés lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard ? Pourquoi avez-vous répondu à mon appel ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé Scarlett et les vampires prendre le contrôle du village si le sort des humains vous est indifférent ?

S'il espérait les déstabiliser par ces questions, c'était raté. Il ne vit même pas un froncement de sourcil au-dessus de leur regard sauvage.

- Nous ne contrôlons pas nos actions lorsque nous sommes transformés, expliqua alors le leader, d'une voix de professeur, notre instinct nous dicte de trancher des gorges de vampires, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que s'y exécuter.

- Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les humains, continua un autre loup-garou, sur le même ton raisonnable, nous n'avons pas fait ça pour les sauver, mais pour anéantir la menace que représentait la présence de nos pires ennemis dans l'enceinte d'un village voisin.

Vaincu, Nathan baissa la tête. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas au sein de cette meute de sauvages en guenilles qu'il se sentirait entouré. Apparemment, tous les loups-garous n'étaient pas les mêmes, il s'en rendait compte de la pire manière qui soit.

- Je m'en vais, dit-il alors, réprimant difficilement de nouvelles larmes brûlantes. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

- Sage décision, commenta le leader d'un ton appréciateur.

Nathan ne prit pas le temps de répondre et, tête basse s'éloigna d'eux, une boule de chagrin lui taraudant la gorge. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le territoire interdit des loups-garous, une silhouette trapue lui barra la route. Sarlack…

- Que voulez-vous ? lui demanda Nathan d'une voix désespérée.

Il savait bien que si le petit teigneux voulait l'empêcher de passer, rien de ce que pourrait faire Nathan ne pourrait le faire avancer.

- Tu as oublié ceci, chantonna Sarlack d'une voix allègre, peut-être en auras-tu besoin…

De sa main droite, il fit tournoyer une petite tige de bois clair que Nathan reconnut immédiatement.

- Ma baguette ! s'écria-t-il.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait laissé tomber dans sa chute. Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour l'attraper, le petit teigneux fit un bond en arrière pour la mettre hors de portée. Lassé de cette matinée qui ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs, Nathan poussa un soupir fatigué.

- A quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-il avec colère en essayant une nouvelle fois de récupérer sa baguette, en vain.

Qu'attendaient-ils de lui ? Pourquoi lui faisaient-ils subir cela s'ils voulaient le voir partir au plus vite. Plein d'espoir, Nathan se tourna vers le leader qu'il avait identifié comme étant le plus sage du groupe. Mais au lieu du soutien attendu, il ne recueilli qu'un visage amusée qui prenait plaisir à voir le jeune garçon se faire humilier de la sorte.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en cessant de tenter de récupérer son bien. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Rien de bien spécial, gloussa Sarlack, je constate juste que pour _quelqu'un comme nous_, tu accordes beaucoup d'attention à cet objet.

- C'est ma baguette, expliqua posément Nathan – il fallait à tout prix éviter de s'énerver – elle me sert énormément, je l'ai depuis l'âge de onze ans.

- Un instrument de sorcier ! siffla méchamment Vyra. Un instrument de mort qui sert à tuer les loups garous !

- Non ! riposta aussitôt Nathan. Je ne m'en sers pas pour ça. Je m'en sers pour me défendre, plaida-t-il, jamais pour attaquer !

- Te défendre, dis-tu ? dit Sarlack d'une voix moqueuse. Cela a en effet très bien marché contre nous, tu as presque réussi à nous arracher un poil d'échine.

L'assistance de loups-garous éclata d'un nouveau rire gras qui ressembla davantage à un aboiement. Nathan se raidit de nouveau, mais n'osa rien dire.

- Aucun de nous ne possède de baguette magique pour se défendre, expliqua alors le leader de se voix posée, le ministère nous a tous jugés trop _dangereux_ pour nous autoriser à continuer nos études à Poudlard. Nous avons tous été bannis de l'école suite à notre morsure.

- Tu vois ? dit Vyra d'une voix doucereuse. La bonté de tes gentils petits maîtres a ses limites et ses propres règles…

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! protesta Nathan pétrifié. Ils m'ont gardé, moi ! Ils ont su faire preuve de tolérance ! Le monde a sûrement changé depuis votre époque !

- Notre époque est aussi la tienne, répondit calmement le leader, je n'ai pas dix ans de plus que toi…

Nathan étouffa une exclamation. Cette créature n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans ? Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait l'âge de Scorpius Malefoy ou Rose Weasley…

- Nous vieillissons plus vite que les humains, expliqua l'autre loup-garou qui semblait faire preuve de sagesse, c'est très rare que nous vivions plus de cinquante années.

- A moins que nous ne soyons repérés par ces si gentils humains désireux de se servir de nous, siffla Sarclack en tordant dangereusement la baguette de Nathan entre ses doigts.

Ce dernier, pétrifié de peur, n'osa rien dire, mais une goutte de sueur lui coula le long du dos. Sa mâchoire tremblait silencieusement tandis qu'il espérait au fond de lui que tout finirait bien.

- Hé oui ! reprit le petit trapu, satisfait du mutisme de Nathan. Tu crois peut-être que les humains font preuve de bonté ? Erreur ! Ils font preuve de calcul ! Ils ne gardent que ceux qui leur seront utiles et fidèles. Les autres…

CLAC ! Le bruit sec du bois brisé.

- Les autres n'ont pas cette chance, acheva le leader d'un ton qui laissait échapper une once de mélancolie.

Tremblant comme jamais, Nathan ne put prononcer la moindre parole malgré sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait en de vaines tentatives pour émettre le moindre son. Des larmes acides et brûlantes inondèrent ses yeux qui fixaient sans ciller le petit morceau de bois clair qui pendait de part et d'autre de l'index de Sarlack, les deux extrémités étant reliées par un mince fil argenté – du crin de licorne…

Puis, sans quitter son amie vaincue qui pendait lamentablement aux mains du plus ignoble des bourreaux, Nathan sentit sa jambe droite céder sous lui et se retrouva sur un genou. Ses tremblements eurent bientôt raison de lui et il se retrouva couché sur le côté, haletant comme un animal traqué, impossible de contenir les déchirants sanglots qui l'assaillaient.

- Maintenant, tu dois comprendre la détresse qui était la nôtre lorsque nous sommes devenus des parias, lui dit le leader d'un ton grave alors que Nathan tremblait toujours sur le sol. Ramenez-le à la lisière de la forêt, ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses hommes, que le géant puisse le trouver avant qu'il ne meure de faim.

- Et sa baguette ? demanda Sarlack en jetant un regard chargé de dégoût sur les débris de bois qui pendaient sur sa main.

- Jetez-la, il n'en aura plus utilité. Il nous rejoindra bientôt…

Sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, deux loups-garous prirent Nathan par-dessous les bras et le trainèrent sans ménagement loin du cœur de la forêt, loin de l'horreur de cette matinée qui le hanterait pourtant toute sa vie.


	12. Le révolutionnaire

Hester était tellement fière d'avoir enfin réussi à produire un Patronus corporel – et ainsi découvrir son totem – qu'elle ne cessait de lancer le sort lorsqu'elle se promenait en compagnie de Milo dans le parc. Ce dernier ripostait en faisant apparaître son fennec qui galopait invariablement pour rattraper le petit aigle qui volait à tire d'aile.

Le dernier jour des vacances, les deux jeunes sorciers le passèrent presqu'entièrement ensemble, riant, se taquinant et se lançant sans cesse des défis. Les autres avaient préféré se concentrer sur les finitions de leurs devoirs de vacances et les valises qu'il leur restait à boucler. Mais en réalité, ces prétextes ne trompaient personne – si ce n'est Hester et Milo eux-mêmes – chacun voulait laisser les laisser seuls au maximum en espérant que cette intimité favoriserait leur rapprochement.

Alors que venait le soir, et qu'ils couraient après leur ménagerie argentée, ils virent une drôle de silhouette rôder près du portail. Une silhouette qui, de toute évidence, ne souhaitait pas être vue. En voyant le professeur Malefoy s'avancer vers elle, Hester et Milo se tassèrent dans une haie pour ne pas qu'il les voit. Le regard du jeune garçon croisa celui de sa camarade.

- On va voir de plus près ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire complice.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Hester horrifiée, et s'ils nous repèrent ?

D'ordinaire, la jeune fille n'avait rien contre le fait de mettre son nez un peu partout et avait de nombreuses fois fait des entorses au règlement pour espionner les conversations des professeurs. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agissait là du professeur Malefoy, le plus effrayant des enseignants de l'école, Hester n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son jeune ami.

- Ils ne nous repèreront pas, regarde.

Il brandit sa baguette d'une blancheur immaculée et prononça la formule : _Accio balais_ ! Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir deux manches filer vers eux comme des projectiles. Sans hésiter, Milo enfourcha le sien Hester paraissait toujours sceptique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, insista-t-il avec un sourire d'impatience, personne ne se soucie de vérifier le ciel quand veut éviter d'être suivi.

Se laissant convaincre d'un petit sourire d'indulgence, Hester enfourcha le balai à son tour et s'éleva dans le ciel à la suite de Milo. Ils planèrent quelques instants juste au-dessus de la haie de gauche, puis vinrent de poser sur une épaisse branche du grand chêne qui avoisinait le portail. Lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux afin d'entendre, ils reconnurent la voix de Parvati Patil, le professeur de divination du collège.

- … n'a trouvé de trace de lui nulle part, Il a très probablement quitté le château.

- Quel idiot… se désola le Scorpius Malefoy sur un ton dédaigneux. Avec Scarlett McAllister qui veut sa tête, il ne tiendra pas deux jours…

- Il ne sait pas qu'il est la cible des vampires, on a préféré lui épargner le traumatisme.

- Quel merveilleux résultat ! ironisa Malefoy. A présent nous avons un loup-garou en liberté qui pourrait s'en prendre à n'importe qui.

Du haut de sa branche, Hester plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche pour contenir le cri d'horreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser. A côté d'elle, Milo la regardait d'un air suspicieux, savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

- Nathan Jones n'est pas dangereux, il est de la trempe de Rémus Lupin, jamais il ne se retournerait contre les sorciers, il nous tient en trop grande estime.

Ce fut comme si une décharge électrique avait transpercé Milo de part en part. Jones, un loup-garou ? Ca n'avait pas de sens, il était moldu. Comment aurait-il pu le devenir ? Mais lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Hester, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une blague. Mais depuis quand le savait-elle ? Etait-ce pour cela que Jones et elle avaient rompu ?

- Ben voyons, et il a pris la fuite pour prolonger ses vacances en solitaire, peut-être ?

- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes Scorpius, nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver et ce serait la moindre des choses pour vous de soutenir nos efforts.

- Je ne demande que cela, répliqua le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sur un ton mielleux, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde. Je n'ai aucun lien avec ce garçon. Pour tout vous dire, je l'ai un peu en horreur et l'imaginer étendu sans vie dans une clairière, saigné à mort par les vampires, m'est on-ne-peut plus plaisant.

Hester parut scandalisée tandis que Milo semblait lui aussi mal-à-l'aise, mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Découvrir qu'il avait été longtemps le rival d'un loup-garou le dérangeait et s'il avait un jour décidé de s'en prendre à lui et de lui voler à son tour son humanité ?

- Il n'y a pas là matière à plaisanter, Scorpius ! protesta Parvati Patil sur un ton réprobateur. Je vous demande de rester vigilant car on a de bonnes raisons de penser que Nathan Jones serait tenté de se rendre au manoir.

- Au manoir ? s'étonna le professeur Malefoy. Pour quelle raison ?

- Hester O'Brian et lui ont été ensemble pendant quelque temps, et tout porte à croire qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle. Un loup-garou est très attaché à sa « femelle », s'il tente de la récupérer, celui ou celle qui tentera de l'en empêcher risque gros.

En haut, Hester ravala un sanglot silencieux. Elle aurait tout donné pour que le professeur s'abstînt de révéler une telle chose en présence de Milo. Ce dernier ne cessait de fixer Hester pour une raison qui lui échappait, savoir Nathan encore amoureux d'Hester le dérangeait grandement et il avait l'impression que la mise en garde de Patil lui était destinée. Se mettrait-il entre Hester et Jones si jamais ce dernier tentait, dans un état proche de la sauvagerie, de la récupérer ? L'honneur et les usages en auraient voulu ainsi, mais Milo ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter un loup-garou déchaîné. Plus que ça, il n'avait _aucune envie_ de lui faire du mal. Au lieu de la haine, c'était de la pitié que ressentait Milo pour son rival prisonnier d'un corps sauvage et meurtrier…

Le professeur Malefoy, lui, éclata de rire.

- Bien raisonné, Professeur Patil. Mais rappelez-moi, vous êtes professeur de psychologie ou de Divination ? Au lieu de tenter de découvrir les motivations du garçon, pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de le trouver dans les astres, les feuilles de thé ou dans votre petite balle magique ?

- Cessez de me manquer ainsi de respect ! Oublieriez-vous qui je suis ? lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je suis professeur de Divination, vous de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et moi je ne perds pas mon temps à vous apprendre comment combattre un Strangulot.

- Mes excuses, Professeur, dit aussitôt Malefoy en s'inclinant, mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Vous qui, d'habitude, êtes capable de retrouver une trace de doxy dans une forêt pleine de monstres, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous peiniez à retrouver un garçon d'un mètre quatre-vingts…

D'agacement, Patil fit claquer sa langue d'un air furieux, mais elle consentit néanmoins à répondre.

- Pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues, mon esprit ne peut atteindre celui de Nathan. Ma vision parallèle est bloquée par une force conséquente qui m'empêche de le voir.

- Voilà qui est inquiétant, fit remarquer Malefoy en reprenant son sérieux, il existe donc des sorciers capables de vous résister. A votre avis, ami, ou ennemi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit la voyante sur le même ton soucieux, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'on veut m'empêcher de le retrouver. L'important n'est pas de savoir comment, ou même qui, mais bien pourquoi…

- Sur ce point-là, je ne peux vous être d'aucune aide, lui fit remarquer le professeur Malefoy, comme vous l'avez si subtilement fait remarquer, je suis aussi compétent en Divination que vous en Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Assez ! le coupa Patil d'un ton sec. Et concernant O'Brian, vous avez du nouveau ? Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait nous être utile ?

Une fois de plus, Hester eu l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac en entendant son nom prononcé. « Être utile » ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? On aurait dit qu'elle n'était rien qu'un pion dans un jeu d'échec. Milo sentit le malaise lui aussi et fronça les sourcils. Mais il s'efforça de rester attentif, il ne fallait pas perdre une miette de leur conversation, peut-être auraient-ils une explication à ce mystère.

- Ca je l'ignore, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois, car j'ignore également pourquoi vous lui portez une telle attention et me demandez de l'aider dans ses projets insensés.

Mais à en juger par l'expression du visage de Patil, ce n'était pas si insensé que ça.

- Vous la pensez incapable de devenir Animagus ? demanda-t-elle très intéressée. Vous pensez que c'est au-dessus de ses compétences ?

- Encore une fois, je ne peux vous répondre, dit Malefoy en s'inclinant respectueusement, elle a des capacités intellectuelles indéniables, c'est évident. Mais même sans être un expert en métamorphose, je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise pour devenir Animagus. Par contre, elle a réussi à créer un Patronus corporel. Un aigle pêcheur, à ce que m'a dit le jeune McAllister. Ses conseils ont l'air d'avoir mieux marché que les miens…

Du haut de l'arbre où ils étaient perchés, Hester lança un regard noir à son acolyte qui eut la bonne idée de regarder ailleurs. En bas, ce fut comme si on avait privé le professeur Patil de Noël et de son anniversaire combinés. L'air à la fois déçu et désorienté, elle prit le professeur Malefoy par le bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est un aigle ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court. Ce n'est pas un autre oiseau, un autre rapace ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? répliqua Malefoy sur un ton méprisant. Je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne peux que croire Milo sur parole. Mais ce serait bien surprenant qu'il se trompe. Ayant beaucoup voyagé, il est plutôt bien informé sur les différentes espèces animales du monde entier.

Sur ce, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa collègue et repartit en direction du manoir, sans un regard en arrière. Le professeur Patil ne s'éternisa pas davantage, l'air furieux, elle transplana d'un tour sur elle-même et les deux jeunes sorciers se retrouvèrent seuls. Effarés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils se regardèrent longtemps avec des yeux ronds.

- Bon sang, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? s'exclama Milo quand il fut sûr que personne ne l'écoutât à l'entour.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Hester sérieusement secouée elle aussi. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il existe une sorte de plan qui concerne certains élèves de Poudlard, mais rien de plus. Ce serait lié à une prophétie, je crois. Nathan en fait partie, j'en suis sûre. Enfin _ils_ en sont sûrs. Et moi, apparemment, je ne fais pas partie du plan.

- A la grande déception du professeur Patil, lui confirma Milo, cette prophétie, que dit-elle de si important pour que les professeurs recherchent ainsi des jeunes sorciers ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Hester, avec Tina, on a fait des recherches dessus, mais on n'a rien trouvé. Les prophéties sont répertoriées et gardées au Ministère de la Magie et l'accès y est interdit à toute personne sans autorisation.

- Impossible de savoir ce que c'est alors, résuma Milo tout en se grattant le menton en signe de profonde réflexion, une prophétie qui concerne un loup-garou et une personne qui peut se transformer en un rapace qui n'est pas un aigle. C'est quelque chose en lien avec les animaux, la nature ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Hester, avec Tina on n'a rien découvert de plus.

- C'est en enquêtant sur cette prophétie que tu as découvert que Jones était un loup-garou ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix un peu trop brusque pour paraître neutre. Pour une raison inconnue, il éprouvait un certain agacement à découvrir qu'Hester connût des choses sur son rival que lui-même ignorait. La jeune fille se mit à rougir, elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de Nathan avec Milo. Mais d'un autre côté, ne pas répondre insinuerait qu'elle voulait protéger Nathan et donc qu'elle tenait encore à lui. Et en aucun cas elle voulait que Milo ne pensât cela.

- Non, en fait c'est le contraire. On a découvert l'existence de la prophétie en enquêtant sur le loup-garou qui était dans notre classe. Mais on ne savait pas qui c'était à cette époque. D'ailleurs Tina ne le sait toujours pas. Moi, je l'ai découvert l'année dernière, quand il s'est transformé pour la première fois et a repoussé les vampires dans les montagnes de Pré-au-lard.

- Ah, c'était lui, comprit alors Milo.

- Oui, répondit Hester les joues rouges, si on rentrait maintenant ?

Parler de ce jour si douloureux lui faisait encore mal. Sans lui, Hester n'aurait pas été si malheureuse en début d'année. Mais Milo ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue toujours songeur, il se gratta à nouveau le menton.

- Attends un peu, dit-il finalement l'air perplexe, tu as fait des recherches avec Tina ? Tina Acklebow ? Sérieusement ?

L'air à la fois surpris et réprobateur de Milo fit, cette fois, rire Hester qui exerça sur lui une petite poussée amicale.

- J'étais jeune ! se défendit-elle. Et je manquais d'informations, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'allier à elle. En plus à l'époque, je ne savais pas à quel point c'était une telle garce. J'ai appris depuis.

A son tour, Milo éclata d'un petit rire moqueur et repoussa gentiment Hester sur sa branche.

- Ne me fais pas tomber ! protesta-t-elle paniquée en s'accrochant fermement à son manche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu tombes, je te rattraperai aussitôt. Tu sais bien à quel point je suis habile sur un balai ?

Reprenant une assise plus confortable sur son balai, Hester éclata de rire.

- Vantard ! lui lança-t-elle le regard fixé sur ses yeux verts brillant d'une lueur moqueuse. Sinon, tu penses qu'ils vont retrouver Nathan ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

Le visage de Milo se ferma aussitôt. Bizarrement, Hester en ressentit un certain élan de satisfaction. Si Milo semblait agacé qu'elle s'inquiétât pour Nathan, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il éprouvait pour elle la même chose qu'elle pour lui.

- Normalement, oui, finit-il par répondre. Si les professeurs veulent le retrouver, ils le retrouveront. Ce n'est qu'un élève, après tout…

Mais Nathan ne réapparut pas à la rentrée, ni les deux semaines qui suivirent, ce qui indiquait clairement que les professeurs ne l'avaient pas retrouvé. Ils avaient été bien et bien mis en échec par un jeune homme de quinze ans.

En effet, la dernière chose que Nathan souhaitât, c'était bien d'être retrouvé. Inconsolable, il voulait rester seul et ne plus jamais voir personne. Bien nulle part, il se sentait un poids pour tout le monde et ne voulait plus jamais mettre qui que ce fût en danger. En outre, la destruction de sa baguette l'avait traumatisé à un point qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait être encore considéré comme un sorcier sans elle. Il ne se sentait maintenant rien de plus qu'un adolescent misérable qui se transformait en bête sauvage une fois par mois. Et si la bête prenait le dessus ? S'il ne parvenait plus à contenir ses pulsions agressives même sans être transformé ? S'il devenait aussi antipathique que ses congénères de la forêt interdite ? _Ca jamais_ ! se dit-il avec fougue. Il préférait plutôt se faire tuer par un Auror que de finir ses jours en paria crasseux qui tenait plus de la bête que de l'humain.

Désireux de rester en cavale pour éviter de blesser qui que ce soit, le jeune garçon courait de forêts en forêts pour échapper à la vigilance des professeurs de Poudlard qui ne manqueraient pas de le ramener au château s'ils le retrouvaient. Ils avaient un plan pour lui, paraissait-il, il voulait l'utiliser pour accomplir il-ne-savait-quelle-prophétie. Mais les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme on l'entendait, et Nathan s'en était rendu compte bien assez de fois. Il refusait par ailleurs de n'être qu'un jouet dans leurs expériences douteuses. Si les professeurs Lovegood et Patil ne comptaient pas lui expliquer ce qu'elles attendaient de lui, alors autant l'oublier. Mieux valait qu'on l'oublie, de toute façon, car il n'était plus rien désormais.

Lui par contre, ne pouvait oublier. Il avait encore gros sur le cœur les derniers mots que lui avait assénés Hester, et son visage le hantait jour et nuit un visage enjoué et ravi à chaque action réussie de l'équipe de Serpentard, en particulier _Milo_. Lui non plus, Nathan ne pourrait l'oublier. Et plus il s'enfermait dans sa forteresse de solitude au milieu de bois déserts, plus la haine qu'il ressentait pour son rival de Serpentard s'intensifiait et l'incitait à revenir à Poudlard rien que pour le moindre au cou et s'éclipser de nouveau…

Mais même cela, le jeune loup-garou n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'accomplir. Depuis les deux semaines qu'il avait passées en cavale, rare étaient les jours où il avait pu manger à sa faim. Il en avait été réduit à voler dans des fermes et des maisons moldues quand les occupants étaient partis ou dormaient à poings fermés, mais il se rendit vite compte que, sans baguette magique, crocheter une serrure sans laisser la moindre trace était moins aisé qu'il n'y paraissait. Les joues creusées, et les os saillants, l'estomac de Nathan criait sans cesse famine et les rares denrées qu'il avait réussies à chiper çà et là au cours de ses incursions dans le monde civilisé ne suffisaient aucunement à remplir son ventre.

En outre, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'approcher des humains quand venait la pleine lune, car le risque en ce cas était beaucoup trop grand. Celle de janvier approchait dangereusement, et en y songeant, Nathan était souvent victimes de sévères crises d'angoisse qui lui causaient des sueurs froides et un souffle court. Il ne se passait plus une nuit sans qu'il ne rêvât justement de se transformer et se contaminer des innocents.

Dans la nuit de la pleine lune, cependant, rien ne se passa anormalement et il ne mordit aucun humain. Seuls deux écureuils et une biche firent les frais de son appétit vorace. Ce fut le lendemain, en revanche, qu'une surprise l'attendait…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un délicieux fumet de viande lui chatouillait les narines et, lorsqu'il se redressa pour en identifier la provenance, il se rendit compte qu'il gardait les habits de la veille. Il était pourtant sûr de les avoir ôtés avant l'apparition de la lune pour éviter qu'ils ne fussent déchirés par son doublement de volume.

- Désolé, j'ai préféré t'habiller pendent que tu étais encore endormi, surgit soudain une petite voix chantante. C'était trop perturbant de te voir complètement nu et d'attendre que tu sois réveillé avant de te redonner tes vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Paniqué d'être ainsi en situation si vulnérable, Nathan bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna pour faire face au propriétaire de cette voix moqueuse.

- Bonjour Nathan Jones, cela fait longtemps que je cherche à te contacter, mais il fallait que je vérifie quelques trucs avant de le faire…

En voyant son visage, le sang de Nathan se mit à battre dans ses oreilles. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme au teint très pâle, avec des yeux sombres et de grands cernes noirs au-dessous. Quand il se fendit d'un sourire, le jeune loup-garou eut un mouvement de recul : deux longues dents pointues lui faisaient office de canines !

- Sale vampire ! hurla Nathan en plongeant la main de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Mais il n'y trouva rien d'autre que des miettes de pain et un mouchoir usagé. La vérité lui frappa alors comme un marteau sur une enclume : il n'avait plus de baguette magique, elle avait été brisée par cette immonde créature de la forêt interdite. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il chargea sauvagement l'inconnu qui parut trop surpris pour s'enfuir. Mais…

- _Impedimenta_ !

Nathan fut aussitôt bloqué dans son élan, comme s'il avait buté contre un mur invisible qu'il l'empêchait d'avancer. En face de lui, le vampire à la peau pâle ne souriait plus, son visage affichait une moue mécontente tandis qu'il pointait sur le jeune loup-garou une petite baguette magique d'où pendait sur le bout une petite feuille verte.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, mais toujours alerte, Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. C'était insensé, un vampire ne pouvait pas jeter un tel sort !

- Ne m'agresse pas comme ça, malpoli ! lui reprocha allègrement l'inconnu. J'ai pris la forme d'un vampire mais je n'en suis pas un.

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux. Il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait « prendre la forme d'un vampire » ? Etait-ce du bluff ?

- Et ça te sert à quoi d'avoir l'air d'un tueur assoiffé de sang ? A effrayer les passants innocents ?

- Tu n'es pas si innocent que cela Nathan Jones, lui fit remarquer le faux vampire, si je compte bien, tu as volé deux bouteilles de lait à des fermiers, trois boîtes de cookies à une vieille dame qui habite au village du coin et un gros jambon en entrant par effraction chez le charcutier. Et ça, ce n'était que cette semaine.

Rien qu'entendre parler de nourriture était une torture pour Nathan. Même si la biche et les écureuils avaient rassasié sa faim de loup, son estomac humain restait bel et bien vide.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Nathan. Comment tu connais mon nom ? Et pourquoi tu m'espionnes ?

- Cela fait beaucoup trop de questions pour un seul homme, lui répliqua l'inconnu avec un petit sourire moqueur. Etant donné que tu as voulu m'attaquer dès que tu m'a vu, pardonne-moi mais je crois que je vais garder un peu mes distances…

De rage, Nathan poussa un hurlement sauvage, mais fut incapable de briser le sort pour bouger de nouveau. De quel droit ce freluquet se moquait-il de lui ? Si seulement il avait pu être plus rapide, il aurait déjà ouvert la gorge de cet impétueux, et dévoré sa trachée à grands coups de dents. Conscient de ses pensées délirantes, Nathan essaya de secouer la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, mais il se rappela alors qu'il était toujours immobilisé dans une position aussi inconfortable que ridicule.

- Calme-toi, lui intima l'inconnu, tu es encore sous le coup de la pleine lune, mais tu dois vite recouvrir tes esprits pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Nathan resta de marbre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu écouter ce curieux personnage, il n'aurait pas même pas pu se boucher les oreilles.

- Je suis déguisé en vampire parce que je suis infiltré chez eux depuis plus d'un an maintenant. En me fondant parmi eux, j'ai pu rassembler un maximum d'informations, comme leur nombre, leur mode de fonctionnement, et même la localisation de plusieurs de leurs repaires. Cela nous sera très utile lors de la révolte.

L'esprit de Nathan tiqua sur ce dernier mot. Il n'avait rien écouté du discours de ce drôle d'énergumène et ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais là, parler de révolte, c'était le vif d'or sur le gâteau.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Nathan sur le ton du mépris. Quelle révolte ?

- Celle que tu vas instaurer, bien sûr ! lui répondit l'homme sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Vous délirez ! cracha Nathan sur un ton dédaigneux. Comme voulez-vous que j'organise une révolte tout seul.

- Oh mais tu ne seras pas tout seul ! lui répondit l'autre en riant. J'espère bien que tu auras avec toi tout un bataillon de petits louveteaux prêts à déchiqueter de vampire pour le petit déjeuner !

C'était tellement fou à entendre que Nathan ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi.

- Vous qui en savez tellement sur moi, vous devez savoir que j'ai essayé de me faire accepter par les loups-garous, mais que ça n'a pas marché. Que croyez-vous ? Ils ne m'obéiront jamais.

- Tu as essayé avec _des_ loups-garous, nuances ! rectifia le faux vampire. Ne croie pas qu'ils sont tous en meute. Si tu penses être le seul adolescent lycanthrope perdu et désespéré, permets-moi de t'assurer que tu as complètement tort.

Toujours sceptique, Nathan ne défronçait pas les sourcils. Il ne croyait pas cet homme quand il lui disait qu'il avait réussi à vivre caché pendant les vampires pendant un an, pourquoi le croirait-il plus quand il lui disait que d'autres cas comme lui existaient ?

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de desserrer les dents. L'espoir de ne plus être seul l'emportait sur tout le reste. Et si c'était vrai ? S'il en existait vraiment des jeunes comme lui, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : rejoindre quelqu'un comme eux pour enfin changer les choses ?

- Si tu me jures que tu ne vas pas me charger à nouveau comme un forcené, je consens à te libérer et à te présenter quelqu'un.

- Je ne marche pas dans tes sales combines, vampire ! cracha Nathan. Tu ne m'auras pas !

L'inconnu poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Mais franchement, c'est quoi, ces loups-garous ? Plus ils sont jeunes, plus ils sont bêtes, ou quoi ? Tiens, regarde ! Ca te va comme ça ?

Sous les yeux médusés du jeune homme, les dents de son interlocuteur se mirent à rétrécir rapidement et formèrent de belles dents blanches et droites.

- Qu… Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Nathan avec stupeur. Qui es-tu ?

- Peu importe, répondit l'autre, ce n'est pas important. Est-ce que tu me crois, maintenant ?

Le jeune loup-garou ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais il espérait secrètement que cet inconnu lui dît vrai. Pourtant, c'était si invraisemblable ! Qui pouvait ainsi tromper la vigilance de milliers de vampires aux aguets ? Mais d'un autre côté, qui pouvait se vanter de pouvoir changer d'apparence sans utiliser baguette ni potion ? Le combat intérieur ne dura pas longtemps, l'espoir l'emporta face à la méfiance. S'il avait pu, Nathan aurait baissé la tête en signe d'acceptation et murmura un timide :

- Oui, je te crois.

C'était un mensonge. Il avait encore des doutes, mais il voulait le croire. Et au point où il en était…

- Je t'ai dit « oui » ! s'indigna Nathan toujours immobile. Relâche-moi maintenant !

- Oh oui, pardon !

Le faux vampire leva sa baguette, et avec elle le maléfice d'Entrave qu'il avait lancé à Nathan. Ce dernier, surpris de se retrouver libre à nouveau, s'étala face contre terre et lança un regard furieux à celui qui l'avait gardé captif si longtemps. Mais ce dernier était déjà hors de vue. Nathan se leva promptement et balaya les alentours des yeux. Il le repéra un peu plus loin, faisant des grands signes pour qu'il le suive.

- Viens, il faut que tu rencontres Derek, je suis sûr que tous les deux, vous vous trouverez de nombreux points communs.

A la fois agacé d'être ainsi traité et excité d'avoir l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui [punaise, en écrivant ça, j'écoute Someone like you sur Youtube, ça désacralise un peu le truc !], Nathan se dépêcha de suivre les traces de son mystérieux agresseur qui s'engouffra plus en profondeur dans la forêt.

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière quasiment pas éclairée au centre de laquelle se tenait un autre jeune homme de taille moyenne. A en juger par sa façon de se tenir, il était lui aussi partagé entre l'excitation et la méfiance il ne cessait d'agiter son épaule droite en une sorte de tic redondant et balançait son bras gauche d'avant en arrière en signe d'impatience. Il était bien plus petit que Nathan, mais beaucoup moins squelettique. Ses yeux gris fer scrutaient nerveusement ceux bleu ciel de Nathan. Son nez aplati était continuellement animé de petits soubresauts, comme s'il reniflait en permanence. Il n'était pas attirant à proprement parler, mais Nathan reconnut tout de suite un semblable. Il semblait que ce fût réciproque quand ce dernier lui esquissa un grand sourire qui révéla trois dents cassées.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Derek, dit-il d'un air tendu, comme s'il craignait que son seul nom pût dissuader Nathan de devenir son allié.

C'était presque le cas. Au moment précis de l'annonce de ce nom, un bourdonnement sourd assaillit les oreilles de Nathan et un flash soudain lui revint un mémoire. _Derek_, c'était le nom du loup-garou qui l'avait mordu, il y avait de cela trois années. Quelle sinistre coïncidence…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le faux vampire, inquiet.

Sa main était crispée dans sa poche, prête à saisir à tout moment sa baguette magique. Mais Nathan le rassura d'un geste apaisant.

- Tout vas bien, assura-t-il en tentant d'occulter cette image d'horreur qui avait pris place dans son esprit, je m'appelle Nathan.

Il tendit la main vers son jeune congénère, et ce dernier la serra volontiers.

- Je sais, lui répondit-il, j'ai énormément entendu parler de toi. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer !

- Parce qu'en plus, notre ami qui n'est pas vampire est bavard… dit Nathan sur un ton de reproche en regardant l'intéressé d'un regard noir.

Il avait horreur de se sentir épié et détestait ne rien savoir des autres quand ces derniers connaissaient tout de lui. C'était lui le prédateur, lui qui devait épier l'autre avant de le dévorer. Mais Derek secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Oh non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien dit sur toi. Il m'a juste promis qu'il t'amènerait. Je n'y croyais pas quand il a dit qu'il le ferait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois comme moi, un loup solitaire.

Nathan recula de quelques pas, l'enthousiasme de son jeune semblable était dérangeant et faisait presque peur…

- Pourquoi ? demanda prudemment Nathan. Ca change quoi que je sois seul ?

Derek éclata de rire.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu es une telle célébrité désormais que je m'attendais à ce que tu diriges une meute d'au moins vingt bêtes !

Nathan recula encore de deux pas, cela tournait carrément à la farce à présent. A quoi pensait cet abruti de faux vampire en le présentant à un tel hystérique ? Mais luttant contre son envie de lui tordre le cou, il resta cordial.

- Une célébrité ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité. De quoi tu parles ?

L'autre parut sincèrement étonné.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ! Depuis le massacre de Pré-au-lard en juin dernier, tout le monde ne parle plus que de toi chez les loups-garous ! On espère tous te rencontrer pour entrer dans ta meute. Les mâles alphas de toute la région te haïssent pour ça, ils craignent de voir leur autorité fragilisée par l'arrivée d'un nouveau rival.

- Tu… tu exagères, là ? bredouilla Nathan en rosissant.

Etait-ce possible, cette mascarade ? A Poudlard, il était ignoré et parfois haï, mais au-dehors il était admiré, et pratiquement vénéré ?

- Pas du tout, répondit le faux vampire à la place de Derek, les parias loups-garous n'attendent qu'un mot de ta part pour se réunir autour de toi et s'insurger contre les vampires. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu leur meute dans les razzias qu'ont faites les vampires en arrivant dans le pays. Ils n'ont envie que d'une chose : se venger. C'est pour cela que Lady Scarlett veut ta peau et sue sang et eau pour obtenir du seigneur Vladimir qu'il envoie des tueurs à tes trousses.

Nathan déglutit difficilement, la sœur de Milo McAllister était aussi folle que dangereuse. S'il haïssait Milo, Scarlett, il en avait une peur bleue.

- Si je suis la cible de cette fille, il vaudrait mieux que je me cache, au lieu de m'afficher fièrement pour la défier stupidement.

- Au contraire, le contredit l'inconnu, un vampire est un chasseur extraordinaire. Impossible de lui échapper quand il t'a pris pour cible. Tout seul, tu cours à ta perte, mais avec une meute autour de toi, tu seras beaucoup moins vulnérable et beaucoup plus à même de leur flanquer une bonne raclée. Et qui sait ? Si tu frappes le premier, peut-être seras-tu capable d'abattre Scarlett avant qu'elle ne t'abatte…

Nathan fut pris d'un nouveau frisson. Il était vraiment dans une position impossible. Soit il acceptait et attaquait Scarlett avec une petite armée tout en courant le risque de se faire tuer dans l'entreprise, soit il refusait et restait caché à attendre que Scarlett ou un de ses sbires le déniche et n'en finisse avec lui…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Nathan se mit à s'imaginer à la tête d'un bataillon de loups-garous et gagner bataille sur bataille jusqu'à éradiquer définitivement les vampires et libérer les sorciers de la menace qui pèse sur eux. Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait, le couplet d'une chanson du Choixpeau lui revint en mémoire : _Si Gryffondor vous désigne, il vous faudra vous montrer digne, d'avoir la force et le courage, par tous les temps, à tous les âges._

En effet, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Avant d'être un loup-garou, il était un Gryffondor. Même s'il avait quitté définitivement l'école, il se sentait toujours rattaché aux valeurs de sa maison. Et ces mêmes valeurs lui interdisaient de reculer devant le danger s'il lui était possible de vaincre…

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il alors à ces deux acolytes, comment dois-je faire pour vous contacter ?

- Moi, je reste avec toi, annonça Derek, je suis plus habitué que toi à vivre dans la forêt. Je pourrais t'aider à trouver à manger…

Nathan se sentait mal-à-l'aise d'accepter l'aide d'un inconnu, mais les grognements de son estomac l'interdirent de refuser. Il se retourna vers l'autre inconnu qui avait récupéré ses longues pointues.

- Tu n'auras qu'à trouver un hibou et m'envoyer un message, oui ou non. Mets Lautrec à l'endroit du destinataire, le hibou saura où me trouver.

- Lautrec ? s'étonna Derek. C'est bizarre…

- C'est le nom d'un peintre moldu que j'aime bien, confessa l'intéressé, je ne peux décemment pas vous dévoiler ma vraie identité. On n'est jamais trop prudent…

- Entendu, répondit Nathan, surpris par ces indications singulières. Je pourrais de poser une dernière question ?

- Vas-y, l'encouragea le dénommé Lautrec qui se préparait pour transplanait.

- Comment connais-tu tant de choses sur les vampires ? Comment se fait-il que tu puisses te transformer en vampire ? Tu es une sorte de sang-mêlé ? Mi-humain, mi-vampire ?

Lautrec éclata soudain d'un grand rire peu flatteur qui fit se crisper Nathan. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que le faux vampire, hilare, puisse reprendre sa respiration et répondre :

- Toi, tu as trop regardé les films moldus sur les vampires ! s'exclama-t-il en essuyant des larmes de rire au coin des yeux. Les vampires ne font pas d'enfants, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son sérieux, ni avec les humains, ni entre eux. Ce sont des êtres morts, ils sont incapables de donner la vie. Ils ne peuvent se reproduire autrement.

Nathan poussa un grognement de dégoût, cela lui faisait encore plus haïr ces êtres abjects. Mais il ravala son dégoût en repensant à lui. Et les loups-garous ? Qu'en était-il des autres hybrides ? Pouvaient-ils se reproduire ? Etaient-ils capables d'engendrer autre chose que des montres. Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du jeune loup, Derek esquissa un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas comme les vampires, lui assura-t-il, ce sont des êtres vivants, un peu trop vivants même. En tant que tels, nous sommes capables de faire des enfants et de les aimer. Contrairement aux vampires, nous ressentons les émotions et les sensations, mais d'une puissance dix fois plus importante que les humains. C'est pour ça que nous avons ces pulsions et que nous nous transformons à la pleine lune. Ce sont des pulsions de vie, et non de mort.

Nathan se sentit un peu plus serein. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était posé la question. Hester ne voulait plus de lui et il n'imaginait personne l'accepter tel qu'il était. Mais cela le rassura de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours avoir des enfants. Pendant ce temps, Lautrec s'était éclipsé sans qu'ils le remarquent. Derek et Nathan se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis le jeune Gryffondor poussa un soupir.

- Pour mener une meute à la victoire, je ne te promets rien, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de trouver d'autres volontaires.

- Ca marche pour moi, lui répondit Derek en lui rendant son sourire.

9


	13. Réunion en forêt

Je suis loup-garou depuis toujours, je ne me souviens plus du jour où j'ai été mordu. J'étais tout bébé, mes parents ont pris peur et m'ont abandonné dès qu'ils ont vu que je ne pourrais pas redevenir comme avant…

- C'est atroce ! s'étrangla Nathan, une boule dans la gorge. Je suis désolé.

Derek haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Cela faisait quelques heures que Lautrec les avait quittés et ils avaient déjà trouvé deux lapins qu'ils étaient en train de faire rôtir.

- J'ai appris à vivre avec, dit-il avec un sourire joyeux, ce n'est pas si dur, tu sais ?

Non, Nathan ne savait pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment son acolyte pouvait parler de sa lycanthropie avec un tel détachement.

- Mais, ça ne te manque pas ? De vivre normalement, je veux dire, comme tous les humains ?

A ces mots, Derek éclata de rire et pris un des deux lapins pour le croquer à pleines dents.

- J'ai toujours vécu dans les bois, expliqua-t-il, articulant difficilement avec son lapin dans la bouche. La « normalité », je ne connais pas. Comment quelque chose qui m'est étranger pourrait me manquer ?

- En effet, reconnut Nathan en baissant les yeux.

Pourtant, il se sentait toujours mal pour son nouvel ami. Lui qui avait vécu une enfance dorée auprès de parents, qui avait pu étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, qui s'y était fait de bons amis sur qui il pouvait compter il ne cessait pourtant de se plaindre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, jusqu'à abandonner le confort qu'il avait la chance d'avoir pour s'enfuir en forêt, là où il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Ayant honte de lui, Nathan serra les dents et continua de regarder le feu dansant qui commençait à carboniser son lapin. Derek, ne se rendant compte de rien, commença lui aussi à poser des questions :

- Et toi, tes parents, comment ils l'ont pris ? Ils t'ont fichu dehors ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

- Non, répondit Nathan tout penaud, ils ne sont pas au courant…

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Derek en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Tu veux dire que depuis que tu as été mordu, ils ne t'ont jamais vu te transformer ? Ils ne se sont jamais posés de questions sur tes sautes d'humeur ou les cauchemars que l'on peut avoir à l'approche de la pleine lune ?

- Si bien sûr, reconnut Nathan, mais ils sont moldus, ils ne savent même pas que les loups-garous existent vraiment.

- Eh ben ! s'exclama Derek. Mais comment tu fais quand tu dois te transformer ? Ils risquent de se faire mordre s'ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre avec toi !

- Les professeurs de mon école organisent tout. Ils me font boire une potion qui freine mes pulsions meurtrières, m'emmènent dans un lieu désert et me surveillent toute la nuit pour s'assurer que je ne morde personne. Quand je suis à Poudlard, ils m'emmènent dans une petite cabane en périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, comme elle est interdite d'accès, je ne risque pas de tomber sur quelqu'un.

Si la curiosité animait auparavant le visage de Derek, à présent, il arborait une tout autre expression : le ravissement.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Tu es vraiment élève à Poudlard ?

- Euh… oui, répondit Nathan un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis… enfin j'étais en quatrième année.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y es plus ? Tu t'es fait expulser ? Les parents d'élèves ne voulaient plus de toi ? Ils avaient peur pour leurs enfants ?

Nathan rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'osait pas révéler les vraies raisons de son départ. Il n'arriverait pas à expliquer pourquoi il était parti de son propre chef, lui-même ne le savait plus très bien.

- C'est… c'est compliqué, se contenta-t-il de dire, on… on peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi ! dit Derek, l'air embarrassé. Je suis trop curieux, désolé !

Nathan ne répondit rien. Derek n'avait pas à être désolé, c'était plutôt lui qui l'était, en face d'un jeune homme de son âge qui n'avait jamais connu d'enfance humaine. Et lui, il se permettait de renoncer à cette chance pour de stupides raisons sentimentales…

- Il y en a beaucoup des gens comme toi ? Des jeunes loups-garous qui vivent dans les bois, livrés à eux-mêmes ?

- Quelques uns, répondit Derek en mâchonnant un os, rien que dans la forêt de Dean, ils sont une dizaine. Il y en a deux que je connais bien.

- Ils n'ont pas été à Poudlard, eux non plus ? demanda Nathan.

Mais à peine eût-il posé sa question qu'il se rendit compte de la naïveté de cette celle-ci. Comme en écho à ses propres pensées, le visage de Derek se durcit et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

- A part toi, je ne connais aucun autre loup-garou qui ait été à Poudlard. Il y doit bien en avoir quelques uns, ceux qui ont été contaminés après leur scolarité par exemple. Mais c'est très rare, une fois adulte, un sorcier sait se prémunir contre nous. Ce sont les moldus les plus en danger.

- Un moldu peut aussi devenir loup-garou ? demanda Nathan avec stupéfaction.

Il savait que seuls les sorciers devenaient vampires, car il fallait sacrifier toute sa puissance magique pour récolter l'immortalité. Mais pour les Loups-garous, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ça marchait…

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Derek sur le ton de l'évidence. N'importe quel être humain en vie peut devenir loup-garou. C'est pour cela que l'on évite le contact avec tout humain, n'importe qui est en danger la nuit de la pleine lune.

- Et… un loup-garou ne peut pas tuer ? demanda Nathan, n'étant pas vraiment sûr de vouloir la réponse. Ils ne font que transformer les humains en loups-garous ? Ils ne sont pas comme les vampires ?

Une fois encore, sa naïveté lui sauta à la figure comme un crapaud agité.

- Parfois, on tue, avoua Derek avec une noirceur que Nathan n'avait jamais perçue chez lui. Il arrive des fois où le loup-garou ne peut se contenir et inflige une blessure mortelle à la victime. Plus celle-ci est jeune, plus elle est susceptible de succomber à ses blessures.

Nathan ne put s'empêcher de paraître horrifié. Il pensait que les loups-garous étaient plus fréquentables que les vampires, mais finalement, en quoi étaient-ils différents ? Une fois encore, Derek semblait avoir perçu le fond de sa pensée.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut te consoler. Mais dis-toi qu'un loup-garou ne souhaite pas tuer. Il ne peut contrôler ses pulsions, mais une fois redevenu humain, il regrette.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? répliqua Nathan d'un ton agressif. Un tueur est un tueur, non ?

- Non, répondit simplement Derek. Le tueur, c'est le vampire. Il ne vit que pour tuer, pour ensuite grossir son clan. Même si le loup-garou cherche également l'expansion de sa meute en mordant les humains, cela ne sera que si l'humain en question est encore vivant. Nous avons la volonté de perpétrer la vie, nous ne sommes pas des tueurs…

- C'est toi qui le dis, grommela Nathan avec humeur.

- Et je le maintiens. Maintenant allons-y, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

- Aller où ? demanda Nathan, pris de court.

- Rassembler une meute, répondit Derek en époussetant son pantalon crasseux, nous avons une révolte à mener.

- Et comment on procède ? On leur dit « bonjour, est-ce que ça te dirait de te battre à nos côtés pour te faire dépecer vivant par des vampires » ?

Derek fixa quelques secondes le visage de Nathan, ne sachant s'il fallait rire ou non.

- On va essayer d'être plus diplomate. D'ailleurs, rien ne dit que nous courons à notre perte. Si nous sommes assez nombreux et bien entrainés, nous pouvons vaincre.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis…

- Et je le maintiens !

- Tu m'énerves à tout le temps dire la même chose.

- C'est toi qui as commencé.

- On peut y aller ?

- Après toi.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, la vie suivait son cours dans le château de Poudlard. Alors que commençait le deuxième trimestre, les quatrième année redoublaient d'efforts pour transformer leur table en mouton ils s'émerveillaient de la facilité avec laquelle ils faisaient voler leurs affaires à travers la salle de Sortilèges ils suaient à grosses gouttes devant leurs chaudrons dans lesquels bouillonnaient des potions plus moins réussies ils désespéraient à l'idée de ne jamais être capable de produire un sortilège de feu assez puissant pour repousser une meute d'Inferi.

Cependant, quelques élèves – autrefois très brillants – se désintéressaient complètement de leur travail scolaire pour se concentrer sur d'autres activités pourtant interdites. Ainsi, Hester avait commencé à se renseigner sur l'aigle pêcheur, sa morphologie et ses habitudes de vie, tandis que Milo et Alienor avaient repris leurs conciliabules secrets pour découvrir le repaire où se cachait Scarlett. Eric et Sally, de leur côté, continuaient de patrouiller dans les couloirs bien après le couvre-feu. Pourtant, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Dalia, les agressions anti-Serpentard devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait. Ceci notamment, en raison de la masse de travail que les élèves en question – dont la plupart passaient leurs ASPIC cette année – avaient à accomplir.

Cependant, malgré leurs obligations qui empêchaient les élèves à penser à autre chose, nulle ne manqua de remarquer l'absence prolongée de Nathan Jones. Certains, comme Alienor et ses amis de Serpentard, ne s'en formalisèrent pas et vaquèrent à leurs occupations de tous les jours. D'autres, comme Christopher et ses amis de Poufsouffle étaient plutôt content de voir que le gardien de Gryffondor manquait à l'appel, tandis que certains, moins nombreux, s'inquiétaient sérieusement sur le sort du jeune homme.

Lors d'une réunion des Protecteurs, présidée par Eric et désertée par Alienor, le sujet fut abordé. Il ne le fut qu'une fois.

- Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse, Eric ? lui demanda Olivia Mortensen, une quatrième année à Serpentard. Jones n'a été vu nulle part ces deux dernières semaines. Si le ministère et les professeurs n'arrivent pas à le trouver, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous y arriverions mieux que les autres.

- Parce que nous sommes ses amis ! s'indigna Eric. Il doit y avoir un moyen de le contacter. Hibou, poudre de Cheminette, Miroir à double sens, je ne sais pas. Mais il faut faire quelque chose.

- _Tu_ es son ami, rectifia Milo, nuances. Personnellement, on sait tous que je n'ai jamais porté Jones dans mon cœur, et c'est pareil pour une bonne partie de l'assemblée ici présente.

Il jeta un regard circulaire vers l'assistance et eut confirmation de ses dires : mis à part Dalia, tous les Serpentard hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. A côté d'Hester, les deux Serdaigle qu'étaient Timothy et Hope firent le même geste, ils ne digéraient toujours pas le fait que le jeune Gryffondor eût causé autant de soucis à leur amie. Cette dernière, quant à elle, ne fit pas le moindre geste trahissant une quelconque approbation ou désapprobation quant aux paroles de Milo. Eric en était furieux.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'aime pas quelqu'un qu'on doit le laisser tomber ! s'insurgea-t-il. Si ça se trouve, il est en mauvaise posture, ou peut-être même mort à l'heure qu'il est !

- Si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus, fit remarquer Milo, ça ne fera jamais qu'un Gryffondor de moins.

- Tu… tu plaisantes, j'espère ? balbutia Eric, dégoûté.

- A ton avis ? répondit Milo avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr que oui. Ou pas, murmura-t-il à Daryena à côté de lui qui esquissa un petit sourire réprobateur. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne veut pas la mort de Nathan Jones qu'on va pour autant risquer notre vie et notre place à Poudlard pour le rechercher. Nous n'avons pas plus de chances de le retrouver que les membres du ministère, camarade ou pas.

- Encore faut-il que le ministère le cherche sérieusement, maugréa Eric, je suis persuadé qu'ils s'en fichent.

Oh que non, ils ne s'en fichaient pas ! pensa aussitôt Hester. Etant donnée l'identité de Nathan, et le fait que Scarlett McAllister en personne voulait sa tête, il était certain que tous les Aurors du ministère devaient être à l'affût du moindre indice qui eût permis de le localiser. Or, quelqu'un semblait empêcher qu'on le retrouvât, du moins selon les dires du professeur Patil. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ? Etait-ce l'œuvre de Scarlett ? Sûrement pas, si elle savait où se trouvait Nathan, elle l'aurait plutôt tué que camouflé aux yeux des sorciers divinatoires. A moins qu'elle voulût précisément éviter que les sorciers le retrouvassent, et utiliser ensuite Nathan pour une quelconque raison, comme pour attirer Milo, comme elle l'avait fait un an auparavant. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, comme on pouvait le voir à présent, Milo n'en avait que faire de Nathan. Et elle-même s'efforçait de l'imiter.

- Et toi, Hester, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Eric en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'as rien dit de toute la séance. Tu ne vas tout de même pas approuver Milo à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre Nathan et toi !

Rouge de colère, Hope se leva et braqua un regard flamboyant sur Eric, qui semblait moins assuré tout à coup.

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit-elle d'une voix forte. Nathan a été odieux avec elle. Il l'a jetée comme une vieille chaussette pour ensuite retourner vers elle et la menacer si elle s'avisait d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu crois vraiment qu'un type pareil mérite notre aide ?

Autour de leur petit cercle, nombreux furent ceux qui acquiescèrent, certains timidement comme les Poufsouffle, d'autres plus franchement, à l'image des Serpentard. Sally elle-même, ne semblait plus très sûre de ses opinions. Dalia, elle, avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Eric, lui, n'en démordait pas :

- Il traverse une mauvaise passe, ça arrive à tout le monde. On est plusieurs à qui c'est arrivé.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer Milo, puis Hester, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne confirmèrent son point de vue. Mais cela ne déstabilisa aucunement le jeune Poufsouffle.

- C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'on a besoin de soutien, qu'il faut être entouré. Nous, les Protecteurs, sommes là pour aider les personnes en difficulté !

- Lorsqu'ils sont agressés, fit remarquer Daryena à côté de Sally, on ne peut pas aider quelqu'un malgré lui. Je suis désolé Eric, mais je ne peux pas aller dans ton sens. Nathan Jones ne nous a jamais été d'aucune aide, comme Gregory.

Tous se tournèrent alors en direction de l'unique Gryffondor de l'assemblée. Tassé sur lui-même, il semblait redouter le moment fatidique où il devait prendre la parole.

- Nathan a été mon ami et je le respecte pour ce qu'il est, annonça-t-il, quelqu'un de fort, droit, et honnête. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire pour lui. Il aurait été au château, oui, je lui aurais porté secours. Mais là, il est clairement hors de notre portée. Essayer de l'aider nous apportera plus d'ennuis que de bénéfices, et ce n'est d'ailleurs même pas sûr que ça l'aide…

Eric lui lança un regard flamboyant, mais ne dit rien davantage. Il se savait vaincu et s'efforça de l'accepter. La majorité avait parlé et était contre lui, il devait s'y faire. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être persuadé qu'ils avaient tort. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que Nathan était en grand danger. Il avait comme l'impression qu'Hester en était consciente elle aussi, mais qu'elle se taisait pour ne pas froisser Milo.

- Ah, ces amoureux ! tempêta-t-il pour lui lorsque tout le monde fut parti.

De son côté, Milo raccompagna Hester, Hope et Timothy jusqu'à la porte au heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Mais alors que ses deux amis s'éclipsèrent rapidement derrière le panneau de bois – non sans un dernier petit sourire en direction de leur amie – Hester s'attarda quelques instants après du jeune homme de Serpentard.

- Merci de ne rien leur avoir révélé, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire, j'avais peur que tu ne dises à tout le monde que c'est un loup-garou.

Milo n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire, il ne regardait même pas Hester. Il semblait embarrassé.

- Je suis un Serpentard, pas un salopard, lui dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, je suis bien conscient que certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

Hester lui répondit d'un sourire. Avec cet air d'enfant pris sur le fait, elle le trouva plus beau que jamais. Ses brillants yeux verts semblaient perdus dans le flou tandis que sa mâchoire restait contractée.

- Il y a quelques années, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion pour tout révéler et briser sa réputation, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un petit rire.

Cette fois, il s'accorda un petit sourire de connivence.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, je fais partie des gentils.

Trois jours passèrent dans la forêt de Dean alors que Derek et Nathan commençaient à réunir les troupes nécessaires pour passer à l'attaque. Pour le moment, ils avaient réussi à en convaincre onze onze jeunes loups-garous séduits par le discours inspiré de Derek. Cela avait été plus facile que Nathan l'eût pensé. Il n'avait qu'à apparaître pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Qui aurait cru que sa célébrité pût l'aider à former une meute ?

Eryka et Edmund avaient été les premiers à les rejoindre. Frère et sœur, ils habitaient la forêt de Dean depuis une excursion camping avec leurs parents qui avaient tourné à la catastrophe. Les deux jeunes, alors enfants, avaient échappé à la vigilance de leurs parents et s'étaient enfui dans les bois en pleine nuit. Ils étaient tombés sur un loup-garou isolé qui les avait mordus tous les deux avant de s'enfuir. Tous honteux d'avoir été si téméraires, et craignant que leurs parents les rejettent en voyant ce que leurs enfants étaient devenus, Eryka et son petit frère ne revinrent jamais au camping et furent portés disparus.

Durant leur vie sauvage dans la forêt de Dean, ils avaient fait la connaissance de Zéphyr, un jeune loup-garou de seize ans qu'Ed considérait désormais comme son grand frère. Il fut le cinquième membre de la meute.

Le soir du même jour, Nathan et son groupe tombèrent sur Feryda qui tenta d'abord de les attaquer. Puis, rassurée par les paroles de Derek et la réputation de Nathan, elle consentit à les suivre, mais restait néanmoins méfiante. Elle faisait partie d'une meute jusqu'à récemment, mais cette dernière avait été décimée par les vampires, elle ne s'était échappée que par miracle et désirait plus que tout se venger des longues dents.

Le lendemain, ils rencontrèrent trois jeunes louves, Maryssa, Serena et Clarisse qui leur confièrent qu'elles avaient entendu parler de Nathan et étaient à sa recherche. Leurs familles, toutes trois moldues, faisaient partie des premières victimes des vampires, elles avaient alors décidé d'ensemble partir à la recherche d'un loup-garou pour qu'il les contamine et qu'elles puissent ainsi rivaliser avec les longues dents.

Ce loup-garou, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui s'appelait Patrick O'Donnell. Ils le trouvèrent à l'extrême nord de la forêt. Il n'accepta de se joindre à la meute que pour protéger les trois filles. Derek n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à voir quelqu'un de son envergure rejoindre la meute, il craignait que son âge posât problème et qu'il conteste les décisions de Nathan. Celui-ci, en revanche, était plutôt heureux de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un de son expérience pour le conseiller et lui éviter de commettre de grossières erreurs.

Les deux derniers membres de la troupe étaient amants, Philip et Tanya. Phil était un loup-garou depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Comme Derek, il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit où il s'était fait mordre. Lui aussi était un peu plus âgé que Nathan – il avait dix-huit ans – mais ne semblait pas éprouver de problèmes à le considérer comme son mâle alpha. Tanya, en revanche, ne cessait de remettre en question ses points de vue et de lui demander toujours plus d'explication. Elle venait d'une famille de moldus et avait été transformée en loup-garou l'année précédente, par Philip. Ce dernier était en couple avec elle depuis plus de deux ans. Il n'avait pas pu se contenir une nuit et l'avait contaminée à son tour. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas et était restée à ses côtés. Des onze membres, c'étaient les seuls, à vivre une vie normale dans une maison moldue, étudiant tous deux dans une université moldue. Philip avait en effet été recueilli très vite après sa contamination par une cracmol qui l'avait élevée comme un moldu ordinaire.

- Onze, c'est bien assez pour le moment.

A l'aube du quatrième jour, Lautrec s'était enfin montré. Son apparence de vampire causant un chaos indescriptible, il avait fallu à Nathan développer des quantités non-négligeables de savoir diplomatique pour leur faire accepter le fait que leur mystérieux informateur n'était pas un vampire.

- Pour la mission que vous allez devoir accomplir, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être nombreux. Mieux vaut ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur vous pour le moment.

- Et c'est quoi, notre première mission ? demanda Feryda, qui, toujours méfiante, refusait d'approcher Lautrec de trop près.

- Trois fois rien, juste repousser une attaque vampire sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit celui-ci en effectuant un geste dérisoire de la main. Vous verrez, cela deviendra une routine pour vous.

Le groupe de loups-garous ne réagit pas différemment que si Lautrec leur avait demandé d'assiéger à eux onze le château de Poudlard.

- Le Chemin de Traverse ! Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Feryda. Ca grouille de sorciers, là-bas, dès qu'ils nous verront, ils essaieront de nous faire la peau !

- C'est vrai que c'est dangereux, reconnut Nathan, les sourcils froncés. Ils vont sûrement utiliser tous leurs forces pour attaquer un tel bastion sorcier.

- Au contraire, le contredit Patrick, il serait plus sage pour eux d'infiltrer le Chemin en petits nombre, et de kidnapper silencieusement les passants, ni vu ni connu. Ce sera plus sûr pour eux, ils risqueront moins de perdre des troupes.

- Surtout que les sorciers sont incapables de reconnaître un vampire, à moins de voir ses dents, fit remarquer Philip, ils pourront facilement passer inaperçus et contaminer un maximum de sorciers.

- On est les seuls à pouvoir les identifier, reconnut Eryka avec un hochement de tête. Si on y va, on pourra les empêcher de nuire.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils ont prévu de passer à l'attaque ? demanda Patrick à Lautrec qui était occupé à se curer les ongles.

- Dans un mois, répondit ce dernier, sans même le regarder, le quatorze février vers 19h, pour être précis.

- _Vers_ 19h ? Ce n'est pas précis du tout ! protesta Ed. Autant ne nous donner que le jour !

Patrick semblait soucieux lui aussi.

- Ce n'est pas un soir de pleine lune, on ne pourra pas se transformer.

- C'est raté alors, dit Edmund en affichant une mine maussade, si on ne peut pas se transformer, on ne fait pas le poids face aux vampires.

- C'est faux, protesta Nathan, j'en ai vu des loups-garous qui faisaient preuve d'une force et d'une vitesse inimaginable. Meilleure encore que les vampires.

- Mais pour atteindre ce niveau, il nous faudra plus qu'un mois, objecta Philip avec inquiétude.

- Pas vraiment, le reprit Patrick, les loups-garous apprennent très vite, compte tenu qu'ils vieillissent plus vite que les humains.

- Mais qui pourrait nous apprendre à nous battre en si peu de temps ? s'énerva Feryda en tapant du pied. Sans vouloir t'offenser, le vieux, tu n'as pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi.

- Pas de soucis, lui répondit Patrick, tu as de toute façon raison, il nous faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous apprendre à combattre.

- Je crois avoir trouvé le parfait candidat pour cela, annonça Lautrec d'un air joyeux. Tu peux venir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'une personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

L'homme était grand, musclé, et couvert d'une crinière emmêlée de cheveux blanc sale. Sur son visage s'étalait de nombreuses et profondes cicatrices qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, ce fut à l'intention de Nathan, d'une voix forte et agressive.

- Alors minus ! Je t'ai manqué ?

- Oh non ! Pas lui… se lamenta Nathan en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

7


	14. Saint-Valentin

Bienvenue Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs à ce troisième match de la saison de quidditch : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle !

Dans les gradins, les supporters des deux équipes arboraient fièrement leurs couleurs : le jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle, le rouge et or pour Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, Eric remarqua un détail qui lui posait question était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou l'étendue jaune et noire était plus étendue que d'habitude ? En plus des gradins situés derrière les buts des joueurs du Blaireau, les bannières jaune et noir s'étendaient sur toute une moitié des tribunes censées demeurer neutres. A Gryffondor, en revanche, seule la tribune réservée aux supporters du lion arboraient leurs couleurs. Il n'y avait plus aucun pour Eric, les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à devenir anti-Gryffondor. De désespoir, il baissa tristement la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait il aurait souhaité voir toutes les maisons travaillant ensemble main dans la main pour avoir une chance de survivre à la menace vampire en sortant de l'école. Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé à Poudlard : il y avait toujours une maison en retrait, contre laquelle se liguait les trois autres, à ceci près que cette maison n'était plus Serpentard, mais Gryffondor.

Il était heureux de voir Milo et les autres protecteurs porter des écharpes aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume il aurait voulu qu'ils choisissent Poufsouffle pour choisir Poufsouffle, et non contre Gryffondor…

- Espérons que ce sera vite fini Jack ! clamait Zack dans son mégaphone rouge. Je meurs de froid !

- Oui, moi aussi ! acquiesça Jack en tremblant sous sa cape. Et ce sera d'autant plus dur pour les jeunes, avec tout ce vent !

Avec un frisson, Eric se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Au centre du terrain les joueurs ne pouvaient bénéficier d'aucun abri contre le vent glacial et mordant qui fouettait les visages, que l'on voyait à peine d'ailleurs, sous les écharpes et les cagoules.

- Faisons confiance à Peter ! cria Zack. Il a raté son match contre Serpentard, mais il reste l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de l'école.

- Je suis sûr qu'il réussira son coup ! renchérit Jack qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents. L'équipe de Gryffondor est beaucoup plus soudée que lors du premier match. Ils seront capables de contenir les attaques de Poufsouffle.

- Poufsouffle, qui a d'ailleurs aussi perdu son premier match contre Serdaigle, fit remarquer Zack, et qui n'a jamais gagné depuis trois ans. Nous pouvons donc espérer la première victoire de Gryffondor dans cette compétition.

L'avalanche de protestations de la part des jaune et noir fut telle que, pendant plusieurs secondes on n'entendit plus le commentaire des cousins malgré leurs mégaphones. Eric se surprit à serrer les dents. Comment pouvait-on accorder du crédit à Gryffondor quand ses deux plus grands porte-paroles rabaissaient constamment l'équipe adverse. Certes, ce n'était que du sport, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être fair-play.

- Et le match commence ! s'écria Jack, parvenant enfin à percer le brouhaha des tribunes. C'est Poufsouffle qui récupère le souafle avec Christopher Reinstad ! Il passe Hestenburg et Jordan, est-ce que…

- Oui ! Withwald parvient à le bloquer ! Elle contre-attaque en direction des buts des Poufsouffle, gardés par Tobias Gillmore.

- Elle évite un cognard, puis deux ! Va-t-elle…

- Oh non ! Interception de Fitzerberg ! Elle relance le souafle très loin en direction des buts de Gryffondor. Le nouveau gardien va-t-il se montrer à la hauteur ?

- Il ne pourra pas être pire que Nathan Jones lors du dernier match, répondit Jack dans son mégaphone violet.

Une nouvelle fois, Eric dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas crier contre lui. Comment pouvait-il parler de Nathan comme ça ? C'était son ami ! Il ne semblait même pas s'inquiéter de sa disparition, un peu plus et il annonçait être content de le voir être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais le nouveau gardien ne fut pas plus apte que Nathan à empêcher Christopher de marquer. Le fulgurant poursuiveur avait remonté tout le terrain avec une facilité déroutante. Il avait lancé le souafle tellement fort que ce dernier n'était plus qu'une trainée rouge lorsqu'il perça les anneaux du remplaçant.

- Mille bouses de dragon ! pesta Zack en cognant son mégaphone contre la barrière de sécurité. Reinstad est vraiment au top de sa forme aujourd'hui !

- Il est vraiment un redoutable marqueur, il faut l'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'aux buts coûte que coûte.

Mais les trente minutes qui suivirent, personne ne fut capable de l'arrêter, qu'il fût batteur ou poursuiveur. Il marqua dix buts coup sur coup, portant le score à cent-dix à zéro.

Les Poufsouffle exultaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils menaient une équipe avec un tel écart de points. Les Serpentard, en revanche, commençaient à faire grise mine. Ils seraient les prochains à défier Poufsouffle, et si les jaune et noir montraient une jeu semblable face à eux, ils pouvaient dire adieu à la coupe. Les Serdaigle, eux, semblaient plutôt soulagés : ils avaient déjà joué contre les Poufsouffle, qu'ils avaient battus. Leurs seuls concurrents sérieux s'avéraient être les Serpentard, s'ils parvenaient à les battre, la coupe serait à eux. Pour les Gryffondor, par contre, la coupe qu'ils avaient remportée l'année dernière semblait bien loin.

- Ils faut qu'ils se ressaisissent ! s'écria Zack paniqué. Ils jouent encore plus mal que lors du match contre les Serpentard.

- Si Nathan était là, il pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose. C'est son absence qui les déstabilise.

Ben voyons ! pensa Eric. Et tout à l'heure, ils étaient en train de dire qu'il valait mieux ne plus l'avoir dans l'équipe. Les cousins Weasley étaient décidément d'une mauvaise foi exceptionnelle. Incapables de reconnaître la valeur des joueurs de Poufsouffle, ils préféraient mettre en cause des détails bénins pour expliquer la contre-performance des joueurs de leur équipe.

- Ne paniquons pas, dit Zack qui tremblait toujours, mais non plus uniquement de froid, Reinstad n'est qu'un joueur, il va finir par se fatiguer s'il continue comme ça. Aussi fort soit-il, il ne pourra pas faire tout seul le jeu des Poufsouffle pendant trop longtemps.

Sur ce point, il avait raison après un douzième but spectaculaire, Christopher cessa d'attaquer sans relâche et se contentait d'intercepter les rares tentatives de percées des joueurs rouge et or. Mais loin de freiner les offensives de Poufsouffle, la mise en retrait volontaire de Christopher encouragea les deux autres poursuiveurs à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes pour encore creuser l'écart entre leur équipe et celle, désormais huée, des Gryffondor. Elles marquèrent chacun dix buts avant la première heure de jeu au bout de celle-ci, le score était de trois-cent-vingt à zéro. Désespérés les cousins Weasley ne songèrent même plus à trouver des excuses à leur équipe fétiche. En fait, ils se contentaient à présent d'énoncer d'une voix monocorde et désabusée le nom des joueurs quand ils récupéraient la balle et annonçaient, l'air écœuré, le score quand Poufsouffle marquait un nouveau but. Même lorsque Meredith Withwald réussit enfin à percer les défenses de Poufsouffle pour la première fois, ils ne poussèrent aucun cri et joie, se contentant d'annoncer le score. Les supporters et la joueuse elle-même ne s'attardèrent pas sur cette minuscule victoire, sachant pertinemment que d'autres contre-attaques incisives des Poufsouffle viendraient en occulter la satisfaction.

En effet, au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu, le score avait atteint des sommets jamais égalé à Poudlard : 560 à 60. Et encore, on ne comprenait toujours pas comment Meredith Withwald avait réussit à inscrire ces six buts à elle toute seule. Jamais de mémoire vivante, ou même morte, on avait vu une équipe se faire mener de cinq-cents points avant même la capture du vif d'or. Les professeurs eux-mêmes regardaient le tableau d'affichage avec des grands yeux ronds, comme s'ils refusaient d'y croire. Un écart de trois-cents points après la capture du vif d'or était déjà une sévère correction, mais à ce stade cela tenait plus de l'humiliation publique. S'ils leur restaient encore un brin de fierté, les joueurs de Gryffondor se devaient d'arrêter le quidditch définitivement après une telle défaite.

En fait, le seul qui pût réellement sauver la face de l'équipe et justifier sa place dans celle-ci, c'était son capitaine et attrapeur Peter Weasley. D'un magnifique plongeon tout en finesse, il conforta sa réputation de « l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de Poudlard » en prenant complètement de vitesse l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Ce coup de maître, cependant, fut à peine apprécié par les supporters rouge et or qui ne trouvèrent, dans cet acte de haut niveau, qu'une occasion de pousser un soupir de soulagement en commun. Le calvaire était terminé, ils s'efforceraient de l'oublier une fois sorti du stade. Mais au moins, les cousins avaient, pour une fois, eu raison : c'était Peter qui avait récupéré le vif.

Pourtant, on eut clairement l'impression que les plus anciens Gryffondor s'efforçaient du contraire. Les nerfs mis à vif par une si cuisante défaite, ils ne perdirent plus un seul moment pour laisser éclater leur frustration sur de pauvres élèves d'années inférieures. En moins d'une journée, ils avaient atteint le nombre d'agression qui avaient eu lieu dans tout le mois de janvier. A ceci près que ce n'étaient plus seulement les Serpentard qui étaient visés, mais aussi les Poufsouffle et, plus rarement, les Serdaigle qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Certains joueurs de Gryffondor, parmi les plus mauvais, avaient eux aussi fait de la fureur de leurs aînés. Le dimanche fut très long pour les membres des Protecteurs, à tel point qu'ils furent soulagés de voir arriver la semaine. Ils pensaient qu'avec les cours et les examens à préparer, les agresseurs calmeraient un peu leurs ardeurs. Mais elles ne diminuèrent pas d'un pouce : ayant moins de cours que les autres élèves, car ils devaient préparer leurs ASPIC, les sixième et septième année de Gryffondor profitaient de leurs temps libres pour molester un maximum d'élèves ou leur tendre des pièges à l'endroit où ils seraient obligés de passer.

Au soir du lundi, les agressions étaient si nombreuses et d'une telle violence que les professeurs durent prendre des mesures inédites. Les Protecteurs, autrefois critiqués et réprouvés par le corps professoral se voyaient attribuer les mêmes droits que les Préfets-en-Chef, pouvant ainsi retirer des points et attribuer des punitions. Cependant, loin de dissuader les agresseurs de perpétrer leurs actes violents, ces nouvelles mesures entrainèrent au contraire d'avantage d'exactions contre celles et ceux qui bénéficiaient d'un « traitement de faveur ». Ainsi, si les Gryffondor furent relégués de la première à la dernière place du classement des quatre maisons, nombreux furent les Protecteurs que l'on retrouva à l'infirmerie, à l'image d'Olivia Mortensen et de Tulia Rosier qu'on trouva inanimées, gisant dans une mare de sang dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Sans l'intervention de Mimi Geignarde qui avaient alerté les professeurs les plus proches, elles auraient probablement succombé à leurs blessures. La situation devint bientôt intenable, les Protecteurs désertèrent le groupe les uns après les autres, ne laissant qu'Eric, Alienor, Dalia, Milo, Gregory, Hester, Hope, Timothy, Sally et Daryena à combattre le crime dans les couloirs de du château. Car oui, le mot était bien trouvé, de telles forfaits ne pouvaient être appelés autrement que par « crimes ». Les agresseurs s'étaient vite reportés sur les élèves qui avaient quitté les Protecteurs avaient été victimes de violences si abjectes qu'il était impossible de les décrire. Le matin de la Saint-Valentin, Sally revint, les yeux rougis de larmes, de l'infirmerie où elle avait pleuré pendent une heure le sort de trois de ses camarades qui étaient toujours dans le coma. La vieille, c'avait été Daryena qui avait vu cinq de ses camarades à elle être envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste pour recevoir un traitement de potion de régénération sanguine d'urgence.

Les professeurs tentaient de réprimer durement ces exactions, mais les coupables étaient très rapides et très habiles ils laissaient rarement des traces et s'éclipsaient comme des ombres après leurs méfaits accomplis. On savait bien qu'ils figuraient parmi les sixième et septième année de Gryffondor, mais sans preuve tangible, les dirigeants de l'école ne pouvaient agir ils ne pouvaient décemment pas renvoyer toute une promotion d'élèves pour une simple suspicion. Et bientôt, les chasseurs finirent par devenir les traqués. Plusieurs sixième et septième années de Gryffondor avaient pris l'habitude de patrouiller les couloirs coiffés de cagoules noirs pour masquer leur identité et s'acharnaient sur les Protecteurs qu'ils croisaient. Certains des plus anciens Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, paniqués à l'idée de figurer sur la liste noire de personnes si violentes, leur avaient finalement juré allégeance et grossissaient désormais les rangs des agresseurs.

Désormais en sous-nombre, et effrayés de finir comme leurs infortunés camarades, les Protecteurs ne se déplaçaient plus jamais seuls et fuyaient dès qu'ils voyaient des individus cagoulés leur tomber dessus à l'improviste. Ainsi, Timothy et Hope ne se quittaient jamais, au même titre que qu'Alienor et Daryena, qu'Eric et Sally, que Gregory et Dalia, et que Milo et Hester. Auparavant, cette dernière aurait été ravie de passer davantage de temps après de celle pour qui son cœur battait. Mais à présent, les heures qu'elle ne passaient pas en cours se teintaient d'une peur sans nom peur de se faire molester comme Tulia et Olivia, et surtout peur de voir les autres se faire molester, en particulier Eric, Hope, Timothy et, bien sûr, Milo.

Elle avait eu beau protester, elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de la suivre partout où elle allait. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait des éclats de voix, elle se raidissait, craignant venir le moment où elle devrait défendre chèrement sa peau ainsi que celle d'Hester. Nombreuses étaient les fausses alertes, mais cette fois-ci, en fin d'après-midi du 14 février, ce n'en était pas une…

Le Chemin de Traverse grouillait de monde ce jour-là. Par des temps si sombres, on avait plus l'habitude de se terrer chez soi mais à l'occasion de la fête de l'amour, les sorciers considéraient qu'il pouvaient bien accorder une petite pause à leur vigilance. Nombreux étaient les couples de sorciers et sorcières qui se tenaient par la main. Nathan ressentit un pincement au cœur en les voyant, jamais il ne pourrait tenir ainsi la main d'Hester…

- En voilà un qui arrive, annonça doucement Zéphyr, confortablement attablé avec Eryka, Edmund et lui.

L'alerte le sortit de ses rêves aussi subitement qu'un coup de fouet. Il se trouvait, en compagnie de ses trois acolytes, à la terrasse du glacier et sirotait des sorbets magiquement réchauffés pour leur faire supporter le froid glacial du dehors. Il balaya la rue d'un coup d'œil et vit en effet un homme de haute stature au teint pâle qui fixait, de l'autre côté de côté, deux jeunes sorcières qui discutaient allègrement, des sacs de courses en main.

- Voilà un deuxième, fit remarquer Eryka en humant l'air.

Il désigna de la tête un plus petit énergumène, du genre teigneux, qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux articles en devanture du magasin de quidditch. Nathan huma l'air à son tour, cela n'allait pas être simple.

- Il y en a un juste derrière nous, leur apprit-il, les muscles tendus, il a dût s'asseoir à la table voisine. Ed, il nous a repérés ?

D'un coup d'œil rapide derrière Nathan, le benjamin des loups acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

- Il n'arrête pas de nous jeter des petits regards en coin. Soit il nous a identifiés, soit il nous prend pour son dîner.

- D'accord, il nous faudra agir plus vite que lui pour l'empêcher d'avertir ses camarades. Tout le monde est en place ?

- Oui, répondit Eryka, Clarice et Phil sont chez l'apothicaire, Derek et Feryda attendent à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, Patrick doit être à Gringotts et les trois filles sont chez Fleury et Bott.

- Parfait, répondit Nathan, à mon signal…

Allons-y ! murmura Milo en prenant Hester par la main.

Il l'entraina dans un couloir désert, puis attendit que les agresseurs munis de cagoule fussent passés devant sans les voir.

- Ils étaient au moins quinze ! paniqua Hester, scandalisée. Comment ils peuvent être autant ? Ils ont l'intégralité des septième année avec eux, ou quoi ?

- Ces abrutis en ont sûrement menacé d'autres, devina Milo, qui tendait l'oreille pour écouter. Je ne sais pas lesquels sont les plus dangereux, ceux qui ont une baguette pointée sur l'arrière du crâne, ou ceux qui la pointent.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hester effrayée, mais il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder ici. Quinze contre deux, c'est beaucoup trop.

Seul, ou avec Alienor, Milo n'aurait pas eu de scrupules à foncer dans le tas, et peu importaient les blessures. Mais en compagnie d'Hester, il préférait ne rien risquer. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il se faufila à l'entrée du couloir, mais vit avec horreur que les vandales étaient encore là, leur tournant le dos.

- Ils ne doivent pas être très loin, leur dit un très grand type muni de larges épaules, ils sont dans un de ces couloirs.

Il avait, semblait-il, le nez sur un bout de papier en forme carré. Milo ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. S'ils possédaient un moyen de les localiser, ils ne pourraient plus s'enfuir, ou se cacher.

- On peut y arriver, lui murmura Hester.

De surprise, Milo sursauta. Il ne s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il pousse un cri. Il avait presqu'oublié Hester derrière lui Hester qui le regardait d'un air farouche et décidé.

- Si on s'allie, on peur réussir à les repousser.

Milo n'y croyait pas, elle, la sage Hester, lui proposait de faire face à une quinzaine des plus dangereux septième année qui sévissaient à Poudlard.

- Ils sont trop nombreux, lui chuchota-t-il, on va se faire tailler en pièces.

- Pas si on joue sur l'effet de surprise. On en assomme chacun un. Puis, profitant de la confusion, on fait exploser le vase au bout de la pièce. Ils croiront que le danger vient de là et…

- Pendant qu'ils regardent ailleurs, on en assomme deux autres, puis on fonce vers les escaliers et on se taille en vitesse, conclut Milo avec un sourire.

- S'ils nous poursuivent, on tend un fil magique en haut de l'escalier et…

- Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, nous serons loin !

Décidément, les Serdaigle l'étonneraient toujours. Il avait beau exceller en ruse, Hester n'en était pas moins maligne.

- Prête, lui demanda-t-il, excité comme une puce.

- Prête ! lui confirma-t-elle dans le même état.

On y va ! rugit Nathan, en bondissant de sa chaise.

Le vampire qui les observait derrière eux ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement brusque et fut incapable d'esquiver le pieu acéré qui lui pénétra profondément dans la chair.

- Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? Pas de bagarre chez moi ! protesta le glacier. Allez vous batte aill…

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il vit avec horreur le vampire se réduire en poussière sous ses yeux. Un lueur de compréhension allumant son regard et ,avant que Nathan ou les autres pussent y faire quoi que ce fût, il avait déjà regagné son magasin et fermé à double tour tout en criant :

- Des vampires ! Il y a des vampires sur le Chemin de Traverse !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour créer la panique générale. Ce qui déstabilisa quelques secondes les deux autres suceurs de sang qui se trouvaient à découvert dans la rue. Cela fut amplement suffisant pour Feryda et Derek qui surgirent, silencieux comme des ombres, de l'Allée des Embrumes et vinrent empaler le vampire à la haute stature. Le petit teigneux, voyant ses deux acolytes se faire tuer ainsi, tenta de prendre la suite mais il se fit cueillir par Eryka qui, rapide comme l'éclair, lui trancha la tête d'un coup de lame bien placé.

- Bien, dit alors Nathan, les avant-gardes sont neutralisées. Place au vrai combat.

- Ils sont une vingtaine, lui apprit Edmund en humant l'air une nouvelle fois.

De fond de leur cachette, Hester et Milo s'approchèrent silencieusement puis la baguette tendue, murmurèrent ensemble :

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

- Ugh !

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hung !

Les deux septième année s'immobilisèrent et devinrent raides comme des poteaux de quidditch. Les yeux exorbités de stupeur, les bras collés au tronc, ils basculèrent en arrière et heurtèrent le sol, leur tête percutant durement le sol. Deux de moins !

- Ils sont là ! s'écria le géant. Trouvez-les et massacrez-les !

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, Hester tremblait au moment de viser le vase. Sa main, elle, ne tremblait pas.

- _Confrigo_ ! murmura-t-elle, immobile, le bras tendu.

Elle eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité, à regarder impuissante l'innocent vase qui leur faisait face. En réalité, ils ne s'était pas écoulé une seconde que ledit vase explosa en mille morceaux, dont deux allèrent se ficher dans la jambe du colosse.

- Argh ! Hurla-t-il de fureur. Ils sont là-bas !

Il pointait une direction à l'opposé d'où ils se trouvaient réellement. Le plan avait marché ! Rapide comme des Nimbus, ils s'extirpèrent de leur planque et décochèrent deux autres sortilèges dans le dos de leurs poursuivants deux de moins, ils n'étaient plus que douze, en comptant le géant estropié.

- Non ! Ils sont derrière ! Rattrapez-les ! hurla-t-il, écumant de rage.

Milo attrapa une nouvelle fois la main d'Hester, puis l'entraina dans l'escalier qu'ils montèrent quatre à quatre, des rayons de sortilèges percutant les marches en marbres à quelques centimètres d'eux. D'un geste vif, Milo fit apparaître un fil magique de la pointe de sa baguette et reprit sa course à la suite d'Hester. Il eut la grande satisfaction d'en entendre au moins trois tomber. Ils gagnèrent ensuite le troisième étage à toutes jambes. Au quatrième, cependant, ils furent freinés par un autre sbire à cagoule qui surgit d'une tapisserie juste devant eux.

- _Stupéfix_ ! hurla Hester prise de panique.

Lancé à la va-vite, le sortilège manqua leur poursuivant mais, par bonheur, alla échouer dans la poitrine d'un second qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le premier ne fit pas attention à son acolyte qui tombait face contre terre et décocha un puissant sort en direction d'Hester. Milo ne perdit pas une seconde, il se mit devant elle et s'écria :

- _Protego_ !

Le rayon du sortilège, d'un gris fer à vous glacer le sang, vint rebondir sur le bouclier translucide de Milo et frappa de plein fouet son auteur. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri pitoyable avant de tourbillonner dans les airs et de retomber brutalement contre la rambarde d'un escalier qu'il dévala à toute vitesse et sens-dessus-dessous.

Trois autres sortirent de la tapisserie tandis que, derrière eux, trois autres grimpèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, baguette tendue.

- Ils sont là ! Attrapez-les !

Paniquée, Hester regardait de tous les côtés. Il n'y avait aucune issue, sans compter les quatre restants qui risquaient de leur tomber dessus au moment le plus inopportun.

- Accroche-toi à moi ! ordonna Milo en pointant le plafond de sa baguette magique.

- Quoi ?

Sans atteindre son aval, il l'empoigna fermement par la taille et fit sortir une épaisse liane de sa baguette magique elle percuta la barrière d'un balcon deux étages au-dessus vint s'y enrouler fermement.

- Accroche-toi bien, lui conseilla Milo, ça va secouer !

En effet, à peine ses pieds quittaient-ils le sol qu'elle eut l'impression que son estomac se plaquait contre sa vessie. Ils s'élevèrent en hauteur à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil, trop rapides pour être atteints par les sortilèges de leurs poursuivants.

Ils atteignirent le sixième étage et recommencèrent à courir comme des diables pour mettre le plus possible de distance entre les Gryffondor et eux. Mais était-ce possible de les semer ? Ils semblaient connaître le château comme leur poche et émergeaient de passages secrets que Milo ne connaissaient même pas. En outre, ils savaient parfaitement à quel endroit ils se trouvaient, comme s'ils possédaient un moyen de les suivre à la trace. Alors qu'ils gravirent le septième étage, Milo comprit son erreur : plus haut ils grimpaient, et plus près ils étaient de la tour Gryffondor. Il entendait déjà les pas précipités de ses poursuivants qui riaient allègrement, ravis de cette course-poursuite haletante. A moins d'un miracle, ils étaient faits comme des rats. Qui savait ce qui resterait d'eux une fois que les Gryffondor en auraient fini avec eux. Milo n'osait imaginer Hester, le visage tuméfié et les membres brisés, des larmes brulantes lui striant les joues, se mêlant au sang qui lui coulait du nez et de la bouche. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, il ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire, il _devait_ trouver un endroit où se cacher, il ne pouvait laisser Hester à la merci de ces malades.

- Milo ! s'écria celle-ci.

Le cœur bondissant de terreur, le jeune Serpentard se retourna vers sa jeune amie, persuadé qu'elle l'alertait de l'arrivée imminente de leurs agresseurs.

En réalité, elle avait le regard tourné dans une toute autre direction. Elle fixait un mur qui faisait face à une tapisserie stupide mettant en scène un idiot qui tentait d'apprendre la danse à des trolls. Milo se retourna pour regarder lui aussi et fut bouche-bée. Devant ses yeux se dessinait une porte en bois avec une poignée de cuivre.

En avant ! s'écria Nathan en bondissant sauvagement sur le vampire le plus proche.

Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui enfonça un long pieu dans la gorge. Deux adversaires lui fondirent dessus en signe de représailles, mais ils furent stoppés en plein saut. Lorsqu'ils furent ramenés en arrière, Nathan put voir l'image fugitive de lianes de fer accrochées à leurs pieds. Au bout se trouvait Zéphyr qui en tenait fermement le manche un manche qui se terminait par une lame pointue qu'il fit pénétrer profondément dans leur chair. Avant que les deux vampires ne fussent réduits en poussière, le jeune loup-garou lança de nouveau ses lianes – pointe en avant, cette fois – et le temps que deux autres vampires, qu'il avait pareillement perforés, se désintègrent, il partait déjà à l'assaut d'autres ennemis.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle n'était pas là, avant ? Venait-elle d'apparaître juste là ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Ou un piège, leurs poursuivants les attendaient-ils derrière ?

Hester, elle, se posa moins de questions. Elle s'empara de la poignée à pleine main et ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

- Vite, on n'a plus le temps ! le pressa-t-elle en le prenant par la main.

Elle l'entraina dans une pièce minuscule où l'on avait calé tant bien que mal un lit deux places et un fauteuil tout défoncé.

- Mais c'est quoi, cette pièce ? demanda-t-il, inquiet et soucieux.

- On s'en fiche ! lui répondit durement Hester. Entre vite !

D'un geste étonnamment brusque, elle le propulsa la tête la première sur le lit et ferma la porte dans la foulée.

Il était temps, pensa-t-elle en plaquant son oreille contre la porte. Elle entendait déjà les poursuivants qui accouraient dans leur direction. Pourvu qu'ils ne trouvent pas la porte, pourvu qu'elle se soit de nouveau volatilisée derrière eux. Pourvu…

- Mais ils sont passés où ? fulmina une voix bourrue derrière la porte. Ils se sont quand même pas volatilisés !

- Regarde la carte ! lui ordonna un autre. Ils ne peuvent pas échapper à la carte, on va les retrouver !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais bougre d'âne, je ne les trouve pas, ils sont nulle part !

- Ils sont peut-être à un autre étage, objecta une autre voix, plus timide, moins affirmée.

- On a bloqué toutes les issues ! répliqua l'autre. Ils n'ont pas pu redescendre sans qu'on les voie. Continuez à chercher, on n'ira pas se coucher tant qu'on ne les aura pas trouvés !

Hester et Milo se regardèrent inquiets. Allaient-ils les trouver, nichés dans cette espèce de placard à balais ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir rester là toute la nuit, chuchota Hester en tendant l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits à l'extérieur.

- Oui, approuva Milo, trop dangereux de sortir maintenant. On peut dire adieu à nos dortoirs confortables pour cette nuit…

- Ce lit n'a pas l'air inconfortable, dit Hester en s'asseyant à côté de lui et se mit à palper le matelas pour en tester la dureté.

L'air passablement effrayé, Milo se leva d'un bond.

- Je te le laisse, lui dit-il avec un long bâillement, moi je vais dormir contre le fauteuil.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! lui rétorqua Hester avec un petit rire. C'est un grand lit, on pourra tenir à deux dessus sans même se frôler.

Là-dessus, elle le tira par la main et l'envoya s'échouer sur l'autre bord.

- Hé doucement ! râla-t-il, non sans sourire.

Il ôta alors sa robe, révélant un tee-shirt et un caleçon blancs, et se mit rapidement sous les draps. Hester se fit violence pour ne pas rougir, mais elle garda sa robe sur elle pour dormir. Pas question de lui montrer ses sous-vêtements !

- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita Milo d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit Hester, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il y en a encore là-bas qui tentent de s'enfuir !

- Rattrapez-les ! ordonna Nathan. Il ne doit rester aucun survivant !

Il s'empara alors du cou du vampire qu'il avait fait trébucher, et il le tint à bout de bras, les pieds de son ennemi ayant quitté le sol. L'entrainement d'Ukkel avait bel et bien payé en un mois, la force et la vitesse de Nathan avaient été multipliées par dix, et il en était de même pour ses équipiers. Il n'avait pas fallu trente minutes pour dénicher tous les vampires et les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Même le jeune Edmund avait pu jouir du délice que leur procurait le meurtre d'un vampire en enfonçant si profondément sa lance dans un ennemi qu'il avait réussi à en atteindre trois à la fois, créant ainsi une étrange brochette à l'allure repoussante.

Il n'y avait eu aucun mort pour cette première mission, et Nathan en félicita chaudement les membres de sa meute. Seule Feryda s'était fait mordre, mais le sang du loup-garou étant trop brûlant pour se geler, elle avait donc résisté sans problème à la contamination. Tous gardaient en eux l'excitation de leur première bataille et n'avaient qu'une hâte : recommencer ailleurs pour se délecter de la mort de leurs ennemis jurés.

La déclaration de guerre était belle et bien lancée. Même si aucun vampire n'avait survécu, la rumeur circulerait bien assez tôt, comme quoi des loups-garous non-transformés avaient mis en déroute tout un bataillon de vampires et ainsi empêché une attaque sur des humains. Scarlett McAllister ne pourrait ignorer cet affront, et viendrait le moment où il l'affronterait en personne. Cette fois, il serait prêt et lui ferait regretter d'avoir emmené ces horreurs sur le sol britannique !

A Poudlard, la nuit était tombée et l'obscurité avait englouti la petite pièce dans laquelle tentait de dormir Milo

- Hester, tu dors ? chuchota Milo alors que le couloir au-dehors était silencieux depuis plus d'une heure.

- Non, lui répondit cette dernière.

Elle avait beau se répéter intérieurement qu'elle était saine et sauve et ne risquait plus rien à l'intérieur de cette drôle de pièce en compagnie de Milo, elle ne pouvait empêcher son sang de battre violemment contre ses tempes. Elle gardait en mémoire les images des Protecteurs brisés et vaincus par les malades qui les avaient pris en chasse. Un peu plus, et elle finissait comme Olivia qui aurait dorénavant toujours besoin d'une cane pour marcher. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Ce que Milo interpréta mal…

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il s'approcha dangereusement, rendant le tremblement d'Hester plus intense encore.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en posant sa robe de sorcier sur son corps tremblant, ça te réchauffera.

Hester repoussa doucement le vêtement et se tourna vers Milo. Elle ne pouvait le voir distinctement dans l'obscurité, mais discernait néanmoins la mince forme sombre trahissant sa présence.

- Je n'ai pas froid, lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire, je repense juste à cette journée de fous.

Milo émit un petit son, entre le gloussement amusé et le grognement.

- On a eu chaud aux fesses, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il avait l'air de trouver ça drôle. Mais elle, Hester, était encore effrayée de la perspective de finir entre les mains de psychopathes pareils.

- J'ai cru qu'on allait y rester, gémit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive, j'ai vraiment cru que c'en était fini de nous…

- Je sais, moi aussi, confessa Milo en reprenant son sérieux, on a eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur la seule chambre de Poudlard qui était incartable.

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas écouter, elle tremblait toujours comme une feuille.

- C'est après nous qu'ils en voulaient, Milo. Après nous en particulier. Ca se voyait bien à leur attitude, ils nous cherchaient, ils savaient où on se trouvait.

- Je sais, répondit doucement Milo, mais on est en sécurité maintenant, on ne craint plus rien.

- Oui mais demain ? S'il leur prend de nouveau l'envie de nous attaquer ? S'ils s'y mettent à dix contre un, comme aujourd'hui ?

- On restera toujours groupé, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne les laissera faire du mal à aucun d'entre nous.

- Mais ils possèdent un moyen de nous localiser. Tu les as entendus, ils ont une _carte_ ! Ils peuvent nous tomber dessus n'importe quand ! Ils attendront qu'on soit le plus vulnérable et ils nous tomberont dessus !

Elle tremblait tellement que cela faisait bouger le lit. Milo avait beau tenter par tous les moyens de la rassurer, ses tentatives restaient infructueuses. En proie à une crise de panique, elle continuait sa litanie en imaginant l'une après l'autre les morts les plus atroces qu'ils auraient pu lui faire subir.

- Comment a-t-on pu arriver là ? se lamenta-t-elle en pleurs. Comment a-t-on pu créer de tels monstres ? Eric avait raison, on était censé ramener la paix et l'harmonie entre les maisons, mais on s'est créé un ennemi bien plus effrayant que les Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons transformé les Gryffondor en monstres, ils l'étaient de toute façon, lui fit-il remarquer avec douceur. On n'a fait que révéler leur profonde noirceur en refusant de nous plier aux règles qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes imposées des années auparavant. Mais tu verras, on découvrira vite les coupables et ils seront expulsés de Poudlard. A partir de là, on n'aura plus rien à craindre.

- Tu… tu crois ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- J'en suis convaincu, lui répondit-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, il le savait bien. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait recommencer à paniquer. Abandonnant toute réflexion, il s'avança dans sa direction, chercha sa tête à tâtons et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

La respiration saccadée de la jeune fille s'interrompit aussitôt. Elle eut l'impression fugitive que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Une sorte de décharge électrique lui parcourut l'échine et mit fin à ses tremblements. Les yeux ronds de surprises, elle se sut quoi faire d'autre que de fixer Milo d'un air hébété. Ce dernier semblait dans ses petits souliers.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, tout penaud, mais tu étais paniqué, il fallait que tu te calmes, j'ai tout essayé mais ça ne marchait pas. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, je suis dé…

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer ses excuses. A l'aide de gestes vifs, Hester s'empara des poignets de son camarade et le plaqua brusquement contre le lit. Milo, paniqué, n'osa faire le moindre geste. Elle était furieuse ! Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser ! C'était l'erreur de sa vie si les Gryffondor l'avaient manqué, elle, elle ne le raterait pas…

- Humpf !

Que ne fut-il pas surpris en sentant de nouveau les lèvres d'Hester se plaquer sur les siennes ! Ses mains abandonnèrent leur étreinte pour aller se promener dans la chevelure noire du jeune homme et sur son dos brûlant. Alors Milo se détendit et la couvrit à son tour de ses bras protecteurs. Bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps, les jambes entrelacées les unes aux autres, il le savait au fond de lui : c'allait être une longue et belle nuit de la Saint-Valentin.

10


	15. Serpentard et Serdaigle

Le lendemain matin, Hester dut se faire violence pour aller en cours de métamorphose. Elle serait bien restée pelotonnée à Milo qui, lui, continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux alors qu'il avait Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle prit quelques secondes pour le contempler alors qu'il dormait. Il était si beau, si serein, si innocent dans son sommeil…

Arrivé devant la classe du professeur Weasley, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air bien pitoyable avec la tresse en désordre, des cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements froissés de la veille. Et bien sûr, il y avait toujours une garce pour le faire remarquer…

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es dans un état ! s'exclama Tina d'un ton faussement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es battue avec le Saule Cogneur toute la nuit ?

- De toute évidence, c'est l'arbre qui a gagné, renchérit ce crétin de Mark Darley avec un petit rire maniéré.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, leur répondit Hester d'une voix pâteuse, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

- Oooh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? intervint Naomi Pratt, une des jumelles qui étaient toujours collées à Tina. Tu entends ça, Celia ?

- En effet, acquiesça Celia, c'est la phrase typique de la fille qui a quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! tempêta Hester en bousculant avec rudesse ces quatre idiots.

Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa place, mais Tina fut plus rapide d'un geste vif, elle s'empara du poignet d'Hester et l'attira vers elle. Elles étaient tellement proches qu'on eut l'impression qu'elles partageaient une étreinte, à ceci près qu'Hester serrait les dents.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir cette nuit, siffla Tina entre ses dents, je me suis réveillée toutes les deux heures et je ne t'ai jamais vu arriver.

- Je suis très touchée que tu te soucies à ce point de mon bien-être, lui rétorqua Hester d'un ton glacial, mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi. Maintenant lâche-moi ou je hurle.

Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras pour se dégager, mais Tina tint bon et ne la lâcha pas.

- Attends un peu, grinça-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin, je sais très bien ce que tu as fait cette nuit, et surtout _avec qui_ tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.

- Et ce n'est pas à l'hippogriffe qu'on apprend à voler, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Hester d'un ton méprisant.

Mais elle avait beau montrer à Tina son visage le plus dédaigneux, elle fut incapable de s'empêcher de pâlir. Si elle le révélait devant tout le monde, comme quand elle avait révélé son attirance pour Milo devant Nathan ? Hester risquait de gros ennuis si ça se savait, les relations charnelles étaient interdites à Poudlard sous peine de sévères sanctions. Mais d'un autre côté, il était de notoriété publique que Tina était la première à faire fi de cette règle, elle n'oserait jamais révéler le secret d'Hester sous peine de voir éclater la vérité la concernant. Pourtant, son petit sourire sournois était on-ne-peut-plus clair. Hester commençait à suer à grosses gouttes.

- Tina, lâche-la tout de suite ! ordonna une voix douce et calme derrière eux.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Hope arriver à grand pas, sa baguette magique pointée sur la poitrine de Tina.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses Lepheimer ! grogna Celia Pratt tout en jetant des regards inquiets à la baguette tendue de Hope.

Tina, elle, se résigna finalement à lâcher sa victime et regagner sa place lorsque la porte de la classe de métamorphose s'ouvrit comme par magie. Darley et les jumelles parurent terriblement déçus et embrayèrent le pas derrière Tina, non sans jeter auparavant de lourds regards venimeux à Hester et Hope.

- Merci, lui dit Hester avec reconnaissance.

- Pas de quoi, lui répondit Hope en s'asseyant. Maintenant, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? A moi, tu peux le dire, non ?

Le regard fixé sur sa table, Hester se mordit les lèvres. Hope était sa meilleure amie et elle lui racontait tout, mais pour ce cas précis, elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Elle décida de lui raconter la vérité, ou du moins une partie.

- On patrouillait avec Milo dans les couloirs, quand des septième année de Gryffondor nous sont tombés dessus. Ils étaient quinze et très agressifs, on n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de décamper.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Hope, qui semblait attendre impatiemment la suite.

- On a trouvé au septième étage une sorte de pièce secrète dans laquelle on s'est caché pour pouvoir leur échapper. Il était tard et ils pouvaient revenir à tout moment. On a donc décidé de dormir dans la pièce pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec eux dans le noir. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

- Aaah bon, tu me rassures ! lui dit Hope avec une petite bourrade sur le dos. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez fait des choses tous les deux.

Hester tenta tant bien que mal de sourire d'un air innocent, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une tomate. D'un geste instinctif, elle détourna le regard vers son livre de métamorphose de peur que Hope discerne dans ses yeux une étincelle de culpabilité. Cette dernière en demeura bouche-bée.

- Non, ne me dis pas que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le silence d'Hester lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait.

- C'était avec lui ?

Toujours silencieuse, le nez dans son livre, Hester effectua un imperceptible hochement de tête.

- Vous l'avez fait dans…

Cette fois, Hester interrompit son amie d'un regard flamboyant. Cette dernière n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Mais bientôt, la stupeur laissa place au ravissement sur son visage.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un air avide. Comment c'était ?

Occupée à écrire les notes que le professeur Weasley inscrivait au tableau, le coude d'Hester dérapa, traçant un long trait qui barra l'étendue de la feuille. A côté d'elle, Hope la dévisageait toujours avec avidité. Hester réfléchit quelques instants après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ? Juste à elle, elle était sa meilleure amie, non ?

- C'était indescriptible, révéla Hester en toute honnêteté.

Cela suffit pour émerveiller Hope encore davantage, mais elle ne posa pas d'autres questions. Ce qui permit à Hester de se perdre dans ses pensées. L'œil dans le vague, la jeune fille se remémora les douces caresses qu'il avait fait promener sur sa peau, les mots tendres qu'il lui avait chuchotés à l'oreille et, surtout, les larmes qu'il avait fini par verser au moment fatidique.

En repensant à tout ça, elle en était encore toute émoustillée qui aurait cru que Milo McAllister – autrefois si fier et arrogant – fût quelqu'un de si sensible. Hope lui remit cependant les pieds sur terre en lui demandant d'une voix anxieuse :

- Tu t'es protégée, au moins.

Une nouvelle fois, le poignet dérapa. Mais cette fois, Hester réussit à minimiser la casse.

- Dès que j'ai compris qu'on allait le faire pour de bon, j'ai jeté sur nous tous les sortilèges contraceptifs possibles et imaginables, avoua-t-elle, les joues très rouges.

- Eh ben ! On peut dire que tu es prévoyante, toi ! s'exclama Hope la mine admirative. Mais comment as-tu appris à les faire ? C'est grâce à ta mère ?

- Tu rigoles ? lui rétorqua Hester en éclatant de rire. Je l'ai appris moi-même en farfouillant dans ses vieux numéros de Sorcière Hebdo !

- D'accord, dit finalement Hope après un petit silence rieur. Heureusement que tu avais tout préparé. Et sinon, ajouta-t-elle, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, il est comment Milo physiquement ? Tout est proportionné à sa taille ?

- Hope ! s'indigna Hester en se redressant brusquement. Je ne répondrai pas à ça, c'est trop privé !

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent si fort qu'elles se firent durement réprimander par une Rose Weasley très mécontente.

Il faisait un froid monstrueux en ce samedi matin dans le centre de Londres il était tellement tôt qu'aucun rayon de soleil n'était encore visible à l'horizon. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu percer les lourds nuages gris fer qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus des buildings. C'était un temps rêvé pour les vampires, Nathan en identifia huit sur la seule Camden Street. Un simple reniflement lui indiqua qu'il y en avait quatre autres dans la rue parallèle, et trois encore dans celle qui croisait les deux rues. Ils allaient se battre à quatre contre un, c'allait être du gâteau.

A son signal, Eryka et Clarisse entrèrent en action du haut de leur cachette. Deux traits fusèrent des toits et vinrent se planter en plein dans le cœur de deux vampires qui finirent réduits en poussière avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Les six autres se redressent vivement, le regard en alerte, cherchant l'auteur de ces deux meurtres.

- Yaaah !

Armé de sa lance d'argent, Edmund sortit de la ruelle où il s'était terré et fondit sur les longues-dents à grands renforts de cris. Ces derniers, amusés de voir un petit gamin de dix ans leur foncer dessus, ne virent pas les deux poignards de Zéphyr qui se plantèrent dans leur dos avant de retourner dans les mains de leur propriétaire. C'était à Nathan et Derek de jouer silencieusement comme des ombres, ils se faufilèrent parmi les quelques passants matinaux qui couraient dans l'autre sens et, à l'aide de gestes vifs et précis, neutralisèrent deux vampires chacun. Ed s'occupa du dernier.

Dans la rue adjacente, des cris de joie leur indiquèrent que tous les ennemis avaient été neutralisés. C'avait été fini en moins d'une minute. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de toute la meute. Le temps que les policiers moldus et les Aurors du ministère accourent, ils étaient déjà loin.

Nathan savourait intérieurement cette nouvelle victoire, elle était la preuve des formidables progrès qu'ils avaient tous faits en combat grâce aux redoutables entrainements de l'intransigeant Karl Ukkel. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que s'était déroulée leur première mission. Ils en avaient fait quatre autres depuis, et les avaient toutes réussies sans même subir un seul mort. Les vampires étaient tellement surpris de rencontrer de la résistance là où ils ne pensaient trouver que des cous appétissants de moldus, qu'ils n'étaient jamais assez rapides pour contre-attaquer, et finissaient en poudre avant de pouvoir dire ouf !

Forte de ces victoires, la meute de Nathan s'agrandissait de jour en jour et atteignait à présent le nombre de cinquante. En outre, de plus en plus de loups-garous, à travers le pays, entendaient parler de leur meute et décidaient de les imiter pour, à leur tour, casser du vampire. A ce jour, il y en avait quatre de plus qui s'étaient formées une au nord, deux au sud-ouest, et une en Irlande. Celle de Nathan couvrait tout le sud-est de l'Angleterre. De ses onze compagnons de départ, tous étaient encore à ses côtés et lui démontraient une loyauté sans faille. Ils formaient un petit groupe restreint et privilégié au sein même de la meute, comme une sorte de conseil de guerre dont les décisions n'étaient jamais contestées.

Les conseils de Patrick lui étaient toujours utiles – plus que son aptitude à combattre – tandis que le silence nonchalant de Zéphyr le réconfortait lorsqu'il proposait ses plans d'attaque. Feryda et Eryka, fidèles à elles-mêmes ne cessaient de le questionner sur les risques qu'ils encourraient, alors qu'Edmund et Derek, eux, étaient toujours partants pour tout. Maryssa, Serena et Clarisse, les trois protégées de Patrick, se rangeaient souvent du côté de leur mentor. Quant à Philip et Tanya, les deux amoureux, ils prenaient rarement la parole, mais lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord avec Nathan, ils savaient le montrer et lui en expliquer la raison.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le campement lorsqu'une silhouette familière se rapprocha d'eux. Des dents pointues jusqu'au teint pâle, en passant par les cernes sous les yeux, tout en lui rappelait les traits d'un vampire, mais au cours de ces dernières semaines, ils avaient appris à ne plus le craindre.

- Quoi de neuf, Lautrec ? lui demanda Edmund d'un ton joyeux. Tu veux un bout de ma cuisse ?

Il lui tendit le morceau sanguinolent de biche qu'il était en train de dévorer. Lautrec dut se maîtriser pour ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté.

- Non merci, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse, j'apporte des bonnes nouvelles.

Aussitôt les rumeurs des conversations s'évanouirent autour des trois feux et toutes les oreilles se tendirent pour écouter ce que leur espion avait à dire…

- J'ai découvert un moyen de contourner le sortilège de Fidélitas qu'a lancé Scarlett sur son repaire.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et, en à peine une seconde, l'assistance ne fut plus silencieuse du tout. Des chuchotements surexcités animaient les convives et l'on jeta des regards gourmands à ce nouveau venu qui amenait des nouvelles aussi croustillantes.

- J'y travaille encore, mais j'ai presque fini. Dans un mois, je serai capable de vous y emmener, même si je ne pourrais pas vous donner l'adresse de vive voix.

- Dans un mois ! répéta Nathan effaré. Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

Autour des feux, de nombreux hochements de tête saluèrent son intervention. En revanche, Patrick et Zéphyr restèrent de marbre. Lautrec confirma leur ressenti.

- Il y a des milliers de vampires tassés dans cette grotte, lui rappela-t-il avec gravité, vous ne pourrez pas les vaincre avec votre seule meute. Il vous faudra vous rallier aux autres.

- D'accord, concéda Nathan, mais cela ne prend pas un mois de rameuter tout le monde. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours, tout au plus.

Lautrec ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce fut Patrick qui s'en chargea :

- Même en réunissant toutes les meutes des loups-garous renégats, on n'arrivera pas à un tel nombre. Nous ne serons tout au plus que quelques centaines.

- Tout juste, acquiesça Lautrec, vous êtes encore en nombre insuffisant pour une telle équipée.

- Et vous pensez qu'on sera assez nombreux dans un mois ? demanda Maryssa, perplexe. J'ai l'impression qu'on a réuni tous ceux qui comptaient nous rejoindre. Les autres veulent rester dans leurs meutes, à l'abri dans leurs forêts. On ne peut pas les en blâmer, et encore moins les forcer de nous rejoindre.

Encore une fois, Lautrec tenta de répondre mais on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Non, il veut qu'on attende la pleine lune dans un mois pour attaquer, révéla Zéphyr en fixant Lautrec des yeux – celui-ci détourna les siens. Une fois transformé, un loup-garou vaut bien dix vampires. A quatre-cents ou cinq-cents guerriers, on aura la force d'écraser leurs mille combattants.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes pour que l'ampleur du plan de Lautrec pénétrât tous les esprits. Nathan fut le premier à réagir :

- Hors de question ! dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main. Nous nous battons pour protéger les humains, si nous nous transformons lors d'une mission, cela les exposera à un danger encore plus grand que celui des vampires.

- Le repaire est situé à l'écart de toute civilisation, à un endroit quasiment impraticable à pied. Vous ne risquez pas de tomber sur des humains.

- Et s'il y en a quand même ? demanda Philip, inquiet. Certains randonneurs qui aiment le risque pourraient être tentés de s'y aventurer.

- Pas de soucis, juste avant l'attaque, je balayerai le terrain d'un sortilège Repousse-Moldus, expliqua patiemment Lautrec. Comme ça, personne ne sera tenté d'y pénétrer.

- Sauf les sorciers, fit remarquer Zéphyr avec raison.

Le jeune espion parut pris de cours pendant un instant. Mais il se ressaisit vite et haussa les épaules d'un air joyeux.

- Alors dans ce cas, je trouverai un moyen de créer un sortilège Repousse-sorcier…

Les loups-garous se regardèrent tous, sceptiques, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il était bon de faire. Feryda fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Je suis partante, moi. J'ai rejoint cette meute pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux vampires. Là on a une occasion en or de les détruire une bonne fois pour toute, il est hors de question qu'on la laisse passer. Tant pis pour les victimes collatérales !

Nathan fut scandalisé de ces paroles, mais autour de lui, de plus en plus de têtes furent hochées en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Tanya, il est temps de leur montrer qu'on est vraiment là, et qu'on est sérieux. Les petits raids en centre-ville, ça va cinq minutes, mais il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure !

- Même si ça condamne plusieurs d'entre nous ? demanda Patrick, assis à la droite de Nathan.

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

- Soyons réalistes, dit-il d'un ton presqu'irrité, jusque-là nous avons eu de la chance parce que les vampires ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir réagir. Mais plus nous ferons de coups d'éclats, plus ils se méfieront, et plus ils seront sur leurs gardes, plus ils seront à même de se défendre.

- Un mois, c'est long, acquiesça Zéphyr, ils auront le temps de nous voir venir.

- Pas si on ne fait que les attaquer en petit groupe encore et encore, objecta Derek, ils seront tellement débordés par nos raids qu'ils ne verront pas l'attaque venir.

Une bonne majorité de l'assemblée hocha de nouveau la tête. Nathan secoua la sienne. C'était insensé, ce coup était bien trop gros pour eux, pour lui. Seulement six mois auparavant, il n'était qu'un élève anonyme au collège Poudlard. Etait-il vraiment prêt pour mener une l'intervention qui, soit scellerait leur victoire sur les longues-dents, soit leur ferait connaître leur première défaite ? Et quelle défaite !

Il se tourna vers Patrick qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Derek, au contraire, souriait comme un dément et le pressait d'approuver le plan de Lautrec. Zéphyr, lui, de fit pas le moindre geste qui pût trahir son opinion. Cependant, le connaissant, Nathan savait qu'il serait contre cette folie, tout comme Eryka qui aurait peur de voir son frère se faire massacrer. Maryssa, Clarisse et Serena, elles, se rangeraient sans doute du côté de Patrick, tandis que Philip ne se risquerait sûrement pas de contredire sa compagne. Du fait de son jeune âge, Edmund était sûrement partant. Quant à Feryda, elle avait déjà exprimé son opinion.

En temps que mâle Alpha de la meute, Nathan pouvait décider pour les autres, empêcher cette folie, et préserver ainsi la vie des siens. Mais il ne se sentait pas être ce genre de leader. Il voulait écouter son peuple, il voulait prendre en compte leur opinion. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire.

- On n'a qu'à voter, proposa-t-il, qui est pour ?

D'un même geste, Edmund et Derek levèrent leur main à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Tanya et Feryda les imitèrent rapidement. Puis, à la grande surprise de Nathan, Serena leva à son tour la main, après un instant d'hésitation. Philippe, lui, ne bougea pas, ce qui mécontenta fortement Tanya.

Cinq pour, il ne restait plus que six personnes à voter. Cela se présentait bien.

- Qui est contre ?

Eryka leva aussitôt la main, sous le regard noir de son petit frère qui resta immobile. Patrick et Zéphyr levèrent leur main à leur tour et esquissèrent un grand sourire lorsque Clarisse et Maryssa les imitèrent au bout d'un petit instant. Puis, chose inattendue, Philip ne vota pas. Cinq contre cinq, était-ce à Nathan de trancher ? Non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Derek le regarder d'un air anxieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la déconfiture de son ami lorsqu'il voterait non.

Puis, comme si c'était un autre qui parlait, Nathan prit sa décision. Il se tourna en direction du reste de la meute et leur demanda :

- Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les membres du conseil parurent foudroyés. Certains de la meute n'étaient là que depuis hier. Eux-mêmes étaient surpris par la décision insolite de leur mâle Alpha.

- Nathan, commença Patrick en posa la main sur le bras du jeune leader, je ne crois pas que…

- Qui est pour ? l'interrompit Nathan en se dégageant.

Personne n'osa réagir pendant quelques secondes. Puis une main hésitante se leva, suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre. Petit à petit, les opinions se déclarèrent et l'on compta jusqu'à quarante mains levées. Nathan eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, il jeta un regard impuissant en direction de Zéphyr et Patrick. Mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui, il s'était mis lui-même dans une telle position. Il ferma les yeux, s'efforça de contenir sa respiration et déclara :

- Bien, c'est décidé, nous avons un mois pour nous préparer. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour faire de cette bataille une victoire éclatante !

Tout autour de lui s'élevèrent des acclamations de joie et des rugissements guerriers. Mais il n'y prit pas garde, il se sentait abattu. Seul l'effarement de Patrick et les autres comptait pour lui il ne les avait pourtant pas écoutés…

Au même moment, à Poudlard, l'excitation était également à son comble. Néanmoins, c'était pour des raisons bien moins guerrières que chez les loups-garous renégats. En effet, cela faisait exactement une semaine que Poufsouffle avait gagné son match contre Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour des vainqueurs des deux premiers matchs d'entrer en lice. Serpentard contre Serdaigle, un match dont celui qui sortirait en vainqueur avait toutes les chances de remporter la coupe. Milo en salivait d'avance.

Afin de se préparer du mieux qu'il pût pour le grand jour, il avait réservé toutes ses soirées sur le terrain de quidditch et s'entrainait sur son balai jusqu'à très tard le soir, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Hester. La présence de sa jeune amie sur les gradins semblait galvaniser son compagnon qui ne ratait pratiquement jamais son coup. Du côté des Serpentard, on commençait à espérer que Flora Lufström fût enfin battue, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Milo, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'espérer, il savait qu'il la vaincrait et donnerait la victoire à Serpentard.

Alienor, elle, n'était pas aussi optimiste.

- Flora Lufström est la meilleure attrapeuse qu'ait connu l'école depuis Harry Potter, il y a fort à parier qu'elle récupère le vif d'or une fois encore. Sans vouloir te vexer, Milo.

Milo lui adressa un petit sourire indiquant qu'il comprenait. Mais au fond de lui, il bouillonnait. Jamais il n'accepterait la défaite.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est battu d'avance, reprit Alienor, imperturbable sur son fauteuil rampant. Nous avons une force d'attaque bien plus efficace que la leur. Si nous parvenons à analyser et déjouer leurs stratégies de défense, nous arriverons à les mener de plus de cent-cinquante points et gagner même si Lufström récupère le vif.

Ce qui n'arriverait pas, se dit Milo tout bas, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un petit sourire confiant.

- Nous pouvons le faire, acheva Alienor, l'équipe de Vin' a réalisé cet exploit il y a trois ans. Nous disposons d'une équipe jeune, mais aussi douée que la sienne. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur. Compris ?

- Oui ! crièrent ensemble cinq de ses coéquipiers.

Milo, lui, se contenta de conserver son petit sourire.

- Alors, allons-y ! décida Alienor.

Elle se posta au-dessus de son Nimbus qui gisait inanimé sur le parquet des vestiaires. Il s'anima quand elle planta une patte de son fauteuil dans son bois tendre. Aussitôt, il prit tout seul de la hauteur, au fur et à mesure que les huit pattes se fondaient dedans, et se colla enfin au siège. Ce qui lui permit de décoller.

Elle s'envola en direction du stade, suivie de Daryena et des quatre autres. Milo s'attarda quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait senti sa présence et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle souriait elle aussi, plus timidement. En revanche, dans ses yeux, on avait l'impression que s'était allumé un feu de joie dont les étincelles dansaient le long de ses prunelles.

Les yeux de Milo s'animèrent eux aussi. Le balai toujours en main, il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main libre.

- Bon courage, lui dit-elle en la serrant, je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Tu soutiens qui ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos de la main. Eux, ou moi ?

- Je suis une Serdaigle fière et convaincue ! annonça Hester en se redressant d'un air digne. Je soutiendrai mon équipe inconditionnellement !

Il rit de bon cœur et l'attira vers lui. Elle en profita pour l'embrasser et lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Du moins en apparence, car c'est aujourd'hui que tu vas la battre, j'en suis convaincue.

Joue contre joue, Hester le sentit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est quelque chose que tu espères, ou que tu redoutes ? lui murmura-t-il d'un ton doux.

Cette fois, ce fut à elle d'éclater de rire.

- Un peu les deux, admit-elle, allez ! Vas-y et éclate-toi !

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il resta quelques instants immobile, un sourire béat s'étalant sur son visage. Il fallut le coup de sifflet de Miss Robins pour le tirer de sa rêverie et le faire s'envoler à tire-d'aile pour regagner le stade à la hâte.

Voici donc le quatrième match de la saison… déclara Jack d'une voix morne et sans entrain que même l'usage du mégaphone rouge ne suffit pas à rendre joyeuse.

- Serdaigle contre Serpentard, renchérit Zack sur le même ton endeuillé, ces deux équipes ont chacune gagné un match, et une deuxième victoire de l'une d'entre elles serait un grand pas pour le titre de champion de Poudlard.

De toute évidence, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Avec un sourire méprisant en direction de ces deux imbéciles, Milo s'éleva très haut pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Cela le désavantagerait si le vif d'or se montrait à ras du sol, mais il possédait un balai bien plus puissant que le Brossdur de Lufström, il avait toutes ses chances de victoires, quelle que soit sa position. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Alienor qui fusait en direction des buts de Serdaigle avec une facilité déconcertante. Avec un sourire, il se détourna du jeu et se mit à chercher le vif d'or de ses yeux perçants, digne du plus aguerri des rapaces. Un grognement des cousins Weasley lui indiqua qu'Alienor avait réussi son coup, les Serpentard prenaient la tête du match d'emblée, cela ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

Sur les gradins, on ouvrait grand les yeux de stupeur. Si les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas réalisé cet exploit lors de leur propre match contre les Aiglons, personne n'aurait cru possible que quiconque fût capable d'ouvrir le score face à ceux qui étaient si efficaces en début de match. Mais si les spectateurs pensaient être au bout de leurs surprises avec ce premier but, c'était sans compter le génie d'Alienor qui parvenait à faire avorter les meilleures stratégies de Serdaigle grâce à ses propres techniques de défense.

Au bout de trente minutes de jeu, le score était de quarante à zéro. Milo exultait intérieurement, sa cousine était vraiment la meilleure. Elle avait parfaitement su analyser le système d'attaque des Poufsouffle qui avait permis à ces derniers de faire sensation, pour ensuite l'adapter à sa propre équipe afin de les faire mener au score. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n'auraient même pas besoin de lui pour clore le match.

Cependant, il voulait prouver que lui aussi se défendait très bien à son poste et qu'il pouvait aisément surclasser Lufström. Et justement, alors que Serdaigle marquait son premier but, lui-même eut une excellente occasion de briller devant tout le stade.

Il plongea si rapidement que même Flora Lufström fut incapable de le suivre. Le Vif d'or était loin de lui, mais son Nimbus 8000 était si rapide qu'il voyait la petite balle dorée grossir à toute vitesse. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, il esquiva le premier cognard qui lui siffla aux oreilles. Les Serdaigle étaient décidément si prévisibles !

Il fit une petite acrobatie qui lui permit d'éviter le second cognard envoyé par Vinnerstein et fusa comme un sort en direction du vif d'or qui serait bientôt à portée de main.

Ce fut un cri qui l'alerta. La voix paniquée d'Hester, déformée par la terreur :

- Attention !

Il porta son regard à gauche, et vit avec horreur Acklebow qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle ne visait pas le vif d'or !

- Urgh ! gémit Milo en faisant une violente embardée.

Tina le manqua d'un cheveu. Elle jeta un regard noir au vif d'or qu'elle ne pouvait attraper compte tenu du fait qu'elle était poursuiveuse et non attrapeuse. Au milieu du terrain, Flora elle-même sembla scandalisée tandis qu'une bonne moitié de supporters exigeait qu'une faute fût sifflée.

Un instant plus tard, le professeur Robbins exauça leur prière en sifflant un pénalty. Daryena le marqua sans problème et creusa l'écart le score était à présent de cinquante à zéro en faveur de Serpentard. La capitaine de Serdaigle n'attendit pas que la reprise du match fût sifflée et exigea un temps mort dans la foulée.

Du haut de ses tribunes, Hester souriait d'un air rageur. Tina allait en prendre pour son grade et ce serait tant mieux ! Comment cette garce avait-elle osé s'en prendre à Milo ? A _son_ Milo ! A côté d'elle, Tim la regardait avec un air d'ébahissement mêlé de désapprobation. Depuis quand Hester était-elle fan de quidditch au point de s'insurger d'un pénalty pourtant amplement mérité ? Hope, de l'autre côté, arborait un sourire suffisant. Mise dans la confidence quelques jours plus tôt, elle comprenait totalement – et s'amusait même – de la réaction d'Hester.

Du côté de Tina, cela chauffait grandement, et du bout du terrain, on entendait clairement Flora Lufström hurler après elle.

- Non mais tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu le blesser et te blesser dans la foulée !

- Il allait récupérer le vif d'or ! riposta Tina sur le même ton. Hors de question de lui laisser la victoire !

- Mais ce n'est pas notre façon de faire, Tina ! Nous jouons selon des règles établies, la violence et la tricherie n'en font pas partie !

- Vos règles bien aimées ne vous ont jamais permis de remporter le championnat que je sache ! A rester trop gentils et trop fair-play, vous n'irez jamais plus loin qu'une pauvre seconde place miteuse, comme celle à laquelle vous êtes abonnés depuis dix ans !

Clac ! Le bruit de la gifle avait résonné comme un glas dans le stade soudain silencieux comme la Dame grise. Tout le monde retint sa respiration en voyant le beau visage de Tina s'enlaidir d'une horrible teinte violacée. Hester, elle exultait.

- Tu peux dorénavant considérer ce match comme ton dernier ! déclara Flora d'un ton sec qui se fit entendre dans tout le stade. Dès demain, je prendrai quelqu'un d'autre !

- Très bien ! répliqua Tina, fulminante. Comme ça, je pourrai enfin me lâcher sur le temps qui nous reste avant la défaite !

Sur ce, elle décolla de nouveau et vint se poster au centre du terrain pour être la première à récupérer le souafle quand Miss Robbins sifflerait la reprise du match. Du haut de son balai, Milo fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévu, ça…

A peine, le coup de sifflet avait-il retenti que la garce de Serdaigle s'empara de la balle rouge et fusa en direction des buts de Serpentard. La manœuvre fut tellement inattendue que personne ne fut en mesure de l'arrêter et elle marqua ainsi le second but de Serdaigle d'un tir remarquablement puissant. Au bout du banc où se trouvait Eric, Christopher plissait les yeux d'un air jaloux. Eric savait ce qui se passait dans son crâne osseux : lorsque lui-même avait tenté de percer la défense des Serdaigle lors de son premier match, il avait échoué pour son premier essai. Voir Tina – une fille que l'on considérait comme la pire garce de l'école – réussir du premier coup, cela avait de quoi enrager pas mal de monde. Dont Hester…

- Mais bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant de son banc, de rage. Comment ont-ils fait pour la laisser passer ?

Rouge de honte, Hope lui tira la manche pour qu'elle se rassoie. Alors que la jeune fille furibonde se débattait pour se relever, son amie la maintint au sol en lui plaquant les mains sur les deux épaules. Rouge de colère elle aussi, elle lui glissa furieusement à l'oreille :

- Reprends-toi idiote ! Je te rappelle que tu es censée soutenir Serdaigle.

Comme au sortir d'un rêve, Hester reprit conscience et, toute penaude, reprit son calme. Les joues roses, elle prit enfin conscience que ses camarades qui l'entouraient, la regardaient avec un air à la fois ahuri et réprobateur.

- Non, mais… c'est vrai, quoi… balbutia-t-elle les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. Elle m'énerve cette garce, elle ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde.

- Ben voyons ! fit Hope d'une voix si basse que seule Hester l'entendit, ce qui la fit rougir davantage.

Malheureusement pour Hester, la garce-qui-ne-pouvait-rien-faire-comme-tout-le-mond e prouva que sa méthode était efficace, même si elle ne correspondait pas à l'idéal de Serdaigle. Au cours de ses sept équipées solitaires qui suivirent, elle parvint à marquer sept buts alors que les contre-attaques stratégiques d'Alienor n'avaient permis d'en inscrire que trois, portant le score à quatre-vingt partout.

Le style de Tina était à la fois agressif, élégant et complètement imprévisible. Il n'était pas sans rappeler le flamboyant jeu acrobatique des Tape-souafles de Quiberon, comme l'avaient si justement fait remarquer les cousins Weasley. Voyant les Serdaigle remonter et les Serpentard peiner de plus en plus à rester dans la course, les deux énergiques commentateurs reprirent peu à peu de leur superbe et se mirent à donner les noms des joueurs avec le même entrain que d'habitude.

- C'est encore Acklebow qui récupère le souafle, s'extasia Jack avec un grand sourire, belle intervention musclée sur Daryena McAllister !

- Elle évite Lantiem, se débarrasse sans scrupules d'Urquhart et marque un nouveau but ! renchérit Zack en bondissant de son siège.

- Le huitième à son actif ! fit remarquer Jack avec délice. Cette fille est remarquable en plus d'être très jolie ! Elle a réussi à renverser la vapeur en moins d'une demi-heure, quel talent !

Du talent, Tina Acklebow n'en manquait pas, en effet. Ses pirouettes dans tous les sens lui permettaient d'éviter les cognards, et Alienor qui l'aurait sans doute expulsée si elle avait tenté de passer en force. En revanche, contre Wilma et Daryena, qui pesaient bien moins lourd, elle ne prenait pas de pincettes et les percutait sans ménagements, mais jamais sans une certaine élégance dans les gestes. En fait, si au bout d'une heure, le score était de cent partout, c'était grâce à deux autres pénaltys accordés à Serpentard en raison du jeu brutal de Tina qui avait marqué huit des dix buts de Serdaigle.

Pourtant, non loin de Milo, Flora Lufström semblait sur le point d'avaler le manche de son balai tellement elle paraissait en colère. Voir Tina contester ses choix en jouant d'une façon peu orthodoxe et interdite à Serdaigle semblait brouiller la vue de la capitaine de Serdaigle qui n'avait pas encore vu le vif d'or que lui-même surveillait depuis au moins vingt secondes.

Personne d'autre ne s'en était rendu compte, et Milo fut un instant tenté de plonger pour le récupérer, mais ce serait indigne de lui qui était un attrapeur de haut niveau. S'il devait vaincre Flora, ce serait par un duel d'égal à égal plutôt qu'en profitant d'une inattention de sa part. Il vint donc se poster à sa hauteur et lui sourit en voyant son visage fulminant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui cria-t-elle avec hargne. Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Regarde à droite, lui conseilla Milo d'un ton guilleret.

De mauvaise grâce, la jeune fille s'exécuta et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur et reporta son attention sur Milo, bouche-bée.

- De… depuis combien de temps ? bégaya-t-elle, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Au moins trente secondes, lui répondit Milo, le regard rieur.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas récupéré ? lui demanda-t-elle complètement désorientée.

Un sourire narquois, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Rendue muette par la stupéfaction, elle ne put rien faire d'autre qu'esquisser un petit hochement de tête.

- Alors à trois ! lança-t-il avec une joie immense qu'il ne ressentait que sur un balai.

- Un…

Il fixa la petite balle dorée qui s'éloignait à tire-d'aile.

- Deux…

Elle ajusta ses jambes le long de son balai pour avoir une meilleure pénétration dans l'air quand elle plongerait.

- Trois ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble en plongant de concert, les deux mains crispées sur le manche.

Ils fusèrent à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil en direction du vif d'or qui s'éloignait toujours, mais pas assez vite. Manche contre manche, botte contre botte, ils tournoyèrent l'un avec l'autre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du sol. Il avait beau être plus rapide, elle le surclassait en technique. Une pirouette de trop et il perdit l'équilibre, laissant à Flora le soin de l'écarter pour demeurer seule poursuivante de l'insaisissable vif.

- Non ! chuchota Hester, affolée. Milo, reprends-toi !

Il tenta de la rattraper en faisant éclater toute la puissance de son balai, mais un cognard envoyé par Sorensen le fit dévier de sa trajectoire et l'empêcha de continuer la poursuite du vif. A moins d'un miracle, Serdaigle gagnait, Milo avait été trop téméraire sur ce coup…

Le miracle s'appelait Daryena. Imitant la méthode quitte ou double de Tina, elle fonça sur Flora et la percuta si durement que la capitaine de Serdaigle alla s'écraser dans les tribunes de Gryffondor où les supporters tentèrent le l'amortir tant bien que mal. Un pénalty fut sifflé en faveur de Serdaigle. Ce fut Nora Berenson qui le tira, permettant à Serdaigle de mener au score pour la première fois dans le match.

La première, mais pas la dernière, semblait-il. Ragaillardie par leur performance inattendue, les deux autres poursuiveuses de Serdaigle s'attelèrent à soutenir Tina en défendant sans cesse pour relancer le souafle dans sa direction. Voyant que c'était là leur meilleure chance de victoire, les batteurs se mirent à la protéger à l'aide de cognards vivement expédiés vers les poursuiveurs adverses qui tentaient de la bloquer. Totalement désorientés par cette façon de jouer complètement différente des Serdaigle, les Serpentard furent incapables de les empêcher d'inscrire six buts supplémentaires, dont cinq de Tina.

Le score était donc de cent-soixante-dix à cent en faveur de Serdaigle lorsque Milo aperçut à nouveau le vif d'or. Flora le vit en même temps et eut un instant d'hésitation, le regard fixé sur Milo. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde et fila en direction du vif d'or. Son adversaire réagit une seconde plus tard.

Le vent fouettait durement le visage de Milo, mais il continuait de prendre de la vitesse. Flora le devançait de quelques mètres, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre à sa hauteur sous peine de se faire éjecter une nouvelle fois. Il changea légèrement de trajectoire et fit exploser toute la puissance de son balai tandis qu'elle continuait de courser le vif qui semblait très réticent à se laisser attraper.

Sa manœuvre lui permit d'éviter l'affrontement, mais lui avait fait perdre du temps si bien que, lorsqu'il arriva enfin à hauteur du vif d'or, Flora avait déjà le bras tendu.

Retenant son souffle sur les gradins de Serdaigle, Hester se mit à mordre ses doigts en espérant de tout cœur que Milo eût un plan pour éviter la défaite. Une lueur folle dans le regard de son compagnon lui indiqua que tel était le cas. Elle ne comprit sa manœuvre qu'au dernier moment.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle quelques secondes avant le clash.

A pleine vitesse, l'attrapeur de Serpentard percuta celle de Serdaigle qui hurla de douleur sous le choc. Ayant été percutée sur le même point d'impact que contre Daryena, Flora vacilla sous la douleur et glissa sur son balai.

Toujours lancé à pleine vitesse, Milo réagit en un dixième de seconde : tendant le bras gauche, il s'empara de Flora pour l'empêcher de tomber, et de la main droite, il se saisit du vif d'or d'un geste foudroyant. Porté par son élan, il dépassa le balai dégringolant de Flora qui, paniquée, se retrouvait à virevolter dans les airs, pendue au bras de Milo qui perdait de l'altitude sous le poids de celle-ci.

- Ils vont s'écraser ! s'affola Hester en broyant le bras de Hope qui grimaça sous la douleur.

Mais elle ne fut pas la seule à s'inquiéter, dans les tribunes, tout le monde retenait son souffle en voyant les deux joueurs tournoyer de façon anarchique tout en dégringolant vers le sol. Les professeurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques, mais d'où ils étaient, c'était trop loin pour viser correctement et plusieurs sorts amortisseurs manquèrent leur cible pour venir percuter les tribunes ou les poteaux des gardiens.

Mais du côté Serpentard, Alienor, Daryena, Angus et Mathias avaient vite réagi. Fusant en direction des deux joueurs enlacés, ils prirent chacun un membre de l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle et l'entrainèrent en direction du gradin le plus proche où on les accueillit à grands cris de joie et de gratitude. Seuls les cousins Weasley ne participaient pas à l'allégresse.

- Oui bon, tout le monde en aurait fait de même, ronchonna Jack dans son mégaphone rouge.

Mais malgré sa voix amplifiée, sa remarque passa inaperçu. Tout le monde était trop occupé à saluer la formidable intervention des cinq Serpentard pour porter attention à quoi que ce fût d'autre. Même la victoire des vert et argent, par deux-cent-cinquante points à cent-soixante-dix, passa au second plan.

Harassé par un tel effort et une telle pression sur ses épaules, Milo atterrit paresseusement aux côtés de Flora.

- Rien de cassé, lui demanda-t-il, inquiet, en s'accroupissant vers elle.

Elle sursauta quand il s'adressa à elle. De toute évidence, elle était encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Non, lui répondit-elle la voix chevrotante, mais tu es vraiment fou ! ajouta-t-elle, une once d'admiration dans la voix. On aurait pu se tuer tous les deux !

- C'est vrai, admit Milo avec un grand sourire, mais j'ai quand même gagné. C'est ce qui vous manque, à vous les Serdaigle, le grain de folie. A trop vouloir tout faire dans les règles, vous n'arrivez jamais à rien.

- On croirait entendre Acklebow, grogna Flora en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle avait peut-être raison, non ? Grâce à elle vous meniez avant que j'attrape le vif d'or. Tu devrais peut-être la garder avec vous. Sans elle, ce match n'aurait pas été aussi amusant !

Flora éclata d'un rire incrédule. De toute évidence, elle ne partageait pas l'avis de Milo sur ce qui était amusant ou non.

- J'y réfléchirai, lui dit-elle pourtant, pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me reposer.

- Bonne idée, répondit Milo, après autant d'émotions, je vais sûrement en faire autant.

Mais pas tout seul, se dit-il pour lui-même. A quelques mètres de lui, une jeune Serdaigle aux yeux noisette cerclées de lunettes rondes et aux longs cheveux acajou noués en une natte parfaite le regardait avec des yeux flamboyants. Un mélange de rage et de terreur animait ses traits peut-être devrait-il finalement faire sa sieste de l'après-midi tout seul…

11


	16. Après la bataille

Le mois de février et ses redoutables vents glacials s'estompèrent peu à peu pour laisser la place à un mois de mars gris et pluvieux. Cependant, jour après jour, les nuits racourcissaient et le soleil mettait plus de temps à se coucher. A ce titre on pouvait noter une légère baisse des activités vampires qui, non seulement reculaient devant la lumière du soleil qui perçait parfois les lourds nuages de mars, mais aussi commençaient à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ils étaient plus sur leurs gardes à présent, certains de leurs derniers raids avient coûté la vie à certains membres de la meute de Nathan.

Lautrec les avait prévenus : plus ils multipliaient les raids et plus les longues-dents seraient vigilants. A l'en croire, ils s'étaient enfin rendus compte que nombre de leurs frères ne rentraient pas à l'heure prévu dans la grotte et, à l'évidence, n'y rentreraient plus jamais. Ainsi, les excursions solitaires ou en petit groupe se firent rares, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de riposter à leur manière : frustrée de se voir ridiculisée si longtemps à son insu, Scarlett McAllister avait décidé de lever une petite armée de cinq-cents longues-dents pour contre-attaquer et prendre d'assaut plusieurs villages moldus étalés sur tout le territoire britannique. De Rothbury, Hexham, Buxton, Somerton et Brampton, rien ne restait plus que des ruines et des cadavres. Le ministère, incapable de prévoir les attaques lancées par Scarlett, n'avait pu intervenir à temps et les meutes de loups-garous à travers le pays étaient toutes restées en retrait, suivant les ordres de Nathan.

Le jeune leader culpabilisait toujours d'avoir permis l'éradication de tant de moldus qu'ils auraient pu sauver. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait choisi la bonne solution, ou du moins, la moins pire. Le jour de la pleine lune approchait à grands pas, et ils marchaient tous à présent en direction du repaire tant convoité, menés par un Lautrec qui s'éclipserait sûrement une fois les hostilités déclarées pour ne pas compomettre sa couverture.

D'après les derniers rapports, en rassemblant toutes les meutes de loups-garous renégats, Nathan comptait dans son armée quelques quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-six guerriers. De quoi faire face à cinq mille longues-dents une fois qu'ils seraient transformés.

Dans le clan de Scarlett McAllister, on avait vu ces troubles-fête arriver de loin. Mais elle refusa de donner l'ordre d'attaquer. Elle voulait connaître le nom de leur leader, le traquer, et le dépecer vivant pour lui faire regretter de les avoir défiés, elle et son seigneur Vladimir. D'ailleurs, d'après les dires de ses sentinelles, tous les individus qui convergeaient vers le repaire étaient habillés de guenilles et de vêtements déchirés, comme le plus misérable des mendiants moldus. Qui étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Des moldus ? Des sorciers marginaux ? Des chasseurs de vampires déguisés ? Apparemment, aucun d'entre eux ne possédait de baguette magique et ils semblaient se battre qu'à mains nues, ou quelques fois avec des armes blanches.

Une bande de pouilleux en somme. Ils avaient eu le bénéfice de la surprise et du terrain favorable lorsqu'ils étaient intervenus lors de leurs raids chez les moldus. Mais si l'on se battait désormais à découvert en utilisant toutes les forces à leur disposition, le vainqueur du combat ne faisait aucun doute. L'ennemi comptait apparemment moins de cinq-cent combattants, c'était près de quinze fois moins que ses vampires. Ses nobles guerriers allaient les balayer aussi facilement le vent avec les feuilles mortes d'automne…

Au moment d'atteindre la butte qui surplombait le repaire, niché au flanc d'une falaise, les loups-garous se savaient observés depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ce sentiment se confirma lorsque les premiers longues-dents apparurent autour d'eux, planant de derrière la falaise pour aller atterrir à quelques centaines de pas d'eux.

Nathan regarda autour de lui, ils commençaient à se faire encercler. Scarlett McAllister avait choisi de sortir l'artillerie lourde plus de deux mille vampires les encardaient ainsi, dents retroussées, se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Ils étaient persuadés que les intrus constitueraient un délicieux repas.

Eh bien, pensa Nathan avec l'ombre d'un sourire, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises, l'indigestion serait sévère !

- Où est votre leader ! clama une voix de femme, forte et affirmée. Que je puisse voir son visage avant de lui ôter la tête du corps.

Le sourire de l'intéressé s'accentua. Ainsi, Lautrec avait dit vrai, elle ne savait vraiment pas qu'il était derrière tout ça. Elle ignorait complètement à qui elle avait à faire. Quelle débutante !

Il sortit alors du rang pour lui faire face, fièrement et ostensiblement comme un vrai Gryffondor. De près, elle avait l'air beaucoup moins grand que dans son souvenir. La terreur qu'elle lui avait inspirée ce jour là semblait appartenir au passé. A présent, elle lui apparaissait simplement comme une petite fille chétive qu'il prendrait plaisir à mordre au cou. Elle deviendrait ainsi l'ennemi juré de son propre peuple.

Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver devant elle, la toisant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, elle plissa les yeux d'un air déçu et dégoûté.

- Toi ? cracha-t-elle avec toute la haine dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Ce n'est que toi ? Un petit avorton pas tout à fait sorcier qui a décidé de faire joujou avec la guerre ! Je m'attendais à un grand guerrier moldu ou un chasseur de vampires ! poursuivit-elle en partant d'un grand rire. Je n'imaginais pas un gosse de quinze ans !

- Quatorze pour encore quelques jours, rectifia Nathan avec un grand sourire, je suis content que cela vous fasse rire, je craignais que vous ne ressentiez de la honte à avoir perdu autant d'hommes à cause d'un _gamin_ comme moi.

Aussitôt, le sourire de Scarlett fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle gifla violemment le jeune homme qui n'eut aucune réaction. Derrière lui, ses camarades grinçaient des dents et semblaient avoir hâte d'en découdre enfin.

- Toi, tu forces ta chance ! s'écria-t-elle pleine de fureur. Tu n'es encore en vie que par un coup de chance ! J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Cette fois, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

A la grande fureur de la reine des vampires, Nathan conserva son petit sourire de défi.

- Je ne crois pas, annonça-t-il à voix basse, de sorte que seule Scarlett pouvait l'entendre. Contrairement à vous, je _sais_ choisir mes moments pour agir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Pendant quelques secondes, la McAllister resta immobile sans bien comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son ennemi. Puis, il le lut dans ses yeux, le déclic se fit et son regard suivit celui du jeune loup-garou pour atteindre une grande sphère argentée qui, très haut dans le ciel, gagnait de plus en plus en luminosité et en brillance. Le visage déformé par la rage, Scarlett poussa un hurlement strident.

- Tuez-les ! vociféra-t-elle. Tuez-les tous ! Qu'il n'en reste plus un seul avant qu'ils n'aient temps de se transformer.

Mais c'était trop tard, les camarades de Nathan avaient tous en même temps levé les yeux au ciel et commençait déjà à avoir de la fourrure qui leur germait sur le visage. Encore une fois, Scarlett avait fait une grossière erreur et cette fois-ci, elle lui serait fatale…

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de ce qui allait être le plus sanglant champ de bataille du siècle, l'heure était à la paix et au repos dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Rangeant leurs longs rouleaux de parchemins, les studieux élèves de la maison de l'Aigle prenaient un repos bien mérité après avoir, pour la plupart, travaillé toute l'après-midi afin d'oublier cette défaite si serrée que leur équipe avait essuyée un mois auparavant.

Il y avait désormais deux écoles dans la tour ouest : certains, fervents conservateurs accrochés aux antiques valeurs de Serdaigle, se bornaient à répéter que Tina était allée beaucoup trop loin et applaudissaient le choix de Flora de l'écarter de l'équipe d'autres, plus hardis, moins ancrés dans leurs habitudes, et surtout plus désireux que quiconque de voir la coupe entre les mains des joueurs bleu et bronze, étaient persuadés que la garce de Serdaigle avait fait le bon choix en se jetant ainsi à l'assaut des buts de Serpentard. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs rebaptisée la Folle Acrobate de Serdaigle.

Les amis d'Hester, regroupés autour d'elle, étaient eux aussi partagés. Alors que Tim et Hope restaient fidèles à Flora et à ses stratégies élaborées, Norman, Oliver et Frank lui préféraient la folle hardiesse de Tina et ses envolées héroïques. Hester, elle, n'avait pas attendu d'avoir leurs avis pour incriminer Tina et plaindre Flora car elle devait dorénavant rechercher en toute hâte une nouvelle poursuiveuse en vue du dernier match contre Gryffondor. Pourtant, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle prenait ce parti en raison de la profonde antipathie qu'elle éprouvait pour Tina et de l'amitié qui la liait à Hope et Tim. En réalité, elle n'osait pas l'avouer, mais la garce de Serdaigle l'avait beaucoup impressionnée lors de ce match. Ce n'était pas la brutalité gratuite dont elle avait fait preuve qui amenait Hester à revoir son jugement, mais bien sa technique de vol et les figures qu'elle avait exécutées avec tant d'aisance et d'élégance. En y réfléchir, non sans une certaine pointe de dégoût, Hester se rendait compte qu'elle était jalouse de Tina. Affreusement jalouse.

Sa fierté l'aurait bien poussée à s'inscrire aux essais pour remplacer Tina et montrer qu'elle était capable de mieux, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'adonner aux plaisirs du Quidditch. Les montagnes de devoirs que leur avaient données leurs professeurs à faire pendant les vacances d'avril n'avançaient pas beaucoup et s'avéraient bien plus difficiles que ce qu'ils avaient eu à accomplir jusque là. Comme ne cessaient de le répéter Weasley, Chang et Londubat, les BUSE approchaient pour eux et ils devraient être prêts pour passer ces examens dont la réussite déterminerait leur avenir de sorcier.

En plus de ça, Hester devait faire ses recherches sur les Animagus. D'après le peu d'informations qu'elle avait réussi à récolter auprès du professeur Weasley, elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose en transformant son bras gauche en aile d'un coup de baguette magique. Or, jusque là, tout ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle faisait cet exercice, c'était une horrible démangeaison à l'endroit où les pointes des plumes se fichaient dans sa peau. Elle lisait encore et encore les traités de métamorphose qu'elle avait trouvés à la bibliothèque et tentait de se faire pousser un bec d'aigle avec sa baguette mais pour le moment, cela n'avait rien donné, et ça l'irritait au plus haut point. D'autant plus que, afin garder le secret de Nathan, elle ne pouvait se permettre de convier ses amis à son entrainement. Or, elle le savait, elle était plus efficace lorsqu'elle s'entrainait au sein d'un groupe.

Fatiguée de tous ces échecs et ce remue-ménage, la jeune prodige de Serdaigle avait fini par s'installer confortablement dans un grand fauteuil bleu nuit pour y lire la gazette du sorcier en compagnie de Hope.

- Encore un article sur ces mystérieux guerriers, commenta Hope en lisant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hester. Ils n'ont toujours pas découvert qui ils sont ?

- Non, répondit Hester en lisant attentivement la rubrique – comme si

Elle était en train de lire un article intrigant de la gazette du sorcier lorsqu'elle fut abordée par une Flora Lufström qui semblait exténuée.

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda Hester en voyant son aînée qui tremblait de froid malgré le feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

De toute évidence, elle revenait du terrain de quidditch.

- J'aimerais que tu intègres l'équipe de Quidditch, lui révéla-t-elle à bout de souffle, ça fait les troisièmes essais que j'organise et je ne trouve toujours personne capable de remplacer Acklebow.

Surprise, Hester lâcha le journal qui alla s'éparpiller par terre.

- Et pourquoi moi j'en serais capable ? demanda-t-elle, presque vexée. Je n'ai rien en commun avec _elle_.

- Tu es la seule qui ait rivalisé avec elle lors des essais de l'année dernière, lui répondit Flora sur le ton de l'évidence. Fais-moi vite savoir ta réponse, reprit-elle en se détournant, et dis-toi que la victoire de Serdaigle dépend de ta décision.

La bataille était perdue, Scarlett le savait. Ses combattants tombaient les uns après les autres, hurlant de douleur, terrassés par la force de frappe de ces bêtes immondes. Le fait d'avoir perdu toute raison avait décuplé leurs forces c'était sans hésitation ni peur qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans la mêlé pour déchiqueter leurs pires ennemis/

Rouge de honte et de colère, Scarlett criait à ses vampires de se replier, tout en jetant sortilèges sur sortilèges sur les lycanthropes les plus proches. Mais malgré sa grande puissance magique qui avait causé la mort de pas moins de dix-sept bêtes féroces, la sorcière folle était incapable, à elle tout seule, d'inverser la vapeur. Ils étaient quinze fois plus nombreux que leurs ennemis, mais cela ne les avaient pas empêchés de subir cette amère débâcle. Elle resta encore quelques minutes pour terrasser encore quelques uns de ses bourreaux, puis transplana sans demander son reste, laissant ses acolytes les moins rapides se faire massacrer par les loups-garous survivants…

Hester n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit-là, elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Il était bien plus de minuit lorsqu'elle prit la décision de qui quitter le dortoir. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et hantaient son esprit. Elle espérait que marcher la libèrerait un peu de tout ça. Que devait-elle faire concernant l'équipe de Serdaigle ? Ils n'avaient perdu qu'un match et n'étaient de ce fait pas encore totalement hors-course pour le titre. Si les Poufsouffle gagnaient contre les Serpentard – ce qui était peu probable – il leur suffirait d'écraser les Gryffondor – chose plus prévisible en l'état actuel des choses – pour espérer atteindre la première place du classement.

D'une certaine manière, Hester se sentait le devoir d'accepter la proposition de Flora. Mais d'un autre côté, ne devait-elle pas faire ce que lui dictaient ses désirs ? Voulait-elle vraiment intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ? La réponse n'était pas évidente deux ans auparavant, elle aurait accepté sans hésiter et aurait tout fait pour donner la victoire à Serdaigle. Mais entre temps, il y avait eu Nathan, et le projet Animagus, et sa dépression. Etait-elle la même jeune fille depuis touts ces événements ? Serait-elle capable de mener l'équipe des Aiglons à la victoire contre l'équipe de son ex-petit-ami disparu ?

Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Etait-il vivant ? Ou gisait-il, mourant, dans une ruelle anonyme, des marques de dents sur son cou, des litres de sang s'en échappant à flots ? Se pouvait-il qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ces mystérieux guerriers qui avaient défié les vampires ces deux derniers mois ? Un loup-garou seul pouvait-il causer autant de dégâts à une armée si importante si cruelle qu'était celle des vampires ? Et d'ailleurs, était-il seul ?

A toutes ces questions, Hester n'avait aucune réponse et sa sa nervosité prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle se les posait inlassablement…

- Je savais que je te retrouverais là.

Croyant être seule, Hester sursauta violemment. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre la situation elle se trouvait devant la tapisserie de Barbaras le Follet et Milo la regardait avec amusement, adossé à l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir la porte qui les avait sauvés lors de la Saint-Valentin. Elle n'avait même pas pris la décision de venir ici, ses jambes l'y avaient conduite toutes seules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, un main su son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

- Je t'attendais, lui répondit-il les yeux rieurs.

- Comment savais-tu que je viendrais ? On n'avait pas rendez-vous.

- Je savais que tu n'arriverais pas à dormir, avec tout ce qui se passe.

- Ce qui se passe ? répéta Hester, feingant ne pas comprendre.

- Tu sais bien, toutes ces histoires de guerriers anti-vampires. On sait bien tous les deux qui est derrière tout ça.

La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux ronds, elle mit quelque temps avant de comprendre.

- Nathan ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblotente.

Pendant une seconde, le sourire de Milo se voila. Hester regretta d'avoir parlé, il était évident que son petit-ami n'apprécierait pas d'entendre sa compagne prononcer le nom du fugueur de cette façon. Mais il sembla contenir sa frustration et reprit une mine aimable et compréhensive.

- Qui d'autre ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire de connivence. Le seul élève loup-garou de l'école disparait du jour au lendemain, et paf ! A peine un mois plus tard, les vampires, pires ennemis des loups-garous, se heurtent à une bande d'inconnus qui entravent chacun de leurs raids les uns après les autres. Même les victimes moldues sont protégées et – oh coïncidence ! – Jones est justement né-moldu.

Ebahie par tant de perspicacité, Hester resta bouche-bée. Elle n'imaginait pas son compagnon actuel parler de son ex de cette façon, avec amusement et – était-ce possible ? – une once d'admiration.

- En quoi cela nous regarde ? demanda-t-elle, tentant vainement de paraître indifférente.

Cette pitoyable tentative le fit rire gaiement.

- Nathan Jones n'est pas n'importe qui pour toi, c'est évident ! Et si son sort t'importe, il m'importe aussi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, médusée.

- Vraiment, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Complètement désorientée, Hester se dégagea prestement et regarda Milo qui lui souriait d'un air doux. S'il mentait, il cachait très bien son jeu.

- Je croyais que tu haïssais Nathan, lui dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

Une nouvelle fois, Milo éclata d'un rire bruyant qui résonna dans tout le couloir.

- Bien sûr que je le hais ! répondit-il avec ferveur. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le respecte pas. Il est le seul rival que j'aie jamais eu.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Eric, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire timide.

Il éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, et se remit à l'embrasser, fougueusement, cette fois. Derrière eux, face à la tapisserie de Barbaras le Follet, une grande porte en chêne massif se dessinait sur le mur nu une seconde plus tôt. Cette nuit de pleine lune serait sûrement aussi longue que celle de la Saint-Valentin.

Lorsque Nathan ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel bleu froid de fin d'hiver. A ses côtés se trouvait un Derek accroupi et souriant.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Un entrain peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste à son avis. Avec un grognement de douleur, Nathan se redressa difficilement. Sa tête le lançait douloureusement et il avait l'impression que tous ses membres avaient été broyés et reconstruits dans la foulée.

- On a gagné ? demanda-t-il à son second qui souriait toujours de toutes ses dents.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix derrière eux lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- Si on veut…

Nathan se retourna pour en identifier l'auteur et faillit s'effondrer de surprise à la vue de ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, coupés court et dressés en épis au dessus de sa tête, les yeux bleu ciel qui lui donnaient un air triste, Zéphyr se tenait debout devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Mais ce qui déstabilisa Nathan, c'était qu'il était complètement nu.

- Tu es à poil, lui fit-il remarquer en détournant les yeux, les joues rosissantes.

- Toi aussi, lui répliqua Zéphir sans aucune gêne.

Baissant les yeux sur son corps découvert, Nathan s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il disait vrai. Aussitôt, il porta les mains à son entrejambe pour cacher son intimité. Il aurait dû s'y attendre il était impossible de garder des vêtements quand on triplait de volume. Lors de ses précédentes transformations, il les avait toujours enlevés pour éviter qu'ils se déchirent. Cette fois-ci, en revanche, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. En même temps, pensa-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, il aurait eu l'air moins crédible s'il s'était présenté devant Scarlett en tenus d'Adam…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta pudeur, lui dit Zéphyr en souriant devant la gêne manifeste de son leader, toutes les filles qui se sont réveillées ont pris un peu de distance pour nous laisser notre intimité.

De toute évidence, l'intimité était le dernier des soucis de Zéphyr, ce que Derek ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer :

- Félicitations, Zéphyr, tu es un vrai blond !

La plaisanterie ne fit pas rire l'intéressé. Il resta droit, fier et digne, et gardait un air grave qui fit rougir Derek.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, riposta-t-il avec un sérieux inquiétant, nous devons vite reprendre nos esprits, compter et identifier les corps, et partir avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec du renfort.

- Les corps ? reprit Nathan, comme frappé par la foudre. On a eu des pertes ?

Le sourire radieux de Derek s'évanouit aussitôt, il détourna vivement le regard pour le porter au loin. Zéphyr, lui, ne quitta pas Nathan des yeux. A en juger par l'expression grave et sérieuse de son visage, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : il y avait des pertes des deux côtés.

- Ils étaient plus de sept mille, Nathan, lui dit-il sur un ton contrit. Lautrec s'était trompé en nous disant cinq mille, Scarlett avait prévu le coup, elle avait réuni ici tous ses combattants dispersés dans tout le pays. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on passe bientôt à l'attaque, même si elle ignorait qui on était.

- Dix contre un, c'était déjà beaucoup, intervint Patrick qui arrivait par derrière, mais quinze contre un, c'était beaucoup trop. Nous avons eu de la chance d'en réchapper.

Nathan se tourna vers lui et en fut bouche-bée il était intact physiquement, mais sur son visage, on pouvait voir les ravages qu'avait causé cette expérience traumatisante. Ravages qu'avaient connus Derek et Zéphyr, mais qu'ils étaient plus à même de camoufler.

- Serena et Clarisse sont mortes, expliqua-t-il, voyant que Nathan fixait ses yeux rougis. Maryssa s'en est sortie, mais elle n'a pas attendu que tu te réveilles, elle est partie dès qu'elle a pu.

La nouvelle atteignit Nathan comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Clarisse et Serena, les deux protégées de Patrick. Clarisse avait voté contre cette folie, elle s'était opposée à ce projet insensé. Et pourtant, comme tout le monde, elle y avait participé par devoir envers Nathan. Il trouvait difficilement son air. Il aurait pu empêcher tout cela, il aurait _dû_ dire non, il en avait le pouvoir. Mais finalement, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu de la démocratie et avait suivi le choix du plus grand nombre, au détriment de sa sécurité.

- Maryssa doit me détester, finit-il par dire, un sanglot étouffé faisant trembler sa voix.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas l'important pour le moment. Mais il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à dire. Il avait pris cette décision pour froisser le moins possible de personnes, par souci d'être apprécié par le plus grand nombre. Mais ceux qui restaient, l'appréciaient-ils autant, à présent qu'ils avaient vu périr leurs amis et camarades aux mains des vampires ?

- Elle me hait aussi, expliqua doucement Patrick, et elle se hait sûrement aussi d'avoir participé à cette boucherie. Tu n'y es pour rien, Nathan. Tu n'as obligé personne à te suivre, tu n'as fait que leur montrer le chemin. Personne ne peut te reprocher d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait.

- J'aurais dû voter non, s'étrangla-t-il, j'aurais dû poser mon véto.

- Mais il y en a qui ne t'auraient pas écouté, lui fit remarquer Zéphyr avec raison, toutes celles et ceux qui ont voté oui, ils y seraient allés de toute façon…

Nathan tenta un sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à faire une hideuse grimace. Il savait que les autres tentaient de lui remonter le moral, mais rien ne pouvait le consoler. Il se leva enfin et regarda autour. Ce qu'il vit le révulsa…

A perte de vue s'étalaient des corps inertes sur l'herbe rougie. Des corps nus, lacérés, quelques fois démembrés, formant des angles biscornus. Il ne reconnaissait personne, c'étaient tous des inconnus qui gisaient autour de lui des guerriers qui lui avaient juré fidélité sans le connaître, des camarades qui avaient placé leur foi en lui, qui lui faisaient confiance, qui espéraient que Nathan les mènerait à la victoire. Il les avait amenés à la mort.

Et les vampires, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Nathan n'en voyait pas une seule trace. Il devait y avoir des victimes de leur côté, pourquoi ne les voyaient-ils pas ? On ne les avait quand même pas enterrés !

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Patrick vint se placer à ses côtés et, du doigt, l'amena à scruter l'horizon.

- Regarde, lui dit-il en pointant un endroit ou tourbillonnaient terre et poussière, au bord d'une falaise rocailleuse.

- Que suis-je censé voir ? demanda Nathan d'une voix lasse.

Les corps anonymes des guerriers qui l'avaient suivi aveuglément lui occupaient l'esprit et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à apprécier les devinettes.

- La poussière, lui répondit Patrick, regarde bien, le vent en soulève des tonnes.

Obéissant machinalement, Nathan se concentra sur l'air ambiant et s'aperçut qu'il était plus épais que d'habitude des masses de poussière aride tourbillonnaient autour de lui, elles se posaient sur les corps inertes de ses compagnons, elles piquaient les yeux en venant se ficher sous les paupières ouvertes des survivants. En fait, en y regardant bien, elles troublaient la vue à quiconque voulait regarder au loin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nathan en recueillant quelques moutons au creux de sa main gauche.

- Les restes des vampires désintégrés, lui répondit fièrement Derek.

Nathan retira vivement sa main.

- A en juger par la masse qui tourbillonne autour de nous, je dirais qu'il y a bien cinq à six mille vampires qui ont péri sous nos crocs.

- Ils ne doivent plus être beaucoup, acquiesça Zéphyr, cinq cents, six cents, tout au plus.

- Et nous ? demanda Nathan en tentant vainement de maîtriser sa voix.

Ses compagnons se regardèrent avec gêne et embarras.

- On ne sait pas encore, avoua Patrick, on est en train de compter.

- Je vais vous aider, décida Nathan en se mettant alors en marche.

- Non, protesta Derek, tu es notre leader, tu n'as pas à…

- Oui, je suis votre leader, le coupa Nathan, et je t'ordonne de la fermer, maintenant laissez-moi.

Ils exécutèrent son souhait et ne le suivirent pas, mais gardèrent néanmoins un œil inquiet braqué sur lui au fur et à mesure qu'il déambulait parmi les cadavres. Il ne reconnaissait presque personne – juste un visage çà et là – mais pour la plupart des victimes, il ne se rappelait même pas leur avoir parlé, ne fût-ce qu'un seul mot. Oui, il était leur leader, mais un bien mauvais leader, incapable de les protéger, ni même de les connaître. A ce moment précis, il voulait être tout, sauf le leader de qui que ce fût que n'aurait-il pas donné pour n'être qu'un banal élève de quatrième année, comme ses amis de Poudlard qu'il avait abandonnés pour jouer à la guerre contre les vampires ?

Avec de nouveau la sensation d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de deux victimes, la gorge nouée, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Non, bredouilla-t-il, non…

Allongés côte à côté, ils avaient gardé les mains jointes. Etaient-ils morts comme cela, ou était-ce quelqu'un du groupe de Nathan qui les avait installés ainsi ? Toujours est-il qu'ainsi, ils semblaient dormir, le visage serein, les corps détendus, l'un serré contre l'autre en une étreinte éternelle.

Ils étaient beaux, songea Nathan en frôlant du doigt le visage de Philippe. Il lui manquait ses petites lunettes rondes, mais le jeune leader ne les trouva nulle part. Blottie contre lui, Tanya semblait plus amoureuse que jamais, les yeux clos et les bras enroulés autour de son ami, cachant ainsi leur nudité à tous les deux.

- Je suis désolée Nathan, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna Féryda lui faisait face, aussi grande et sauvage qu'elle l'était avant la bataille. Elle semblait sourire malgré elle en s'avançant vers lui. Nathan se doutait de la raison : elle avait été une des premières à se positionner en faveur du projet, elle en savourait les miettes de la victoire.

- Nous avons gagné, paraît-il, dit Nathan avec un sourire douloureux.

- Oui, admit-elle en le lui rendant, je venais te faire mes adieux.

- Toi aussi, tu m'en veux ?

Il repensa à Maryssa qui avait perdu ses deux amies. Mais Feryda secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, pas du tout. Je considère que tu as fait ton devoir, et on devrait t'être tous reconnaissant de nous avoir menés là où nous sommes.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que celles et ceux qui sont morts seraient d'accord avec toi, lui fit remarquer Nathan avec amertume.

Mais cela n'émut pas la jeune louve le moins du monde. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Ils sont morts pour la cause, pour soutenir tes idéaux, pour vaincre les vampires. Et ils sont vaincus, ils devraient être fiers, au contraire.

Ce fut au tour de Nathan de hausser les épaules. C'était une bien belle vision des choses, mais un peu trop confortable, il n'arrivait pas à y adhérer.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas alors ?

- Parce que je suis vengée, expliqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. Je ne t'ai rejoint que pour faire payer à ces salauds l'anéantissement de ma meute. En me réveillant sur un lit de poussière ce matin, j'ai su que c'était le cas. Maintenant, je préfère m'en aller, j'ai toujours été une solitaire.

- C'est ça, au-revoir, lui dit-il avec indifférence alors qu'elle s'éloignait à grand pas.

Elle avait beau dire, pour Nathan, tout cela n'était que mauvaise foi et fuite en avant. Feryda ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle avait eu tort de s'engager dans une entreprise si périlleuse et préférait s'enfuir lâchement pendant que l'on pleurait encore les morts.

De rage, Nathan se releva et se remit à arpenter les champs de cadavres en faisant le tri dans sa tête. Des onze de départ, Clarisse, Serena, Philippe et Tanya étaient morts Zéphyr, Derek, Patrick, Clarisse et Feryda demeuraient en vie. Il en restait deux dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Edmund et Eryka. Etaient-ils vivants ? Avaient-ils succombé à l'attaque ? Bon sang, Edmund n'était qu'un gamin de dix ans ! Comment avait-il pu l'autoriser à se battre ? S'il le retrouvait comme Philippe et Tanya, gisant main dans la main avec Eryka, il ne s'en remettrait pas…

- Nathan ! Nathan !

L'intéressait reconnut la voix tout de suite. Avec empressement, il se retourna si vivement qu'il fit douloureusement craquer son cou. Mais peu importait ils étaient là, bien vivants, à courir vers lui, des sourires aussi grands que le permettaient leurs visages. Nathan se surprit à sourire aussi, les yeux embués de larmes. Avec un grand éclat de rire, le jeune Edmund le percuta de plein fouet tandis qu'Eryka vint couvrir leurs dos restés nus de ses bras réconfortants de grande sœur. Elle pleurait elle aussi, le regard humide fixé sur celui, reconnaissant, de Nathan.

- Vous êtes en vie ! souffla-t-il avec soulagement. Vous en avez réchappé !

- Et comment ! s'exclama Edmund. On les a rétamés ces idiots ! Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt !

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Nathan éclata d'un grand rire aussi délicieux que sincère.

- Oui, admit-il le cœur plus léger, nous avons gagné.

Mais pour lui, la réelle victoire, c'était de pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras en se délectant de la délicieuse chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps bien vivants.

8


	17. La traque du loup

Ce matin-là, Hester et Milo se réveillèrent très tard et manquèrent tous leurs cours de la matinée. Ils ne vinrent pas non plus en salle à manger le midi, trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour se soucier de l'heure ou de choses aussi insignifiantes que leur éducation de sorcier.

Hester n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais Milo ne lui avait paru aussi beau et désirable qu'à présent. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette fois-ci avait été encore plus délicieuse que leur première fois. Ferme et tendre à la fois, il l'avait menée à la baguette du début à la fin et elle se rendait compte que cela lui avait autant plu que d'être à l'initiative comme lors de leur première expérience. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu allumer un tel feu dans le corps de Milo ? Cela demeurait un mystère, mais Hester ne s'en plaignait pas et ne se lassait pas non plus de contempler cette beauté si parfaite qui appartenait à son compagnon.

- Tu devrais accepter, lui dit-il alors avec un petit sourire de connivence.

- Pardon ? lui dit-elle, sans comprendre. Accepter quoi ?

- La place d'Acklebow dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je suis sûre que tu serais encore meilleure qu'elle.

Mais loin d'être flattée par ce compliment, Hester regarda Milo avec un air suspicieux.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étendit pour lui donner un petit air espiègle.

- A ton avis ? Qui est-ce qui l'a incité à venir te voir ?

- Toi ? s'étonna Hester en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est absurde, tu ne m'as jamais vue voler !

- Pas la peine, répliqua Milo d'un petit geste nonchalant, pour le quidditch, il suffit d'être vif, élégant, intrépide et casse-cou. Je sais que tu as ces qualités, je te connais bien.

L'argument fit rougir Hester, mais elle n'allait pas tomber les deux pieds dans le chaudron si facilement.

- Comme Tina ? demanda-t-elle les yeux flamboyants.

- Non, comme moi, répondit Milo avec un petit sourire fier, même si honnêtement, on sait tous les deux que tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau.

Hester éclata de rire et lui administra un vif baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Puis, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, elle lui lança :

- On parie ?

Petit à petit, les survivants de la bataille se dispersèrent pour rejoindre ce qui restait de leurs meutes respectives. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Nathan et ses cinq amis à arpenter le champ de bataille à la recherche de potentiels rescapés. Mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune leader le savait bien. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le soleil s'était levé sur les survivants. Tout le monde avait eu le temps de récupérer de la métamorphose ceux qui dormaient encore, dormiraient pour toujours.

C'était un bilan sévère, songea Nathan tête baissée. Sur les quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre guerriers dont il disposait avant l'attaque, seuls avaient survécu soixante-quinze d'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun disparu ou déserteur tous s'étaient battus jusqu'à la mort ou la victoire. Aucune meute alliée à celle de Nathan n'était intacte, certaines avaient d'ailleurs complètement été anéanties. Le regard vide, Nathan se promenait parmi les corps de la famille McDougal, qui avait si longtemps dominé les hauteurs de l'Ecosse on avait rassemblé leurs corps et les avait alignés côte à côte pour les rassembler dans la mort. C'était tout ce que l'on put faire pour eux, et pour tant d'autres dans le même cas par manque de temps, ils n'avaient pu se permettre d'enterrer qui que ce soit. Même Philippe et Tanya gisaient à même le sol, toujours main dans la main, aux côtés de Clarisse, Serena et des trente-quatre autres personnes de la meute de Nathan qui avaient péri dans cette bataille sanglante.

- Viens, Nathan, il faut y aller.

Le jeune loup se retourna et vit Patrick lui faire face. Il paraissait plus vieux et plus ridé que jamais, son crâne dégarni luisait d'une douce lueur rougeâtre sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

- Bien, dit Nathan d'une voix blanche, allons-y.

Des rescapés de sa meute, seuls Patrick, Derek, Zéphyr, Edmund et Eryka lui étaient restés fidèles. Mais cette dernière avait été claire : s'il apparaissait que la situation devenait de nouveau trop dangereuse pour elle ou son petit frère, ils partiraient tous les deux sans demander leur reste. Nathan avait tout de suite donné son accord il ne voulait plus avoir la mort de personne sur la conscience, et surtout pas celle d'un jeune garçon plein d'énergie comme Edmund. Le reste de la meute, dégoûté par un tel carnage, avait pris ses jambes à son cou, non sans avoir jeté un terrible regard de dégoût à leur ancien leader avant de partir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui ressassait sans cesse Derek en administrant à son ami une tape affectueuse sur le dos, ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient, ils ont eux-mêmes voté pour cette mission. Tu n'as forcé personne à te suivre.

- Oui, mais ça n'enlève rien aux remords et à la douleur que j'éprouve d'avoir mené à la mort les neuf dixièmes de mon armée, répondait inlassablement Nathan.

- Je sais, disait toujours Derek, mais tu ne peux te morfondre pour le restant de tes jours. Il faut savoir ce que va faire maintenant.

Mais Nathan ne voulait pas penser à l'après. Pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté en même temps que la vie de ses compagnons. Il aurait voulu penser à l'après en compagnie de ces derniers, rire avec eux une dernière fois, fêter avec eux leur victoire éclatante.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire dans la forêt de Dean qu'ils avaient regagnée dans la soirée. Alors que ses compagnons somnolaient autour d'un feu, lui ne pouvait pas dormir, il avait encore sur la conscience ces centaines de morts qu'il avait provoquées. Mis à part certaines exceptions, il n'avait aucun visage à l'esprit, juste des silhouettes sombres et floues qui le regardaient avec un mépris évident.

Il était pris dans ses pensées quand il entendit à sa gauche quelque chose bouger. Il se raidit aussitôt et se tourna vers le danger potentiel. L'instant d'après, Zéphyr ouvrit les yeux et se leva promptement, ses poignards prêts à siffler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Nathan qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête. Rapidement et en silence, ils réveillèrent chacun de leurs compagnons qui se mirent vite sur pied et sortirent leurs armes, l'œil aux aguets.

Hypertendu, Nathan huma l'air et perçut une odeur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni un humain. Cela ressemblait plus à un vampire, mais avec quelque chose de différent.

- Il est seul, chuchota Derek qui avait fait la même chose, il n'a aucune chance.

- Restons sur nos gardes, conseilla Patrick avec un sérieux inquiétant, je doute qu'il se soit égaré. Après une telle déconvenue, Scarlett ne laisserait jamais ses précieux rescapés se perdre en forêt pour devenir la pâture de _nos_ rescapés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Edmund dont la voix tremblante trahissait une certaine peur.

- On attend et on se tient prêts, répondit Nathan en tendant l'oreille.

Mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à telle épreuve. Il y eut comme un coup de vent, et trois furent à terre, Nathan ne sut dire qui. Dans la précipitation, il lança son poignard à l'aveuglette qui alla se ficher dans un arbre innocent à dix mètres de lui.

- Nathan, derrière toi ! cria Derek.

Mais cette mise en garde arrivait trop tard. Le jeune leader fut brusquement saisi par le cou et sous l'aisselle. Les jambes de son agresseur lui enserrèrent la taille et il eut beau gigoter dans tous les sens, rien ne suffisait à déloger son fardeau. La pression sur son cou s'intensifia et une douleur intense le submerga. Il sentait, et entendait presque, ses vertèbres gémir de douleur, prêtes à craquer. Il allait lui rompre le cou !

- A moi ! cria-t-il, épouvanté de mourir de la sorte.

- Yaaaaah ! s'écria quelqu'un en lui fonçant dessus.

La prise au cou se relâcha et Nathan put pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais celui-ci fut bref car l'instant d'après, il se prit Edmund de plein fouet. L'agresseur avait effectué un bond vif pour éviter l'attaque désespérée du benjamin des loups-garous et atterrit avec grâce sur le sol feuillu de la clairière. Il évita deux flèches d'Eryka coup sur coup et disparut dans la foulée.

- Où est-il passé ? s'affola la jeune fille.

- Là-bas ! hurla Derek épouvanté en pointant Nathan du doigt.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter de se faire éventrer par une lame acérée qui siffla dans l'air nocturne avec une férocité qui lui fit se hérisser les poils du cou. Edmund tenta de transpercer l'ennemi avec sa lance, mais il se fit bloquer aisément et désarmer comme s'il tenait un hochet.

- Edmund ! s'écria Eryka en s'élançant vers son petit frère.

Mais d'un geste, Patrick l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il fixait leur agresseur qui tenait fermement Edmund comme il avait tenu Nathan quelques instants plus tôt. Un rayon de lune le révéla alors. Il avait le teint pâle et des dents acérées qui se trouvaient à une distance alarmante du cou d'Edmund. C'était sans aucun doute un vampire, mais il avait quelque chose de différent : ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et ses yeux rouges sang le faisaient ressembler à un albinos. Et puis cette odeur, elle était différente de celle d'un vampire ordinaire, Nathan n'aurait su dire en quoi, mais il sentait une menace bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Patrick d'une voix calme. Que nous veux-tu ?

- Lâchez vos armes, ou je tue le gosse ! lâcha l'inconnu pour toute réponse.

Aussitôt, l'arbalète d'Eryka tomba au sol. L'instant d'après, Zéphyr et Patrick déposèrent leurs propres armes et regardèrent Derek et Nathan pour leur inciter à faire de même.

Pendant un moment, Nathan fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Que se passait-il ? Ils étaient six contre un et s'étaient fait maîtriser aussi facilement que des nourrissons ! Qui était cette créature, comment pouvait-elle les tenir en échec, eux qui avaient vaincu tant de vampires pourtant en supériorité numérique ?

- Nathan, Derek, jetez vos armes, ordonna Patrick, on ne sait pas à qui on a à faire.

Comme sortant d'un songe éveillé, Nathan reprit conscience aussitôt et comprit avec horreur toute la gravité de la situation. S'accroupissant devant la menace, il posa à terre le poignard qui lui restait. Derek, lui, fut plus long à la détente, ce fut un regard assassin de la part d'Eryka qui le poussa à lâcher sa hachette dans un grognement de dépit.

- Sage décision, reconnut l'agresseur d'un ton douceureux, maintenant, donnez-moi Nathan Jones, et je vous rends le gosse.

- Non !

C'était Edmund qui avait crié, il se débattit si tant et bien que le vampire lui fit craquer quelques vertèbres pour l'inciter au calme. Eryka poussa un hurlement de détresse, mais n'osa pas intervenir. Patrick et Zéphyr demeuraient calmes, mais on pouvait sentir leur cerveau s'échauffer à tenter de trouver une solution à ce bourbier. Derek, lui, se tenait prêt à se jeter sur l'ennemi, peu en importaient les conséquences. Nathan, en revanche, refusait de voir la moindre goutte de sang supplémentaire versée à cause de lui.

- Je suis là, déclara-t-il en s'avançant à son tour dans le rayon de lune, maintenant relâchez l'enfant.

- Et on m'avait dit que ce serait difficile ! s'exclaffa l'agresseur.

D'un geste brutal, il jeta Edmund à terre, comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple poupée de chiffon, et s'élança sur Nathan. Mais au dernier moment, une forme massive apparut entre eux dans un tourbillon de robe de sorcier.

- Plus difficile que tu ne le crois ! rugit le colosse.

D'un geste vif, il planta un long pieu de bois dans le cœur mort du vampire qui se désintégra aussitôt. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Nathan qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Karl Ukkel venait de leur sauver la vie.

- Merci, souffla Nathan qui avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, grogna Ukkel avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Tu es en grand danger gamin !

- On l'a remarqué ! s'écria Derek épouvanté. Qui est ce type ? Où est Lautrec ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu avant ?

- Un chose à la fois, gamin, dit Ukkel en le fusillant du regard. Tout d'abord, c'est officiel, Scarlett McAllister veut la mort de Nathan et a obtenu du conseil l'autorisation d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour le retrouver.

- Et quels sont ces moyens ? demanda Zéphyr dont le ton trahissait, pour la première fois, une certaine appréhension.

- On les appelle les traqueurs, ils viennent du monde natal de Vladimir, en Sibérie. Si les vampires sont des chasseurs nés, les traqueurs sont en quelque sorte des super soldats doués d'une force et d'une rapidité encore plus importante que les vampires, et même que les loups-garous.

Autour de lui, les jeunes loups déglutirent tous ensemble, mais n'osèrent faire de commentaire.

- Contre un seul d'entre eux, même dix d'entre vous ne font pas le poids. Il faudra compter sur les chasseurs de vampires du ministère pour les mettre en échec.

- C'est impossible ! répliqua aussitôt Derek. Si le ministère pouvait agir, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. On sait très bien qu'il recherche activement Nathan, s'il est incapable de le trouver, comment pourrait-il le protéger ?

- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé car Lautrec a lancé un sort pour bloquer les vibrations divinatoires qui vous entourent. Cela empêche leurs voyants de vous localiser.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Nathan qui, en cet instant, n'aurait pas craché sur l'aide du ministère.

- Parce que, d'une part, il voulait empêcher le ministère de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et d'autre part, cela empêchait aussi Scarlett de te trouver ou d'anticiper le moindre de vos mouvements.

Cela faisait enfin sens, se dit Nathan, voici pourquoi le ministère n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver malgré tous les moyens dont ils disposaient. Lui qui croyait qu'ils s'en fichaient de le savoir ou non en vie. Mais Zéphyr, lui, semblait préoccupé.

- Ce qui veut dire, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, que dès que la protection sera levée, Scarlett McAllister sera capable de retrouver Nathan où qu'il soit dans le pays ?

- Et même au-delà, précisa Ukkel en hochant la tête.

- Il faut que le ministère me retrouve avant, comprit Nathan en se redressant pour se mettre en marche.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Eryka en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Je retourne à Londres, leur répondit-il sans se retourner, mieux vaut avoir un coup d'avance. Je vais me rendre au ministère.

Les autres n'eurent pas une réaction différente que s'il leur avait dit qu'il comptait faire exploser la capitale.

- Mais tu es _fou_ ! hurla Derek en gesticulant comme un dément. Ils vont t'envoyer à Azkaban, ou pire, Sainte-Mangouste ! Si tu te rends aux sorciers, tu perdras ta liberté.

- Je préfère ça à la mort, répondit Nathan. Vivre libre, j'ai essayé, ça ne m'a causé que des ennuis.

Ils tentèrent toute la journée de le raisonner, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orée de la forêt de Dean, ils stoppèrent net et le regardèrent partir, impuissants, le regard humide. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la civilisation et ne pouvait y faire d'incursion sans une raison précise et pour un temps bref. Malgré leur profond attachement envers leur leader, ils préférèrent rester dans l'ombre rassurante des pins à le regarder disparaître au loin. Puis, après un dernier regard mutuel, ils partirent chacun dans différentes directions. C'en était bel et bien fini de la rébellion des loups-garous.

Nathan marcha pendant des heures, incapable de sécher ses larmes. Les camarades qu'il avait menés à la mort lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête comme des mauvais esprits qu'il était incapable de chasser. Il voulait oublier tout ça, il voulait ne plus penser à cette boucherie qu'il avait causée et dont il ne gardait pourtant aucun souvenir.

Il avait menti en leur disant qu'il retournait à Londres. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, le jeune renégat savait que le monde magique ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Plutôt que les dortoirs douillets de la tour Gryffondor, c'étaient dans les geôles humides et crasseuses d'Azkaban qu'il risquait de passer ses nuits prochaines. Mais Nathan ne voulait pas finir en captivité, il était hors de question qu'il devienne un _loup apprivoisé_. Pourtant, en y repensant bien, c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait été tout ce temps passé dans la forêt. Il avait beau être le leader charismatique de toute une armée de loups-garous, ses ordres, ils les prenaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui l'avait mené à la baguette tout ce temps avec la promesse de lui donner des victoires éclatantes un lâche qui œuvrait dans l'ombre et n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt lorsque les guerriers qu'il manipulait si bien s'étaient retrouvés au bord de la mort.

- Je suis désolé Nathan, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si nombreux. Scarlett devait se douter qu'il y avait un traitre dans ses rangs, elle a fait rapatrier en secret ses combattants stationnés dans les alpes et les pyrénées. Deux milles vampires de plus, ce n'est pas rien.

Nathan ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre la voix du lâche qui formulait de plates excuses dans son dos. Après tout, ce poltron apparaissait et disparaissait à volonté dans les moments les plus inattendus que ça en devenait prévisible.

- Fiche le camp Lautrec, grogna Nathan sans se retourner, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Je sais que tu es en colère après moi, mais…

- EN COLERE ? rugit Nathan en saisissant vivement cet être abject au cou. Tu me crois en colère après toi ? Tu nous as manipulés, tu nous as donnés le goût de la victoire, tu nous as fait croire que l'on avait une chance de gagner cette guerre ! Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis en rage, je ne ressens pour toi que de la haine et du dégoût !

- Non Nathan, répondit Lautrec qui gardait curieusement son calme, c'est toi qui as fait tout ça. Moi, je n'ai fait que te guider, te donner des pistes. Mais les décisions, tu les prenais tout seul, ou avec tes amis. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais influencé sur aucune de tes résolutions.

De rage, il jeta Lautrec à terre. Mais celui-ci, tel un chat acrobate, parvint à retomber sur ses pattes et à le regarder dans les yeux. Nathan détourna les siens. Il ne pouvait le reconnaître à haute voix, mais ce que disait son informateur était vrai, c'était lui et lui seul qui était responsable de ce carnage. Il était vain de tenter de faire porter le Choixpeau à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda le jeune loup d'une voix quelque peu radoucie.

- La même chose que d'habitude, lui répondit Lautrec avec un haussement d'épaule, je vais retourner dans ma horde, observer, épier, deviner, en espérant que cela serve à quelque chose.

- Sais-tu où es Scarlett ?

Lautrec semblait s'attendre à cette question, il baissa les yeux et consentit à lui donner la réponse :

- Elle est retournée à son manoir familial. Elle panse ses plaies et s'administre des tonnes de potions Tue-loup de peur d'être contaminée.

Un mince élan d'espoir saisit Nathan.

- Elle a été mordue ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'excitation dans la voix.

- Par toi, lui répondit Lautrec. Elle avait déjà tué une bonne vingtaine de loups-garous lorsque tu lui as foncé dessus et prise à la gorge. Il a fallu pas moins de quinze vampires pour déloger tes crocs de sa nuque.

Nathan ressentit un léger élan de fierté en entendant cela, mais Lautrec ne lui avait pas donné la réponse qu'il attendait. Celui-ci, comme lisant dans ses pensées, secoua la tête d'un air triste.

- Il existe des potions et des procédés de magie noire qui annule les effets de la morsure de loup-garou s'ils sont administrés à temps, expliqua-t-il d'un air navré. Je suis désolé Nathan, mais Scarlett ne deviendra pas loup-garou. Elle est toujours dans la course, et plus que jamais dangereuse. Maintenant qu'elle a perdu une bonne partie de ses troupes, elle ne reculera devant rien pour se venger de toi. Les traqueurs sont en marche, Feryda en a fait les frais, elle a été retrouvée égorgée au nord de la forêt de Dean.

- Et les autres ? demanda Nathan en proie à une crise de panique. Edmund, Eryka, Derek, Zéphyr et Patrick, comment vont-ils ?

- Ils sont toujours en vie, lui répondit Lautrec, Ukkel veille sur eux.

- Il ne pourra pas les surveiller tous en même temps, fit remarquer Nathan, certains vont obligatoirement mourir.

- Pas nécessairement, ce n'est pas eux qui intéressent les traqueurs, c'est toi. A présent que mon sort de brouillage est levé, Scarlett peut te localiser bien plus facilement. Elle ne perdra pas de temps à traquer tes amis, elle viendra directement à toi.

- En d'autres termes, je n'ai qu'à attendre patiemment la mort, résuma Nathan qui commençait à se résigner.

- Pas nécessairement, lui répondit Lautrec avec un faible sourire, le ministère te trouvera peut-être avant.

- Finir mort ou à Azkaban, c'est un choix très réduit.

- En effet, répondit Lautrec, mais je ne peux t'offrir plus. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais faire avant ?

Nathan baissa la tête. En effet, il voulait aller quelque part avant que tout cela ne se finisse de la pire manière qui soit. Mais c'était bien trop dangereux, il ne pouvait faire courir le risque aux personnes qui habitaient cet endroit de payer son idiotie de leurs vies, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour redevenir un jeune homme ordinaire ! Ni loup-garou, ni sorcier, juste le fils d'un éminent chef d'entreprise, voué à reprendre le flambeau de son père une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte. Il aurait voulu pour une fois se sentir normal, écrire avec un crayon, voyager en métro, utiliser un ordinateur, envoyer des e-mails, jouer au rugby… Tout à coup, les plumes à encre, la poudre de cheminette, les hiboux et le quidditch lui inspirèrent un tel dégoût qu'il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur et rendit le peu qu'il avait mangé sur le trottoir qu'il arpentait avec son espion.

- Respire, lui conseilla celui-ci, assieds-toi et respire profondemment. Tu as besoin de repos, tu as besoin de calme, il faut que tu te relaxes et penses à autre chose, même trente secondes.

C'était assurément bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Nathan savait qu'il avait raison. Ayant pris sa douloureuse décision, il regarda Lautrec dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Si je retourne quelque part en attendant qu'on me retrouve, est-ce que tu serais capable de faire en sorte que personne ne soit blessé lorsque ça arrivera.

Lautrec considéra Nathan avec gravité. Ce dernier devina la réponse avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, les vampires ne font pas dans le détail lorsqu'ils veulent récupérer quelqu'un. Ce sera très difficile de protéger tout le monde autour de toi sans compromettre ma couverture.

La sécurité de Lautrec, Nathan s'en fichait comme de sa première brindille de balai. C'était la sécurité d'autres personnes qui l'importait.

- Je te demande juste de protéger deux personnes, insista-t-il, est-ce trop pour toi ?

L'homme au visage de vampire le regarda longuement et Nathan se surprit à penser qu'il avait été bien naïf de le prendre pour un longues-dents la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait que l'apparence d'un longue-dent mais quand on le regardait bien, on remarquait aisément qu'il n'avait pas la brutalité d'un vampire, ni cette soif insatiable qui les caractérisait. Là, il semblait seulement préoccupé par la situation et arborait une expression d'inquiétude si humaine que ses dents poitues et son teint pâle faisaient office de vulgaires accessoires inutiles. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler de nouveau, Nathan eut même l'impression que ses dents avaient rétréci.

- Deux personnes, je peux m'en charger. Mais je ne te promets que leur survie. Il se peut que pour leur sécurité, tu sois amené à ne plus jamais pouvoir les revoir…

L'argument frappa comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Nathan, mais il tint bon. Il devait s'assurer de leur sécurité, même s'il fallait s'imposer des sacrifices pour cela. Les sacrifices, il y était habitué, et il était d'ailleurs heureux que celui-ci ne lui coûtât aucune vie.

- C'est entendu, dit alors Nathan en serrant la main de Lautrec, c'est la dernière fois que je te demanderai quelque chose.

- Ne parle pas si hâtivement, mon jeune ami. Nous ne savons pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Il se pourrait même que tu survives à tout cela…

- Je ne suis pas ton ami, répliqua Nathan d'un ton dur, maintenant va-t'en, je te retrouverai lorsque j'aurais besoin de toi.

Ils se séparèrent donc sur ces mots et Nathan commença à marcher. Il lui fallut trois jours et deux nuits pour arriver à destination, et pendant ce laps de temps, jamais il ne fut inquiété par les traqueurs. Il se doutait que Karl Ukkel n'était pas étranger à cette absence et lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne devait pas mourir avant d'avoir accompli son dernier voyage.

Il était tout crasseux lorsqu'il s'engagea dans la petite allée moldue bordée de petits jardins finement taillés. Les passants qui revenaient de leur journée de travail le regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris et un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Tous le connaissaient dans ce quartier, et tous ceux qui le voyaient se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là, le visage plein de poussière et de sang séché, sa cape de voyage en lambeaux et ses pieds nus tout écorchés.

Mais Nathan ne prêta pas attention à tous ces regards outrés et inquiets seule une personne lui importait, et elle se trouvait dans la maison devant laquelle il s'arrêta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sonna et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une voix derrière la porte et des pas qui convergeaient vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge, élégamment habillée, les cheveux bruns coupés en carré. Ses yeux bleus azur s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ceux de Nathan, identiques en tous points.

- Oh mon dieu ! souffla-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. C'est un miracle !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils et le serra tellement fort qu'il en perdit son souffle. Bien que faisant une tête de plus qu'elle, Nathan se blottit dans ses bras et s'y lova comme un petit garçon en quête de protection.

- Bonjour Maman, chuchota-t-il le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Et il se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il pleura pendant dix bonnes minutes dans pouvoir s'arrêter, accroché à sa mère, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle ne le lâcha pas, le berça doucement en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, comme lorsqu'il était bébé et qu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar…

Tu serres trop fort sur ton manche, ça t'empêche de virer en souplesse si quelqu'un ou un cognard te fonce dessus.

- Ok, dit Hester en déserrant sa prise.

Elle fit quelques tours de terrain et slaloma entre les poteaux de quidditch avec grâce et légèreté. Son air sérieux et concentré fit sourire Milo il se rappelait lui-même ses premiers entrainements de quidditch en compagnie de Vindicus et Scarlett qui lui donnaient exactement les mêmes conseils qu'il prodiguait à sa petite amie. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il imagina l'expression outrée de sa pimbèche de sœur si elle savait qu'il entrainait une sang-mêlée en lui apprenant les bottes secrètes de sa famille.

Cela faisait le deuxième matin qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble, et Hester s'améliorait à vue d'œil. Elle avait appris à une vitesse alarmante les combos et les figures complexes qui faisaient la fierté de la famille McAllister. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas le niveau de Vin', ni même celui d'Alienor, mais il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement. A entrainer une futur rivale de cette façon, Milo se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été mieux à Poufsouffle, en compagnie de ces idiots qui tendaient la joue droite quand on frappait la gauche.

Alors qu'il était en train de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses actions, il aperçut dans les gradins une silhouette fugitive qui s'évanouit en direction des vestiaires. Intrigué, il fit signe à Hester de revenir vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je m'y prends mal ?

- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit Milo qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son air soucieux. Ca te dérange si on arrête là et qu'on regagne tout de suite les vestiaires ?

Hester parut tout d'abord interloquée, puis son visage forma une moue d'indignation amusée.

- Vraiment, tu pourrais être franc et tout simplement dire que tu veux aller à la douche. Vous les garçons, vous êtes tous les mêmes !

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit que son compagnon ne riait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit-il, suis-moi et tu verras.

Toujours l'air intrigué et légèrement inquiet, elle lui obéit et se posa en douceur à ses côtés, sur les gradins derrière les buts. A pas de loup, ils gagnèrent les vestiaires, leurs balais sous le bras. Ils longeaient le couloir qui y menait lorsqu'une voix leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils se figèrent aussitôt et écoutèrent attentivement :

- On l'a enfin retrouvé, il semblerait que la protection dont il bénéficiait se soit évanouie il y a deux jours.

Milo et Hester se jetèrent un regard de mutuelle compréhension. Ils savaient qui parlait, et aussi de qui ils parlaient.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

La deuxième voix, plus tendue que la première, appartenait au professeur Londubat.

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit celui ou celle qui a jeté ce sort de brouillage est mort, soit il ou elle l'a levé intentionnellement.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour que nous le retrouvions, assurément.

- Mais cela veut dire que Scarlett McAllister peut elle aussi le localiser ?

- Oui, il faut faire vite pour le retrouver avant elle, confirma la première voix qui n'était autre que Parvati Patil, la professeure de divination.

- Et où est-il à présent ?

- Il est retourné chez ses parents.

Tapis dans l'obscurité du couloir, Hester faillit se trahir en étouffant une exclamation. Ce n'était pas possible ! A quoi jouait-il ? A l'évidence, Londubat se posait la même question :

- Mais il est fou ! Il va se faire massacrer et entrainer ses parents dans sa perte ! Il aurait dû aller se réfugier sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou ici, il aurait été protégé ! Retourner dans une maison moldue sans le moindre sorcier à proximité, c'est du suicide !

Blottie contre Milo, Hester tremblait, des larmes perlaient sur ses yeux tandis qu'une terrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit : et si c'était là la véritable intention de Nathan ? Interrompant son flux de pensées, la voix de Patil s'éleva de nouveau :

- Je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois, il ne doit plus vraiment se soucier de sa sécurité. Il doit tout simplement vouloir regagner son foyer pour y retrouver l'affection de ses parents qui ignorent toujours sa lycanthropie. Il doit tout simplement vouloir redevenir un jeune garçon comme les autres, tant pis pour les conséquences.

Les yeux d'Hester et Milo se croisèrent de nouveau et ils réprimèrent tous deux un sourire. Un adolescent normal avait plus tendance à fuir son foyer qu'à y retourner s'y blottir.

- Quelle belle déduction Parvati ! ironisa Londubat. Mais rappelle-moi, tu es professeur de divination ou de psychologie ?

L'intéressée laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

- Sais-tu que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça ?

- Peu importe, répondit Londubat d'un ton pressant, nous devons retrouver Nathan de toute urgence et le ramener en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Après tout ce qu'il a fait et le bazard qu'il a causé, je doute que le ministère accepte qu'il réintègre l'école, objecta Patil d'une voix soucieuse.

- Ce n'est pas au ministère de décider qui nous pouvons héberger au château, il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte !

Ils semblèrent avoir fini de parler, les deux jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent de quitter l'étroit couloir avant d'être pris en flagrant déli. Cachés sous les gradins, ils observèrent les pieds de leurs deux professeurs passer devant eux et s'éloigner vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils furent assurés d'être seuls sur le terrain, ils s'extirpèrent de leur cachette et se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendr, tout faisait sens à présent c'était bien Nathan Jones qui avait mené la rébellion Loup-garou et qui avait vaincu les vampires dans leur repaire en Ecosse – la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait mentionné le matin précédent. En apprenant la découverte de nombreux corps de loups-garous sur la côte écossaise, Hester avait été prise d'une violente crise d'angoisse et si Nathan en faisait partie. Mais le savoir vivant ne la soulageait pas tant que ça, il était plus que jamais en danger chez ses parents et risquait de se faire assassiner par Scarlett McAllister d'un instant à l'autre. Que fallait-il faire ?

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? demanda Milo en scrutant son visage.

La question la prit de court.

- Pardon ?

- On prend les balais, on s'envole vers chez Jones, on le récupère avec nous – s'il ne veut pas, on l'assomme – et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Hester ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, c'était une blague ?

- Tu ferais ça juste pour Nathan ? demanda-t-elle au comble du sceptisisme.

- Non, lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire, je le ferais pour toi.

L'argument la fit rougir et elle fut tentée d'accepter. Mais il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, comme tout bon Serdaigle et Serpentard qui se respecte. Or, après une seconde de réflexion, le plan de Milo lui parut plus absurde que d'essayer d'entrer dans la Forêt interdite sous le nez de Graup le Géant. Si Scarlett se manifestait avant eux, ils n'auraient que très peu de chance de lui arracher Nathan des griffes. En plus, ils seraient également incapables de protéger les moldus qui se trouveraient sur le lieu.

- Non, répondit Hester en secouant la tête, ce serait du suicide. Laissons faire les aurors, et nous collerons une bonne trampe à Nathan quand il rentrera.

- Ca marche pour moi, répondit Milo d'un ton soulagé.

- On retourne sur le terrain ? proposa Hester en se penchant pour ramasser son balai.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller à la douche ? rétorqua Milo avec un petit sourire coquin.

Ce jour-là fut particulièrement émouvant chez les Jones après s'être lavé et habillé correctement (c'est-à-dire en moldu), Nathan fit le tour du quartier en compagnie de sa mère qui, ne pouvant réprimer ses larmes de joie, lui tenait étroitement le bras, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Dans tout le voisinage, on fêtait son retour à coup de sourires radieux, de cris de joie et de grandes tapes sur l'épaule. Felicity avait su trouver une histoire plausible et tout à fait normale qui expliquait la si longue disparition de Nathan et sa brusque réapparition. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les riverains de le considérer comme un miraculé ils voulaient tous lui parler et le toucher comme pour bien vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Nathan, contaminé par cette atmosphère de fête, eut le sourire et les larmes aux yeux toute la journée. Ils organisèrent même un anniversaire surprise en avance pour fêter ses quinze ans. Nathan put y retrouver ses amis d'enfance et parler de choses et d'autres avec eux. Que c'était bon de se sentir normal après tout ce temps c'était comme sortir d'un rêve qui aurait tourné au cauchemar.

De son quartier, seul son père ne semblait pas prendre part à l'allégresse qui en secouait tous les habitants. Un peu en retrait par rapport à la foule qui se pressait constamment contre Nathan, il regardait son fils unique avec un mélange de méfiance et de répulsion. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait beaucoup déçu son père en acceptant d'étudier à Poudlard ces trois dernières années, Terence Jones lui avait à peine adressé la parole et avait pris l'habitude de quitter une pièce à chaque fois que son fils y entrait.

- Je peux entrer ?

Mr Jones était attablé à son bureau, le nez dans des papiers administratifs qui avaient l'air sacrément compliqué. Il ne leva pas la tête en entendant Nathan derrière lui.

- Je suis occupé, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je veux juste te dire un mot.

Terence ne répondit pas, ce que Nathan jugea plutôt encourageant. D'un pas mal assuré, il entra dans la pièce mal éclairée le soir commençait poindre et seule une petite lampe de bureau lui permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

- Je souhaitais te dire que je ne retourne pas à Poudlard. Je vais m'inscrire l'année prochaine dans un lycée mold… euh normal.

Terence ne se retourna pas et resta muet pendant que Nathan espérait une réaction enjouée de la part de son père.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? bredouilla le jeune garçon qui commençait à trouver lair rare dans cette pièce minuscule et étouffante.

- Rien du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, lui répondit son père d'un ton dur, cela ne me concerne plus…

De nouvelles larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de Nathan, mais elles étaient d'un tout autre type.

- Mais, tu m'en voulais pourtant d'avoir été à Poudlard, tu voulais me voir intégrer une prestigieuse école pour te succéder plus tard. C'est justement ce que je compte faire !

Mr Jones poussa une exclamation de dédain teinté de franche moquerie. Il se tourna enfin vers son fils et lui jeta un regard qui ne souffrait d'aucune équivoque.

- Et comment comptes-tu intégrerne serait-ce qu'un lycée correct après avoir été dans cette école de clowns pendant quatre ans ?

- Trois ans et demi, rectifia Nathan, par réflexe.

- Trois ans et demi en effet, reconnut Mr Jones d'un ton hargneux, ils nous ont prévenus que tu as interrompu ta quatrième année. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Une énorme boule de chagrin lui obstruant la gorge, Nathan baissa vivement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son père puisse y lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de terminer ta scolarité dans cet endroit, comment veux-tu espérer étudier dans un lycée sérieux ?

Le sang de Nathan ne fit qu'un tour, la colère et la frustration l'emportèrent sur la honte et la déception.

- Poudlard est une école sérieuse ! s'indigna-t-il les poings serrés. J'étais un des meilleurs élèves de mon année là-bas ! Et comparé à ce qu'on y apprenait, les cours de tes soi-disant lycées sérieux seront une partie de plaisir.

- Tu continues à défendre cet établissement de fous ? demanda Terence avec un demi-sourire mauvais. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'aidera à prendre tes convictions au sérieux.

- Comment ? Mais bien sûr que je suis sérieux !

Devant la véhémence de son fils, Mr Jones éclata d'un rire peu flatteur.

- Oui bien sûr, tu as toujours été sérieux. Lorsque tu as décidé d'étudier dans cette stupide école au lieu d'aller à Eton, c'était très sérieux. Trois ans après, tu décides de quitter cette école pour reprendre une éducation normale, mais à peine deux minutes après cette déclaration, tu annonces continuer à croire en cet endroit farfelu… Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est sérieux dans tout ça ?

Les dents de Nathan lui firent mal alors qu'il les serrait de plus en plus pour ne pas hurler sur son père. Ses poings fermés, il était furieusement tenté de les écraser contre la mâchoire carrée de Terence Jones, mâchoire que ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs laissée en héritage.

- Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, finit par dire Nathan, j'imagine que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver un lycée qui me convienne.

- Absolument, lui répondit sèchement Mr Jones, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta banque de gobelins pour aller chercher de quoi financer tes nouvelles études, car il ne faut plus compter sur moi pour suivre tes lubies idiotes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Nathan pour quitter la pièce et claquer la porte d'un geste rageur. Il ignora sa mère et ses amis qui s'inquiétèrent de son état alors qu'il traversait le salon à toutes jambes pour gagner la porte d'entrée. Le souffle court et les yeux inondés de larmes, il sortit dans la pénombre et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la lisière des champs qui bordaient son village. Arrivé là, il s'effondra au milieu des tiges de blé et commença à pleurer à gros sanglots, incapable de s'arrêter ni de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Comme c'est touchant ! lança une voix sifflante derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre cette voix l'année précédente, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ressentir un certain soulagement en l'entendant de nouveau. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

- Vas-y, tue-moi. Je suis prêt. Mais s'il te plaît, épargne mes parents et mes amis, ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça.

Il se sentait serein et en confiance. Scarlett le tuerait enfin et tous ses malheurs disparaitraient. Plus rien ne compterait plus à ses yeux car il n'existerait plus. L'attirance d'Hester pour Milo, le rejet de son père, la mort de tous ses camarades, tout cela partirait en fumée en même temps que lui. Pourtant, le rire suraigu que fit entendre Scarlett McAllister le déstabilisa et lui ôta d'un coup toute la confiance et la sérénité qui l'entouraient.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, je vais accepter d'exaucer tes petits désirs égoïstes d'adolescent ? Et mes douze mille combattants, les as-tu épargnés quand tu as lancé ton raid contre notre repaire ? M'as-tu laissé le choix entre ma vie et celle de mes subordonnés ?

Le ton agressif et hargneux de la McAllister effraya Nathan. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici, c'était une affreuse erreur !

- Tu… tu aurais choisi ta vie, plutôt que celle de tes subordonnés ! répliqua Nathan dont la voix tremblait d'incertitude et d'appréhension.

Pendant un instant, la lueur de démence dans les yeux de Scarlett disparut et elle esquissa même un sourire aimable. Mais cela ne dura à peine une seconde l'instant d'après, son sourire se transforma en une hideuse grimace.

- Bien entendu, répondit-elle d'une voix douceureuse, mais je voulais te culpabiliser un peu avant de m'occuper sérieusement de toi.

- Vous occupez de m…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir…

- Endoloris ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette magique avec une rapidité impossible à discerner à l'œil nu.

Aussitôt, Nathan comprit que la mort rapide et confortable qu'il espérait n'était qu'un rêve, un douce illusion brisée en mille morceaux par les milliers d'aiguilles qui semblaient lui rentrer une à une dans le corps. Il hurla tout le contenu de ses poumons mais, loin d'atténuer la douleur, cela sembla l'intensifier. Il avait l'impression que ses membres se brisaient un à un en mille morceaux et que sa chair brûlait de l'intérieur et grillait ses globes oculaires. Bientôt, il fut incapable de voir la moindre forme devant lui.

Puis, après ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux de Nathan, Scarlett leva sa baguette et les effets du sort de torture s'estompèrent aussitôt. Mais cela ne soulagea que très relativement le jeune loup. Même une fois le sort levé, les muscles, la chair et les os de Nathan semblaient hurler de douleur. Ils émettaient la plainte déchirante qu'il était désormais incapable de sortir, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient fondu. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et bruyante, des petits cris plaintifs sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

- Tu pensais peut-être t'en sortir avec une mort propre et sans douleur ? railla Scarlett avec un ton triomphant. C'était mal me connaître, sache que quand je tiens ma proie entre mes doigts, j'aime jouer avec avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je fais ça. Mais je t'avoue que ce sera la première fois de ma vie que je prendrai autant de plaisir à torturer quelqu'un.

Elle lança de nouveau le sortilège Doloris et Nathan eut de nouveau l'impression de se faire rosser par une demi-douzaine de trolls enragés. Incapable de hurler à plein poumons, Nathan fut réduit à pousser des petits gémissements de chiot mourant. Plus il gémissait, plus elle riait, et plus elle mettait de la puissance dans son sortilège. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompe une nouvelle fois. Nathan profita de cet instant de répit pour souffler et tenter de reprendre ses esprits, mais il savait que bientôt, la douleur reviendrait.

- Le sortilège Doloris est une merveilleuse trouvaille ! s'extasia Scarlett d'une voix démente. Mais je trouve qu'elle rend une peu trop « propre » la torture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Non, Nathan ne voyait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne _voulait_ pas voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout ce que cela signifiait dans son esprit, c'était qu'il allait souffrir davantage et que la mort tant espérée ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs heures.

- Vu la façon dont tu as déchiqueté tant de mes combattants, et dont tu m'as blessée, je pense qu'il serait injuste que l'on retrouve ton cadavre totalement indemne. Mais heureusement, la magie noire a plus d'un tour dans son sac, tu veux voir ? _Sectumsempra_ !

Sa vision nocturne s'accoutumant petit à petit, Nathan vit plus qu'il ne le sentit son avant-bras s'ouvrir en deux pour déverser le contenu de ses veines sur les pousses de blé qui étaient encore vertes. La douleur ne l'atteignit que de loin, celle induite par le Doloris étant trop important pour en laisser d'autres se manifester. Cependant, la vue de son bras ainsi tailladé horrifia Nathan qui put enfin pousser un hurlement de terreur qui résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

- AAAAAARGH !

Ce fut le torse de Nathan qui fut tranché de part en part en part de la clavicule droite à la hanche gauche. Le sang et les viscères giclèrent de tous côtés, paniqué à l'idée de continuer à mourir ainsi à petit feu, Nathan se mit à s'agiter. Mais Scarlett semblait considérer ces gestes désespérés comme une incitation à plus de torture et se mit à lui asséner des coups de pied de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il gisait à terre, brisé et vaincu, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps qui se mêlaient au sang qui s'en déversait en épaisses nappes pourpres. Pourquoi ne le tuait-elle pas maintenant ?

Comme pour répondre à sa prière, Scarlett se redressa, pointa sa baguette sur le pauvre loup-garou brisé et s'écria :

- Avada Kedavra !

Et tout fut fini en un instant. La vie quitta le corps de Nathan en même temps que sa douleur. Son dernier souffle fut un soupir de soulagement, et sa dernière pensée, un merci en direction de celle qui avait passé les trente dernières minutes à le torturer.

_**Fin.**_

12


	18. La traque du loup (vraie version)

Voici donc la vraie version du chapitre 17. Et non, celle que j'ai publiée samedi n'était pas la bonne. Elle m'est venue en cours d'écriture, d'un délire soudain : « Et si je tuais Nathan ? Ouais délire ! » Oui je me parle à moi-même quand j'écris, vous n'avez jamais entendu dire que les écrivains étaient tous psychotiques ? XD Rassurez-vous, Nathan est bel et bien encore vivant. J'ai encore besoin de lui. Je vous ai joué un bien mauvais tour, j'en suis conscient, mais j'avoue que c'était divertissant de lire vos réactions sur le sujet ^^. Oui, je suis vilain (et non vilaine)

Ce matin-là, Hester et Milo se réveillèrent très tard et manquèrent tous leurs cours de la matinée. Ils ne vinrent pas non plus en salle à manger le midi, trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux pour se soucier de l'heure ou de choses aussi insignifiantes que leur éducation de sorcier.

Hester n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais Milo ne lui avait paru aussi beau et désirable qu'à présent. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette fois-ci avait été encore plus délicieuse que leur première fois. Ferme et tendre à la fois, il l'avait menée à la baguette du début à la fin et elle se rendait compte que cela lui avait autant plu que d'être à l'initiative comme lors de leur première expérience. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu allumer un tel feu dans le corps de Milo ? Cela demeurait un mystère, mais Hester ne s'en plaignait pas et ne se lassait pas non plus de contempler cette beauté si parfaite qui appartenait à son compagnon.

- Tu devrais accepter, lui dit-il alors avec un petit sourire de connivence.

- Pardon ? lui dit-elle, sans comprendre. Accepter quoi ?

- La place d'Acklebow dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je suis sûre que tu serais encore meilleure qu'elle.

Mais loin d'être flattée par ce compliment, Hester regarda Milo avec un air suspicieux.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étendit pour lui donner un petit air espiègle.

- A ton avis ? Qui est-ce qui l'a incité à venir te voir ?

- Toi ? s'étonna Hester en écarquillant les yeux. Mais c'est absurde, tu ne m'as jamais vue voler !

- Pas la peine, répliqua Milo d'un petit geste nonchalant, pour le quidditch, il suffit d'être vif, élégant, intrépide et casse-cou. Je sais que tu as ces qualités, je te connais bien.

L'argument fit rougir Hester, mais elle n'allait pas tomber les deux pieds dans le chaudron si facilement.

- Comme Tina ? demanda-t-elle les yeux flamboyants.

- Non, comme moi, répondit Milo avec un petit sourire fier, même si honnêtement, on sait tous les deux que tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau.

Hester éclata de rire et lui administra un vif baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Puis, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, elle lui lança :

- On parie ?

Petit à petit, les survivants de la bataille se dispersèrent pour rejoindre ce qui restait de leurs meutes respectives. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Nathan et ses cinq amis à arpenter le champ de bataille à la recherche de potentiels rescapés. Mais c'était peine perdue, le jeune leader le savait bien. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le soleil s'était levé sur les survivants. Tout le monde avait eu le temps de récupérer de la métamorphose ceux qui dormaient encore, dormiraient pour toujours.

C'était un bilan sévère, songea Nathan tête baissée. Sur les quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre guerriers dont il disposait avant l'attaque, seuls avaient survécu soixante-quinze d'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun disparu ou déserteur tous s'étaient battus jusqu'à la mort ou la victoire. Aucune meute alliée à celle de Nathan n'était intacte, certaines avaient d'ailleurs complètement été anéanties. Le regard vide, Nathan se promenait parmi les corps de la famille McDougal, qui avait si longtemps dominé les hauteurs de l'Ecosse on avait rassemblé leurs corps et les avait alignés côte à côte pour les rassembler dans la mort. C'était tout ce que l'on put faire pour eux, et pour tant d'autres dans le même cas par manque de temps, ils n'avaient pu se permettre d'enterrer qui que ce soit. Même Philippe et Tanya gisaient à même le sol, toujours main dans la main, aux côtés de Clarisse, Serena et des trente-quatre autres personnes de la meute de Nathan qui avaient péri dans cette bataille sanglante.

- Viens, Nathan, il faut y aller.

Le jeune loup se retourna et vit Patrick lui faire face. Il paraissait plus vieux et plus ridé que jamais, son crâne dégarni luisait d'une douce lueur rougeâtre sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

- Bien, dit Nathan d'une voix blanche, allons-y.

Des rescapés de sa meute, seuls Patrick, Derek, Zéphyr, Edmund et Eryka lui étaient restés fidèles. Mais cette dernière avait été claire : s'il apparaissait que la situation devenait de nouveau trop dangereuse pour elle ou son petit frère, ils partiraient tous les deux sans demander leur reste. Nathan avait tout de suite donné son accord il ne voulait plus avoir la mort de personne sur la conscience, et surtout pas celle d'un jeune garçon plein d'énergie comme Edmund. Le reste de la meute, dégoûté par un tel carnage, avait pris ses jambes à son cou, non sans avoir jeté un terrible regard de dégoût à leur ancien leader avant de partir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui ressassait sans cesse Derek en administrant à son ami une tape affectueuse sur le dos, ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient, ils ont eux-mêmes voté pour cette mission. Tu n'as forcé personne à te suivre.

- Oui, mais ça n'enlève rien aux remords et à la douleur que j'éprouve d'avoir mené à la mort les neuf dixièmes de mon armée, répondait inlassablement Nathan.

- Je sais, disait toujours Derek, mais tu ne peux te morfondre pour le restant de tes jours. Il faut savoir ce que va faire maintenant.

Mais Nathan ne voulait pas penser à l'après. Pour lui, le temps s'était arrêté en même temps que la vie de ses compagnons. Il aurait voulu penser à l'après en compagnie de ces derniers, rire avec eux une dernière fois, fêter avec eux leur victoire éclatante.

Il faisait maintenant nuit noire dans la forêt de Dean qu'ils avaient regagnée dans la soirée. Alors que ses compagnons somnolaient autour d'un feu, lui ne pouvait pas dormir, il avait encore sur la conscience ces centaines de morts qu'il avait provoquées. Mis à part certaines exceptions, il n'avait aucun visage à l'esprit, juste des silhouettes sombres et floues qui le regardaient avec un mépris évident.

Il était pris dans ses pensées quand il entendit à sa gauche quelque chose bouger. Il se raidit aussitôt et se tourna vers le danger potentiel. L'instant d'après, Zéphyr ouvrit les yeux et se leva promptement, ses poignards prêts à siffler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Nathan qui lui confirma d'un signe de tête. Rapidement et en silence, ils réveillèrent chacun de leurs compagnons qui se mirent vite sur pied et sortirent leurs armes, l'œil aux aguets.

Hypertendu, Nathan huma l'air et perçut une odeur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni un humain. Cela ressemblait plus à un vampire, mais avec quelque chose de différent.

- Il est seul, chuchota Derek qui avait fait la même chose, il n'a aucune chance.

- Restons sur nos gardes, conseilla Patrick avec un sérieux inquiétant, je doute qu'il se soit égaré. Après une telle déconvenue, Scarlett ne laisserait jamais ses précieux rescapés se perdre en forêt pour devenir la pâture de _nos_ rescapés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Edmund dont la voix tremblante trahissait une certaine peur.

- On attend et on se tient prêts, répondit Nathan en tendant l'oreille.

Mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à telle épreuve. Il y eut comme un coup de vent, et trois furent à terre, Nathan ne sut dire qui. Dans la précipitation, il lança son poignard à l'aveuglette qui alla se ficher dans un arbre innocent à dix mètres de lui.

- Nathan, derrière toi ! cria Derek.

Mais cette mise en garde arrivait trop tard. Le jeune leader fut brusquement saisi par le cou et sous l'aisselle. Les jambes de son agresseur lui enserrèrent la taille et il eut beau gigoter dans tous les sens, rien ne suffisait à déloger son fardeau. La pression sur son cou s'intensifia et une douleur intense le submerga. Il sentait, et entendait presque, ses vertèbres gémir de douleur, prêtes à craquer. Il allait lui rompre le cou !

- A moi ! cria-t-il, épouvanté de mourir de la sorte.

- Yaaaaah ! s'écria quelqu'un en lui fonçant dessus.

La prise au cou se relâcha et Nathan put pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais celui-ci fut bref car l'instant d'après, il se prit Edmund de plein fouet. L'agresseur avait effectué un bond vif pour éviter l'attaque désespérée du benjamin des loups-garous et atterrit avec grâce sur le sol feuillu de la clairière. Il évita deux flèches d'Eryka coup sur coup et disparut dans la foulée.

- Où est-il passé ? s'affola la jeune fille.

- Là-bas ! hurla Derek épouvanté en pointant Nathan du doigt.

Ce dernier eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter de se faire éventrer par une lame acérée qui siffla dans l'air nocturne avec une férocité qui lui fit se hérisser les poils du cou. Edmund tenta de transpercer l'ennemi avec sa lance, mais il se fit bloquer aisément et désarmer comme s'il tenait un hochet.

- Edmund ! s'écria Eryka en s'élançant vers son petit frère.

Mais d'un geste, Patrick l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il fixait leur agresseur qui tenait fermement Edmund comme il avait tenu Nathan quelques instants plus tôt. Un rayon de lune le révéla alors. Il avait le teint pâle et des dents acérées qui se trouvaient à une distance alarmante du cou d'Edmund. C'était sans aucun doute un vampire, mais il avait quelque chose de différent : ses cheveux d'un blanc pur et ses yeux rouges sang le faisaient ressembler à un albinos. Et puis cette odeur, elle était différente de celle d'un vampire ordinaire, Nathan n'aurait su dire en quoi, mais il sentait une menace bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Patrick d'une voix calme. Que nous veux-tu ?

- Lâchez vos armes, ou je tue le gosse ! lâcha l'inconnu pour toute réponse.

Aussitôt, l'arbalète d'Eryka tomba au sol. L'instant d'après, Zéphyr et Patrick déposèrent leurs propres armes et regardèrent Derek et Nathan pour leur inciter à faire de même.

Pendant un moment, Nathan fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Que se passait-il ? Ils étaient six contre un et s'étaient fait maîtriser aussi facilement que des nourrissons ! Qui était cette créature, comment pouvait-elle les tenir en échec, eux qui avaient vaincu tant de vampires pourtant en supériorité numérique ?

- Nathan, Derek, jetez vos armes, ordonna Patrick, on ne sait pas à qui on a à faire.

Comme sortant d'un songe éveillé, Nathan reprit conscience aussitôt et comprit avec horreur toute la gravité de la situation. S'accroupissant devant la menace, il posa à terre le poignard qui lui restait. Derek, lui, fut plus long à la détente, ce fut un regard assassin de la part d'Eryka qui le poussa à lâcher sa hachette dans un grognement de dépit.

- Sage décision, reconnut l'agresseur d'un ton douceureux, maintenant, donnez-moi Nathan Jones, et je vous rends le gosse.

- Non !

C'était Edmund qui avait crié, il se débattit si tant et bien que le vampire lui fit craquer quelques vertèbres pour l'inciter au calme. Eryka poussa un hurlement de détresse, mais n'osa pas intervenir. Patrick et Zéphyr demeuraient calmes, mais on pouvait sentir leur cerveau s'échauffer à tenter de trouver une solution à ce bourbier. Derek, lui, se tenait prêt à se jeter sur l'ennemi, peu en importaient les conséquences. Nathan, en revanche, refusait de voir la moindre goutte de sang supplémentaire versée à cause de lui.

- Je suis là, déclara-t-il en s'avançant à son tour dans le rayon de lune, maintenant relâchez l'enfant.

- Et on m'avait dit que ce serait difficile ! s'exclaffa l'agresseur.

D'un geste brutal, il jeta Edmund à terre, comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple poupée de chiffon, et s'élança sur Nathan. Mais au dernier moment, une forme massive apparut entre eux dans un tourbillon de robe de sorcier.

- Plus difficile que tu ne le crois ! rugit le colosse.

D'un geste vif, il planta un long pieu de bois dans le cœur mort du vampire qui se désintégra aussitôt. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Nathan qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Karl Ukkel venait de leur sauver la vie.

- Merci, souffla Nathan qui avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, grogna Ukkel avec sa brusquerie habituelle. Tu es en grand danger gamin !

- On l'a remarqué ! s'écria Derek épouvanté. Qui est ce type ? Où est Lautrec ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu avant ?

- Un chose à la fois, gamin, dit Ukkel en le fusillant du regard. Tout d'abord, c'est officiel, Scarlett McAllister veut la mort de Nathan et a obtenu du conseil l'autorisation d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour le retrouver.

- Et quels sont ces moyens ? demanda Zéphyr dont le ton trahissait, pour la première fois, une certaine appréhension.

- On les appelle les traqueurs, ils viennent du monde natal de Vladimir, en Sibérie. Si les vampires sont des chasseurs nés, les traqueurs sont en quelque sorte des super soldats doués d'une force et d'une rapidité encore plus importante que les vampires, et même que les loups-garous.

Autour de lui, les jeunes loups déglutirent tous ensemble, mais n'osèrent faire de commentaire.

- Contre un seul d'entre eux, même dix d'entre vous ne font pas le poids. Il faudra compter sur les chasseurs de vampires du ministère pour les mettre en échec.

- C'est impossible ! répliqua aussitôt Derek. Si le ministère pouvait agir, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. On sait très bien qu'il recherche activement Nathan, s'il est incapable de le trouver, comment pourrait-il le protéger ?

- Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé car Lautrec a lancé un sort pour bloquer les vibrations divinatoires qui vous entourent. Cela empêche leurs voyants de vous localiser.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda Nathan qui, en cet instant, n'aurait pas craché sur l'aide du ministère.

- Parce que, d'une part, il voulait empêcher le ministère de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et d'autre part, cela empêchait aussi Scarlett de te trouver ou d'anticiper le moindre de vos mouvements.

Cela faisait enfin sens, se dit Nathan, voici pourquoi le ministère n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver malgré tous les moyens dont ils disposaient. Lui qui croyait qu'ils s'en fichaient de le savoir ou non en vie. Mais Zéphyr, lui, semblait préoccupé.

- Ce qui veut dire, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, que dès que la protection sera levée, Scarlett McAllister sera capable de retrouver Nathan où qu'il soit dans le pays ?

- Et même au-delà, précisa Ukkel en hochant la tête.

- Il faut que le ministère me retrouve avant, comprit Nathan en se redressant pour se mettre en marche.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Eryka en le voyant s'éloigner.

- Je retourne à Londres, leur répondit-il sans se retourner, mieux vaut avoir un coup d'avance. Je vais me rendre au ministère.

Les autres n'eurent pas une réaction différente que s'il leur avait dit qu'il comptait faire exploser la capitale.

- Mais tu es _fou_ ! hurla Derek en gesticulant comme un dément. Ils vont t'envoyer à Azkaban, ou pire, Sainte-Mangouste ! Si tu te rends aux sorciers, tu perdras ta liberté.

- Je préfère ça à la mort, répondit Nathan. Vivre libre, j'ai essayé, ça ne m'a causé que des ennuis.

Ils tentèrent toute la journée de le raisonner, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orée de la forêt de Dean, ils stoppèrent net et le regardèrent partir, impuissants, le regard humide. Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la civilisation et ne pouvait y faire d'incursion sans une raison précise et pour un temps bref. Malgré leur profond attachement envers leur leader, ils préférèrent rester dans l'ombre rassurante des pins à le regarder disparaître au loin. Puis, après un dernier regard mutuel, ils partirent chacun dans différentes directions. C'en était bel et bien fini de la rébellion des loups-garous.

Nathan marcha pendant des heures, incapable de sécher ses larmes. Les camarades qu'il avait menés à la mort lui tourbillonnaient dans la tête comme des mauvais esprits qu'il était incapable de chasser. Il voulait oublier tout ça, il voulait ne plus penser à cette boucherie qu'il avait causée et dont il ne gardait pourtant aucun souvenir.

Il avait menti en leur disant qu'il retournait à Londres. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, le jeune renégat savait que le monde magique ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Plutôt que les dortoirs douillets de la tour Gryffondor, c'étaient dans les geôles humides et crasseuses d'Azkaban qu'il risquait de passer ses nuits prochaines. Mais Nathan ne voulait pas finir en captivité, il était hors de question qu'il devienne un _loup apprivoisé_. Pourtant, en y repensant bien, c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait été tout ce temps passé dans la forêt. Il avait beau être le leader charismatique de toute une armée de loups-garous, ses ordres, ils les prenaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui l'avait mené à la baguette tout ce temps avec la promesse de lui donner des victoires éclatantes un lâche qui œuvrait dans l'ombre et n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt lorsque les guerriers qu'il manipulait si bien s'étaient retrouvés au bord de la mort.

- Je suis désolé Nathan, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si nombreux. Scarlett devait se douter qu'il y avait un traitre dans ses rangs, elle a fait rapatrier en secret ses combattants stationnés dans les alpes et les pyrénées. Deux milles vampires de plus, ce n'est pas rien.

Nathan ne fut même pas surpris d'entendre la voix du lâche qui formulait de plates excuses dans son dos. Après tout, ce poltron apparaissait et disparaissait à volonté dans les moments les plus inattendus que ça en devenait prévisible.

- Fiche le camp Lautrec, grogna Nathan sans se retourner, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Je sais que tu es en colère après moi, mais…

- EN COLERE ? rugit Nathan en saisissant vivement cet être abject au cou. Tu me crois en colère après toi ? Tu nous as manipulés, tu nous as donnés le goût de la victoire, tu nous as fait croire que l'on avait une chance de gagner cette guerre ! Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis en rage, je ne ressens pour toi que de la haine et du dégoût !

- Non Nathan, répondit Lautrec qui gardait curieusement son calme, c'est toi qui as fait tout ça. Moi, je n'ai fait que te guider, te donner des pistes. Mais les décisions, tu les prenais tout seul, ou avec tes amis. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais influencé sur aucune de tes résolutions.

De rage, il jeta Lautrec à terre. Mais celui-ci, tel un chat acrobate, parvint à retomber sur ses pattes et à le regarder dans les yeux. Nathan détourna les siens. Il ne pouvait le reconnaître à haute voix, mais ce que disait son informateur était vrai, c'était lui et lui seul qui était responsable de ce carnage. Il était vain de tenter de faire porter le Choixpeau à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda le jeune loup d'une voix quelque peu radoucie.

- La même chose que d'habitude, lui répondit Lautrec avec un haussement d'épaule, je vais retourner dans ma horde, observer, épier, deviner, en espérant que cela serve à quelque chose.

- Sais-tu où es Scarlett ?

Lautrec semblait s'attendre à cette question, il baissa les yeux et consentit à lui donner la réponse :

- Elle est retournée à son manoir familial. Elle panse ses plaies et s'administre des tonnes de potions Tue-loup de peur d'être contaminée.

Un mince élan d'espoir saisit Nathan.

- Elle a été mordue ? demanda-t-il avec une once d'excitation dans la voix.

- Par toi, lui répondit Lautrec. Elle avait déjà tué une bonne vingtaine de loups-garous lorsque tu lui as foncé dessus et prise à la gorge. Il a fallu pas moins de quinze vampires pour déloger tes crocs de sa nuque.

Nathan ressentit un léger élan de fierté en entendant cela, mais Lautrec ne lui avait pas donné la réponse qu'il attendait. Celui-ci, comme lisant dans ses pensées, secoua la tête d'un air triste.

- Il existe des potions et des procédés de magie noire qui annule les effets de la morsure de loup-garou s'ils sont administrés à temps, expliqua-t-il d'un air navré. Je suis désolé Nathan, mais Scarlett ne deviendra pas loup-garou. Elle est toujours dans la course, et plus que jamais dangereuse. Maintenant qu'elle a perdu une bonne partie de ses troupes, elle ne reculera devant rien pour se venger de toi. Les traqueurs sont en marche, Feryda en a fait les frais, elle a été retrouvée égorgée au nord de la forêt de Dean.

- Et les autres ? demanda Nathan en proie à une crise de panique. Edmund, Eryka, Derek, Zéphyr et Patrick, comment vont-ils ?

- Ils sont toujours en vie, lui répondit Lautrec, Ukkel veille sur eux.

- Il ne pourra pas les surveiller tous en même temps, fit remarquer Nathan, certains vont obligatoirement mourir.

- Pas nécessairement, ce n'est pas eux qui intéressent les traqueurs, c'est toi. A présent que mon sort de brouillage est levé, Scarlett peut te localiser bien plus facilement. Elle ne perdra pas de temps à traquer tes amis, elle viendra directement à toi.

- En d'autres termes, je n'ai qu'à attendre patiemment la mort, résuma Nathan qui commençait à se résigner.

- Pas nécessairement, lui répondit Lautrec avec un faible sourire, le ministère te trouvera peut-être avant.

- Finir mort ou à Azkaban, c'est un choix très réduit.

- En effet, répondit Lautrec, mais je ne peux t'offrir plus. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais faire avant ?

Nathan baissa la tête. En effet, il voulait aller quelque part avant que tout cela ne se finisse de la pire manière qui soit. Mais c'était bien trop dangereux, il ne pouvait faire courir le risque aux personnes qui habitaient cet endroit de payer son idiotie de leurs vies, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour redevenir un jeune homme ordinaire ! Ni loup-garou, ni sorcier, juste le fils d'un éminent chef d'entreprise, voué à reprendre le flambeau de son père une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte. Il aurait voulu pour une fois se sentir normal, écrire avec un crayon, voyager en métro, utiliser un ordinateur, envoyer des e-mails, jouer au rugby… Tout à coup, les plumes à encre, la poudre de cheminette, les hiboux et le quidditch lui inspirèrent un tel dégoût qu'il fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur et rendit le peu qu'il avait mangé sur le trottoir qu'il arpentait avec son espion.

- Respire, lui conseilla celui-ci, assieds-toi et respire profondemment. Tu as besoin de repos, tu as besoin de calme, il faut que tu te relaxes et penses à autre chose, même trente secondes.

C'était assurément bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Nathan savait qu'il avait raison. Ayant pris sa douloureuse décision, il regarda Lautrec dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Si je retourne quelque part en attendant qu'on me retrouve, est-ce que tu serais capable de faire en sorte que personne ne soit blessé lorsque ça arrivera.

Lautrec considéra Nathan avec gravité. Ce dernier devina la réponse avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, les vampires ne font pas dans le détail lorsqu'ils veulent récupérer quelqu'un. Ce sera très difficile de protéger tout le monde autour de toi sans compromettre ma couverture.

La sécurité de Lautrec, Nathan s'en fichait comme de sa première brindille de balai. C'était la sécurité d'autres personnes qui l'importait.

- Je te demande juste de protéger deux personnes, insista-t-il, est-ce trop pour toi ?

L'homme au visage de vampire le regarda longuement et Nathan se surprit à penser qu'il avait été bien naïf de le prendre pour un longues-dents la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il n'avait que l'apparence d'un longue-dent mais quand on le regardait bien, on remarquait aisément qu'il n'avait pas la brutalité d'un vampire, ni cette soif insatiable qui les caractérisait. Là, il semblait seulement préoccupé par la situation et arborait une expression d'inquiétude si humaine que ses dents poitues et son teint pâle faisaient office de vulgaires accessoires inutiles. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler de nouveau, Nathan eut même l'impression que ses dents avaient rétréci.

- Deux personnes, je peux m'en charger. Mais je ne te promets que leur survie. Il se peut que pour leur sécurité, tu sois amené à ne plus jamais pouvoir les revoir…

L'argument frappa comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Nathan, mais il tint bon. Il devait s'assurer de leur sécurité, même s'il fallait s'imposer des sacrifices pour cela. Les sacrifices, il y était habitué, et il était d'ailleurs heureux que celui-ci ne lui coûtât aucune vie.

- C'est entendu, dit alors Nathan en serrant la main de Lautrec, c'est la dernière fois que je te demanderai quelque chose.

- Ne parle pas si hâtivement, mon jeune ami. Nous ne savons pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Il se pourrait même que tu survives à tout cela…

- Je ne suis pas ton ami, répliqua Nathan d'un ton dur, maintenant va-t'en, je te retrouverai lorsque j'aurais besoin de toi.

Ils se séparèrent donc sur ces mots et Nathan commença à marcher. Il lui fallut trois jours et deux nuits pour arriver à destination, et pendant ce laps de temps, jamais il ne fut inquiété par les traqueurs. Il se doutait que Karl Ukkel n'était pas étranger à cette absence et lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne devait pas mourir avant d'avoir accompli son dernier voyage.

Il était tout crasseux lorsqu'il s'engagea dans la petite allée moldue bordée de petits jardins finement taillés. Les passants qui revenaient de leur journée de travail le regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris et un mélange de dégoût et de pitié. Tous le connaissaient dans ce quartier, et tous ceux qui le voyaient se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là, le visage plein de poussière et de sang séché, sa cape de voyage en lambeaux et ses pieds nus tout écorchés.

Mais Nathan ne prêta pas attention à tous ces regards outrés et inquiets seule une personne lui importait, et elle se trouvait dans la maison devant laquelle il s'arrêta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sonna et attendit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une voix derrière la porte et des pas qui convergeaient vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge, élégamment habillée, les cheveux bruns coupés en carré. Ses yeux bleus azur s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ceux de Nathan, identiques en tous points.

- Oh mon dieu ! souffla-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. C'est un miracle !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils et le serra tellement fort qu'il en perdit son souffle. Bien que faisant une tête de plus qu'elle, Nathan se blottit dans ses bras et s'y lova comme un petit garçon en quête de protection.

- Bonjour Maman, chuchota-t-il le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Et il se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il pleura pendant dix bonnes minutes dans pouvoir s'arrêter, accroché à sa mère, tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle ne le lâcha pas, le berça doucement en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, comme lorsqu'il était bébé et qu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar…

Tu serres trop fort sur ton manche, ça t'empêche de virer en souplesse si quelqu'un ou un cognard te fonce dessus.

- Ok, dit Hester en déserrant sa prise.

Elle fit quelques tours de terrain et slaloma entre les poteaux de quidditch avec grâce et légèreté. Son air sérieux et concentré fit sourire Milo il se rappelait lui-même ses premiers entrainements de quidditch en compagnie de Vindicus et Scarlett qui lui donnaient exactement les mêmes conseils qu'il prodiguait à sa petite amie. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il imagina l'expression outrée de sa pimbèche de sœur si elle savait qu'il entrainait une sang-mêlée en lui apprenant les bottes secrètes de sa famille.

Cela faisait le deuxième matin qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble, et Hester s'améliorait à vue d'œil. Elle avait appris à une vitesse alarmante les combos et les figures complexes qui faisaient la fierté de la famille McAllister. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas le niveau de Vin', ni même celui d'Alienor, mais il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement. A entrainer une futur rivale de cette façon, Milo se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été mieux à Poufsouffle, en compagnie de ces idiots qui tendaient la joue droite quand on frappait la gauche.

Alors qu'il était en train de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses actions, il aperçut dans les gradins une silhouette fugitive qui s'évanouit en direction des vestiaires. Intrigué, il fit signe à Hester de revenir vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je m'y prends mal ?

- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit Milo qui ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son air soucieux. Ca te dérange si on arrête là et qu'on regagne tout de suite les vestiaires ?

Hester parut tout d'abord interloquée, puis son visage forma une moue d'indignation amusée.

- Vraiment, tu pourrais être franc et tout simplement dire que tu veux aller à la douche. Vous les garçons, vous êtes tous les mêmes !

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit que son compagnon ne riait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit-il, suis-moi et tu verras.

Toujours l'air intrigué et légèrement inquiet, elle lui obéit et se posa en douceur à ses côtés, sur les gradins derrière les buts. A pas de loup, ils gagnèrent les vestiaires, leurs balais sous le bras. Ils longeaient le couloir qui y menait lorsqu'une voix leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils se figèrent aussitôt et écoutèrent attentivement :

- On l'a enfin retrouvé, il semblerait que la protection dont il bénéficiait se soit évanouie il y a deux jours.

Milo et Hester se jetèrent un regard de mutuelle compréhension. Ils savaient qui parlait, et aussi de qui ils parlaient.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

La deuxième voix, plus tendue que la première, appartenait au professeur Londubat.

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités : soit celui ou celle qui a jeté ce sort de brouillage est mort, soit il ou elle l'a levé intentionnellement.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour que nous le retrouvions, assurément.

- Mais cela veut dire que Scarlett McAllister peut elle aussi le localiser ?

- Oui, il faut faire vite pour le retrouver avant elle, confirma la première voix qui n'était autre que Parvati Patil, la professeure de divination.

- Et où est-il à présent ?

- Il est retourné chez ses parents.

Tapis dans l'obscurité du couloir, Hester faillit se trahir en étouffant une exclamation. Ce n'était pas possible ! A quoi jouait-il ? A l'évidence, Londubat se posait la même question :

- Mais il est fou ! Il va se faire massacrer et entrainer ses parents dans sa perte ! Il aurait dû aller se réfugier sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou ici, il aurait été protégé ! Retourner dans une maison moldue sans le moindre sorcier à proximité, c'est du suicide !

Blottie contre Milo, Hester tremblait, des larmes perlaient sur ses yeux tandis qu'une terrible pensée lui vint à l'esprit : et si c'était là la véritable intention de Nathan ? Interrompant son flux de pensées, la voix de Patil s'éleva de nouveau :

- Je pense qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois, il ne doit plus vraiment se soucier de sa sécurité. Il doit tout simplement vouloir regagner son foyer pour y retrouver l'affection de ses parents qui ignorent toujours sa lycanthropie. Il doit tout simplement vouloir redevenir un jeune garçon comme les autres, tant pis pour les conséquences.

Les yeux d'Hester et Milo se croisèrent de nouveau et ils réprimèrent tous deux un sourire. Un adolescent normal avait plus tendance à fuir son foyer qu'à y retourner s'y blottir.

- Quelle belle déduction Parvati ! ironisa Londubat. Mais rappelle-moi, tu es professeur de divination ou de psychologie ?

L'intéressée laissa échapper un léger gloussement.

- Sais-tu que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça ?

- Peu importe, répondit Londubat d'un ton pressant, nous devons retrouver Nathan de toute urgence et le ramener en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Après tout ce qu'il a fait et le bazard qu'il a causé, je doute que le ministère accepte qu'il réintègre l'école, objecta Patil d'une voix soucieuse.

- Ce n'est pas au ministère de décider qui nous pouvons héberger au château, il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte !

Ils semblèrent avoir fini de parler, les deux jeunes sorciers se hâtèrent de quitter l'étroit couloir avant d'être pris en flagrant déli. Cachés sous les gradins, ils observèrent les pieds de leurs deux professeurs passer devant eux et s'éloigner vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils furent assurés d'être seuls sur le terrain, ils s'extirpèrent de leur cachette et se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendr, tout faisait sens à présent c'était bien Nathan Jones qui avait mené la rébellion Loup-garou et qui avait vaincu les vampires dans leur repaire en Ecosse – la Gazette du Sorcier l'avait mentionné le matin précédent. En apprenant la découverte de nombreux corps de loups-garous sur la côte écossaise, Hester avait été prise d'une violente crise d'angoisse et si Nathan en faisait partie. Mais le savoir vivant ne la soulageait pas tant que ça, il était plus que jamais en danger chez ses parents et risquait de se faire assassiner par Scarlett McAllister d'un instant à l'autre. Que fallait-il faire ?

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? demanda Milo en scrutant son visage.

La question la prit de court.

- Pardon ?

- On prend les balais, on s'envole vers chez Jones, on le récupère avec nous – s'il ne veut pas, on l'assomme – et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Hester ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, c'était une blague ?

- Tu ferais ça juste pour Nathan ? demanda-t-elle au comble du sceptisisme.

- Non, lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire, je le ferais pour toi.

L'argument la fit rougir et elle fut tentée d'accepter. Mais il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, comme tout bon Serdaigle et Serpentard qui se respecte. Or, après une seconde de réflexion, le plan de Milo lui parut plus absurde que d'essayer d'entrer dans la Forêt interdite sous le nez de Graup le Géant. Si Scarlett se manifestait avant eux, ils n'auraient que très peu de chance de lui arracher Nathan des griffes. En plus, ils seraient également incapables de protéger les moldus qui se trouveraient sur le lieu.

- Non, répondit Hester en secouant la tête, ce serait du suicide. Laissons faire les aurors, et nous collerons une bonne trampe à Nathan quand il rentrera.

- Ca marche pour moi, répondit Milo d'un ton soulagé.

- On retourne sur le terrain ? proposa Hester en se penchant pour ramasser son balai.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller à la douche ? rétorqua Milo avec un petit sourire coquin.

Ce jour-là fut particulièrement émouvant chez les Jones après s'être lavé et habillé correctement (c'est-à-dire en moldu), Nathan fit le tour du quartier en compagnie de sa mère qui, ne pouvant réprimer ses larmes de joie, lui tenait étroitement le bras, comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Dans tout le voisinage, on fêtait son retour à coup de sourires radieux, de cris de joie et de grandes tapes sur l'épaule. Felicity avait su trouver une histoire plausible et tout à fait normale qui expliquait la si longue disparition de Nathan et sa brusque réapparition. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les riverains de le considérer comme un miraculé ils voulaient tous lui parler et le toucher comme pour bien vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Nathan, contaminé par cette atmosphère de fête, eut le sourire et les larmes aux yeux toute la journée. Ils organisèrent même un anniversaire surprise en avance pour fêter ses quinze ans. Nathan put y retrouver ses amis d'enfance et parler de choses et d'autres avec eux. Que c'était bon de se sentir normal après tout ce temps c'était comme sortir d'un rêve qui aurait tourné au cauchemar.

De son quartier, seul son père ne semblait pas prendre part à l'allégresse qui en secouait tous les habitants. Un peu en retrait par rapport à la foule qui se pressait constamment contre Nathan, il regardait son fils unique avec un mélange de méfiance et de répulsion. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il avait beaucoup déçu son père en acceptant d'étudier à Poudlard ces trois dernières années, Terence Jones lui avait à peine adressé la parole et avait pris l'habitude de quitter une pièce à chaque fois que son fils y entrait.

- Je peux entrer ?

Mr Jones était attablé à son bureau, le nez dans des papiers administratifs qui avaient l'air sacrément compliqué. Il ne leva pas la tête en entendant Nathan derrière lui.

- Je suis occupé, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je veux juste te dire un mot.

Terence ne répondit pas, ce que Nathan jugea plutôt encourageant. D'un pas mal assuré, il entra dans la pièce mal éclairée le soir commençait poindre et seule une petite lampe de bureau lui permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

- Je souhaitais te dire que je ne retourne pas à Poudlard. Je vais m'inscrire l'année prochaine dans un lycée mold… euh normal.

Terence ne se retourna pas et resta muet pendant que Nathan espérait une réaction enjouée de la part de son père.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? bredouilla le jeune garçon qui commençait à trouver l'air rare dans cette pièce minuscule et étouffante.

- Rien du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, lui répondit son père d'un ton dur, cela ne me concerne plus…

De nouvelles larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de Nathan, mais elles étaient d'un tout autre type.

- Mais, tu m'en voulais pourtant d'avoir été à Poudlard, tu voulais me voir intégrer une prestigieuse école pour te succéder plus tard. C'est justement ce que je compte faire !

Mr Jones poussa une exclamation de dédain teinté de franche moquerie. Il se tourna enfin vers son fils et lui jeta un regard qui ne souffrait d'aucune équivoque.

- Et comment comptes-tu intégrerne serait-ce qu'un lycée correct après avoir été dans cette école de clowns pendant quatre ans ?

- Trois ans et demi, rectifia Nathan, par réflexe.

- Trois ans et demi en effet, reconnut Mr Jones d'un ton hargneux, ils nous ont prévenus que tu as interrompu ta quatrième année. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Une énorme boule de chagrin lui obstruant la gorge, Nathan baissa vivement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son père puisse y lire comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de terminer ta scolarité dans cet endroit, comment veux-tu espérer étudier dans un lycée sérieux ?

Le sang de Nathan ne fit qu'un tour, la colère et la frustration l'emportèrent sur la honte et la déception.

- Poudlard est une école sérieuse ! s'indigna-t-il les poings serrés. J'étais un des meilleurs élèves de mon année là-bas ! Et comparé à ce qu'on y apprenait, les cours de tes soi-disant lycées sérieux seront une partie de plaisir.

- Tu continues à défendre cet établissement de fous ? demanda Terence avec un demi-sourire mauvais. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'aidera à prendre tes convictions au sérieux.

- Comment ? Mais bien sûr que je suis sérieux !

Devant la véhémence de son fils, Mr Jones éclata d'un rire peu flatteur.

- Oui bien sûr, tu as toujours été sérieux. Lorsque tu as décidé d'étudier dans cette stupide école au lieu d'aller à Eton, c'était très sérieux. Trois ans après, tu décides de quitter cette école pour reprendre une éducation normale, mais à peine deux minutes après cette déclaration, tu annonces continuer à croire en cet endroit farfelu… Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est sérieux dans tout ça ?

Les dents de Nathan lui firent mal alors qu'il les serrait de plus en plus pour ne pas hurler sur son père. Ses poings fermés, il était furieusement tenté de les écraser contre la mâchoire carrée de Terence Jones, mâchoire que ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs laissée en héritage.

- Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, finit par dire Nathan, j'imagine que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver un lycée qui me convienne.

- Absolument, lui répondit sèchement Mr Jones, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta banque de gobelins pour aller chercher de quoi financer tes nouvelles études, car il ne faut plus compter sur moi pour suivre tes lubies idiotes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Nathan pour quitter la pièce et claquer la porte d'un geste rageur. Il ignora sa mère et ses amis qui s'inquiétèrent de son état alors qu'il traversait le salon à toutes jambes pour gagner la porte d'entrée. Le souffle court et les yeux inondés de larmes, il sortit dans la pénombre et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la lisière des champs qui bordaient son village. Arrivé là, il s'effondra au milieu des tiges de blé et commença à pleurer à gros sanglots, incapable de s'arrêter ni de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Comme c'est touchant ! lança une voix sifflante derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entendre cette voix l'année précédente, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ressentir un certain soulagement en l'entendant de nouveau. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

- Vas-y, tue-moi. Je suis prêt. Mais s'il te plaît, épargne mes parents et mes amis, ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ça.

Il se sentait serein et en confiance. Scarlett le tuerait enfin et tous ses malheurs disparaitraient. Plus rien ne compterait plus à ses yeux car il n'existerait plus. L'attirance d'Hester pour Milo, le rejet de son père, la mort de tous ses camarades, tout cela partirait en fumée en même temps que lui. Pourtant, le rire suraigu que fit entendre Scarlett McAllister le déstabilisa et lui ôta d'un coup toute la confiance et la sérénité qui l'entouraient.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que tu as fait, je vais accepter d'exaucer tes petits désirs égoïstes d'adolescent ? Et mes douze mille combattants, les as-tu épargnés quand tu as lancé ton raid contre notre repaire ? M'as-tu laissé le choix entre ma vie et celle de mes subordonnés ?

Le ton agressif et hargneux de la McAllister effraya Nathan. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici, c'était une affreuse erreur !

- Tu… tu aurais choisi ta vie, plutôt que celle de tes subordonnés ! répliqua Nathan dont la voix tremblait d'incertitude et d'appréhension.

Pendant un instant, la lueur de démence dans les yeux de Scarlett disparut et elle esquissa même un sourire aimable. Mais cela ne dura à peine une seconde l'instant d'après, son sourire se transforma en une hideuse grimace.

- Bien entendu, répondit-elle d'une voix douceureuse, mais je voulais te culpabiliser un peu avant de m'occuper sérieusement de toi.

- Vous occupez de m…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir…

- _Endoloris_ ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette magique avec une rapidité impossible à discerner à l'œil nu.

Aussitôt, Nathan comprit que la mort rapide et confortable qu'il espérait n'était qu'un rêve, une douce illusion brisée en mille morceaux par les milliers d'aiguilles qui semblaient lui rentrer une à une dans le corps. Il hurla tout le contenu de ses poumons mais, loin d'atténuer la douleur, cela sembla l'intensifier. Il avait l'impression que ses membres se brisaient un à un et que sa chair brûlait de l'intérieur et grillait ses globes oculaires. Bientôt, il fut incapable de voir la moindre forme devant lui.

Puis, après ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux de Nathan, Scarlett leva sa baguette et les effets du sort de torture s'estompèrent aussitôt. Mais cela ne soulagea que très relativement le jeune loup. Même une fois le sort levé, les muscles, la chair et les os de Nathan semblaient hurler de douleur. Ils émettaient la plainte déchirante qu'il était désormais incapable de sortir, comme si ses cordes vocales avaient fondu. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et bruyante, des petits cris plaintifs sortant de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

- Tu pensais peut-être t'en sortir avec une mort propre et sans douleur ? railla Scarlett avec un ton triomphant. C'était mal me connaître, sache que quand je tiens ma proie entre mes doigts, j'aime jouer avec avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je fais ça. Mais je t'avoue que ce sera la première fois de ma vie que je prendrai autant de plaisir à torturer quelqu'un.

Elle lança de nouveau le sortilège Doloris et Nathan eut de nouveau l'impression de se faire rosser par une demi-douzaine de trolls enragés. Incapable de hurler à plein poumons, Nathan fut réduit à pousser des petits gémissements de chiot mourant. Plus il gémissait, plus elle riait, et plus elle mettait de la puissance dans son sortilège. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompe une nouvelle fois. Nathan profita de cet instant de répit pour souffler et tenter de reprendre ses esprits, mais il savait que bientôt, la douleur reviendrait.

- Le sortilège Doloris est une merveilleuse trouvaille ! s'extasia Scarlett d'une voix démente. Mais je trouve qu'elle rend une peu trop « propre » la torture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Non, Nathan ne voyait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne _voulait_ pas voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout ce que cela signifiait dans son esprit, c'était qu'il allait souffrir davantage et que la mort tant espérée ne viendrait pas avant plusieurs heures.

- Vu la façon dont tu as déchiqueté tant de mes combattants, et dont tu m'as blessée, je pense qu'il serait injuste que l'on retrouve ton cadavre totalement indemne. Mais heureusement, la magie noire a plus d'un tour dans son sac, tu veux voir ? _Sectumsempra_ !

Sa vision nocturne s'accoutumant petit à petit, Nathan vit plus qu'il ne le sentit son avant-bras s'ouvrir en deux pour déverser le contenu de ses veines sur les pousses de blé qui étaient encore vertes. La douleur ne l'atteignit que de loin, celle induite par le Doloris étant trop important pour en laisser d'autres se manifester. Cependant, la vue de son bras ainsi tailladé horrifia Nathan qui put enfin pousser un hurlement de terreur qui résonna à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

- AAAAAARGH !

Ce fut le torse de Nathan qui fut tranché de part en part en part de la clavicule droite à la hanche gauche. Le sang et les viscères giclèrent de tous côtés, paniqué à l'idée de continuer à mourir ainsi à petit feu, Nathan se mit à s'agiter. Mais Scarlett semblait considérer ces gestes désespérés comme une incitation à plus de torture et se mit à lui asséner des coups de pied de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il gisait à terre, brisé et vaincu, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps qui se mêlaient au sang qui s'en déversait en épaisses nappes pourpres.

Pourquoi ne le tuait-elle pas maintenant ?

- Yaaaah !

- Qu…

Quelqu'un percuta Scarlett et il y eut un bruit de chute dans les blés. Nathan ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, quelqu'un était intervenu ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Scarlett était à deux doigts d'en finir, il le savait, pourquoi devait-il souffrir encore d'avantage ?

- Debout ! cria-t-on au-dessus de lui. Nathan lève-toi !

A contrecœur, ce dernier obéit, à moitié tracté par cette aide non désirée. « Laissez-moi tranquille, » voulut-il dire, mais la douleur paralysait sa voix. Il fut forcé de se lever, chancela un peu puis trouva tant bien que mal son équilibre. Un visage s'imposa à lui devant ses yeux, un visage poussiéreux aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux grands yeux noirs pétillants de vie.

- Derek ? s'étonna-t-il, luttant contre l'envie de vomir et la tête qui lui tournait.

- Dépêche-toi ! s'écria son ancien second. Retourne chez toi et cache-toi en attendant l'arrivée des aurors. Je m'occupe de Scarlett !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas !

Nathan savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais il était tellement faible qu'il ne se santait pas capable de contredire qui que ce soit. Chaque pas était comme une nouvelle torture pour lui, mais il tint bon et réussit à courir malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait le bras et le torse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, au lieu de juste s'allonger par terre et mourir enfin, mais le ton de Derek avait été tellement ferme qu'il n'osa pas aller contre ses ordres.

Il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du village que des rires lui parvinrent. Mais ce n'étaient plus les rires joyeux et plein de vie de la fête ils étaient plutôt cruels et morbides, quelque chose n'allait pas. L'échine de Nathan se hérissa lorsqu'il découvrit, en contre-bas, son village à sac et ses voisins gisant dans des mares de sang que buvaient à grosses goulées des centaines de vampires. Une seule pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit.

- Mamaaaaaaan !

Ce fut comme si la douleur physique s'était évanoui à cet instant, laissant la place à une angoisse sans nom qui pressait le moindre de ses mucles à se tendre pour arriver à temps chez lui. Il passa inaperçu parmi les tueurs aux longues dents tandis qu'il se faufilait dans sa rue pour se ruer en direction de sa maison. La peur de voir ses parents gisant dans une mare de sang le fit ignorer les corps sans vie de ses amis, Brice, Eric et Martin, et s'engouffra dans le living room, la peur au ventre.

Trois vampires se trouvaient là. Nathan ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il plongea en direction de la cheminée, se saisit du tisonnier et s'en servit comme pieu pour embrocher un à un les longues dents incrédules. Mais il savait bien qu'il arrivait trop tard, il l'avait su avant même de pénétrer dans le village. Il regarda sans voir les deux cadavres suspendus sur la rampe de l'escalier par un crochet qui s'était fiché dans leurs gorges tranchées net. Une énorme flaque de sang s'étendait sous leurs pieds qui frôlaient le sol, inondant le salon et venant tremper les pieds de Nathan.

- Non, sanglotta celui-ci, non…

- Alors, mon cher, trouves-tu ma vengeance à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

N'ayant plus rien à perdre, Nathan se retourna vers Scarlett et entreprit de foncer sur elle, avec toute la hargne et la rage du désespoir. Mais à peine eût-il fait volte-face qu'il s'immobilisa à nouveau, horrifié par l'ignoble spectable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Scarlett se tenait bien là, avec quelques vilaines coupures au visage certes, mais en plutôt bon état cependant. Ce qui révulsa Nathan, c'est qu'elle n'était pas venue les mains vides. Avec la droite, elle pointait sa baguette magique dans sa direction et avec la gauche, elle tenait fermement la tête de Derek, par sa chevelure ébouriffée. Les yeux de l'ancien second de Nathan étaient révulsés en une expression d'horreur sans nom tandis que sa bouche, restée entrouverte, semblait crier encore et encore la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque cette ignoble femme avait détaché la tête du corps. Le sang gouttait encore du cou tranché sur le luxueux tapis de Félicity tandis que Scarlett éclatait d'un nouveau rire dément en voyant Nathan se pencher vers le sol pour y vomir.

- Maintenant, je crois que la leçon est apprise, lança-t-elle alors, une lueur diabolique dans le regard. C'est terminé Nathan Jones ! _Avada Kedavra_ !

Tout se joua en un instant. Alors que Nathan s'effondrait d'horreur et de douleur, prêt à s'échouer dans son propre vomi, une forme sombre apparut en tourbillonnant juste devant lui. Elle empoigna Nathan par les épaules, le redressa et se mit à tourbillonner avec lui. Ils disparurent au moment où le rayon vert allait les percuter, laissant Scarlett hurler de rage en voyant la rampe d'escalier se mettre à brûler sous l'impact du sortilège.

Alors, rassurés ? ^^ La suite dimanche prochain.

Nevilli

14


	19. Le scoop et le sauveur

Le lendemain matin, tout était encore très calme dans la Grande Salle. Chacun prenait son petit-déjeuner en silence, l'esprit encore ensommeillé par un réveil trop brusque suivant une trop courte nuit de sommeil. A mesure qu'avançait le mois d'avril, les examens approchaient pour les sept promotions d'élèves sorciers qui étudiaient au château, si bien pour que les plus assidus, les nuits raccourcissaient à mesure que les quantités de leçons à réviser augmentaient quant aux autres, ils étaient juste incapables de se coucher plus tôt, tout en sachant que les vacances d'avril commenceraient le soir même, après leur dernier cours de la semaine.

Eric faisait bien entendu partie de la première catégorie. Résigné de devoir composer avec sa faiblesse dans les matières nécessitant l'usage d'une baguette magique, le jeune prodige de Poufsouffle se devait de travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour espérer rester dans le tableau d'honneur cette année encore. Cependant, il savait très bien que ses pauvres capacités en Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces de Mal et Sortilèges l'empêcheraient d'espérer la première place du classement, contrairement à Hester, Milo, Alienor et Dalia. Avec une pointe d'amertume, Eric se rendit compte que la cinquième personne qui pouvait briguer cet honneur était portée disparue. L'absence de Nathan lui pesait jour après jour et il avait fallu que ce dernier quittât le château pour qu'il se rende enfin compte que son amitié avec le Gryffondor lui manquait. Il ne se passait pas une seule seconde sans qu'il regrettât son attitude passive face à la détresse de Nathan. Il aurait dû aller vers lui, il aurait dû essayer de le réconforter, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, l'assurer qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. A la place, il était parti en vacances chez le pire ennemi de son ami et l'avait laissé seul pour un Noël qu'il devait passer dans une tour Gryffondor déserte. S'il n'avait pas peur d'inquiéter Sally et les autres à la table de Poufsouffle à propos de sa santé mentale, il se serait giflé à chaque fois qu'il éprouvait la honte de n'avoir pu empêcher la fugue de Nathan, ce qui arrivait plutôt souvent.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Nathan et l'espoir d'Eric de le revoir vivant s'amenuisait un peu plus chaque jour. Au bout d'un mois d'absnce de nouvelles, Gregory et Sally avaient eux aussi commencé à s'inquiéter et s'en voulaient à leur tour d'avoir négligé le conseil d'Eric de partir à sa recherche. A présent, il était sûrement bien trop tard et l'on commençait à poser des couronnes de fleurs devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui marquait l'entrée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui témoignèrent leur soutien aux amis du disparu et l'on vit peu à peu les relations entre Gryffondor et le reste des élèves de Poudlard se distendre jusqu'à en devenir cordiales.. Jack et Zack, qui avaient été très irrespectueux envers Nathan lors du match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, s'en mordaient à présent les doigts, et on pouvait voir qu'il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'ils regrettassent leurs paroles. Même le fait de marcher et passer devant leurs camarades des autres maisons semblaient être une rude épreuve pour eux qui semblaient incapable de se débarrasser de la honte qui leur collait à la peau.

Se montrant enfin raisonnables, ils avaient décidé d'accepter les témoignages de soutien des élèves des autres maisons et paraissaient beaucoup moins enclin à attiser la haine entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Un jour de mars, ils furent même surpris à discuter, le visage fermé, avec quelques Serpentard qui étaient venus leur témoigner leur sympathie, et s'étaient montrés plus que réceptifs devant cette généreuse démonstration d'humilité et de pardon.

En observant la Grande Salle qui montrait un calme et une relative entente entre les maisons – il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de Gryffondor de sixième année à continuer de mépriser les Serpentard – Eric n'arrivait cependant pas à se réjouir de cette situation à laquelle avait pourtant rêvé pendant des mois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu attendre qu'un élève de l'école commît un acte si désespéré pour qu'enfin les quatre maisons s'unissent et résonne d'une seule et même voix pour apporter soutien aux proches du disparu ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on se rendre compte trop tard de ses erreurs, quand l'irréparable était déjà commis ?

Le hurlement de Sally à sa gauche l'arracha à sa profonde réflexion. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, celle-ci sembla pétrifiée de stupeur et de terreur, le regard rivé sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Sa première pensée fut pour Nathan, lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Avait-on retrouvé son corps sans vie dans une forêt lointaine ? Etait-il mort depuis si longtemps que son cadavre était rongé par les insectes et avait mis du temps avant d'être identifié ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda précipitamment Eric. C'est Nathan, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Mais son amie semblait incapable de parler elle continuait de fixer, l'air à la fois incrédule et horrifié, ce petit morceau de papier qui semblait contenir sur ses pages les pires horreurs qui fussent. Sans attendre, il lui prit le journal des mains et se mit à lire à son tour. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux bondissaient de ligne et ligne, son visage pâlit de plus en plus.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible, bégaya-t-il, Nathan…

"_**Le mystérieux fléau des vampires enfin démasqué**__,_ lisait-on en première page du quotidien.

_Depuis plus de deux mois, _indiquait l'article_, nos informateurs nous rapportaient presque chaque semaine une nouvelle énigme à résoudre : de nouveaux vampires désintégrés, et aucune personne venant se vanter de l'exploit; ce qui a amené nos experts à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait là de combattants clandestins qui craignaient de se faire repérer par le Ministère de la Magie. _

_Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin pour deviner l'identité de nos sauveurs : qui d'autre que des loups-garous expérimentés – ennemis éternels des vampires – seraient à même d'empêcher ces derniers de lancer des raids sur nos lieux de regroupements et dans nos foyers ? Ainsi au fil des mois, de nombreux groupes clandestins ont fleuri à travers le pays pour porter secours aux victimes des vampires, agissant parfois d'extrême justesse avant que ceux-ci ne commencent à percer des cous._

_Une telle entreprise ne peut être due au hasard ou à un coup de tête de quelques têtes brûlées, les sauvetages en série étant trop coordonnés et trop précis pour cela. Il a fallu quelqu'un pour enflammer le cœur de ces parias et les amener à s'allier pour protéger les humains, car il est de notoriété publique que les loups-garous détestent les humains, du moins en général…_

_Cependant, grâce à un informateur très précieux au sein-même de ce suprenant groupe protecteur d'humains, nos reporters ont pu identifier le fer de lance de ce conflit hors du commun, que nous avons décidé d'appeler la _'Guerre des Hybrides'_. Vous n'allez pas être au bout de vos surprises, cher lecteurs, en apprenant que le courageux leader de ce groupuscule anti-vampire n'est autre que __**Nathan Jones**__, l'élève de quatrième année à Poudlard qui avait mystérieusement disparu il y a trois mois et dont nous avions publié l'avis de recherche dans notre édition du 17 janvier dernier. Qui aurait pu penser que ce jeune homme sans histoire, bien que brillant élève, fût le chef de file de la révolte loup-garou destinée à protéger les humains de la menace vampire ?"_

_Pas moi_, se dit aussitôt Eric qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'article. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ? Nathan avait disparu pile un mois avant les premières attaques de vampires avortées. Le temps de former une petite armée et de l'entrainer au combat. C'était bien entendu très court pour des humains normaux, mais Eric avait déjà lu quelque part qu'un loup-garou apprenait bien plus vite qu'un humain normal, étant donné qu'il vivait moins longtemps.

"_Malheureusement pour le jeune garcon, _continuait le journal_, ces coups d'éclat ne sont pas restés impunis de la part de leur ignoble adversaire que représentent les vampires. Après avoir miraculeusement vaincu les troupes de Scarlett McAllister dans leur repaire lors de la pleine lune du 3 au 4 avril dernier, la terrifiante reine des vampires a contre-attaqué en prenant d'assaut le petit village de moldus où vivaient les parents de Nathan Jones, Félicity et Terence. Nos reporters se sont rendus sur place pour rendre compte en direct de l'ampleur de cette vengeance et sont restés horrifiés à la vue d'un tel massacre. Aussi bien les parents de Nathan que ses amis et ses voisins ont été retrouvés morts, cruellement assassinés par les tueurs aux longues dents. La bravoure de Nathan Jones avait un prix et il l'a payé amèrement ce jour maudit du mercredi 10 avril 2052. Heureusement, notre jeune héros a pu s'en sortir, et se remet de ses blessures sous la garde de puissants protecteurs. Puissent-ils trouver les mots pour apaiser ce jeune garçon au destin si tragique qui a vu ses parents et une bonne partie de sa meute périr sous les affreux coups de dents des vampires. Lorsqu'il sera enfin en mesure de retourner suivre ses cours au château de Poudlard, nous ne doutons pas une seconde de l'accueil chaleureux et attentionné qui lui sera fait par ses camarades en remerciement pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux._

_Article co-écrit par Lavande Brown et Hysteria Glassworm__"_

Lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête du journal, le jeune garçon de Poufsouffle se rendit compte que plusieurs regards convergeaient dans sa direction. Celui d'Hester, tout d'abord, qui avait elle aussi un exemplaire de _La Gazette_ dans les mains ceux de Dalia, Alienor et Milo dont les mains crispées chiffonnaient nerveusement l'innocent morceau de papier et celui de Grégory, pour finir, qui paraissait immensément soulagé et gratifia Eric de son premier sourire de la journée, et peut-être même de toute la semaine.

Eric se força à lui sourire en retour, mais il ne pouvait balayer ses inquiétudes à l'idée qu'un article fût publié en citant clairement Nathan comme l'instigateur de ce que les journalistes appelaient la _Guerre des Hybrides_. Ses craintes furent fondées lorsqu'il aperçut de coin de l'œil de nombreux autres élèves ouvrir à leur tour leur exemplaire de _La Gazette_, étouffer une exclamation de stupeur, et montrer l'article à leur amis. L'apathie de la dernière matinée du trimestre laissa bientôt place à une excitation frénétique liée à une curiosité malsaine qui ne laissait présager qu'une seule chose : une fois que Nathan serait rentré à Poudlard, il n'aurait plus une seule fois la paix de toute sa scolarité…

Les rêves peuplés de têtes coupées et d'entrailles déchiquetées, Nathan se réveilla en sursaut dans l'obscurité d'une pièce inconnue. Il mit de nombreuses minutes à recentrer ses idées pour accepter la vérité : il était encore en vie, comment cela se faisait-il ? Comme si l'environnement qui l'entourait aurait pu lui donner une réponse censée, il se mit à l'inspecter avec attention. Malgré l'obscurité, il put discerner une vieille tapisserie à la couleur orange criard qui s'effritait dans les coins. Deux antiques balais – vraisemblablement des Brossdur – trônaient sur le seul pan de mur vide de livres et d'ouvrages pour enfants. En se redressant sur son lit, il s'aperçut que la couette sous laquelle il se trouvait, arborait les armoiries des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de quidditch la plus pitoyable qu'eut connu la ligue d'Angleterre.

Au bout d'une minute d'inspection, Nathan put se permettre une expiration soulagée. Il ne se trouvait ni dans une cellule d'Azkaban, ni dans la froide caverne d'un vampire. S'il avait été prisonnier, ses bras et ses mains auraient été enchainés. A moins que…

Il se leva avec précaution et trouva la porte à tâtons. Non, elle n'était pas fermée. Il était bel et bien vivant, et libre de ses mouvements. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, était-ce un rêve ? Un effet de son imagination ? Un délire, des hallunications ? Mais son torse couvert de bandage lui indiqua que les blessures qu'il avait reçues de Scarlett étaient belles et bien réelles. Sur son bras luisait une énorme cicatrice qui ne lui faisait pas mal à proprement parler, mais le démangeait tellement qu'il était tenté de se gratter jusqu'au sang. Un flash de mémoire s'imposa alors à sa vision, et il revit Scarlett creuser cette profonde entaille dans son bras gauche. Pris de court par cette apparition inattendue, Nathan trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre, causant un vacarme infernal dans cet endroit d'où ne s'élevait aucun bruit. Ce ne fut plus le cas la seconde suivante.

Un terrible hurlement se fit entendre dans la pièce juste au-dessus de lui et des bruits métaliques accompagnèrent de cri assourdissant, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer des percussions sur des tuyaux de plomb. Pétrifié par un tel remue-ménage, Nathan n'osa même pas se relever et pria pour que la chose qui faisait un tel raffut n'aurait pas l'idée de descendre d'un étage pour le découvrir, affalé par terre, sans armes et – il venait de s'en rendre compte – sans vêtements.

Son premier réflexe de sorcier fut d'attraper sa baguette magique sur le chevet du lit duquel il venait de se lever, mais il se rappela ensuite que cette dernière avait été détruite des mois auparavant par ces immondes loups-garous de la Forêt interdite. Il ne disposait pas non plus de ses poignards qu'il utilisait pour combattre lors de ses raids en compagnie de la meute. Désespéré, il se rendit comte qu'il était complètement à la merci de la personne dont les pas précipités devenaient de plus en plus bruyants au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Nathan se raidit en les entendant arriver à la porte, mais à son grand soulagement, ils passèrent devant sans l'ouvrir. Leur auteur semblait plutôt vouloir rejoindre le responsable du vacarme qui continuait de s'adonner à son plaisir bruyant.

- Tais-toi, espèce d'idiote ! tonitrua la voix ferme et perçante d'une femme. Ferme-là, j'ai dit ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, et effrayer notre invité !

Mais la chose qui faisait tout ce bruit ne semblait pas décidée à arrêter, au grand dam de la femme qui continuait de lui hurler dessus avec une voix encore plus bruyante.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Prends ça ! _Silencio_ !

Aussitôt, le vacarme s'évanouit aussi promptement qu'il s'était déclaré. Nathan ne bougeait toujours pas, l'oreille aux aguets. Il connaissait la formule magique du sort du silence, cette dame était une sorcière. Les sorciers l'avaient donc retrouvé, était-ce une bonne chose, ou une mauvaise ? S'il s'agissait du ministère, il se serait probablement retrouvé dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Alors qui était cette femme ? Et où était-il ?

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, créant un puissant rai de lumière dans la chambre, lequel vint frapper Nathan de plein fouet. Ce dernier mit du temps à faire adapter ses yeux à cette luminosité nouvelle. Lorsque ce fut fait, il put distinguer une très sorcière replète, aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés, et dont les innombrables rides semblaient lui creuser des cicatrices en travers le visage. Lorsque son regard se porta sur Nathan, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle eut une réaction de recul.

- Oh je suis désolé, Nathan mon chéri ! dit-elle en détournant les yeux. Mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de mettre quelque chose sur toi. Nous sommes encore en avril et tu risquerais de prendre froid.

Réalisant alors le malaise de sa nudité, Nathan se cacha les parties intimes avec les mains et réceptionna le pantalon de pyjama que venait de lui lancer la vieille sorcière. Il l'enfila en toute hâte et put se redresser sur ses jambes, les joues rosies par la gêne. La nudité de sa meute de loups ne le gênait plus, mais devant de parfaits inconnus, il se comportait de nouveau en sorcier humain. La vieille sorcière parut elle aussi plus satisfaite et gratifia le jeune garçon d'un sourire chaleureux. S'il était prisonnier, alors ses geôliers avaient une drôle de conception de la notion de captivité.

- Tu as faim, mon chéri ?

Une très étrange conception.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Nathan – bien qu'une farouche protestation de son estomac prouvât le contraire – je voudrais plutôt savoir où je me trouve.

- Tu es au Terrier, chez moi, lui expliqua la vieille sorcière, je m'appelle Molly Weasley, et je suis l'un des derniers membres encore vivants de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Le groupe de résistants sorciers qui se battaient contre le sorcier-dont-le-nom-doit-pas-être-prononcé ?

- Celui-là-même ! répondit Molly Weasley apparemment ravie que Nathan comprenne si vite. Quelle érudition pour un jeune garçon de ton âge ! Surtout que tu ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers.

- Cela pose-t-il un problème ? demanda froidement Nathan, sur la défensive.

- Pas du tout, répondit Molly avec un grand sourire, mon regretté Arthur et moi étions des grands défenseurs de la cause moldue lors de l'Année des Ténèbres. Arthur en était même complètement gaga, il collectionnait tout ce qui avait attrait à la technologie moldue. Son obsession était telle qu'elle en devenait embarrassante et même dérangeante.

- Cela vous dérange qu'un sorcier s'intéresse aux moldus ? lui demanda Nathan avec colère.

- Non, bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment Mrs Weasley, non sans sourire. Mais dis-moi, quelqu'un qui collectionne les piles électriques usagées et les prises de courant, tu trouves ça normal ?

- Euh non, concéda Nathan avec embarras, c'est bizarre en effet.

- Exactement, répliqua Mrs Weasley apparemment ravie que Nathan aille enfin dans son sens. Tu es squelettique comme un cadavre, mon chéri, je vais t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner. Que dirais-tu d'une portion d'œufs au bacon ?

L'estomac vide, Nathan en salivait d'avance. Mais curieusement, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler malgré sa faim de loup. Il avait l'estomac noué et s'efforçait de réfléchir on était le matin, il avait donc dormi toute la nuit, une nuit de cauchemars. Aussitôt, des flashs de souvenirs l'assaillirent brusquement : des images sanglantes de têtes coupés, de corps pendus et de gorges tranchées. Il comprit alors ce qui l'empêcherait d'ingérer le moindre repas.

- Mes parents ? demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant en cherchant le regard de la vieille sorcière. Où sont-ils ?

Mais Molly Weasley détourna les yeux, elle parvenait difficilement à retenir ses larmes. Pour Nathan, c'était clair comme du Véritaserum. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre en bousculant la sorcière et courut à toutes jambes à travers des escaliers biscornus pour regagner le dehors. L'air frais lui apporta un certain réconfort – au moins avait-il l'impression de moins suffoquer – mais cela ne suffisait pas à tarir ses larmes qui coulaient à flots sur ses joues, ni à étouffer la douleur lancinante qui l'assaillait au fond de lui. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il hurla tout le contenu de ses poumons jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable d'émettre plus qu'un petit piaillement de chien blessé, il se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux sur l'herbe haute et verdoyante de ce qui semblait être un jardin à l'abandon. Tout lui revenait en mémoire à présent la bataille, le carnage, la séparation d'avec sa meute, la dernière apparition de Lautrec, sa promesse de mettre ses parents à l'abri, son père qui ne souhaitait plus lui parler, l'arrivée de Scarlett, la torture…

Nathan secoua la tête pour en chasser ces pensées macabres. Il savait ce qui s'était passé après la torture, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser, il ne _devait_ surtout pas y penser. Ce n'était pas possible, ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment…

- Je suis désolé, mon chéri, lui dit Molly d'une voix sincèrement attristée, mais tu ne devrais pas rester là. Tu vas prendre froid et…

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! l'interrompit Nathan. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir me sauver ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé mourir avec mes parents ? Pourquoi…

Mais il ne put continuer, la douleur était trop forte. Douleur morale d'avoir perdu ses parents, mais aussi douleur physique due à la torture que lui avait infligée Scarlett McAllister. Il ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'on lui mit une épaisse couverture sur les épaules, de même qu'il se laissa reconduire sans résistance dans la maison de Molly. On le fit asseoir sur un rocking chair branlant, dans une minuscule cuisine où des fourchettes et des cuillères se lavaient toutes seules tandis que les couteaux épluchaient des pommes de terre qui allaient s'échouer d'elles-mêmes dans un grand saladier.

- Il est en grand état de choc, dit Molly d'une voix très inquiète, mieux vaudrait attendre avant de l'ennuyer avec tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, je ne vais pas le brusquer, j'irai doucement, assura une autre voix dont Nathan n'eut grand peine à reconnaître la douceur.

- Professeur Weasley ? s'étonna Nathan en ouvrant grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Vous vous trouvez dans notre maison familiale, lui expliqua le professeur de métamorphose. C'est ici qu'ont grandi mon grand-père et ses frères et sœur.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Nathan en jetant un regard circulaire à la cuisine d'aspect mieux. Pourquoi je ne suis pas au ministère ? Ou à Azkaban ?

- Parce que nous avons jugé plus sage de vous récupérer avant le ministère, expliqua Molly Weasley. Dennis Crivey, l'auror qui vous a sauvé, est un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'est un vieil ami à nous.

Nathan eut l'image fugitive d'un sorcier minuscule aux courts cheveux blancs et fut très étonné qu'une personne aussi petite eût pu l'arracher des griffes impitoyables de Scarlett. Curieusement, il n'en éprouvait pas davantage de gratitude, mais c'était toujours mieux que de finir dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

- Il leur faudra combien de temps pour me retrouver et m'enfermer ? voulut savoir Nathan qui amorça un geste pour se lever.

Mais Molly l'en empêcha en posant la main sur son épaule. Instinctivement, Nathan voulut repousser cette vieille dame envahissante, mais cette dernière lui décocha un sourire menaçant avant d'annoncer :

- Si jamais tu me bouscules une nouvelle fois, je peux t'assurer que Scarlett aura bien du mal à achever ce qu'il restera de toi.

Intimidé par la hargne inattendue de la vieille dame, le jeune garçon n'osa pas riposter. Il se contenta de déglutir difficilement tandis qu'elle lui lançait un nouveau regard lourd de signification.

- Ca ira comme ça, grand-mère, intervint Rose Weasley, en se positionnant entre Molly et Nathan. Je m'occupe de la suite, tu peux aller te coucher.

- Bien, concéda la vieille sorcière avant de quitter la cuisine pour monter dans les étages.

Nathan attendit qu'elle fût hors de vue pour se détendre.

- Ils ne veulent pas m'enfermer, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit Rose, ce n'est effectivement pas prévu dans leurs plans.

Le jeune loup-garou aurait dû être soulagé, il resterait libre, ou du moins n'irait-il pas en prison. Mais d'un autre côté, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille si le ministère était prêt à pardonner à Nathan ces trois mois pendant lesquels il était devenu un hors-la-loi, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils me garder en liberté ? Je suis pourtant dangereux, et j'ai désobéi aux lois.

Contre toute attente, Rose esquissa un petit sourire.

- Si l'on devait mettre tous les loups-garous aux fers sous prétexte qu'ils ne vivent pas dans les réserve prévues pour eux, il faudrait construire au moins deux autres prisons comme Azkaban, et en tripler la garde.

Cela soulagea quelque peu Nathan, mais pas complètement.

- Ils attendent forcément quelque chose de moi, devina-t-il, sinon vous ne vous seriez pas démenés pour me retrouver avant eux.

- En effet, ils attendent quelque chose de vous, reconnut Rose, ils cherchent votre soutien inconditionnel.

- Pardon ?

Nathan était sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

- Voilà maintenant un an qu'il y a un nouveau bureau au ministère, et ils n'ont pas progressé d'un pouce dans la guerre contre les vampires. Certaines mauvaises langues affirmaient même qu'on était en train de la perdre.

- Oui, confirma Nathan, et j'en faisais d'ailleurs partie. Cette stratégie idiote de favoriser les grandes familles de sorciers, soi-disant parce qu'ils auraient plus de chances de se faire contaminer à la morsure, est aberrante. Les vampires se fichent du nombre de victimes qu'ils font. Si les sangs-purs sont trop bien protégés, ils vont se rabattre sur les nés-moldus, et tant pis s'il y a du « gâchis ».

- Très juste, reconnut Rose, mais peu importe vos opinions politiques. Le fait est que vous et votre meute avez été les seuls à pouvoir localiser le repaire de Scarlett McAllister et à leur porter un coup assez puissant pour qu'elle ne puisse se relever.

Nathan devina aisément la suite.

- Ils veulent m'élever au rang de héros et se servir de moi pour faire de la propagande pour le ministère, c'est ça ?

Fréquenter Hester pendant quelques mois l'année passée lui avait permis de comprendre le fonctionnement des sorciers politiques mieux que n'importe quel autre adolescent de son âge. Le professeur Weasley ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Mais pourtant je suis né-moldu, se rappela Nathan, confus. Ils ne devraient pas chercher mon soutien s'ils veulent garder la même ligne de conduite.

- Au contraire, ils veulent prouver qu'ils ne pas anti-moldus, corrigea Rose. Depuis quelque temps, des voix s'élèvent contre les actions pro-sang-pur du Ministère. En soutenant un loup-garou né-moldu, ils veulent montrer que, non seulement ils favorisent tous les sorciers, du moment qu'ils le méritent et également qu'ils sont ouverts d'esprit et acceptent les loups-garous.

- Tu parles ! maugréa Nathan en repensant à Derek, Eryka et les autres qui ont toujours vécu en marge de la société.

Pendant un instant, Nathan eut l'image fugitive de campagnes électorales de partis politiques extrémistes qui mettaient en avant des personnes de couleur pour faire taire les rumeurs et les accusations. Décidément, qu'elle soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier, la politique reste la même peut importe nos origines.

- Heureusement que vous m'avez trouvé avant, soupira Nathan avec reconnaissance, il est hors de question que je devienne la mascotte du Ministère.

Rose le regarda quelque temps avec inquiétude puis, un sourire désausé aux lèvres, elle le détrompa en secouant la tête.

- L'Armée de Dumbledore n'est pas plus louable que le Ministère, vous savez. Avant Drago Malefoy, c'était Ernie MacMillan – et par la force des choses Harry Potter – qui avait le pouvoir en Grande-Bretagne. Et bien avant leur destitution, ils avaient déjà prévu de vous utiliser à des fins obscures.

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Nathan.

- Encore cette prophétie ! soupira-t-il. Mais quelqu'un pourrait-il au moins m'expliquer de quoi elle retourne.

S'il espérait une explication de la part du professeur Weasley, il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises en la voyant entrouvrir sa bouche en signe d'incompréhension.

- Une prophétie ? répéta-t-elle. Que… Comment savez-vous cela ? Qui vous en a parlé ?

Les yeux de Nathan s'ouvrirent en grand. Ainsi elle n'était pas au courant. Ce n'était pas un secret que tous les professeurs connaissaient. Se pouvait-il que seule Parvati Patil, le professeur de divination, connût la prophétie qui le concernait ? Avait-il fait une gaffe en révélant ce détail au professeur Weasley ? Devait-il se méfier d'elle ? Elle avait pourtant l'air digne de confiance, et toujours présente lorsque l'on avait besoin d'elle, contrairement à Patil qui ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois ces quatre dernières années. Il prit alors sa décision.

- Le professeur Patil, répondit Nathan en scrutant attentivement la moindre réaction de la part de Rose Weasley, elle me l'a dit le lendemain de ma première métamorphose.

- Et elle ne vous a pas dit en quoi elle consistait ?

- Non, regretta Nathan, tête basse, elle m'a dit que je le saurais en temps utile.

- Et le temps est venu, déclara une voix lente et profonde derrière eux.

7


	20. Brumes de souvenir

Ils se retournèrent et la virent entrer sans aucune gêne dans la petite cuisine de Molly Weasley. Comme toujours coiffée d'un turban de couleur ocre, Parvati Patil marcha de son pas majestueux en direction de Nathan. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui et il n'eut même pas à baisser les yeux lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui, avec sur les épaules une ample robe à la couleur d'un coucher de soleil. Comme à son habitude, elle semblait aussi calme et mystérieux que la Forêt Interdite dans laquelle elle avait élu domicile. Au contraire, Nathan se sentait bouillir à la fois d'excitation et de colère. Peut-être allait-il avoir toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi Miss Patil avait-elle attendu autant de temps pour se montrer à lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé de l'arrêter lorsqu'il avait quitté le château pour constituer son armée ? Pourquoi avait-elle attendu un carnage pour agir enfin ?

- Rose, pourriez-vous nous laisser ? demanda la grande prêtresse en se tournant vers le professeur de métamorphose.

Le ton était poli, mais de toute évidence, il ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Pourtant, le professeur Weasley ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle continuait de fixer Patil d'un regard sec et lourd d'antipathie.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme, vous êtes ici chez moi. Si vous voulez parler en privé, faites-le ailleurs.

Pendant un instant, Nathan fut persuadé que le professeur Patil allait émettre une objection et la persuader de les laisser seuls dans la petite cuisine, mais contre toute attente, elle baissa les épaules en soupirant d'un air vaincu. Puis détourna les talons et franchit la porte d'entrée aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en faisant signe à Nathan.

Le jeune garçon, se sentant moins courageux et rebelle que son professeur de métamorphose, lui emboîta le pas sans discuter. Elle l'entraina assez loin dans la campagne à travers champs avant d'arriver à un vaste enclos entouré d'arbres de haute stature et au milieu duquel s'élevait une maison de taille respectable et d'aspect beaucoup plus stable et normal que la masure biscornue qu'il venait de quitter. Cependant il était certain qu'elle était occupée par des sorciers en raison des deux triades de poteaux de quidditch qui trônaient de part et d'autre de l'enclos.

- Qui pourrait être assez idiot pour habiter au milieu d'un terrain de quidditch ? s'étonna Nathan qui s'imaginait mal dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant qu'un commentateur s'époumonnerait à annoncer le nom des joueurs au fur et à mesure qu'ils seraient en possession du souafle.

- Juste une famille de passionnés, répondit Patil sur un ton profondemment indifférent, le terrain leur appartient. Les Weasley l'utilisent lorsqu'ils doivent jouer à domicile.

- Je croyais que seules les treize équipes de la ligue étaient autorisées par le Ministère à jouer des matchs de quidditch, dit Nathan en haussant un sourcil.

- Et qui a jamais prêté attention à ce que préconisait le Ministère ? fit remarquer le professeur en haussant l'autre sourcil.

- Pour un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, vous semblez accorder une bien faible importance aux règles et aux lois.

- Nous autres les voyants et devins devons souvent faire fi des règles et des lois si nous voulons voir s'accomplir les grandes destinées de ce monde.

- Et à vous croire, je fais partie de ces grandes destinées, c'est bien cela.

- Tout le monde en fait partie, rectifia Patil d'un ton sévère, mais il est vrai que vous y avez un rôle important à jouer. Peut-être le rôle le plus important de tous.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Nathan sur un ton de défi.

Patil semblait prise de court, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait de prouver ses dires.

- Eh bien, c'est moi qui l'ai prédit, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Mais loin de se laisser impressionner, Nathan éclata d'un grand rire peu flatteur qui arracha au professeur un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

- Et comment l'avez-vous prédit ? demanda-t-il sur un ton lourd d'incrédulité. Vous l'avez lu dans les feuilles de thé ? Vous l'avez vu dans votres boules de cristal ? Interprêté dans les étoiles ? Vous en avez rêvé ?

Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à Nathan, Parvati Patil resta à le fixer d'un air interdit, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un simple élève pût douter de la véracité de ses prédictions. Puis, reprenant contenance, elle dissimula son agacement sous son habituel masque de calme et de sérénité. L'air à la fois mystérieux et conspirateur, elle lu dit :

- Pourquoi ne pas le découvrir vous-même ?

- Pardon ?

D'un geste étonnamment vif pour une femme de son âge, elle sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'elle déboucha et dont elle jeta le contenu entier sur Nathan. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque, ne put rien faire d'autre que se protéger le visage de ses mains. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la substance argentée, il ne sut dire si elle était liquide ou gazeuse, tout ce qu'elle put en dire, c'était qu'elle était glacée, au point qu'il eut l'impression de s'être immergé entièrement dans les eaux du lac de Poudlard lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau et entreprit de s'étendre sur ton son corps.

- Mais bon sang ! s'énerva-t-il en se frottant les bras pour tenter de déloger la substance inconnue. A quoi vous jou…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que le professeur Patil n'était plus là. Ou était-ce plutôt lui qui n'était plus « là » ? De toute évidence, il avait été transporté dans un autre lieu un lieu de désolation où aucune vie végétale ne semblait subsister. La terre était grisâtre, les quelques arbres qui restaient semblaient morts depuis des années, et les vestiges des bâtiments qui occupaient la place ne montraient plus que des ruines délabrées. Nathan fit un tour sur lui-même, mais ne vit personne. Où était-il donc ? Où l'avait envoyé cette folle de professeur de divination ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ? s'écria le jeune garçon. Ohé !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il semblait seul. Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé sur cette terre détruite ? Le professeur Patil avait affirmé qu'elle lui montrerait la prophétie qu'elle avait faite. Etait-ce cela, la prophétie ? Ce monde désolé était censé représenter le futur ? Mais qu'avait-il à voir là-dedans ? Rien ne supposait qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans tout cela. Comment Patil avait-elle interprêté les signes au point de voir en Nathan un acteur de cette prophétie. Et d'ailleurs, s'il était la cause de ce cataclysme, pourquoi ne le tuait-on pas, tout simplement ?

Comme si tout ce paysage avait voulu lui donner une respone à sa question, la terre trembla sous ses pieds et le ciel gris s'illumina en un rougeoiment inquiétant. Ce n'était pas un éclair, aucun coup de tonnerre ne fit écho à ce flash de lumière. Mais un deuxième tremblement de terre – plus puissant et aussi soudain que le premier – surgit sous les pieds de Nathan et le fit chanceler. Un éclair blanc vint frapper le sol et vint gronder aux oreilles du jeune garçon qui se plaqua les mains dessus dans l'espoir d'atténuer le vacarme.

Il ne savait pas à quoi tout cela rimait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix : s'il voulait savoir à quoi rimait tout cela, il lui faudra gagner l'endroit où avait frappé la foudre. Il espérait que ce serait sans danger. La raison aurait voulu qu'aucun professeur ne fît courir de réel danger à ses élèves, mais la morsure dans le cou de Nathan prouvait clairement le contraire aussi fut-il loin d'être rassuré lorsqu'il arriva au sommet d'une colline vierge surplombant l'endroit où était tombée la foudre.

Nathan n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une véritable armée se tenait là, en contrebas. Elle livrait une bataille féroce à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. En regardant mieux, Nathan comprit que les forces de part et d'autre étaient hautement déséquilibrées. D'un côté, d'innombrables créatures bipèdes rugissaient et chargeaient aux ordres d'un unique sorcier qui se tenait à l'abri derrière eux de l'autre, deux sorcières luttaient pour leur vie, lançant sortilège sur sortilège pour échapper aux griffes de ces sombres assaillants.

- Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Inpedimenta !

Sans réfléchir, Nathan se jeta dans la mêlée et fit pleuvoir un déluge de sortilèges sur ces ignobles créatures, persuadé qu'elles étaient issues de sombres pratiques de magie noire et que les deux sorcières qui luttaient contre appartenait à son camp. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quel était ce camp.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

A sa plus grande surprise, les sorts d'attaque qu'il avait lancés n'eurent aucun effet lorsque leurs rayons s'échouèrent sur leurs cibles. Comme si elles, n'existaient pas…

- C'est un mirage ! cria-t-il aux deux sorcières qui combattaient les créatures. Ne craignez rien, vous pouvez foncer dans le tas et attaquer directement cet homme.

Mais elles ne l'écoutaient guère, trop absorbées dans leur combat pour lui prêter la moindre attention. Sans prendre garde aux immondes créatures qui s'agglutinaient autour des sorcières, il fit de son mieux pour s'approcher d'elles afin qu'elles entendent clairement, cette fois-ci. Mais c'était peine perdue : de près ou de loin, elles ne lui prêtaient guère plus d'attention. Cela amena Nathan à douter de sa propre existence. Que se passait-il ? Etait-il mort ? Sûrement pas, il avait déjà vu des fantômes, et ils étaient parfaitement visibles. Alors pourquoi ne le voyaient-elles pas ? Etait-il dans une autre dimension, un autre plan astral, comme dans certains films moldus ? Etait-ce possible également dans la réalité des sorciers ?

En observant de plus près les deux sorcières, il se rendit compte qu'elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues, même s'il ne se rappelait plus de leurs noms. L'une avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui virevoltait autour d'elle avec élégance alors qu'elle esquivait et parait les coups de l'ennemi avec grâce l'autre se déplaçait tellement vite qu'il fallut du temps à Nathan pour se rendre compte qu'elle était perchée sur un support pour se mouvoir. Elle ne courait pas, elle galopait à l'aide d'une sorte de fauteuil roulant, mais dotée de quatre fines pattes terminées par des sabots de cheval. Une variante du fauteuil rampant d'Alienor Lantiem ? Nathan se souvenait avoir vu une fois ce type de fauteuil, c'était lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers deux ans auparavant, une espèce de journaliste fouineuse en utilisait un pour se déplacer. Se pouvait-il qu'il en existât plusieurs dans le monde magique ?

A la manière d'un centaure, elle galopait tout en tirant des flèches dorées de sa baguette magique. A leur contact, les drôles de créatures explosaient de toutes parts. Nathan regardait avec émerveillement ces deux drôles de guerrières se battre avec une telle dextérité. Aucunes des attaques des créatures ne les touchaient elles les évitaient toutes comme si elles les prévoyaient à l'avance. Aussi soudainement que précédemment, un éclair blanc vint frapper l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, mais il manqua sa cible. L'instant d'après, une énorme vague se forma du fond d'une crevasse qui lézardait le sol stérile, mais rapides comme l'éclair qui venait de les manquer, les deux guerrières se réfugièrent dans ce qui semblait être une bulle de savon qui leur permit de se protéger des eaux furieuses qui s'abattaient sur eux. Nathan était abasourdi, il s'y connaissait un petit peu en duel pour avoir étudié le sujet après son affrontement en première année avec McAllister, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un se battre avec une telle grâce et une telle précision. Pour autant, celui contre qui elles se battaient n'était pas en reste non plus, jamais Nathan n'avait imaginé que l'on puisse sortir tant de puissance d'une simple baguette magique. Mais d'ailleurs, ne se battait-il qu'avec une baguette ?

Pour la première fois, Nathan se concentra sur l'assaillant et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Tant les armes de l'individu que son identité subjuguèrent Nathan. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se trouver à quelques mètres de lui ? Aussi puissant et aussi… jeune ?

- Vous l'avez reconnu, je suppose ? intervint une voix derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui parlait.

- Vanitas Eckellion, se remémora Nathan, sorcier-devin devenu fou après avoir assimilé le pouvoir des sorciers grecs de l'Antiquité. Il a été défait il y a près de cinquante ans par deux sorcières britanniques.

- En effet, je constate avec satisfaction que vous avez retenu vos premières leçons d'Histoire de la magie sur les sorciers grecs, dit Patil en s'approchant de Nathan jusqu'à venir se poster à ses côtés, c'était également une matière que j'aimais beaucoup, malgré le professeur totalement inintéressant…

Résolu à ne pas jouer le jeu de cette manipulatrice, Nathan réprima un sourire et s'efforça de conserver une expression de neutralité sur le visage.

- Nous sommes dans le passé, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en commençant à comprendre.

- Dans un souvenir, rectifia Patil qui semblait néanmoins satisfaite que Nathan eut compris si vite, _mon_ souvenir pour être précis.

Tout fit sens alors dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. C'était maintenant évident.

- Cette femme aux cheveux noirs, c'est vous. Et celle au fauteuil, c'est la journaliste du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Patil esquissa un bref sourire. De toute évidence, Nathan l'impressionnait.

- Etonnant, commenta-t-elle, moi qui pensais que vous étiez – comme n'importe quel Gryffondor moyen – plus sujet à agir puis réfléchir.

Se remémorant de quelle façon il avait d'abord attaqué les créatures hideuses d'Eckellion, il préféra ne rien relever, et continuer de réfléchir.

- Ces éclairs blancs, cette vague immense, et ces monstres inhumains, ce sont les pouvoirs des sorciers grecs ?

- Oui, répondit Parvati, nous sommes arrivés à la fin de la bataille, il ne lui en reste plus que trois : la foudre de Zeus, la maîtrise des océans de Poséïdon, et l'art de la nécromancie d'Hadès.

Nathan hocha la tête silencieusement, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Mais reportant son attention sur la bataille qui continuait de faire rage, il se rendit compte que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Qu'est-ce que Parvati Patil pouvait bien chercher à lui montrer en l'immergeant dans le souvenir du plus grand exploit de sa carrière ? Voulait-elle l'impressionner ? Dans ce cas, c'était plutôt réussi, la manière de combattre des deux sorcières était magnifique, mais ce n'était pas cela qui convaincrait Nathan de faire confiance à son mystérieux professeur au contraire, cela aurait plutôt eu tendance à accentuer sa méfiance à son égard.

En reportant son regard sur la vieille sorcière, il s'aperçut qu'elle souriait de le voir regarder la scène avec perplexité.

- Ce qui nous intéresse se passe juste après le combat, lui expliqua-t-elle l'œil rieur, je vous ai envoyé quelques minutes avant pour vous voyiez mes formidables compétences en matière de duel, histoire de frimer un peu.

Malgré lui, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce professeur si sérieux et si énigmatique tenter de faire de l'humour. Puis, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton « avance rapide » d'un magnétoscope, les images du combat qui se déroulait devant lui, se mirent à défiler à une vitesse surréaliste. A toute vitesse, il vit Lavande Brown s'élancer avec adresse pour déloger le sceptre de foudre des mains du terrifiant devin, puis Parvati s'empara d'un geste élégant le trident de Poséïdon qu'il maniait de la main gauche et enfin, quelques secondes plus tard, elles récupérèrent ensemble le casque d'invisibilité d'Hadès qui trônait sur son crâne chauve et qui ne semblait plus fonctionner que par intermittence. A vitesse normale, cela aurait bien duré deux heures d'assister à tout cela, mais à la vitesse programmée par le professeur Patil, cela ne leur avait pris que cinq minutes.

- Ah ! Voilà le moment qui nous intéresse ! intevint la vieille sorcière en reprogrammant son souvenir à vitesse normale. N'en perdez pas une miette, c'est très important.

En bon élève, Nathan se concentra pour rester attentif, mais c'était inutile il observa la scène avec un ébahissement qui rappelait sa fascination pour les dessins animés de Walt Disney quand il était enfant. Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, il sursauta lorsque les yeux de la jeune Parvati Patil du souvenir devinrent tout blanc et commença sa prédiction d'une horrible voix déshumanisée. Ce qu'elle annonça ce jour-là, il ne lui fallut qu'une écoute pour connaître par cœur la prophétie qui les concernait, lui et six de ses camarades…

"_Quand se manifestera ton engeance malicieuse, le clan de la lumière sera prêt à la recevoir. _

_Sache que quand apparaîtra son ombre sur notre monde bien aimé, le loup – agile chasseur des forêts, le serpent – furtif espion et tueur incisive, l'araignée – patiente et sage, mais déterminée à capturer sa proie, le scorpion – fatale créature au poison foudroyant, le faucon – guerrier garant de la justice et de la loi, la tortue – sage et paisible amie de la nature, et la jument – mère protrectrice de l'élu, tous les sept seront capables d'annihiler toute trace de lui pour que ne subsiste que la pureté dans un monde qui n'a pas besoin de votre souillure. _

_L'être de lumière, héritier du tyran, mais futur ancêtre du Bien, sera ainsi capable d'accomplir sa mission de paix et d'union dans notre Monde."_

L'univers autour ne Nathan se brouilla et disparut dans un tourbillon de poussière. L'instant d'après, le jeune élève et le vieux professeur se trouvaient de nouveau dans le jardin de mauvaises herbes de Molly Weasley. L'un gardait un regard songeur plongé sur le crépuscule qui obscurcissait l'horizon l'autre scrutant avec attention la moindre expression sur le visage du jeune garçon. Puis, aussi soudainement que le souvenir s'était estompé, Nathan se mit à parler d'une voix étrangement claire et maîtrisée :

- Le Loup de la prophétie, c'est moi ?

Le visage de Parvati restait insondable, mais le hochement de tête qu'elle effectua montra qu'elle était satisfaite de la déduction de Nathan.

- Et les autres, ont-ils le même âge que moi ? Sont-ils des élèves de ma promotion ?

Pendant un instant, Patil ne dit rien elle se contenta de fixer Nathan avec un regard à la fois curieux et méfiant, comme si elle doutait de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

- Tout nous porte à croire que c'est en effet le cas, dit-elle finalement.

- Alors l'Araignée est certainement Alienor Lantiem, en déduisit le jeune garçon.

C'était évident, songea-t-il pour lui-même. Le fauteuil rampant de la Serpentard était pourvu de huit pattes qui faisaient inmanquablement penser à celles d'un arachnique géant. Patil semblait d'accord avec cette théorie, car elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sans se départir de son silence mystérieux.

Cela n'enchanta guère le jeune Gryffondor qui, sans vouer à la jeune Lantiem la haine farouche qu'il vouait à son cousin Milo, ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Le caractère glacial et nonchalant de la cousine de son rival le mettait mal à l'aise et il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas frissonner à l'idée de faire équipe avec elle pour sauver le monde. Mais ce n'était pas le pire partenaire de mission qu'il pût trouver à Poudlard.

- Et Milo McAllister ? demanda Nathan avec appréhension. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est le scorpion ? A toujours faire du mal aux gens et leur empoisonner leur existence, il pourrait bien être lui aussi sujet de cette prophétie.

Cette fois, le visage de Patil répondit par la négative.

- Il existe certains procédés magiques qui reflètent l'âme d'un sorcier, expliqua le professeur comme si elle faisait un cours, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des patronus ?

- Non, avoua Nathan, qu'est-ce c'est ?

- C'est une entité remplie d'énergie positive que seuls les plus grands sorciers peuvent faire apparaître. Il prend souvent la forme d'un animal qui reflète le caractère et l'âme de son propriétaire.

- Et quel est le patronus de McAllister ? demanda Nathan en imaginant une autre créature au venin foudroyant du genre vipère ou frelon.

- Un fennec, répondit le professeur imperturbable devant la grimace d'incrédulité de Nathan, c'est légèrement différent du scorpion.

« Légèrement » devait être un euphémisme très ironique, songea Nathan, mais il décida de ne pas relever la pique. Apprendre cela le soulageait et le mettait mal à l'aise à la fois. D'un côté, il n'aurait pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec Milo et n'aurait pas à subir sa présence détestable et son attitude supérieure pendant cette mystérieuse mission. D'un autre côté, si l'on suivait le raisonnement du professeur Patil, son propre patronus devait être un loup – si jamais il était capable un jour d'en produire un. Et celui de McAllister, un fennec. Deux canidés, deux animaux qui se ressemblent un peu trop à son goût…

- Donc McAllister ne fait pas partie de la prophétie, en déduit Nathan avec soulagement, il n'y a pas de fennec dans votre prédiction. A moins que vous vous trompiez d'animal et que ce soit lui le loup…

Le professeur lui jeta un regard sévère de toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'un simple élève pût douter de la précision de sa prédiction.

- Je ne me suis trompée nulle part, répliqua-t-elle froidement, il n'y a pas de fennec dans la prophétie, un point c'est tout. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Milo McAllister n'y figure pas, le patronus n'est pas absolu, il peut changer, comme le destin.

- Pour moi aussi ? demanda Nathan avec espoir.

- Non, vous êtes un loup-garou, vous resterez un loup-garou, lui répondit-elle sans prendre de gants.

Nathan encaissa le coup tant bien que mal et se remit à réfléchir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait confirmer avec précision que je suis bel et bien un sujet de votre prophétie ? Il y a des dizaines de milliers de loups-garous dans le monde.

- En effet, concéda Patil, mais vous êtes le seul à avoir été mordu la nuit de la pleine lune d'avril 2049.

- Pourquoi avril 49 ? demanda Nathan, désorienté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu cette année-là ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Patil observa silencieusement Nathan, de son regard mystérieux et intimidant. Puis, semblant prendre une décision, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- Vous ne comprendriez pas, dit-elle finalement sans la moindre condescendance, nous avons découvert cette date clé, qui devait voir le marquage de deux des enfants de la prophétie, grâce à de complexes calculs d'arithmancie qui m'échappent complètement.

- Alors comment savez-vous qu'ils sont exacts ? demanda Nathan d'un ton légèrement accusateur.

Si les professeurs pouvaient se tromper de personne en ayant fait une erreur dans leur calcul, cela l'arrangerait beaucoup.

- Parce que la sorcière qui a fait ces calculs ne se trompe jamais. Vous êtes le Loup de la Prophétie, comme Alienor Lantiem est l'Araignée. Je suis désolée, mais c'est une véritée que nous ne pouvons modifier.

Le choc fut difficile à encaisser pour Nathan. Il allait de nouveau être le pantin de sorciers hautement plus intelligents que lui qui se serviraient de lui pour réaliser une mission qu'ils seraient trop lâches pour réaliser eux-mêmes. Tout cela sans espoir de survie, car il était bien mentionné que c'était le fils de la Jument qui sauverait le monde, et pas la ménagerie qui le précèderait…

- Et Hester ? demanda-t-il douloureusement. Vous pensez qu'elle en fait partie ? Elle pourrait être… le faucon, par exemple ?

Cela pouvait se confirmer, Hester venait de la maison Serdaigle, elle aimait la hauteur et la liberté à la manière d'un oiseau. De plus, il était vrai qu'elle recherchait toujours la justice et l'équité dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. Pendant un instant, Nathan espéra que ses théories soient justes s'il faisait équipe avec son ex-petite-amie, il y a avait une chance qu'ils puissent se remettre ensemble en cas de réussite – et même en cas d'échec, pour se consoler. Mais une nouvelle fois, Patil balaya ses illusions d'un revers de main.

- Le patronus d'Hester est un aigle, lui apprit-elle, c'est proche, mais ce n'est pas un faucon. Et, quoi que vous puissiez en dire, mes prédictions _sont_ précises.

- Mais vous dites que le patronus peut changer, rappela Nathan plein d'espoir, il se pourrait que…

- Quand il change, il change radicalement, expliqua Parvati, je crois que vous devriez abandonner l'espoir de reconquérir votre ex-petite-amie lors de cette mission Mr Jones, ce n'en est d'ailleurs absolument pas le but…

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Nathan baissa les yeux et grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles auxquelles Patil ne prêta aucune attention.

- De plus, même si cela nous aide un peu, ce n'est pas le Patronus qui révèle l'appartenance à la prophétie. Il faut être Marqué pour cela.

Aussitôt, Nathan comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Comme moi avec ma morsure, et Alienor Lantiem avec sa blessure au dos ?

- Exactement, confirma le professeur Patil, pour l'instant, le destin a choisi deux des Enfants de la Prophétie. Nous restons aux aguets pour ne pas manquer le Marquage des autres.

- Vous ne savez pas qui cela pourrait être ? demanda Nathan en passant en revue tous ses camarades de classe.

- Vous connaissez vos camarades mieux que moi, Mr Jones, fit remarquer Patil, vous devriez être plus à même de deviner.

Nathan se mit à réfléchir. Il y aurait parmi eux une fille qui accoucherait sûrement pendant sa scolarité, ce qui serait sûrement son Marquage pour être la jument. Nathan passa en revue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait dans son école, mais aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il y avait bien Tina Acklebow qui avait sûrement plus de chances que n'importe qui d'avoir un enfant pendant sa scolarité, vu ses mœurs délurées. Mais s'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour que la garce de Serdaigle eût un jour un rapport non protégé, alors elle aurait dû avoir accouché au moins deux fois depuis le début de sa scolarité.

Non, si Tina Acklebow devait faire partie de cette prophétie – Nathan éprouvant un certain agacement en imaginant faire équipe avec elle – elle serait assurément le Scorpion, avec son habitude d'empoisonner tout son entourage rien que pour son plaisir personnel. Mais de peur de passer de nouveau pour un enfant puéril et vengeur, Nathan tut cette conviction tout en sachant qu'elle avait de bonnes chances d'être vraie.

Pour le reste des membres de la prophétie, Nathan ne voyait pas. Le Serpent était sans aucun doute un Serpentard, mais l'école en comptait des centaines, comment savoir lequel était celui que Patil cherchait ? Même s'il n'avait pas le Patronus correspondant, McAllister pouvait très bien être cette personne. Patil n'avait-elle pas dit que les Patronus pouvaient changer radicalement ? Cela pouvait être le cas lors d'un Marquage, non ? Quant à la Tortue et le Faucon, Nathan ne voyait pas du tout de qui il pouvait s'agir. Le fait d'être proche de la nature induisait peut-être une certaine maîtrise de la Botanique. Or c'était lui l'élève de sa promotion le plus doué en Botanique, il ne se voyait aucun rival. Pourtant, le professeur était formel, il était le loup et personne d'autre.

Puis, ayant évité cette question pendant toute la conversation, Nathan se résolut à la poser, le ventre noué de peur.

- Et cette mission que nous sommes voués à accomplir, en quoi consiste-t-elle ? A tuer le disciple d'Eckellion ?

- C'est la mission de l'Elu, lui rappela Patil, pas la vôtre.

- Et la nôtre, c'est quoi alors ? A part de pondre l'élu pour l'une d'entre nous ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous rappelle que l'on parle d'une prophétie sacrée. Je vous serez gré de surveiller votre langage.

- Oh pardon, dit Nathan.

Mais la politesse était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il aurait bien aimé savoir en quoi consistait cette mission avant de partir l'accomplir.

- Il se peut que le disciple d'Excellion soit protégé par une véritable armée, comme l'était lui-même Eckellion finit par révéler Patil, l'Elu aura besoin de soutien pour se concentrer sur sa propre mission. Sans compter qu'il faut d'abord identifier le disciple d'Eckellion.

- C'est facile, non ? Il s'agit de Scarlett McAllister, supposa Nathan tout naturellement. Elle a disparu pendant un certain temps, elle aurait pu pendant cette période trouver un bouquin écrit par Eckellion et apprendre tout ce qui se trouvait dedans.

Après tout, qui d'autre menaçait actuellement le monde des sorciers ? Mais Parvati Patil ne semblait pas du même avis :

- Scarlett McAllister a disparu un an avant de réapparaître chez les vampires. Il faudrait plusieurs décennies pour intégrer le savoir d'Eckellion. Tout ceci ne colle pas.

- Elle sera peut-être le méchant dans dix ans, dit Nathan en haussant les épaules, qui dit que la prophétie doit s'accomplir tout de suite ?

Parvati dévisagea longuement Nathan. Son expression resta neutre, mais Nathan pouvait deviner à sa mâchoire figée qu'elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- En effet, il faudra que je demande à notre expert en Arithmancie de se pencher sur la question. Cependant j'ai le sentiment que le danger qui nous guette est plus important que celui causé par Scarlett.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas perdu toute votre meute en la combattant, grogna Nathan en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches auquel le professeur ne prêta aucune espèce d'attention.

- Après je ne dis pas que Scarlett McAllister n'a rien à voir avec la prophétie, dit-elle plutôt pour elle-même qu'à l'intention de Nathan, peut-être serait-elle le déclencheur. Il faudrait creuser cela plus en profondeur.

Nathan ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Il allait de nouveau se jeter dans une bataille dont l'issue serait tout aussi incertaine que la précédente. En toute logique, il aurait dû refuser de se prêter à cette comédie de prédiction, il aurait dû frissonner à l'idée de tuer d'autres personnes et de voir de nouveau ses amis se faire tuer. Mais non, au contraire, cette fois, Nathan frissonnait d'excitation à l'idée de repartir au combat, il en avait même _hâte_. Peut-être ainsi arriverait-il à réparer ses erreurs lorsqu'il était leader des loups-garous. Mais plus que tout, il serait de nouveau en action, ce qui le motiverait à avancer. Il ne devait en aucun cas rester inactif à s'appitoyer sur son sort. Penser à ses parents, à sa meute, à Hester. Tout cela n'aboutirait qu'à partir en dépression comme Milo McAllister en troisième année il lui fallait une raison de vivre, si absurde fût-elle que cette obscure prophétie. Au moins était-elle la preuve qu'il n'était pas fini, qu'il lui restait encore des choses à accomplir.

- J'accepte de me prêter à votre mascarade dit alors Nathan.

Parvati Patil, occupée à murmurer pour elle-même, fut surprise de l'entendre sortir de son silence. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Si telle est votre volontée, je mènerai les Enfants de la Prophétie à la victoire, et je guiderai personnellement l'élu vers sa destinée.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle dédaigna.

- Ce n'est la volonté de personne, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acide, c'est tout simplement votre destin. Au fait, si vous voulez l'accomplir, vous aurez besoin de ceci.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche de robe de sorcière et en sortit une mince tige en bois clair. Nathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment était-ce possible ?

- Ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-il, foudroyé. Elle était complètement détruite, comment avez-vous fait ?

Devant l'air ébahi de Nathan, Parvati eut son premier sourire sincère.

- Il existe, au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore, un sorcier qui possède le moyen de reconstituer les baguettes magiques irréparables. Il ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours, bien entendu, mais comme il s'agit de guider votre premier pas vers le destin exceptionnel qui vous attend, il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon retour à Poudlard Nathan Jones, en espérant vous y voir après les vacances d'avril.

8


	21. Le souvenir d'une baguette

Durant la semaine suivante, que Nathan passa au Terrier, rien ne troubla la délicieuse routine à laquelle il s'était très vite habitué. Il accueillait chaque matin avec un grognement exaspéré le vacarme infernal que produisait la vieille goule au-dessus de sa tête pour son petit déjeuner, Molly avait très vite cerné ses préférences et accompagnait toujours son chocolat chaud d'un ou deux de ces délicieux croissants aux amandes qu'elle confectionnait elle-même. Plus tard dans la matinée, il aidait à nourrir les poules et s'était proposé à arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin qui en était infesté (il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que cela signifiait aussi d'être aux prises avec ces espèces de pommes de terre sur pattes qu'on appelait curieusement gnomes de jardin). A midi, il prenait ses repas avec Molly qui se débrouillait toujours pour inviter un de ses arrière-petits-enfants qui avaient tous plus ou moins l'âge de Nathan. Ils étaient bien une quinzaine à habiter non loin du Terrier (ceux qui habitaient en France ne pouvaient bien entendu pas se déplacer jusqu'ici), et le jeune loup-garou se surprit à tous les trouver de bonne compagnie, même Devone et les sœurs Mustrade qui étudiaient, ou avaient étudié à Serpentard. L'après-midi, il s'isolait pendant plusieurs heures avec Rose Weasley et tâchait de rattraper à toute vitesse les trois mois de cours qu'il avait ratés. Le soir, il mangeait le plus souvent seul avec Molly qui lui racontait chaque fois une histoire différente avec une telle passion que Nathan ne cherchait même pas à en discuter la véracité, malgré le caractère extraordinaire de bon nombre d'entre elles.

Il aimait beaucoup Molly la tendresse et la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve à son égard le remplissaient de bonheur et de reconnaissance à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement une arrière-grand-mère encore en vie. Mais bien souvent, les nombreuses attentions à son égard rappelaient à Nathan que sa véritable famille n'existait plus, et que de toute façon, son père ne l'aurait jamais traité avec autant d'égard et de respect. Il se doutait bien que cette merveilleuse famille, dans laquelle il se sentait aussi bien, avait reçu des directives très précises pour éviter que Nathan fût de nouveau pris de désir de s'éclipser sans demander son reste. En effet, il semblait bien surprenant que, sachant qu'il était un loup-garou, on continuât à lui témoigner du respect et de la sympathie sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué à plusieurs reprises des tressaillements dans les sourires de Jack et Zack, les cousins qui comptaient pourtant parmi ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils étaient venus le voir au cours de la semaine.

D'un autre côté, il était tellement heureux de se retrouver au sein d'un foyer uni et soudé qu'il ne se posait pas trop de questions. Aussi avait-il accueilli avec plaisir l'annonce de Peter Weasley concernant sa réintégration d'office dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que gardien. Mais il avait beau prendre sur lui et tenter par tout les moyens de se réjouir d'être en vie et de retourner à Poudlard suivre les cours qui lui plaisaient tant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la rentrée de Printemps. Avec ce stupide article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tout le monde à Poudlard savait à présent qu'il était loup-garou. Le quotidien avait beau le considérer comme un héros, il n'était pas dupe : les monstres comme lui, on les acclamait tant qu'ils restaient à une distance respectable, mais de là à les accepter dans la même pièce que des adolescents…

Malgré l'assurance de Rose et Molly que tout se passerait bien, que tout le monde lui serait reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, Nathan était persuadé que jamais les parents d'élèves ne laisseraient leurs enfants étudier dans la même classe que lui. Il se demandait même s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de continuer les cours privés avec Rose et de ne retourner à Poudlard que pour passer les examens importants. Il refuserait d'être de nouveau le paria dans son école si les cousins Weasley étaient contraints de lui adresser la parole quand ils venaient au Terrier, personne ne pourrait les obliger à rien lorsqu'ils seraient de retour au château. Il en était de même pour Gregory, Eric, Dalia, Mathilda et Kevin surtout que les trois premiers ne parlaient déjà plus à Nathan bien avant sa fugue.

Ce qui expliqua sa stupeur lorsqu'il vit, au début de la deuxième semaine de vacances, Eric et Dalia descendre du Magicobus pour aller rejoindre le poulailler dans lequel il se trouvait, en tablier et en bottes trouées, en train de lancer des graines aux voraces volatiles qui s'y trouvaient.

Contrairement à Zack et Jack, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se composèrent un sourire de facade en s'avançant vers Nathan. Ils arboraient tous deux une mine soucieuse et annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles en croisant son regard méfiant.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Eric en tendant la main.

Nathan ne la serra pas. Il continuait de regarder son ancien ami d'un air suspicieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de sa sincérité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque qui arracha à Eric un froncement de sourcils.

- Nous sommes venus te voir, expliqua Eric sur le ton de l'évidence, on voulait savoir si tu tenais le coup. Sache que tu pourras toujours…

- A d'autres, lui rétorqua Nathan en le coupant net dans son élan. Ca fait bien deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Tu voudrais me faire croire que, maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis un loup-garou, vous vous êtes brusquement souvenus que je suis votre ami ?

Eric recula de quelques pas, il n'eut pas l'air moins offensé que si Nathan lui eût directement craché à la figure. Dalia, elle, restait imperturbable, comme à son habitude.

- Si ce n'est pas pour te soutenir, alors pourquoi nous sommes là, selon toi ?

Nathan réfléchit quelques secondes, parler avec Dalia avait toujours quelque chose de déroutant, car elle mettait toujours le doigt sur les défauts de raisonnement de ses interlocuteurs.

- Ca m'étonnerait que vous cherchiez ma compagnie pour passer vous aussi dans les journaux, annonça Nathan, je pense que vous êtes au-dessus de tout ça. Je pense plutôt que vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est Patil qui vous a ordonné de me surveiller pour m'empêcher de fuguer de nouveau.

S'il pensait les impressionner en devinant tout cela, c'était raté : Eric n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil, quant à Dalia, il n'était même pas utile de préciser qu'elle gardait son masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

- On pensait plutôt qu'avec tout ce qui t'était arrivé, tu pourrais faire le point sur toi-même et réfléchir sur tes actes de ces six derniers mois, expliqua Eric d'une voix de sage.

Mais Nathan, peu enclin à recevoir une leçon de morale de la part d'Eric, rougit de fureur et se redressa brusquement, arborant fièrement les fientes de poulet encore fraiches sur son tablier.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Mais Eric ne se laissa pas démonter par ses vingt centimètres de moins que Nathan. Le regard sombre fixé sur les yeux bleu ciel de Nathan, il s'expliqua sans broncher :

- Ca veut dire qu'on pensait que tu te rendrais compte que la vie est courte et fragile, et que cela ne sert à rien de se faire la tête à cause de notre appartenance à des maisons différentes.

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! se défendit Nathan. En aucun cas vous ne pourriez comprendre ce que je ressens !

Il serrait à présent les poings et fusillait ses deux camarades du regard, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent le moindre pas en arrière. Eric se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid comme la glace qui le fit frissonner d'embarras.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il la voix teintée d'ironie, je n'ai perdu que ma sœur, je ne peux pas comprendre.

- Et moi je n'ai pas de famille, renchérit Dalia d'un ton indifférent, donc je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de perdre les miens.

- Quant à Milo, lui, il a bien perdu toute sa famille sous les coups des vampires, fit remarquer Eric d'un ton acide, mais c'est un Serpentard, donc il ne peut pas comprendre non plus…

La colère et la frustration laissèrent aussitôt la place à la gêne et l'embarras dans l'esprit de Nathan. Les joues aussi écarlates que la couleur du blason de Gryffondor, il baissa enfin les yeux en marmonnant un faible « désolé ».

- Je dirais bien que ça ne fait rien, et que nous ne sommes pas offensés, dit Eric avec raideur, mais ce ne serait pas sincère. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, nous _sommes_ sincères en revenant vers toi.

- D'ailleurs, je trouve ça insultant que tu crois que nous agissons sur ordre d'un professeur, fit remarquer Dalia en haussant un sourcil, nous sommes tout à fait capables de prendre nos décisions nous-mêmes.

Une nouvelle fois, Nathan marmonna des paroles d'excuse, mais d'une voix tellement basse que personne n'entendit. Cependant, il se devait d'être clair sur un point :

- Je ne rejoindrai pas les Protecteurs, annonça-t-il la voix plus ferme.

Ils avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Nathan n'était pas prêt à faire équipe avec McAllister. Indépendemment du fait qu'il intéressât fortement Hester, ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos, peu importait qu'il se soit assagi ou non.

- Comme tu voudras, on ne t'oblige à rien, concéda Eric en haussant les épaules, du moment que tu ne t'amuses pas à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

Ce n'était pas dans les plans de Nathan, il s'était assez ridiculisé ces dix dernières minutes et en avait assez de paraître si puéril.

- Il y a une chose que je vous demanderai également, annonça-t-il après une courte hésitation, je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ces trois derniers mois. Je tiens à garder ça pour moi et je ne répondrai à aucune question sur le sujet.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau commentaire sarcastique de la part d'Eric et une absence de réaction chez Dalia, mais il fut surpris de les voir arborer une mine compréhensive et empathique.

- Tu peux compter sur nous pour ne jamais te poser de questions là-dessus, promit Eric.

- Nous empêcherons même quiconque d'en parler en ta présence, assura Dalia.

Cela arracha un petit sourire à Nathan qui eut bien du mal à supporter la boule d'émotion qui nouait sa gorge. Ne pouvant ouvrir la bouche sans sanglotter, il se contenta d'un petit signe de tête de remerciements.

- Bon, on bouge ? proposa Eric en se frottant les mains. Tu nous fais un tour du propriétaire, Nathan ? On est bon pour rester là toute une semaine !

Qui aurait pu croire qu'après un tel drâme, on pût ressentir tant de bonheur et tant de joie ? Nathan en fut le premier surpris. La perte de sa meute, de ses parents et de ses amis d'enfance lui faisait bien entendu si mal qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard à chaque respiration. Cependant, dès qu'il recevait cette cuisante douleur, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui appliquait un baume encore plus puissant pour calmer la douleur. Ce baume prenait tour à tour l'aspect du rire d'Eric, de la nonchalance de Dalia, des pitreries des cousins, de la confiance de Peter, de l'affection de Molly, de l'enseignement de Rose…

Il avait l'impression qu'après avoir vécu les trois pires mois de sa vie, il en découvrait les deux meilleures semaines. Une nouvelle fois, il éprouvait de lourds regrets à quitter le Terrier, mais plus parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas réintégrer Poudlard il voulait juste rester auprès de Molly et de la famille Weasley qui était si gentille et si compréhensive avec lui. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être coupé de ce lieu fantastique pour retourner dans il-ne-savait-quelle maison moldue. En effet, que se passerait-il une fois qu'il aurait terminé son année ? Plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir chez ses parents et retourner sur le lieu qui avait vu son enfance se faire littéralement massacrer. Lui restait-il de la famille ? C'était possible, mais il ne les connaissait pas personnellement, et il imaginait mal devoir leur cacher chaque année qu'il étudiait dans une école de magie et apprenait mille et une façons de trucider ceux qui l'avaient privé de l'amour de ses parents. Un amour qu'il avait fait le choix d'ignorer jusqu'à leur mort…

De nombreuses fois, des larmes de regrets et de culpabilité coulèrent le long des joues de Nathan, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour être seul lorsqu'elles apparaissaient de leur côté, Eric et Dalia avaient assez de bon sens pour ne jamais lui demander pourquoi il avait les yeux rouges lorsqu'il se réveillait…

Etant donné que leur ami loup-garou était occupé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, les deux compagnons avaient pris l'habitude de vagabonder à travers champs aux heures durant lesquelles Nathan était en cours particulier. Dalia vivant au sein d'une famille d'accueil over-protectrice et Eric étant le petit dernier d'une fratrie de cinq, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir se promener n'importe où, sans la surveillance d'une tutrice trop zélée ou d'une grande sœur hypocrite.

Ainsi profitèrent-ils de bon cœur de cette liberté nouvelle qu'on leur accordait au Terrier. Ils avaient juste pour consigne d'être rentrés au coucher du soleil. Au début, tant de laxisme en une époque aussi sombre avait surpris les deux apprentis sorciers. Mais il apparut très rapidement que nombreuses étaient les familles de sorciers dans les environs. Entre les Faucett, les Potter, les Lovegood et les Diggory, les Weasley pouvaient être sûrs qu'il y avait paires d'yeux qui surveilleraient leurs deux protégés.

D'ailleurs, en apprenant que la famille de l'ancien possesseur de sa baguette habitait dans le coin, Eric fut tenté de leur rendre visite. Peut-être cela l'aiderait à mieux comprendre pourquoi ce fichu morceau de bois refusait de lancer le moindre correctement. Mais il renonça bientôt à l'idée à en croire Molly Wealsey, le père de Cédric Diggory était lui aussi encore en vie. Eric doutait guère que le viel homme apprécierait qu'un parfait inconnu vînt le voir pour se plaindre de la baguette de son fils assassiné. Il avait cependant noté l'adresse de l'endroit où le pauvre martyre était enterré. Il se rendit donc avec Dalia au sommet de la Colline Têtafouine pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son prédesseur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ppourrait y trouver, et doutait fortement que cela puisse changer quoi que ce soit à son problème de baguette, mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait attiré par l'endroit, comme mû par une force invisible de s'y rendre sans délai.

Arrivés au sommet, Eric s'était attendu à chercher longtemps un signe qui indiquerait l'endroit où Cédric Diggory était enterré. Pourtant, la stelle en bois magiquement inattaquable trônait au centre du sommet on pouvait y lire quelques mots gravés avec émotion.

"_Ci-gît Cédric Diggory, fils valeureux, frère aimant, ami très cher et allié puissant."_

Eric n'aurait su dire ce qui le poussa à s'agenouiller devant la stelle. Toujours est-il que l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait à toucher du bout des doigts le bois rendu brûlant par le soleil de quinze heures. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette boule dans la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il carressait le bois ? Et pourquoi ses yeux le piquaient-ils ? Cédric Diggory avait été élève à Poudlard cinquante ans avant lui. Il était décédé à seize ans, bien avant la naissance d'Eric. Alors pourquoi ce dernier se sentait-il aussi bouleversé que lorsqu'il s'était trouvé devant la tombe de sa propre sœur ? Etait-ce sa baguette qui ressentait cette émotion ? Pleurait-elle son ancien maître ? Et transmettait-elle son chagrin au nouveau ?

Eric secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. C'était stupide, une baguette choisissait certes son porteur, mais en aucun cas elle ne pouvait ressentir d'émotions à la manière d'un humain. Même un fabriquant de baguettes ne se serait jamais hasardé à affirmer quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable. Le chagrin que ressentait Eric à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec les émotions simplistes d'un morceau de bois arraché à son arbre depuis plus de soixante ans, c'était bien plus complexe que ça, bien plus humain…

- Cédric ? se hasarda Eric, persuadé d'avoir l'air idiot à parler dans le vide. Cédric Diggory ?

Il s'attendait à recevoir un sarcasme de la part de Dalia. Mais celle-ci, visiblement troublée elle aussi, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la lui frotta doucement.

- Moi aussi, je sens sa présence, annonça-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, se pourrait-il qu'il soit encore là, après tout ce temps ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Eric en haussant les épaules. Les fantômes peuvent errer des siècles sans continuer. Regarde le Moine Gras et le Baron Sanglant, ils sont…

- Ce n'est pas un fantôme, le coupa Dalia, un fantôme n'est que l'empreinte d'un sorcier, une sorte de copie qui se base sur le caractère de la personne lorsqu'elle était vivante. Là c'est bien plus… intense.

Elle semblait aussi effrayée qu'intimidée. Eric ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela d'ordinaire, elle se montrait aussi froide et distante qu'Alienor. Cette fois-ci, au contraire, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux étaient révulsés en une expression de terreur intense, ses mains s'agitaient en tout sens alors que ses genoux s'entrechoquaient l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu le ressens aussi ? s'étonna Eric. Cette amertume, ce chagrin, ces regrets, tu les ressens ?

Qu'il ait un lien avec les derniers sentiments de Cédric Diggory, c'était déjà assez bizarre en soi, mais expliquables par la baguette qui liait les deux Poufsouffle. En revanche, comment cela se faisait-il que Dalia eût elle aussi accès à ces sentiments ? Elle n'avait pourtant aucun lien avec Cédric. Enfin, aucun en sa connaissance…

- Ce n'est pas que ça, reprit Dalia d'une voix tremblante, je ressens d'autres choses que je ne comprends pas.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Eric intrigué. Tu ressens quoi ?

- De la culpabilité, murmura Dalia, un sanglot dans la voix, une profonde culpabilité. C'est idiot à dire, Eric, mais j'ai l'impression que ce garçon est mort par ma faute.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Eric avant que l'absurdité de la remarque de son amie n'atteigne son esprit. Abasourdie, il se leva d'un bond et la regarda dans les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ? Cédric Diggory est mort plus de quarante ans avant ta naissance, comment pourrais-tu être responsable de sa mort ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit elle en lui décochant un regard apeuré, comment peux-tu ressentir ses émotions ?

- Je suis lié à lui car j'ai hérité de sa baguette magique, expliqua Eric en articulant lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à une Dalia particulièrement lente à comprendre.

- Moi aussi, j'ai hérité d'une baguette ancienne, fit-elle remarquer.

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux noirs d'Eric croisèrent ceux, gris et épouvantés, de Dalia. Le déclic se fit en un instant.

- Non, dit Eric d'un air buté, non, ce n'est pas possible.

En effet, Dalia avait récupéré chez Ollivander une baguette très spéciale qui le marchand ne voulait pas lui vendre. Mais le lien entre elle et sa baguette était si fort qu'il avait capitulé. Eric connaissait cette histoire, Dalia la lui avait racontée des années auparavant. Ils avaient d'ailleurs passé de longues heures en compagnie de Nathan à se demander à qui elle avait pu appartenir avant Dalia. A présent, la vérité commençait à percer…

- Et si… commença Dalia, la voix plus tremblante que jamais. Et si ma baguette était celle qui avait tué Cédric Diggory ?

Eric n'eut pas le temps de contester cette théorie qu'un flash l'assaillit brusquement. Il fut tellement violent que le jeune garçon se retrouva de nouveau à genou, une main plaquée devant ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas un flash de lumière…

_Tue l'autre !_

- Urgh !

_A trois, on y va ?_

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? A qui appartenaient ces voix dans sa tête ? Etait-il en train de devenir fou ?

_Un_…

Que devait-il se passer à trois ? Eric ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces deux voix. C'était comme si ce décompte avait déjà eu lieu il y avait très longtemps.

_Deux…_

La mâchoire d'Eric se serra. Il ne parvenait pas à rouvrir les yeux. Un bruit de raclement à sa gauche lui appris que Dalia avait chuté elle aussi.

_Trois !_

Eric put enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas le paysage de la colline Têtafouine qu'il vit devant lui. Deux jeunes sorciers se faisaient face l'un petit, brun avec des lunettes rondes, l'autre grand, châtain, avec de grands et séduisants yeux gris. Tous deux se saisirent chacun d'une anse d'une coupe dorée. Ce fut alors comme si l'on avait brusquement allumé une télévision moldue et qu'on l'y avait jeté de force à l'intérieur de l'histoire qu'il relatait.

Des images se succèdèrent alors à une vitesse faramineuse devant les yeux d'Eric. Il ne put en identifier que très peu : le visage d'un homme barbu qui le regardait avec émotion, les rires d'un grand-frère qui s'amusait à taquiner le petit, le choixpeau magique qui criait "Poufsouffle !", un vif d'or attrapé avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, un nom prononcé par un très vieux sorcier, une très jolie fille eurasienne qui répondit oui, une silhouette emcapuchonnée pointant sa baguette magique dans sa direction, un flash de lumière verte.

- Aaaargh !

Pour Dalia comme pour Eric, ce fut beaucoup trop à supporter. Jamais le professeur Malefoy ne leur avait parlé, mais ils surent aussitôt quel genre de sortilège venait de leur être lancé. Ils venaient de mourir tous les deux. Ou du moins en eurent-ils l'illusion…

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était invraisemblable. Eric connaissait cette voix, sans pourtant jamais l'avoir entendu. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait en fait pas rouvert les yeux et s'y attela sans être sûr de ce qu'il allait voir devant lui.

La première chose qu'il vit fut ses yeux. Grands, tristes, d'une couleur gris perle, presque argentée. Ensuite, il remarqua le nez droit et les cheveux châtain en bataille qui ondulaient grâcieusement sous une brise de printemps pourtant inexistante. La silhouette était grande – plus encore que Nathan – droite et musclée, et bizarrement floue. En y regardant de plus près, Eric se rendit compte qu'elle était uniquement constituée d'une matière que l'on aurait pu prendre pour de la fumée, si bien qu'Eric fut incapable d'expliquer comment il avait pu identifier la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Mais peu importait les détails, il y avait d'autres réponses plus urgentes à trouver. C'était certain, il n'existait aucun sortilège permettant de rescussiter un défunt. Alors que faisait Cédric Diggory à les regarder d'un air méfiant au sommet de la colline Têtafouine ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme qui, à en juger par la finesse de son visage, ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'Eric et Dalia.

- Je… je me nomme Eric Hortshore, balbutia Eric, je suis en possession de votre baguette magique.

La stupéfaction se lut sur le visage du jeune Diggory.

- Ma baguette magique ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Vous êtes de la famille Diggory ?

- Euh… non, répondit Eric ne sachant pas très bien comment annoncer la chose. Je l'ai achetée chez Ollivander's. Je crois que votre mère la lui avait cédée il y a très longtemps.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda Diggory sans comprendre. Ai-je disparu ? Ou bien…

Mais il ne put continuer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et on put y lire toute l'horreur que l'on doit ressentir lorsqu'on meurt assassiné sans comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Mais, en Poufsouffle exemplaire, il il apparut vite qu'il s'intéressât moins à son propre sort qu'à celui des autres.

- Et Harry ? demanda-t-il, soudain paniqué, en se tournant et se retournant dans l'espoir d'apercevoir celui qu'il cherchait. Où est-il ? Il est mort ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Tout va bien, le rassura Eric en posant une main sur le bras de l'être de fumée (il demeurait solide malgré tout). Harry Potter est vivant. Il a triomphé de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et est maintenant Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Manifestement, c'étaient trop d'informations à la fois pour un garçon mort depuis cinquante ans et pour qui le temps s'était arrêté jusque là.

- Tu-sais-qui vaincu ? Il était de retour ? Harry, directeur du bureau des Aurors ? Mais quel âge a-t-il ? En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- En 2052, répondit Eric, craignant une violente réaction de la part de Cédric. Harry Potter doit avoir environ soixante-dix ans à présent.

Contre toute attente, cependant, le visage de Cédric afficha un profond soulagement.

- Ainsi, il a survécu. Je savais qu'il était spécial. A-t-il ramené mon corps auprès de mes parents ?

- Oui, nous sommes à l'endroit où vous êtes enterré, expliqua Eric qui avait l'impression qu'il ne servait finalement à rien de prendre des gants.

Le jeune homme de fumée fit un tour sur lui-même et esquissa un petit sourire.

- La colline Têtafouine, hein ? J'ai toujours adoré cet endroit, je me rappelle que j'allais y jouer quand j'étais petit.

Aussitôt, une vague de nostalgie envahit Eric. Mais il s'y était attendu. Il brandit alors sa baguette qui dégageait une agréable chaleur et la tendit à Cedric. Lui aussi avait besoin de réponses.

- C'est bien ma baguette, reconnut le garçon-fumée en receptionnant la tige de bois avec délicatesse et attention, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a survécu à ma mort !

- Difficilement malheureusement.

Surpris de se faire ainsi interrompre, Eric se retourna et vit que Dalia s'était elle aussi relevée. Il en avait complètement oublié la présence. Bien qu'elle semblât encore bouleversée, elle avait de nouveau son masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

- Que voulez-vous dire par difficilement ? demanda Cédric avec un intérêt poli.

- Eric a du mal à lancer des sortilèges. Sa baguette – _votre_ baguette – a du mal à lui obéir.

- Je vois, dit Cédric en faisant rouler la baguette entre ses doigts, pas très docile, hein ?

- Vous savez pourquoi ? demanda Eric plein d'espoir.

- Hélas non, répondit Cédric sincèrement attristé, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en baguettes magiques. Peut-être qu'il est impossible de se servir d'une baguette dont le propriétaire est mort ? Dans ma famille, je crois qu'on les enterre avec leur propriétaire.

- Pourtant, j'arrive sans problème à utiliser la mienne, intervint Dalia, et elle est aussi de seconde main.

- Puis-je voir ? demanda Cédric en tendant la main.

Dalia lui remit la baguette pour que le jeune homme puisse l'examiner de plus près. Aussitôt, son visage s'assombrit et fut parcourut d'un léger spasme alors qu'il faisait tourner la baguette de Dalia entre ses doigts, comme il l'avait fait pour la sienne. Enfin celle d'Eric…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Eric, partagé entre inquiétude et excitation.

- Je me souviens être sorti de cette baguette, sous cette forme, par le _Priori Incantatem_.

- La remontée des sortilèges ? s'étonna Eric Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ca veut dire que c'est ma baguette qui a tué Cedric, répondit Dalia d'une voix éteinte, et qu'on l'a forcé à reproduire une copie du sortilège qu'elle venait de lancer, je ne sais comment.

Cela faisait sens en effet, se dit Eric en observant de plus près la fumée en quoi semblait être fait Cédric Diggory. C'était la même matière que le Prioiri Incantatem, un sortilège qui permettait de découvrir quel a été le dernier sort lancé par une baguette, très utilisé par les Aurors et les membres de la police magique. Mais pourquoi diable Dalia aurait-elle choisi une baguette de meurtrier ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi une baguette de meurtrier aurait choisi Dalia ? A moins que…

- Non, dit fermement Eric en se répondant à lui-même, ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière Dalia.

- Qui sait ? dit faiblement la jeune fille. J'ai d'importants trous de mémoire à l'époque de ma jeunesse, si ça se trouve c'est pour ça.

- Non, répéta Eric buté, il doit y avoir une autre explication.

- Oui, reconnut Dalia, c'est peut-être parce que je suis vouée à avoir un destin de mage noir. Je n'ai encore tué personne, mais je le ferai peut-être un jour.

- Ou peut-être pas, intervint Cédric Diggory d'une voix indulgente, être mage noir est un choix, ça n'a rien à voir avec le destin. D'ailleurs j'ai un jour entendu dire qu'une baguette magique n'avait pas vocation à pencher du côté du bien ou du mal, elle se contente d'obéir à son maître. Mais dans le cas où la baguette a dû faire trop de mal autour d'elle, il se peut qu'elle se mette à chercher la rédemption. Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas mauvaise Dalia, tu es quelqu'un d'extraodinairement bon, assez pour ramener cette baguette dans le droit chemin.

Il lui rendit sa baguette avec un sourire encourageant. Dalia parut un peu plus rassurée, mais continuait néanmoins à fixer sa baguette avec suspicion, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose à tout moment. Eric, lui était impressionné, il émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas spécialisé en baguettes magiques, vous avez l'air de plutôt vous y connaître, dit-il avec un petit sourire indulgent.

Cédric lui rendit un petit sourire embarrassé.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où me vient ce savoir, peut-être ai-je appris tout ça après ma mort…

- Dommage que vous ne saviez pas pourquoi ma baguette refuse de m'écouter, répliqua-t-il bougon.

- On dit qu'un bon sorcier sait écouter sa baguette, dit Cédric, que dit la tienne ?

Pris de court, Eric regarda Cédric sans comprendre. Une baguette ne parlait pas, c'était stupide. Et pourtant, il avait ressenti quelque chose.

- J'ai senti du chagrin, des regrets, de l'amertume, peut-être un peu de culpabilité aussi, même si je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Je croyais que c'était vos émotions, avant de mourir je veux dire…

Rougissant devant la maladresse de ses mots, il baissa les yeux. Mais Cédric ne semblait pas offensé le moins du monde, il se contenta de sourire de son sourire indulgent.

- Je pense plutôt que c'étaient ses émotions à _elle_, dit-il en posant un regard ému sur l'innocent morceau de bois qui sembla plus brillant sous le soleil à ce moment-là. A toi de deviner pourquoi.

- Mais comment ? demanda Eric. Je ne suis pas spécialiste non plus.

- Dis-toi qu'elle est comme un être humain, douée des mêmes sentiments. Que dirais-tu qu'elle ressent ?

- De la culpabilité, de l'amertume et du chagrin de t'avoir perdu, dit aussitôt Eric.

La boule dans sa gorge était revenue, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer. C'était de nouveau comme si quelqu'un parlait et ressentait à sa place. La baguette, évidemment.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger quand tu en as eu besoin, dit Eric la voix secouée de sanglots, j'aurais voulu pouvoir vieillir avec toi, te voir devenir sorcier accompli, t'aider à gagner le Tournoi des trois sorciers.

Sans se rendre compte de rien, Eric s'était de nouveau écroulé à terre. Le regard plein d'empathie et de reconnaissance, Cédric s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui dit gentiment :

- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, je me suis occupé de toi du mieux que j'ai pu, mais rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de mourir, ni toi ni Harry. Tu-sais-qui était juste trop fort.

- Mais comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre sans toi ? couina Eric d'une petite voix suppliante. Je devrais reposer avec toi dans la tombe, pas être le joujou d'un sorcier novice.

- Eric est un Poufsouffle comme moi, expliqua Cédric d'une voix ferme mais tendre. Comme moi, il prendra bien soin de toi, ça se voit qu'il te nettoie toutes les semaines comme je le faisais. Il est droit, loyal et rempli de compassion comme je m'efforçais de l'être, c'est sans aucun doute pour cela que, malgré toi, tu l'as choisi chez Ollivander. Il sera pour toi un maître merveilleux.

- Mais s'il meurt trop vite comme toi, je n'en survivrai pas…

Cédric posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules d'Eric et pressa son front contre le sien.

- Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour vous deux, vous survivrez à toutes les épreuves possibles et inimaginables. Maintenant, il va falloir que je te laisse. Adieu, ma chère amie. Tu diras à Cho que je suis navré d'avoir dû partir si vite…

- Non ! s'écria Eric, les yeux plein de larmes, le bras tendu vers son maître.

Mais rien ne put empêcher l'être de fumée de disparaître, car ce n'était pas son monde. Aussitôt, les larmes d'Eric se tarirent et la boule dans sa gorge disparut. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

- Ca, c'était quelque chose ! s'exclama Dalia qui pourtant était très difficile à impressionner. Tu crois que maintenant ta baguette va t'obéir ?

- Comment ? dit Eric abasourdi. Mais comment veux-tu que…

- _Furonculus_ ! s'écria Dalia en brandissant sa propre baguette magique.

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le bras d'Eric réagit de lui-même.

- _Protego_ ! hurla-t-il épouvanté.

Il y eut un flash de lumière et Eric dut une nouvelle fois se protéger les yeux de la lumière. L'instant d'après, il retrouva une Dalia toute souriante qui s'avança vers lui. Eric, lui, était plutôt mécontent jamais Dalia ne l'avait attaqué de la sorte avant, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

- Tu es malade ? s'écria Eric, ronge de colère. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Pour vérifier quelque chose, répondit Dalia sans se départir de son agaçant petit sourire.

- Vérifier quoi ? demanda Eric de mauvaise grâce.

Mais au lieu de répondre, elle lui scruta le visage avec une telle intensité que le jeune garçon en ressentit une gêne palpable.

- Aucun furoncle ! s'extasia Dalia. Ca a marché ta baguette a lancé un sort !

- Pardon ? fit Eric. Tu veux rire ?

Mais pourtant, il se souvenait avoir prononcé par réflexe l'incantation du Charme du Bouclier. Tout d'un coup, le sourire de Dalia ne lui apparut plus aussi agaçant.

9


End file.
